The Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle
by Divess
Summary: Life is good for The Malfoys since their return to England in 2006. The only wrinkle is Draco's newly found proclivity for dangerous, Muggle sports. An accident in 2008 laid him up for weeks. Now, in 2009, it's clear to Hermione that Draco could be headed for disaster. 1st chap M for CHARACTER DEATH OC/AU. Tragedy/Angst. M/T. NOT DRAMIONE. Sequel to: The Tale Of Two Wizards
1. Chapter 1

All things related to the Harry Potter fandom were developed by and belong to JK Rowling. I haven't received any money or gratuities for this story. Thank you JKR for your characters. OC's were developed in my mind.

Life has been good for Hermione and Draco since their return to England in 2006. The only wrinkle in the happiness is Draco's newly found proclivity for dangerous, Muggle sports. An accident in 2008 had laid him up for weeks. Now, in 2009, it's clear to Hermione that her husband could be headed for disaster. 1st chapter **Rated M for CHARACTER DEATH** OC/OOC/AU. Drama/hurt comfort. **Sequel to: A Tale Of Two Wizards.**

 **A/N: Warning: This story contains the death of a character. Please do not proceed if this type of storyline upsets you. Thanks. First chapter is rated M (death). The rest of the story is rated T.**

 **Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Epilogue: 3 Years Later**

On August 14, 2006, the pains started hitting Hermione with an intensity that even a first time mum recognized. She was in labor. She woke Draco out of a deep sleep with her screams and moans. If she hadn't been in so much pain, she would have laughed her arse off at the way Draco had jumped out of bed and run in a complete circle before realizing what was going on. They had previously worked out a list of things Draco had to do when she went into labor. However, he was so nervous he hadn't even thought about the list.

"Call Harry and or Gas. That's first on the list. They will be prepared. After that, help me get dressed then get my arse to St Mungo's before I have our son right here on the floor."

That statement was all it had taken for Draco to get himself straightened out. He called Harry as he helped Hermione out of her wet nightdress and into an over the head smock. Harry was there before Hermione slid her feet into the slippers she was wearing to St Mungo's. Between the two gits, they got her to St Mungo's in record time. Harry had Owled ahead so the healers were waiting to take Hermione to maternity. Hermione's private healer was already there waiting to talk her through the pain.

It had taken ten hours for Scorpius Abraxas to be born. Now she was lying in the bed of her private suite with her job done. She had delivered their son and was lying in St Mungo's watching what seemed like a live replay of October 30th 2003.

Hermione closed her eyes. They had a son. They had good friends all around them, and they loved each other more than life itself.

It just didn't get any better than that.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 1**

"Mum. Mum." Scorpius called out patting his mum on the leg. "Tips. I want tips."

Hermione grabbed Scorpius up in her arms. "Alright Scorp. You may have a few chips. Daddy will be upset with me if I let you spoil your dinner. I don't know what's keeping your father. He was due back from that bloody ski trip hours ago."

"Bludy. Bludy. Bludy," sang Scorpius from his baby chair.

"No baby. No. Don't say that." Hermione replied with a grimace. "I'm a bad mum saying things like that around my little man. I'm sorry."

"Sowwy. Sowwy. Sowwy." Scorpius mimicked as he picked up one of the three chips Hermione had placed on his tray. "Duce mum. Want duce."

"No juice until dinner sweetheart. Finish up your chips so we can go wash up. I wish your father would get here. I cannot relax when he's off on one of his bloody sports jaunts. I'll tell you one thing sweetie," she said lifting Scorpius from his chair. "Your father and I are going to have another shout down about this stupid behavior."

/*/

Another hour passed. Scorpius was on a schedule, so she fixed him and herself a plate. As Hermione sat there watching their son feed himself, she began to worry in earnest as she did every time Draco went skiing. Although she shouted at Draco about the dangers of skiing, Hermione knew that tons of Muggles (and nowadays Magical people) found pleasure in speeding over snow covered hills. Her husband wasn't a fool. He had to be careful for her sake and Scorp's. However, she still worried.

Whenever she tried to discuss it, Draco's answer was always, I've gotten too good at it. I cannot get hurt. It was at that point she would remind him of the accident which had kept him laid up in St Mungo's for two weeks. Draco would grin and give her some variation of, that was a year ago love. Nothing like that will ever happen again. The discussion usually devolved from there.

After feeding Scorp, Hermione sat down with her son to read him a story. He was picking up words so fast, she and Draco made it a practice to read to him at least once a day. This particular night, Scorpius was in a cranky mood and wouldn't settle down to listen. After several attempts to get through the story with Scorpius banging his hand on the book, Hermione gave up.

"Alright love. Have it your way. Mum will read to you tomorrow. Let's get you into your pajamas."

"Jamas, potty, jamas, potty," repeated Scorpius as he pulled on a lock of Hermione's hair.

"Yes, your pajamas and your potty." Hermione cooed leaning down to kiss her son on the forehead. "I didn't want to put you down before your father got home to say goodnight, but he's very late."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione lifted a sleeping Scorpius from the couch to put him in his big boy bed. As Hermione pulled the covers over Scorpius, she felt herself growing more and more aggravated that Draco wasn't home yet. Unless he made specific plans to be away overnight, Draco was always home in time to say goodnight to Scorpius.

/*/

Hermione began to worry. Looking out a window at the darkening sky, a sudden chill ran through her. She felt cold…. and nervous. A thousand goose bumps suddenly appearing on her skin.

"Fuck this," she mumbled going to look for her mobile.

Hermione didn't want to be one of those wives who chased their husband down whenever he left the house, but this was different. If he did nothing else, Draco would call if he was going to be this late.

Her mobile wasn't on the table where she normally left it. She looked around a bit before remembering that Scorpius had been playing with it earlier. Hermione finally found the phone under the couch.

"Shite. Shite. Shite."

While playing with the mobile, Scorpius has turned it off. Hermione hurriedly pressed the on button thinking that Draco had probably tried to call.

As soon as she turned it on, Hermione immediately knew something was wrong. She had at least ten missed calls in addition to just as many messages. Panicking, Hermione didn't know what to do first, dial back the missed calls, or listen to the messages.

Hermione didn't have to choose, because Harry followed by Hannah stepped out of the floo shouting at her.

"There's been an accident Hermione. Seth, Matt and Sal have been trying to contact you for the last hour."

Hermione's hands flew up to her mouth by their own volition. "Scorpius was playing with the phone earlier. He had it turned off. Seth, Matt and Sal? An accident? What kind of accident? Is Draco alright?"

"You need to get to Italy Hermione."

"Italy? Why? Just fucking tell me. Where is Draco? Is he alright?"

Harry and Hannah stood there with sorrow all over their faces.

Hermione began to pound on Harry's chest before he could wrap his arms around her.

"Draco is not alright. You need to get to Italy Hermione. Don't worry about Scorpius. Hannah will take him to our house. Matt knows we'll be coming through the floo. I'm coming with you."

Hermione had sunk to her knees and was crying hysterically. "How bad is he hurt Harry? Can he be moved to St Mungo's?"

Harry lifted Hermione to her feet as Hannah came out of the room carrying Scorpius in one arm and his carry bag over her shoulder. "Don't worry about Scorpius. I've got him. Just get going."

Hermione ran to get her wand and a jumper. She was almost to the floo when she remembered her beaded bag. She was being irrational, thinking she might have something in her bag that could help her husband, but that was where her mind was at. She needed to get to her husband to help him.

Harry finally pulled Hermione to the floo, called out the address and just about pushed Hermione in. He quickly kissed Hannah before stepping into the floo behind Hermione. He had to be there when Hermione got the news. Draco was not alright.

/*/

Hermione stepped out of the floo screaming for Draco and had fallen into Fausto's arms.

"Hermione. Listen to me please." He said quietly.

"I don't want to talk Fausto," shouted Hermione, tears streaming down her face. "I want to see Draco. He needs to see that I'm there. Please," she begged. "We're wasting time. Take me to him."

Fausto gestured to Carmela who took Hermione in her arms. "Hermione," Carmela said softly. "It's too late. Draco was injured very badly and passed away on the slopes of Alagna. There was nothing anyone could do."

"No," Hermione wailed, sliding to the floor. "No. Draco has to be alright for me and Scorpius. He's a husband and a father. He cannot be dead. Please. Take me to him. He's taught me things. I know spells. Please Mela. Please take me to him."

Matt and Seth tried to lift Hermione from the floor, but she had gone limp. "Seth and I love you and Draco more than life itself. Neither of us would be standing here if Draco was somewhere lying in a hospital. I'm so sorry Hermione, but what Carmela said is true. He's gone."

Suddenly, Hermione was sobbing and vomiting. Kim spoke up. "Take her to the master bedroom. Carmela and I will see to her. Now.. please," snapped Kim. "I'm pretty sure we all don't need to be standing around watching our good friend fall apart at one of the worst times in her life."

Fausto lifted Hermione from the floor. "I'll take her. Show me the way."

Those standing around all had tears in their eyes. Their cousin, benefactor and friend was really gone. The holes in their hearts were visible for all to see.

/*/

As the news filtered across Italy and Britain, mobiles began ringing, the floo bell began ringing and a wail was heard coming from the den where Louis Adrian Malfoy hung over the fireplace.

Seth stepped into the den to speak with Louis.

"The door was left open," said Louis in a somewhat panicked voice. "I am hearing bits and pieces of something that cannot be true. Explain to me what is going on. Where is Draco? Bring him to me so I can see his face."

"I cannot do that Elder. The bits and pieces you have heard, are true. Draco was killed in an unfortunate accident earlier today."

Louis let out one piercing howl then closed his eyes.

Seth sat for several more minutes before rising to leave the den. He was at the door when Louis spoke again. "I have a request. I've heard about the progress that has been made in the Wizarding World. I would like to inquire if it is possible to have another portrait of myself hung in Britain. I need to watch over Hermione and Scorpius."

Seth thought for a moment. "There will be many people who will watch over Hermione and Scorpius. Your request, while well intentioned, seems like an impossibility. I do not think portraits can travel great distances to their next portrait."

"I understand you do not know," answered Louis with his eyes still closed. "That does not mean it can't be done. Please research my request. If that fails, I would like to be moved to Britain. If it is alright with Hermione."

Seth sighed. "I will check on both your requests sir. I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I," answered Louis, eyes still closed. "Please give my family my regards."

/*/

By the time Seth finished speaking to Louis and returned to the main rooms, the house had filled up. Hannah had advised many of Draco's friends of what had happened and they had shown up in full force.

Blaise and Theo had come through the floo questioning if what they'd been told was true, and showed no embarrassment as they broke down in the middle of the room once the information was confirmed.

The witches who came through gravitated towards the bedroom where Hermione was being looked after.

Gas stepped out of the floo with Seana only to break down in his brother's arms. As he was pulled into a hug by Sal, Seana wrapped her arms around both wizards while openly sobbing herself.

Hermione's former home now Matt and Kim's home was a house of misery that afternoon.

/*/

More people were in and out as the evening progressed into early morning. In the wee hours of the morning, Emilio Lozier and his mother Ilaria stepped through the front doors to offer their condolences.

Hermione, who had just recently returned from the hospital after viewing Draco's remains and sitting with his body accepted Emilio's condolences as she had all others. She had then gone to lie down for a few hours before going back to see about Draco.

/*/

As Hermione tossed and turned, the life she'd had with Draco flashed before her eyes. It was still unbelievable to her that Draco was gone. How could he be gone when she and Scorpius needed him so much? She was a mess, and she knew it. The strength that had always seen her through had deserted her. She had become a quivering mass of agony and nerves. The husband and father was gone. She and Scorpius would have to traverse the world alone. Not alone, alone. They still had loads of extended family, but it wasn't the same.

When Hermione finally began to drift off, all she could see was herself shouting at Draco about his destructive behavior.

The truth. As much as they loved each other, she and Draco had been drifting apart. Hermione felt Draco may have regretted settling down. That he envied the lives of his cousins and friends. Sometimes, Hermione thought she could see it on his face. He was at home with a wife and son while the others were off on extravagant holidays.

Hermione's first idea to get their relationship to where it once had been was to have another child. However, good sense had reigned. If Draco was unsettled with one child, another wouldn't fix anything. She had begun to work harder on their relationship.

Working harder on their relationship was a bit of an untruth, Hermione fed her husband, sexed him and supported him, which should have been enough, but it wasn't, because she always had to comment on him trying to emulate the lives of his cousins and mates.

This particular accusation irritated Draco more than any other. He would snap back that she was being ridiculous. He wasn't trying to emulate either his cousins or his mates.

After the discussion, Draco would hold her and tell her that he loved her and Scorpius. While he was soothing her, Draco never failed to add that it didn't mean he was unhappy with his life just because he wanted to enjoy some time away.

Hermione hadn't ever left the argument there. Being Hermione Malfoy hadn't changed her mindset. She had always argued with a Hermione Granger mindset. She wanted the last word, and she wanted to be right.

It had been better lately. Less arguments, but Draco still did what he wanted. There was nothing Hermione could do.

Then there was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione would never repeat her thoughts to certain people, but she believed Draco had had a flirtation the previous year when Pansy had turned up in London for a week long conference. It wasn't something she could prove. It was something she felt.

After Pansy left London, Draco went back to being the attentive husband. Yet, there were still times Hermione thought Scorpius was the only thing keeping Draco grounded.

/*/

The day of Draco's accident had started out well enough. He had kissed Scorpius and Hermione goodbye at the very crack of dawn to keep a planned engagement with Seth and Sal to try out some of the more advanced skiing in Alagna.

It was a ski weekend for Sal and Seth, but a day getaway for Draco who planned to spend a bit of time there then get back home to Hermione and Scorpius. As was her way, when Draco mentioned his plans, she had read up on the subject. To Hermione, the advanced pistes in Alagna seemed more than an intermediate skier like Draco could handle, but being Draco, he would not admit something like that. He had laughed off Hermione's concerns, figuring what Seth and Sal could do, he could do as well.

That was the problem, and this was the horrible ending.

/*/

Blaise, Theo, Fausto and Gas cornered Sal and Seth in the dining room, all wanting to know what had gone wrong.

Relating what happened that afternoon, Sal first described two minor incidents Draco had while on the slopes. "Both Seth and I tried to explain that Alagna might be out of his reach, but you know Draco. Once his mind was set on something, he had to see it through. He wouldn't be talked out of going back out on the pistes for one last run."

Seth took over at that point.

"Believe me. Sal and I both tried to talk some sense into Draco. I'm devastated that at one point, I snapped at him about what would happen to Hermione and Scorpius if he killed himself. It was then I thought he would take our entreaties into consideration, but I was wrong. He rolled his eyes at me and told me I sounded just like Hermione. Then he headed back to the slopes. Sal and I began to worry when we didn't see Draco anywhere on the slopes or the guest area. When two hours went by and Draco hadn't turned up, Sal and I started out to look for him, but were met with a commotion out front of the lodge."

Seth went quiet in his grief.

"The word going around was that someone had had a deadly accident, and the Rescue Wizards were bringing the body back to the lodge." Sal whimpered, his voice getting caught in his throat. "Seth and I chased down the Security Wizards hoping the casualty wasn't Draco, but it was. As piss poor as it sounds, neither myself nor Seth knew what to do. It was like we were frozen in place. It wasn't until the Lodge Director approached us about notifying next of kin and getting Draco home that we realized we had to tell someone. I didn't want to call Hermione directly, but I had to. Seth and I took turns trying to get through to her, but she never answered, so Seth called papa while I called Harry. I'm so sorry we couldn't talk Draco out of going back out. We should have…"

"Hard headed, bloody idiot," huffed Theo.

"You should have what Sal?" Asked Blaise as he grabbed Sal by the shoulders. "We all loved Draco, but we all know what a hard arse he could be when he'd made a decision. You and Seth did nothing wrong. Stop thinking you have. Thank you both for seeing that Draco got back to his family."

Giving Sal and Seth a hug, Fausto, Gas and Theo murmured the same sentiments before heading off to get some sleep.

Blaise shared a few thoughts as the men separated. "Theo and I will have to straighten out some things in London, but we'll be back. Call us if Hermione needs anything set up on that end. We'll see you soon."

/*/

Emilio Lozier had been shocked when Matt called to tell him about Draco. The cousins who had become closer than ever over the last few years discussed at length how best to help Hermione and Scorpius.

"I expect Hermione will want to bury Draco in Britain," Matt offered solemnly.

"More than likely Matt, but I believe she might want to hold services in Italy as well. Draco had many friends, associates and employees who would want to see him off."

Matt let out a long sigh. "You could be right Emilio. However, let's not mention anything of that nature unless Hermione brings it up first. Think about it. It will be hard enough for her to get through one service. Two might push her over the edge. I'd rather we just wait to find out her plans.

"Seth had a conversation with Louis," continued Matt. "It seems Louis wants either an additional portrait commissioned to be hung in Malfoy Estate in Britain, or have his portrait moved to Britain so he can watch over Hermione and Scorpius."

"I'm not surprised by Louis' request. He was extremely proud of Draco. About the number of services, I obviously wasn't thinking Matt. Two services _would be_ extremely hard on Hermione. Well, whatever she needs. I'll be there for her."

Matt paused for a split second. Knowing what he knew about why Emilio never married or got serious with any witch, he offered a guarded answer. "I know you'll be there for her Emilio. It's my hope Hermione will accept your help."

Emilio laughed a tormented laugh. "Don't go all maudlin on me Matt. The current situation is maudlin enough. I'll help if I'm asked, and that's it."

"Certainly," responded Matt in a lighter tone. "I didn't mean to imply otherwise. So, will you be coming through?"

"Yes. I'll stop by as soon as I can."

"We'll see you then."

"Matt," Emilio called out before his cousin could hang up.

Matt waited for Emilio to speak.

"Take care of Hermione. You'll be able to do things for her that I cannot get close enough to do. It's alright though. The important thing is she has support. I'll speak to you in a bit."

Matt and Emilio ended the conversation agreeing to do whatever was needed, acknowledging they would have to wait to find out what Hermione wanted.

/*/

Matt sat in the den by himself thinking about his cousin. As Minister of Acquisitions and Minister of Finance in the Italian Ministry, he and Emilio traveled in the same social circles and had become very close in the last four years. They often spent hours together working on projects, attending Ministry events, or sometimes simply talking.

Matt knew Emilio's story backwards and forwards. He had fallen in love with Hermione when she was a lobbyist for The Ministry Of Magic in Britain and hadn't ever fallen out of love. Emilio had been very frank with his explanation of how he'd lost Hermione.

To this day, Ginny Weasley rubbed Matt the wrong way. He didn't care for her, I'll do as I please attitude, nor did he like being around her. Ginny knew how he felt as did his wife Kim. Therefore, there hadn't been any issues like the ones he experienced when he first landed in Italy, because Kim didn't do well with trifling witches. She didn't take any shite.

As much as Matt respected Draco for all he'd done for himself and Seth, he also felt sorry for Emilio. It was as though Emilio never expected to fall in love again. The most beautiful witches in Italy threw themselves at Emilio. He dated a few, but nothing lasted. Matt didn't know what he would do if someone tried to come between himself and Kim. There would be murder for sure.

/*/

Matt sighed so loudly, Louis opened his eyes. "A penny for your thoughts Matt. How are you holding up?"

"Good evening Louis. I am holding up as well as can be expected. Draco's death has been a shock. We've lost a good wizard, a good cousin and an amazing friend. As far as my thoughts go, I'll have to keep those to myself."

Louis closed his eyes again as if closing them would keep the truth away. "I understand Matt. As thankful as I am to be able to converse with my descendants, I am resentful at not being able to help my family. I know it's early, but have you given any thoughts on how you will proceed?"

"Proceed Elder? I'm not sure I follow."

"Think Matt," blustered Louis. "With Draco's death, you have become the heir to the Malfoy legacy until Scorpius attains full age and takes his rightful place. I know you will do right by your heritage. If you'll excuse me now, I'd like to savor the silence."

Matt had his second shock of the day. By way of death, he'd become the heir apparent. With Draco gone, he was now the oldest living Malfoy heir, and with that title came huge responsibilities. Matt sighed. Even as Minister of Finance and all the skills his position encompassed, he wasn't looking forward to stepping into Draco's shoes.

"I'll leave you to yourself Louis. I'll see to it no one except Hermione comes through the door."

"Thank you," Louis replied in a listless manner.

/*/

The sun had fully risen when Hermione came out of the bedroom to thank those in the room for their support.

"There's no need to thank us Hermione. We are your family." Carmela remarked going to sit beside her adopted daughter. We are all here for you and Scorpius."

"My baby," wailed Hermione plaintively. "What will we do without Draco?"

"Stop that Hermione," said Carmela, wrapping her arms around Hermione. "You are as strong a witch as I've ever met. After you come to terms with Draco's death, you will come back stronger than ever. Hannah inquired if she should bring our little angel through. I took the liberty of asking her to give you one more day. I hope I didn't overstep. I know you miss Scorpius, but you don't have to worry. He's in good hands, and at this moment, you have your hands full."

"I miss Scorp, but I know you're right. I know he is in good hands with Hannah and Harry. I have some thoughts, but before I share them with all of you, I'd like to share them with Louis. I'll be back shortly and we'll talk."

/*/

Carmela spoke to Fausto who had just returned from home. "I think we should invite Hermione, and Scorpius, when he comes, to the house. Gas' old room is large enough for two."

Fausto thought about it for a moment. "I know you want to be as helpful as possible honey, but Hermione may want to remain right where she is. Ask her, but don't push."

"When have I ever pushed," asked Carmela crankily.

A smiling Fausto hugged his wife as he replied to her cranky retort. "Only every time anything had to do with Hermione."

Carmela smiled and nodded. "Maybe I have pushed a bit. She's my daughter after all. Why shouldn't I?"

"I think someone should probably go home to get a bit of sleep. I'll go with you. Sal will come get us when Hermione is ready to talk."

"I think I will," answered Carmela rising from the chair. "I won't be any good to anyone if I can't stay awake. We'll see you all later."

"We'll be back," echoed Fausto as he followed Carmela to the floo.

/*/

Hermione spent an hour in with Louis discussing not only Draco's untimely death, but her and Scorpius' future as well.

Louis who was overcome with grief began giving Hermione instructions. "Scorpius is the only full blooded Malfoy left. Don't let our line end Hermione. Watch over him as though he is a king."

Hermione didn't want to hear this. "I am grieving for my husband Louis. As well meaning as your words are, I don't want to hear anything about the dangers that might befall Scorpius. He'll be fine."

"When Matt takes over, he'll be there to take care of you both."

Hermione silently wondered what Louis was going on about, and for a moment she was speechless. Finding her voice as well as her memory, Hermione replied to Louis. "Matt will be taking over the Malfoy legacy. He won't be taking over me and Scorpius. No one will replace Draco in our lives, so be careful of the words you use in your misery. I came in here to discuss arrangements and services for Draco. My life can wait. If you have suggestions, speak now. Otherwise, I have friends and family in the next room waiting to hear what I plan to do."

Louis opened his eyes as wide as he ever had to gaze at Hermione. "You are overwrought Hermione. I meant no disrespect, and I certainly didn't mean what you think. Perhaps you should go have your discussion with the others." Closing his eyes, Louis made one last comment. "We'll speak at another time."

"Louis, I…."

Cutting across her, Louis repeated himself. "We'll speak at another time."

For several minutes, Hermione stood with her forehead leaned against the door letting the tears slide down her face. When she felt able, Hermione spoke a few soft words before opening the door.

"I do value your opinion Louis. We _will_ speak at another time."

As the door closed, the portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy whispered, "Thank you Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

All things related to the Harry Potter fandom were developed by and belong to JK Rowling. I haven't received any money or gratuities for this story. Thank you JKR for your characters. OC's were developed in my mind.

 **A/N: Warning: This story contains the death of a character. Please do not proceed if this type of storyline upsets you. Thanks.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 1**

Hermione silently wondered what Louis was going on about, and for a moment she was speechless. Finding her voice as well as her memory, Hermione replied to Louis. "Matt will be taking over the Malfoy legacy. He won't be taking over me and Scorpius. No one will replace Draco in our lives, so be careful of the words you use in your misery. I came in here to discuss arrangements and services for Draco. My life can wait. If you have suggestions, speak now. Otherwise, I have friends and family in the next room waiting to hear what I plan to do."

Louis opened his eyes as wide as he ever had to gaze at Hermione. "You are overwrought Hermione. I meant no disrespect, and I certainly didn't mean what you think. Perhaps you should go have your discussion with the others." Closing his eyes, Louis made one last comment. "We'll speak at another time."

"Louis, I…."

Cutting across her, Louis repeated himself. "We'll speak at another time."

For several minutes, Hermione stood with her forehead leaned against the door letting the tears slide down her face. When she felt able, Hermione spoke a few soft words before opening the door.

"I do value your opinion Louis. We _will_ speak at another time."

As the door closed, the portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy whispered, "Thank you Hermione."

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 2**

When Hermione emerged from the den after speaking with Louis, Kim, Matt and Sal immediately noticed her red eyes.

"You seem a bit beat up Hermione. You were in there for ages. Did you get things sorted with Louis?" Kim asked cautiously.

Hermione gazed at Kim for a few seconds before replying to her comment. "I _was_ in there for a long time. Sorry. How long am I supposed to take trying to sort out the best way to get Draco in the ground? I don't know, because my husband hasn't ever died before. I will try to speed things up. To answer your question, Louis and I never even got near the subject."

A bright red Kim glanced at Matt before standing to pull Hermione into a hug. "Hermione love. You must know that's not what I meant. No one, especially me, is trying to rush you into anything. I apologize if it sounded that way. Why don't you come through to the kitchen. I'll fix you a spot of breakfast."

Hermione gave Kim a dismal smile. "No apology necessary Kim. I'm getting very good at misunderstanding the words coming out of peoples mouths. I don't think I could eat a thing. My stomach is in total flux. However, if you don't mind, I would like a cup of tea."

"Good. One cup of tea coming right up."

"Has anyone seen my mobile?" Asked Hermione looking around. "I'd like to call Harry and Hannah to check on Scorp. He must be wondering where his mum and dad have gone."

With those words, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and broke into heart wrenching sobs. "What will I tell Scorp? What will I tell Draco's son?"

Sal jumped up to encircle Hermione in his arms while Matt conjured a wet cloth without wand or word and handed it to Hermione. Sal stepped back to allow Hermione space to move as she took the cloth from Matt.

Thanking Matt for the cloth, Hermione offered a sad bit of cheek. "Still practicing that non verbal, wandless magic then Matt? Draco was so proud of you."

Matt smiled. "Are you sure he was proud? I seem to remember him taunting me on numerous occasions for being a complete show off."

Hermione smiled her first smile in twenty four hours. "Yes, that too. He was at his happiest when he was bantering with his cousins and his mates. I expect you to share those thoughts when you stand for Draco. He would have liked that."

Giving Hermione a quick hug, Matt assured her he would absolutely share.

/*/

"It's nice to see you smile," said Kim who had come through holding a cup of tea. "I hope we get to see more of them in the coming days. Carmela went home to lie down, but she sent information about services and internment in case you wanted to preview your choices."

"Thanks Kim. I'll look over the information to get some ideas, but I intend to hold Draco's service in London."

The others remained silent. Whether they agreed, or disagreed, Draco was Hermione's husband. It was her choice.

Carmela who had stepped quietly out of the floo didn't feel the need to remain silent. "I decided to take a pepper up potion. So here I am, relaxed and ready to go forward."

"Carmela!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"I heard what you said about Draco's service Hermione, and I understand you wanting it to be held in London. As you and Draco's adopted mum, may I suggest you also have some kind of service here as well? Perhaps a memorial service, so we Italians can pay our respects to a wonderful wizard."

With a nod, Hermione hurried over to hug Carmela. "Thank you mum. I was stuck. Even though the path to what I need to do is clear, I couldn't bring myself to take the first step. You've set me on the right path. Even my stomach has somewhat settled in the last few minutes. Thank you."

"That's my job now and since I first laid eyes on you."

Matt and Kim smiled at Carmela who often acted as mum to all of them.

/*/

When Hermione spoke again, it was in a firm voice filled with conviction. "I'm going to step away to call Hannah. I want to speak to my son. After which, I will shower then go sit with my husband for a bit. When I get back, I'm hoping my family will sit with me to suss out details of how we can give an amazing man a proper send off. Two proper send offs actually. I'll see you all in a few minutes."

"Thanks mum," said Sal giving Carmela a hug and a kiss.

"Yes. Thank you so much Carmela," echoed Kim and Matt. "Your daughter simply needed a jump start."

"Glad to be of service," Carmela replied crisply. "Before we meet, may I suggest we get Harry, Blaise and Theo here as well. It would be silly to have to plan twice. We should plan to set parameters that can be used in Italy as well as England. One outline which can be used for two countries. We'll see what Hermione thinks."

/*/

While Hermione was off talking to Scorpius, Matt called Blaise to let him know he and Theo were needed in Italy later that afternoon.

Blaise told Matt that he and Theo would be there and were prepared to kip out with his relatives for the next week in case they were needed.

Matt also called Harry.

Sal prepared to call Gas, but was surprised when Gas and Seana stepped out of the floo explaining they had just come from sitting up with Draco. Sal hugged Seana then clapped his brother on the back without saying a word.

"Fausto and I want to sit with Draco for a few minutes as well," added Carmela. "If Hermione doesn't mind, we'll go with her."

"If I don't mind what," asked Hermione returning from the other room. "I've just spoken to Scorp. At this moment, I don't mind anything."

"Good, because Fausto and I want to sit Draco for a bit, but don't want to intrude on your time with him."

"No problem. I'm glad for the company. Most of the guys have gone in pairs or threes. No one has offered to go with me before now. This is one of the times I need them beside me most, but they think they will be intruding. After all this time, they don't know me as well as I thought they did. I'm ready when you are."

A surprised Carmela gave Sal, Matt and Gas a quick glance before stepping through the floo to get Fausto. She hadn't thought about it like that either.

/*/

Emilio was tired, and hadn't been able to think straight since he'd looked into Hermione's sorrow filled eyes. He had seen his mother home planning to spend some time at the estate, but she and his father had been so obnoxious he'd stayed less than an hour. He had tried to remain staid and stoic, but their ramblings, especially those of his mother, bordered on blasphemy.

"I'll take my leave now mother, father. I'm tired. This has been a stressful day for many."

"Stay a bit longer Milio. Your father and I didn't mean any harm."

"You didn't mean any harm?" He shouted at them both. "You didn't mean any harm? You are both talking bull shite and I will not listen to your schemes. A good man is dead."

Emiliano Lozier stood up so rapidly the chair he had been sitting in fell over. "How dare you talk to your mother like that? You'd better watch that mouth of yours, or I'll watch it for you."

Ilaria reached out to touch her husband on the arm hoping to calm him down. "Em," she whispered. "Milio didn't mean anything. He's just stressed. Stay and have tea with us son."

"Oh, don't side with him mother. The poor excuse for a thief had better watch his tone and timbre when he addresses me, because unlike him, I have enough clout to get his sorry arse thrown back in prison."

"Emilio! Stop it right now. He is still your father."

"Don't remind me," snapped Emilio wrenching off his cloak and sitting in the chair opposite his mother. Running his hand through his thick, black hair, Emilio let out an exasperated sigh. "I apologize for my thoughtless words. I am not myself. No matter what, you are my parents and I should treat you as such. I just need for you to keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself. This is not the time for spurious comments to fall on the wrong ears, no matter how well intentioned you purport them to be. I am begging you to refrain from commenting on anything to do with Hermione Granger….. Hermione Malfoy. Please."

"Of course Milio. It was just us talking here. We would never…"

"Please make sure you don't," Emilio replied, getting up from the chair. "Hermione and her family and friends are devastated. The last thing anyone wants to hear is that my parents think Draco stole her away from me. Thank you for understanding, and thank you Mother for accompanying me to see Hermione. I'll see you soon."

/*/

Emilio reached his own home in a sour mood. The anger over his parents remarks had settled in his stomach and were wreaking havoc on him. Emilio grabbed a drink then turned on his phone. Normally, having his phone turned off during a business day was frowned upon. In fact, it was one of his rules. Phones on at all times. This, however, hadn't been a normal day.

Evidently, his Assistant had handled everything. The only message he'd received was from a lovely witch who was beginning to annoy him with all her messages and phone calls. Emilio quickly turned the phone off. He wasn't up to defending himself over why he hadn't called.

When Matt called to give him the news about Draco, he had been dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy had everything to live for, a lovely wife, a handsome son, and a fantastic life laid out before him. Then this. Emilio shook his head. He and Draco weren't the best of friends, but after the blood feud madness had been straightened out, they had come to terms.

Over the past few years, he had run into Draco and Hermione at a number of functions. They looked radiantly happy. It wasn't that he coveted another man's wife, but there were still stirrings deep inside him whenever he saw Hermione. He had learned to live with the fact that the woman he loved would never be his. It was hard, but he managed.

"Now…. Now. Now what Emilio?" He growled out loud. "Nothing has changed. Hermione Malfoy will always remain Hermione Malfoy whether her husband is living or dead."

Drinking his second brandy down in one, Emilio closed his eyes, and sat very still as he had learned to do long ago. The closed eyes and stillness always helped him regain his balance and reduce his stress.

When Emilio opened his eyes, he let out a shrill laugh. "What I wouldn't give to have James Wooley here to carry a personal, sympathy message to Hermione. You are a good man who did right by me James. Spain was lucky to get you."

Emilio kicked off his shoes then stretched out on the couch. It didn't matter where he laid his head. He wasn't going to get much sleep.

Lying there, Emilio admitted to himself the reason he had gotten so angry with his parents. They had said exactly what he'd never admit thinking. Hermione was free again. At a time like this, the thought was vulgar, crass and offensive, but he had thought it and was ashamed of himself.

The last thought before Emilio drifted off pertained to the annoying witch. Perhaps he should call her more frequently. It would probably be better if he had a witch on his arm than not.

/*/

While Hermione, Carmela and Fausto were gone, Seth returned from wherever he'd gone bringing strange news.

"Louis asked me to check on something for him. I have done so and found out several interesting things. One, living portraits can travel great distances to visit another version of the portrait. Two, even though the subjects can travel great distances, they cannot pass from country to country. Three, a living portrait will not suffer any damage if taken through a floo, even an international floo. There you have it."

The room remained silent until Matt spoke up. "Well brother, those are some very interesting facts. The question is, why are you sharing them with us?"

"One guess," Seth answered softly, checking if the door to the den was firmly closed. "Louis insisted I research the information because he wants either a portrait of himself set up in London so he can watch over Hermione and Scorpius, or he wants to be moved there permanently. It looks like you'll be losing Elder Malfoy when Hermione leaves."

Matt, Kim and Sal were speechless. "What does Hermione think about this?" Asked Kim.

"I haven't spoken to her yet," Seth replied sheepishly. "Her answer will solve the problem. If she declines to have the portrait in her home, the matter is closed. I've done my bit."

Matt offered his opinion on the matter. "I for one hope Hermione declines to have the portrait in her home. I've gotten used to seeing Louis' face sitting on the mantel.

"We'll see," Seth said in rebuttal. "Hermione's wishes trump all."

Sal and Matt nodded their heads in agreement. Seth was speaking the truth. Nothing mattered except what Hermione wanted.

/*/

As the men sat talking quietly among themselves, Sal mentioned Hermione's remark about sitting Draco alone. The general consensus was they all owed Hermione an apology, because they all had thought the same thing. Their presence would be an intrusion on time between a wife and her husband.

Sal made a decision. "According to Italian rules and regulations, tomorrow is the last day Draco's body is allowed to remain in the hospital chamber. Draco will have to be moved to either the medical examiner's office or a funeral home. I'll take off work to sit with Hermione tomorrow."

"Should we all sit with her as a family?"

Matt offered up the brutal truth. "We may have missed our chance. I'm certain Blaise, Theo and Harry will want to sit with Hermione on the last day. If Hannah brings Scorpius through…"

Seth cut his brother off in mid sentence. "Are you mad Matt? Hermione won't want Scorp…"

Matt jumped up surprising everyone. "If you'll let me finish my bloody sentence Seth, my meaning will be clear. May I finish?"

"We're all under a strain brother." Seth replied softly. "There's no need to be insulting."

"You're right. There isn't any need to be insulting. I apologize Seth. All I meant to say was Hannah would probably want to sit with Hermione as well. Unlike sitting in a public service, sitting up with Draco before he is moved to be prepared is personal time. Everybody wants some."

Both Kim and Seth recognized at the same time that Matt was falling apart and approached him together. Seeing his brother's watery eyes, Seth hugged him then stepped back. Kim wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and led him out of the main rooms.

Adult, male wizards didn't often break down. On the rare occasion it happened, it was in private. Knowing this, Kim made sure to get Matt away from prying eyes even though no one would ever comment. He was a sitting Minister. If her husband was going to break down, she would ensure it was in private.

/*/

Once in the privacy of their bedroom, Kim cast a silencing spell when Matt fell completely apart in her arms.

"I was arguing with my brother," he said. The words coming out as a sob. "The wizard who has had my back and been at my side since we were toddlers. I'm a bleeding idiot. I think Draco's death is killing me. I just can't reconcile in my mind the fact he is gone. He was twenty eight years old Kim. He had another eighty plus years of life. Seth and I owe Draco our lives. Literally. If it wasn't for him, Seth and I would be working at some manual labor job wondering if we would be able to make the monthly bills. Look at Seth. Look at me. Draco was our savior. What will Hermione do without him? What the hell will any of us do without him? He was our glue."

Kim had remained silent running her fingers through Matt's silky hair while he had his emotional vomit, but now she was ready to set him straight.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life Matt Lozio, so please take what I'm about to say in the spirit it is intended. Draco gave you and Seth what you deserved. It wasn't some gift. It was your heritage. He told you both that more than once. What you and Seth have done with what you were given makes all the difference. Neither of you ran out to spend your inheritance wildly. Well. Seth did go a bit crazy."

Matt gave Kim a smile and a kiss before letting her proceed.

"It is not my intent to take anything away from Draco, but everything you have now is due to your ethics, intelligence and perseverance, so stop feeling guilty. I hate that your cousin is dead, but you'll do exactly what you've been doing for the last five years, knocking it out of the Quidditch pitch. And just for propriety sake, I'll tell you this. Skiing is out for you, and should be out for Seth as well. I don't want to be a Hermione, crying over the body of my husband. Let's set our backs and get back to the living room."

Pulling Kim into his arms, Matt gave her a bruising kiss. "I love you. I'm fine now. Thank you for your sage advice. It helped."

/*/

When she and Matt returned to the living room, Kim announced that she had prepared a lovely meal.

"If you don't mind, we'll wait for mum, dad and Hermione to get back. Besides, Harry, Blaise and Theo should be coming through at any minute. If we all eat at the same time, we'll be able to get down to business all the sooner."

"Good idea. I'll just pop into the kitchen to set some warming spells. I'll be right back."

/*/

Harry, Hannah with Scorpius, Blaise and Theo came through the floo one after the other calling out their greetings.

Kim immediately took Scorpius from Hannah listening gleefully as the baby started repeating over and over, "aunty, aunty, aunty."

"You are such a sweetheart," she said nuzzling Scorpius' neck.

Peeking around Kim, Scorpius saw Seana and Gas and held his hands up to Seana. "Sayna up. Sayna up."

Seana walked over to take Scorpius from Kim. With tears forming in her eyes, she hugged him. "My little man. My brave, little man."

Scorpius gave Seana a puzzled look as he awkwardly tried to wipe her eyes with his tiny hands. To everyone's surprise, he began to cry.

Hannah rushed over to take him from Seana asking Kim if she could use one of the bedrooms to let Scorpius nap.

Kim showed Hannah to the bedroom Hermione was currently using.

Scorpius' tears, the worst tears of all had cast an even greater pall over everyone, bringing home the fact that a son had lost his father. Knowing the little wizard would never see his father again, had made everyone more emotional. It was a solemn group of wizards who migrated to the dining room to console each other while the witches remained in the living room to give their men space.

/*/

In the dining room, Harry was being a loud, emotional beast. "Draco was being a dick. I can't tell you the number of times Hermione asked, no begged him to be careful. To stay away from shite like skiing and motorboat racing. What was he thinking? He had a wife and child to think about. He was being an arsehole. Just look how that turned out."

"Pipe down Harry," said Seth irritably.

Blaise walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're all emotional, but shouting and calling our mate out of his name won't change anything, and Hermione doesn't need to hear it. We all knew Draco. When he set his mind on something, that was it. No one was going to change his mind. It even seemed he had gotten worse over the past year. It was Draco being Draco. It may sound crass now, but Theo and I had taken to calling him Daredevil Draco. He loved the name. Let's just be cognizant of others around us."

Harry remained sullen and angry. They all knew he wasn't angry with them, so they let him sit quietly and stew while they discussed other things.

/*/

About thirty minutes later, a tired and drawn looking Hermione stuck her head in the door. "I'm back lads. Shall we talk first, or eat? Kim has put together a lovely meal. Your choice."

Jumping up to pull his sister into a tight hug, Harry spoke first. "You look like you are falling off your feet. Why don't we sit down to eat as a family? When that's done, we can sort out arrangements and such."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Hermione hugging Harry back and kissing him on the cheek. "My brother. My champion," she whispered. "Always there for me."

"Always will be love. Always will be."

The others watched the poignant scene before them realizing that if there was ever an unbreakable bond between two people, it was there between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Malfoy.

"Alright," Hermione said looking around the dining room. "One of you enterprising wizards enlarge the table and round up a few more chairs."

"I'll do it," said everyone at once. Matt was quickest. He drew his wand and did what needed to be done while the others were trying to decide who should do it.

/*/

Scorpius sat in his baby chair between Hermione and Hannah, but he kept glancing over at Matt and Seth. After one extremely long look at Matt, Scorpius began to chant, "Dada, dada, daddy."

Hermione broke. Grabbing Scorpius out of his chair, she excused herself from the table and quickly left the room.

Hannah excused herself as well, explaining that Scorpius had never said the word daddy before. It had always only been dada.

About ten minutes later, Hannah, Hermione and Scorpius returned to the table.

"My apologies everyone," she remarked wearily. "As Hannah mentioned, Draco never got to hear Scorp call him daddy. This is the first time the whole word has come out his mouth. I do realize I won't be able to run out of the room over every a missed milestone. Please bear with me."

Fausto spoke up before anyone else could. "You don't owe any of us here an apology Hermione. You don't owe us any explanation at all. You are grieving. Things will come up and you will deal with them as best you can. Walking away from a table isn't worth mentioning. I don't think you'll find one among us who thinks differently. We love you and Scorp. Any of us would jump at the chance to be able to take your pain away. That not being possible, we will be here to catch you when or if you fall."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She had scared Scorpius enough with her wailing. She had to be strong for her son.

Hermione didn't speak much throughout the rest of dinner. At one point, Harry covered her hand with his and asked if she was alright. Hermione quietly replied that she was fine.

/*/

When dinner was over, Hermione told them all to have a stretch then join her in the dining room. After the loo break, the subdued group took seats around the table then looked to Hermione to begin the discussion.

A wave of restlessness went through the British wizards when Hermione made her first statement.

Looking slowly around the table at all Draco's cousins and mates, Hermione told them in a choked voice that according to Italian Regulations regarding the deaths of a non citizen, tomorrow would be the last day anyone would be able to sit with Draco's body. He would have to be moved to a funeral home of their choosing before midnight.

"Sal explained that rule before Harry, Blaise, Theo and Hannah arrived," offered Seth. "We know the Brits will want to sit with you on the last night, but we're hoping you will allow us to sit with you as well. I'm not a spokesperson, but I will say how sorry we are for not sitting with you before this. We should have known you wouldn't take our presence as an intrusion."

"I don't think that will be a problem Seth. We'll all take some personal time with Draco. I know he's gone, and I knew he'd have to be moved at some point," she whispered tearfully. "But cutting us off from him almost feels as final as interring him. Lying there, Draco looks like he's sleeping. He looks like he did every night lying beside me. I appreciate the time the hospital took in preparing him for the sittings. I was told he was a bloody mess. That was how it was put to me, his wife. My husband was a bloody mess when they brought him in."

As she spoke, the tears began running down her face and dripping from her chin, but she didn't bother wiping them away. They were tears for Draco. They belonged on her face.

Hermione's last comments infuriated everyone around the table, but again, Matt spoke first.

"I know this is not the time," growled Matt savagely. "But I want a name. Who is the bloody fuck that would address a widow in that manner? Especially a widow who had come on her own. I want a bloody name. I don't have time for any member of any staff who is so insulated, he or she cannot act with a modicum of propriety. That person will lose the position and perhaps learn a lesson."

Kim reached over to take Matt's hand in hers.

With tears still dripping from her chin, Hermione gave Matt a small smile. "You sound just like Draco….. and Harry," she said, turning to look at her faux brother. "The words were unfortunate Matt, but please don't worry about that. I need assistance with bigger things."

Matt was incensed. "I'll put it aside until we have everything settled Hermione, but I intend to deal with it first chance I get. Just like Draco would do. May we start before I lose my shite altogether?"

Kim shook her head. Her normally gentle husband had been in a state since learning about Draco's untimely death. She feared it would only get worse from here.


	3. Chapter 3

All things related to the Harry Potter fandom were developed by and belong to JK Rowling. I haven't received any money or gratuities for this story. Thank you JKR for your characters. OC's were developed in my mind.

 **A/N: Warning: This story contains the death of a character. Please do not proceed if this type of storyline upsets you. Thanks.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 2**

"I don't think that will be a problem Seth. We'll all take some personal time with Draco. I know he's gone, and I knew he'd have to be moved at some point," she whispered tearfully. "But cutting us off from him almost feels as final as interring him. Lying there, Draco looks like he's sleeping. He looks like he did every night lying beside me. I appreciate the time the hospital took in preparing him for the sittings. I was told he was a bloody mess. That was how it was put to me, his wife. My husband was a bloody mess when they brought him in."

As she spoke, the tears began running down her face and dripping from her chin, but she didn't bother wiping them away. They were tears for Draco. They belonged on her face.

Hermione's last comments infuriated everyone around the table, but again, Matt spoke first.

"I know this is not the time," growled Matt savagely. "But I want a name. Who is the bloody fuck that would address a widow in that manner? Especially a widow who had come on her own. I want a bloody name. I don't have time for any member of any staff who is so insulated, he or she cannot act with a modicum of propriety. That person will lose the position and perhaps learn a lesson."

Kim reached over to take Matt's hand in hers.

With tears still dripping from her chin, Hermione gave Matt a small smile. "You sound just like Draco….. and Harry," she said, turning to look at her faux brother. "The words were unfortunate Matt, but please don't worry about that. I need assistance with bigger things."

Matt was incensed. "I'll put it aside until we have everything settled Hermione, but I intend to deal with it first chance I get. Just like Draco would do. May we start before I lose my shite altogether?"

Kim shook her head. Her normally gentle husband had been in a state since learning about Draco's untimely death. She feared it would only get worse from here.

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 3**

Once Matt settled down, the group was ready to get down to business. However, before the first word was spoken, the familiar woosh of someone coming through the floo made everyone turn. Turning right along with everyone else, for one second, Hermione expected Draco to step out telling her she should remember to leave a note if she planned to be away all day.

Of course, it wasn't.

Xavier Cross appeared in the doorway, apologizing for his intrusion. Moving straight towards Hermione whom he lifted from her chair, Xavier crushed her in his arms. Going around the table, Xavier shook hands with the wizards while giving the witches a polite nod.

"I was away from Ministry Services. I didn't get Fausto's note until a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry for your loss. Draco was a true friend. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

When Hermione's feet hit the floor again, she briefly laid her head on Xavier's shoulder. Over the past five years, Xavier had become as much a part of the family as the Maidas. Hermione had nothing but respect and admiration for the wizard who had, at one time, come to her rescue.

"Join us Xavier. We were just sitting down to figure out how we should set services for Draco in both Milan and London. For the moment, I can't seem to get out of my own way. I'll take all the help I can get."

"I'm certain Fausto has already offered the help of Ministry Services if needed, but I will reiterate. If you need us, just tell Fausto," Xavier replied as he pulled out one of the extra chairs.

/*/

Taking a deep breath, Hermione plunged right in. "Carmela has gathered information relative to Memorial Services here in Milan. Hannah will be doing a bit more research seeing how Draco's funeral will be held in London. Please take a few minutes to look over the information. While the lot of you is examining the info, I'm going to excuse myself to see about Scorp. I'll be back straightaway."

With Hermione away from the table, the group spoke a bit more freely.

"Do we all agree we can discard any services which are outside of Milan?" Asked Matt. "I think it would be easier for Hermione as well as the rest of the Brits who haven't ever traveled more than a mile from DLM."

Fausto disagreed. "If the best memorial services are found outside Milan, I say those should be considered as well. Any decent Funeral Director in charge of a Memorial Service should offer group port keys for the attendees without a problem. Don't get me wrong, I think Matt has a point, but I just wanted to point out the obvious."

Heads were nodding, but to which plan was unknown at the moment.

"Although I haven't been invited to speak," interjected Xavier. "I'd like to offer an opinion. Both suggestions have merit. However, why not use people whose business it is to see that things of this nature go right. I mean Hermione is under enough stress. Hire the witch or wizard who will see that everything is done to the family's specifications. No piecemeal with the family having to run here and there. Tell them what you want, and presto, it's done, leaving Hermione free to concentrate on the more important London service. A brochure for just that thing is among those Carmela turned in."

Harry agreed with Xavier. "You make it sound so simple X, but if one shop can save Hermione an ounce of stress, I'm all for it."

There was agreement around the table. The discussion turned to the one particular brochure from S **tare Tranquilli** which offered all services, including their own location, obituaries in three major papers, photos and banners of the deceased, handouts to mark the service, port keys from up to three select locations direct to their door, transporting the body to its final destination, and music, if specially requested.

Everyone had a look at the brochure and there was a consensus that _**Stare Tranquilli**_ was the place to start. By the time Hermione was back at the table, Matt was able to hand her information on a complete memorial service.

"We think this is the way to go Hermione. You have Xavier to thank for it. For once, your family is all in agreement. Look it over. If you like it, we'll make a call to set an appointment, hopefully, for tomorrow."

While Hermione studied the brochure, the others waited quietly for her to finish.

Pushing the bushy hair away from her face, Hermione nodded. "I hope this shop is what they proclaim to be. If they are, I agree with everyone else. We shall move forward with _**Stare Tranquilli**_. Just in case they aren't up to snuff, let's get a backup plan."

When Hermione mentioned not being up to snuff, Carmela, Fausto and Xavier all gave her enigmatic smiles.

"What?" Am I missing something?" Asked Hermione glancing warily at the three. "Has my mum already vetted this shop?"

"You might say that. _**Stare Tranquilli**_ is run by Xavier's family and has an impeccable reputation throughout Italy."

Everyone turned as one to look at Xavier with Harry being first to speak this time. "Why not just tell us X, instead of letting us sort through the other brochures?"

Xavier held up both his hands in surrender. "Life is about choices, death isn't. You only get to bury a loved one once. Fausto, Carmela and I didn't want you to feel obligated to use my family's business. I wanted the family to come to a decision on their own. If you'd like, I'll make a call. I'm sure papa, I mean Mr. Cross, will see you in the morning. Will 10:00 am be acceptable?"

"10:00 am will be fine," replied Hermione quietly. "Draco would be so proud. His family has never let him down. I'm so thankful to have all of you supporting me and Scorpius. I don't think we'll need a backup plan. Thank you for putting this together Carmela, Xavier. I plan to go for Draco's last sitting tomorrow around 4:00. Those of you who are free are more than welcome to sit with me. I haven't decided whether or not to bring Scorp with me. Is it better for him to see his father dead, or never see him again? Just one more thing I'm torn over. He will, however, be with me at the Memorial Service. As soon as Scorp is down for the night, I intend to take a small dose of Dreamless Sleep. Perhaps some sleep will give me energy enough to do something with this hair."

"Sounds like a good idea love," agreed Kim. "You'll feel much better after doing your hair."

Hermione gave Kim a shrug before turning to Carmela and Fausto. "I need to impose on the Maidas yet again. If you don't mind, Scorp and I will kip out in Gas' old room for a few days."

Kim glanced at her husband, but didn't comment on Hermione's request.

"Fantastic, Hermione. You don't even have to ask," replied Carmela happily. "Come on through when you're ready. Goodnight everyone. Come on Fausto, I need to make sure the rooms are ready."

"Goodnight all," echoed Fausto. "When Xavier is through with his call, ask him to come through to the house before he leaves."

Turning to Hannah, Hermione asked if her friend would take Sal's old room to help her with Scorpius.

"If it's alright with Carmela and Fausto, it's alright with me. Right Harry?"

Harry hunched his shoulders as if to say, do you even need to ask. "That's fine, but I'll need assistance setting up the London arrangements which can only be done after we speak to Mr. Cross. I'll find somewhere to kip. As long as my two favorite witches are together, I'm happy. Let's all meet here by 9:30. I'm tired. Where am I laying my arse tonight?"

"Take the downstairs Harry, or stay with Seth at Draco's old flat. He has plenty of room."

"Downstairs will be fine. Hope I'm not pushing anyone aside. I'll just go say goodnight to Hannah, Hermione and Scorp. See everyone in the morning."

/*/

With things settled for the night, Sal, Theo and Blaise called out to Seth, and the four huddled in a corner plotting their next moves, which more than likely consisted of drinks and witches. Ten minutes later, the four said they were heading for Seth's flat and would see everyone the next day.

Gas and Seana had flooed back to London right after the meeting. There were still things to be done, especially with Draco gone.

/*/

Matt noticed that Kim was extremely quiet as she moved her wand through the dining room and kitchen cleaning up.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Asked Matt. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine Matt. A bit tired is all. I'll be in in a minute if you want to go ahead."

Matt stared at his wife. They'd been married long enough for him to know when something was wrong. "Come sit with me for a minute," he said, patting the couch cushion.

Kim sat down, but maintained a stiff posture.

"There's obviously something that needs to be said Kim. You always take that stiff posture when there is something on your mind. I honestly don't have the strength to pull it out of you, so please just tell me"

"It's Hermione. She snapped at me this morning and tonight she embarrassed me by choosing to stay with Carmela. I think she's angry with me because you're still alive."

Matt snapped his head back against the couch so forcefully he almost broke his neck. "Hermione doesn't think anything of the sort," he sputtered. "How can you even think that? Hermione is trying to bury Draco, for Merlin's sake. Why would she be playing games with you?"

Kim stared straight ahead without offering any reply.

"Don't Kim," Matt snapped, jumping up from the couch. "Just don't. We went through this once, but I'll tell you again. I never had any romantic interest in Hermione and she never had any interest in me other than brotherly. So stop right now. I'll tell you what I told you when this came up before. I married you because I fell in love with you. I still love you. I'll always love you. Just because a witch under duress snaps at you, or chooses Carmela's home over ours, doesn't mean anything. You've never been an insecure witch over anyone except Hermione. My cousin's wife is no threat to you or us."

Grabbing Kim by the waist, Matt pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her firmly on the lips. "It's been a long day. Let's retire to the bedroom where I will show you how much I love you."

Kim wasn't convinced. From the beginning, she thought Matt would have taken Hermione in a heartbeat if she and Draco broke up. She still did. With Draco gone, deep down inside she felt it was only a matter of time before her husband began chasing the witch whose name always seemed to be on his lips. All under the guise of taking care of his cousin's family.

/*/

Kim put everything she had into their lovemaking, but it took so long for her to climax she was as sore as she imagined Matt must be. With a soft sigh, she turned to snuggle against her husband's back. Matt was hers, and no witch, including Hermione Malfoy, would take him from her without one hell of a fight.

/*/

Matt reached back to take Kim's hand in his. He didn't like it when Kim got this way. There was no reason. He loved her with all his heart and always would. Maybe he appeared guilty because of the private conversations he and Emilio had about Hermione. Conversations he couldn't and wouldn't repeat to anyone. Emilio never crossed the line when he referred to Hermione. He respected her and her marriage to Draco, but it didn't stop him from mentioning his every thought about Mrs. Malfoy.

"I saw Hermione at The White Ball."

"Hermione was at our Ministry picking up documents for Draco."

"She might be going back to work for Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Her son is the image of Draco."

"Hermione seems to have lost weight."

"Draco spent a lot of time talking to Beth Giglio at the last function."

"Hermione is spending the week with Carmela Maida."

And on and on. How Emilio knew some of the things he knew, Matt didn't know, but he always listened, cautioning Emilio when it seemed he was doing himself a disservice.

They both knew there was no hope of Emilio ever being with Hermione again, but a bit of discreet talk never hurt anyone.

Lying there holding his wife's hand, Matt promised himself he would refrain from mentioning Hermione, although that might be impractical seeing how he was heir to the Malfoy Legacy and Dynasty. There would be situations he would have to handle, meetings he would have to attend, and businesses he had to oversee. It would be extremely hard to do all that and not have some interactions with Hermione.

Between his position as Minister of Finance, Italy and Head of the Malfoy family, he'd be stretched tight. Even with his skill at delegating, it would take an army.

Dozing off, Matt wondered how Draco had done it all.

/*/

After she, Hannah and Scorpius flooed through to Carmela's, the day caught up to Hermione. Her legs felt so weak she all but collapsed into one of the big, soft chairs in the Maida living room. When Hermione tried to get up, Carmela ordered her to remain in the chair while she fixed Scorp his snack.

Of course, Scorpius heard the word snack and couldn't think of anything else. "Nack. Tips, duce. Tips, duce."

"No chips Scorp," Hermione called from the living room. "You may have juice and a cracker."

"Duce. Tips," insisted Scorpius turning his words into a whine.

Hermione scolded Scorp from where she was sitting. "You're being bad. Be a good boy for nana Mela."

Scorpius tried a pout for the several seconds it took Carmela to put his juice and crackers on his tray. Then he forgot all about chips and held up his crackers for all to see.

"Duce. Cacka. Yay."

Hannah and Carmela smiled at their little angel. Hermione smiled with a heavy heart thinking how her little man was so happy not understanding that these days were some of the hardest his mum would ever live through.

"Mum, jamas mum. Potty," sang Scorpius.

"Okay love. Jamas and potty then bed," sang Hermione back to Scorp. It was amazing that even in the worst of times, her son made her heart sing.

"Then bed aunty Anna. Then bed Mela."

"Say goodnight love."

"Doodnight love," repeated Scorpius as the three witches laughed at his parroting.

Scorpius giggled all the way down the hall.

/*/

After Scorpius was put down for the night, the three witches sat talking quietly among themselves about life, love and loss.

Carmela offered to have Hermione and Scorpius come stay with them. "I know there are ends that need to be tied up Hermione, but it would do my heart good if you and Scorpius came to stay with us for a while. Just to get away. You love Italy and Italy loves you. Maybe you might even want to come back to DLM."

Hermione loved Carmela to death, but she was pushing too hard. "I can't even think as far ahead as tomorrow Carmela. Can this discussion wait for another day? I just don't feel up to thinking. Let me bury Draco, please."

The tears began to run down Hermione's face and Carmela was appalled at what she had caused. Moving over beside Hermione, she apologized for being so thoughtless.

"I think I need Matt here to conjure up a wet cloth for me," joked Hermione wiping her face with her fingertips and giving Carmela a heartfelt reply. "You weren't being thoughtless mum. You were just trying to look out for your daughter. I appreciate you more than you know, but I need to concentrate on what's going on now. My life can wait. I'm going to call it a night. I'll talk to you both in the morning."

/*/

Hannah remained behind to assure Carmela that she and Harry would keep an eye on Hermione and Scorpius.

"I know you will," Carmela replied, reaching out to pat Hannah on the hand. "I don't want her feeling guilty because she and Draco were going through a rough patch when he died. I just don't want my girl to fall into a depression while we aren't looking."

Hannah acknowledged what Carmela had shared with a nod. She and Carmela were the only two who knew that everything hadn't been all roses and sunshine between Draco and Hermione lately.

"During one of our talks, Hermione even mentioned divorce. She and I talked it out, but she didn't want to stay with Draco if he wanted another life."

Sighing, Carmela admitted that Hermione had told her basically the same thing. "However, we both know Draco wouldn't have ever let her take Scorpius from him, and she wouldn't have left without her child. That would never happen. A divorce was out of the question."

Looking around to be sure Hermione was safely ensconced in the bedroom, Hannah mentioned Kim.

"So, I'm not the only one who noticed, Carmela replied sagely. "I used to think I was being silly, but I began to pay closer attention and noticed that Kim has a way of working little put downs into her conversations with Hermione."

Hannah smirked at Carmela. "Exactly Carmela. I don't think I've ever heard Hermione respond in kind until today when Kim told her she'd taken an awfully long time to discuss matters with Louis. Then the overdone apology pretending that Hermione misunderstood. I certainly didn't misunderstand. Perhaps Kim is jealous of Hermione. Although I can't imagine why."

Shrugging, Carmela made a point. "Unless Kim does something outrageous, I think we can overlook her non-tantrums. I was just thinking. Maybe her moods have something to do with Matt not wanting children for a few more years."

"Maybe her jealousy does too. Especially when she looks at Scorp. You don't have to keep me company Hannah. Fausto should be along shortly."

"Alright Carmela. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

/*/

When Fausto finally made it home, Carmela hugged him tight.

"Ah! A tight hug. What's on your mind love?"

"I'm worried about our girl."

"I know," he said kissing Carmela on the mouth. "Stop worrying. Our girl is strong. She'll be alright."

/**/

While dawning clear and warm, Saturday, April 18, 2009 was another miserable day for Hermione. As hard as she was trying to be strong, her behavior was beginning to affect Scorpius who whined continually for either her or Hannah to pick him up. Even Carmela wouldn't do.

Scorpius did become somewhat manageable when Matt came through the floo to speak with Fausto.

"Up Matt up," Scorpius whined. "Want up."

Matt sat down putting Scorpius on his lap where he quietly remained throughout the entire conversation.

It was almost 9:15 when Hermione and Hannah entered the living room. As though a bug had bitten him, Scorpius jumped from Matt's lap and headed for Hermione at a run.

"Mum, mum, mum, Matt" the little blonde called out turning to point at Matt."

"Yes love," Hermione said as she picked Scorpius up mouthing a silent thank you to Matt. "That's cousin Matt."

Holding Scorpius' little jacket, Hannah called him over so she could put on his coat. "Come on love. We're going bye bye with mum."

Scorpius let out a delighted giggle. "Anna! Bye, bye mum."

"Yes you are little man. You are going with mum and Auntie Hannah."

/*/

Kim seemed to be waiting anxiously by the floo when Hermione, Hannah, Fausto, Scorp and Matt came through.

Matt seemed a bit surprised to see his wife standing there waiting. "Everything alright Kim?"

"Yes, of course. Your appointment is at 9:30. It was getting late."

"No worries love," Matt said kissing his wife. "We are here."

It was decided that Matt, Fausto, Carmela and Hannah would be the only people accompanying Hermione to _Stare Tranquilli.  
_

Harry wasn't pleased, but it wasn't his decision to make. He kissed Hannah before snidely remarking that he was starving, so leaving him at the house would give him more time for breakfast. Which earned him a right nice pinch on the side from Hannah.

Kim volunteered to watch Scorpius. "Why don't you leave Scorpius with me? A baby shouldn't have to sit through a business transaction. I'll be able to bring a bit of calm back to his life."

Hannah gave Carmela a quick glance. More passive aggressive remarks from Kim.

Hermione replied in a soft, level voice. "Thank you for your concern Kim. At another time, I might agree with you. However, this business transaction, as you call it, concerns Scorp. As far as bringing calm back to his life, I wasn't aware the calm had left his life. I'm doing my very best to see that life for Scorp remains the same as it was before Draco died. If I'm slipping in that area, I'm sure Hannah, or Carmela will step in. Thank you though. I appreciate your concern."

Picking up Scorpius, Hermione walked to the front door followed by Fausto, Hannah and Carmela. "If we are ready, I say we get going. Mr. Cross probably has appointments after ours."

After giving Kim another kiss, Matt followed the others feeling a little uncomfortable with the remarks his wife had made. It almost sounded as though she was criticizing Hermione's parenting skills. From her response, it seemed Hermione had taken the remarks as criticism as well.

"Save me Merlin from the witch who thinks I want Hermione." Matt mumbled softly.

He must have spoken more loudly than he thought, because Hermione, who had fallen to the back of the queue turned to look at him.

"Praying for me Matt?" She joked. "I'll take all the prayers I can get."

Matt simply smiled.

Across the room, Kim frowned at the exchange.

/*/

 _Stare Tranquilli_ was a well set up, immaculate establishment, as was Saverio Cross. Except for the gray hair, Xavier was the spitting image of his father. Saverio presented a commanding figure. Six feet, steel gray hair, the body of an athlete, and as handsome as Xavier.

The personable wizard didn't resemble any funeral director Hermione had ever seen. Then she remembered she hadn't ever met any funeral directors. Her vision of one turned out looking like Severus Snape.

Matt stepped forward to introduce everyone after introducing himself to Saverio, but Fausto and Carmela were already acquainted with Saverio who greeted them warmly. After the introductions, Saverio went into full funeral director mode. Hermione handed Scorpius to Hannah as Saverio lightly touched her elbow to guide her to his office inviting the others to follow.

Over the next hour and a half, Saverio explained in minute detail what his services included. At the end of his explanation, Hermione and Matt agreed they would like to hire his services.

Hermione inquired if he could have everything ready for Wednesday, because it was her intention to have Draco back in London by Saturday for services on Sunday the 26th.

Saverio promised to do his best.

/*/

After filling out all necessary paperwork, Saverio took the group through a side to door to show them the room where the memorial would be held.

"I assure you," he said, glancing around the group. "Your guests will not enter through this door. There is a very lovely front area where those apparating in and those using our port keys will land. As I explained, there will be wizards to receive your guests. Mr. Malfoy's guest book will be the first stop in the receiving line. From there, the Receiving Wizards will direct everyone to their seats. Because this is a memorial service, the seats will not be reserved except for the first two rows on either side which will be designated for family. Badges for the family are enclosed in the packet I handed to Mr. Lozio. Please take a look around. If there is something you would like to see changed, do not hesitate to bring it to my attention. If you'll excuse me, I want to get started on your request to see Mr. Malfoy to London."

"This is lovely Hermione," said Hannah quietly. "There is such a sense of peace. I think adding music to the service is a wonderful idea. Draco was mad for the old, Weird Sisters song, _Magic Works_. If you don't want to include the lyrics, there are instrumental copies around. I'll start looking as soon as we get back to Carmela's."

Hermione rubbed the arm of her best girlfriend. "I don't know what I'd do without you Hannah. The song is an amazing idea. We'll have the song playing softly in the background, so I don't mind having the lyrics. I absolutely want it playing when friends and family get up to speak. I don't want to reserve speaking time. I want it to be natural. Those who want to speak will be allowed to speak."

Both Matt and Fausto thought the song fit perfectly.

"Shall we go find Saverio?" Suggested Matt. "There are ends to be tied up."

"Verio. Tie up," repeated Scorpius from Fausto's shoulder where he'd been drowsing.

"Yes love," Hermione said raising up to kiss Scorpius on the cheek. "Ends to be tied up."

/*/

On the way back to the office, Hermione asked if Hannah or Carmela would take Scorpius back to the house. "Give him some lunch and put him down for a nap. Matt and Fausto will stay with me. We shouldn't be too much longer. I just need to be sure that everything is in order."

Carmela and Hannah both volunteered to take Scorpius back to Carmela's. "No problem Hermione. Hannah and I will see to our little man. Take your time."

Hermione kissed Scorpius one more time before she, Matt and Fausto went to the office while Carmela, Hannah and Scorp headed out the door.

When they walked through the door in the office, Saverio was just finishing up with two of his staff.

"Come in. Please have a seat. I have news for you about the Memorial Service here as well as the London funeral service. Everything can be ready for a Wednesday, 2 pm service here in Italy. In addition, not only will I be able to have Mr. Malfoy's body back in London by Thursday, the 23rd, I have also been in touch with a superb Funeral Director on that end who has expressed extreme pride in being asked to assist Hermione Granger Malfoy and family in their time of need.

Both Hermione and Matt were pleased with how well things were going and were silently running names through their head trying to figure out who this funeral director could be.

They didn't have to wonder long, because Saverio came right out with it.

"You might remember Mr. Zacharias Smith. While his premises are located in Scotland, he has connections and associations which allow him to work out of London.

Matt looked puzzled, but Hermione spoke right up. "I do remember Zacharias. I don't think I've had any news of him for years."

"Zacharias is proprietor of Smith Funeral Services. He sends his regards and asked me to assure you he will take excellent care of Mr. Malfoy. Shall we go over his proposal?"

With all things falling in place, a somewhat relieved Hermione reached out to take Matt's hand. "Yes Saverio. We would very much like to hear Zacharias' proposal."

"Well then," said Saverio handing copies to Hermione and Matt. "Let's begin."


	4. Chapter 4

All things related to the Harry Potter fandom were developed by and belong to JK Rowling. I haven't received any money or gratuities for this story. Thank you JKR for your characters. OC's were developed in my mind.

 **A/N: Warning: This story contains the death of a character. Please do not proceed if this type of storyline upsets you. Thanks.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 3**

"Come in. Please have a seat. I have news for you about the Memorial Service here as well as the London funeral service. Everything can be ready for a Wednesday, 2 pm service here in Italy. In addition, not only will I be able to have Mr. Malfoy's body back in London by Thursday, the 23rd, I have also been in touch with a superb Funeral Director on that end who has expressed extreme pride in being asked to assist Hermione Granger Malfoy and family in their time of need.

Both Hermione and Matt were pleased with how well things were going and were silently running names through their head trying to figure out who this funeral director could be.

They didn't have to wonder long, because Saverio came right out with it.

"You might remember Mr. Zacharias Smith. While his premises are located in Scotland, he has connections and associations which allow him to work out of London.

Matt looked puzzled, but Hermione spoke right up. "I do remember Zacharias. I don't think I've had any news of him for years."

"Zacharias is proprietor of Smith Funeral Services. He sends his regards and asked me to assure you he will take excellent care of Mr. Malfoy. Shall we go over his proposal?"

With all things falling in place, a somewhat relieved Hermione reached out to take Matt's hand. "Yes Saverio. We would very much like to hear Zacharias' proposal."

"Well then," said Saverio handing copies to Hermione and Matt. "Let's begin."

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 4**

By the time she and Matt had gone over the proposal from Smith Funeral Services, Hermione was able to breathe normally again. Zacharias' prospectus covered everything from receiving Draco's body to interring him in his designated plot or vault. All Hermione and Matt had to do was fill in the spaces.

The only space left open was the burial space. Hermione hadn't even thought that far ahead. She knew Draco refused to have his family buried anywhere near his father. They had talked about that. But being Draco, never thinking he would die early, he hadn't made any decision where the family should be buried.

However, for a fee, and if Hermione was interested, Smith Funeral Services could have as many as ten plots cordoned off for Malfoys in Wizarding London's lovely new cemetery. Zacharias Smith had enclosed several magical photos which showed an area encircled by exquisite greenery.

After a short discussion, Hermione allowed Matt to fill in that last space. With their signature, the Malfoy family and descendants had acquired an entire section of the cemetery.

Hermione almost felt guilty this was so easy. Saverio and Zacharias had lifted a heavy burden from her shoulders. By filling in a few spaces, she was now able to concentrate on her son and herself, because everything else was being handled.

Matt authorized a wand draft to cover the services of both Saverio and Mr. Smith before Hermione could argue.

"Let me do this for Draco Hermione. When you have a chance to sort through you and Draco's finances, you may reimburse me if you like. Otherwise, it's my duty to see that things go smoothly."

Hermione gave up without a fight, knowing she would probably have to defer to Matt in certain things anyway.

/*/

Saverio offered Hermione and Matt coffee, telling them he could get everything settled if they wanted to wait about thirty minutes. It was already 2:30, but they chose to wait rather than come back another day.

Over coffee, Hermione told Matt how glad she was that Carmela and Hannah had taken Scorp home, because it was turning out to be a long day. "I hope I have time to shower before we go to sit Draco's last day."

Matt patted Hermione's arm. "Don't worry. We'll have time."

Saverio came back in exactly thirty minutes with all ends tied up. Handing Matt and Hermione a packet each along with several extras, he assured them that the Milan memorial and the London funeral service were all set. Saverio thanked them for their business before escorting them to the door.

Hermione and Matt apparated back separately. Hermione to Carmela's and Matt home to Kim.

/*/

When she landed at Carmela's, Hermione hugged her two friends then looked in on a sleeping Scorpius. Giving her baby a kiss, she whispered in his ear. "We've taken care of daddy."

Hurrying through her shower, Hermione met Hannah at the floo. "Thank you for watching Scorp. I'll be back when I can."

Carmela hugged her adopted daughter. "I love you sweetie. Stay strong."

"I have to mum, for Scorpius," Hermione replied, before stepping into the floo.

Hermione and Hannah stepped out of the floo one behind the other coming face to face with Blaise, Theo, Greg and Harry.

"Before we go, I want to share something with you lot. Matt and I have taken care of everything with one visit. Saverio Cross is amazing. Draco will be fine. I'll share everything with the lot of you when we get back. None of you have been to sit with Draco yet, so I'm telling you it will be hard. Just pretend you sneaky gits are standing at our bedroom door watching him sleep. Thank you for doing this with me. Shall we go?"

/*/

Emilio was restless. His normal Saturday had gone out of the window. Instead of stopping in the Ministry to check on things, he had taken a portkey to Belgium to see Celia. He had taken good care of his sister once she was released from prison and they had become closer than they'd been at any time during their lives.

Celia had only been back to the family estate two or three times in the past five years. She felt as though Italy was not the place she wanted to be. Emilio had tried to explain that nobody was dwelling on the past, but Celia remained adamant that Belgium was the place she wanted to be.

Emilio landed on Celia's front stairs hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

He was. When his sister opened the door, Ron Weasley came through right behind her.

"Hello Emilio," Ron greeted easily. "What brings the Minister of Acquisitions to Belgium. I was just telling…

"Draco is dead," said Emilio cutting across Ron. "He had a fatal accident on the slopes of Alagna."

Ron wanted to say good riddance, but he chose to keep his mouth shut and grab Celia whose knees had buckled under her.

"I knew you'd want to know. I apologize for interrupting your weekend. Information about his memorial service in Italy and his funeral service in London will be forthcoming. I'll be getting back to Milan.

"We've never been great friends, but please give Hermione my regards," offered Celia sadly.

Emilio sighed. "I will if I can Celia. You need to stop by to see mum and dad to remind them they have a daughter."

/*/

Emilio was disappointed. He had gone to Belgium expecting to spend some time with his sister, but not with Weasley in attendance. Emilio knew it was silly, but even after all these years, he couldn't abide either Ron or Ginny Weasley. He probably should get over his aversion to Ron, because it looked like it was serious between him and Celia. What a muck up. Ron Weasley as a brother-in-law.

Back in Italy, Emilio turned his attention to his own life. As loathe as he was to admit it, his heart had been hammering in his chest for the last three days. Even though it was something he could hide from others, it wasn't something he could help. He'd been feeling exactly as he had back at the Ministry of Magic.

In the past, he'd done some foolish things, but that was the past. It had taken some time for him to get back in the good books of Theo, Blaise, Seamus and Harry, but slowly he had. They hadn't ever talked about it, but Emilio was sure they realized the truth when Hermione and Draco became a couple so quickly. They had to know Draco was sneaking around trying for Hermione's attention when he and Hermione were dating, but would never admit it.

Whatever, that was a long time ago. However, he was still in love. Since this was something he could only admit to himself, Emilio pushed those thoughts aside to concentrate on other things.

Pulling out his mobile, Emilio rang Marissa to ask if she was free for dinner, but had to leave a message when she didn't pick up.

Marissa was not who he wanted, but she was who would allow him to be in Hermione's company without question. What could anyone say to a wizard who approached the widow with a witch on his arm?

/*/

When Matt returned from seeing Saverio Cross, he and Kim sat down to a late lunch and discussed a few things. Kim asked Matt how long before he was expected in London. Matt hadn't really thought about it, but he could tell it bothered his wife.

"Sometime after Draco's funeral I imagine. There will have to be a changing of the guard, so to speak. Gas has been working closely with Draco. I'll have a conversation with him. I don't want to seem like I'm pushing anything, but I don't want to appear as though I'm failing in my responsibilities either. Don't worry love. It will work out. I'll give you notice, so you can apply for time away. We'll go to London together. How about we get out tonight. I'll call Emilio. Perhaps he'd like to get out as well."

"Sounds great love. I need a few hours away. Would you like pudding?"

/*/

While Kim was clearing up, Matt called to ask if Emilio wanted to get out for a bit. Emilio explained he had just left a message for Marissa, but hadn't heard back yet.

"Marissa? I thought she…. Never mind. Meet us here at the house so you can say hello. Most everyone is at Draco's last sitting, but should be back by the time you and Marissa get here. Let's call it for 8:00."

"Alright. 8:00 it is. Shall I bring…."

"Don't bring anything except yourself and your date. I already told Kim we'd go out, but I have the feeling there'll be a family dinner this evening because most of the family will want to stick close to Hermione and Scorpius. We'll see. I'll see you at 8:00."

Kim shared her thoughts. "I heard that Matt. If you want, I'll call Carmela and we can set out a nice dinner for everyone. We can go out anytime. A family dinner will be nice."

Matt grabbed Kim and pulled her to him. "I love it when you are brilliant. As long as you're not angry about staying in, I'm in agreement with a family dinner. You call Carmela. I'll call to ask Gas and Seana to floo through."

"Perfect."

"Love you babe." Matt said, leaving a kiss on Kim's shoulder.

/*/

Carmela and Kim were putting the finishing touches on dinner when the group that had gone for Draco's last sitting returned at 7:45.

After greeting the women, Hermione headed straight for Scorpius who was sitting on the couch looking a bit lost.

"Mum, mum, mum," Scorp called out running for his mum. He was so excited his speech disintegrated into a jumble of mumbo jumbo.

"Oh my. Has my little man learned to speak Italian while I was gone."

Scorpius gazed at his mum with wide eyes. "Tamo mum. Mela. Tamo." Then he turned to point at Carmela.

Harry laughed at Scorpius' performance, remarking that he knew more Italian than his uncle.

Ti amo," repeated Hermione before carrying Scorp over to a chair. "Nana Mela taught you some words. Thank you nana."

Carmela smiled at Scorpius as she made the dinner announcement. Kim and I thought it would be a good idea to have a nice, relaxing family dinner, and we won't take no for an answer. We want everyone around this table. Matt has enlarged everything that needs to be enlarged, so sit your arses down for a few minutes until we're finished."

Seth stepped out of the floo. "Hello everyone. Something smells delicious."

"Family dinner brother. Carmela and Kim want to feed you heathens before you hit the streets of Milan."

"Streets of London mate," interjected Blaise. "We have things to do."

Hermione also jumped into the conversation. "You may run the streets of London tonight, but Matt and I have some things we want to go over with you. Perhaps you all can make yourself available tomorrow around 6:00 pm? Is that enough time to run?"

Giving Hermione a sheepish look, Blaise answered for all the wizards. "Sunday at 6:00 will be fine. We'll be here. Right men?"

A chorus of affirmative answers filled the air.

"Thank you Lads."

Gas stepped out of the floo asking why Hermione was thanking the lads. "You do know you shouldn't thank them for anything, or they'll expect it all the time." Then he and Seana circled the room shaking hands and giving hugs.

Minutes after Gas and Seana arrived, the doorbell rang.

When Matt opened the door for Emilio and Marissa, the room erupted in shouts of hello Minister.

Emilio laughed, then shook hands all around before introducing Marissa.

/*/

Scorpius got up off the couch to go stand in front of Emilio. "Up Meel. Want up Meel."

Emilio glanced at Hermione before picking up her son. When she nodded, Emilio picked Scorp up. "It's been a while since cousin Meel has seen you. You are getting so big."

Scorpius smiled as he patted Emilio's cheeks then slid to the floor where he proceeded to walk around the room naming his uncle, cousins and aunts. "Kim, Matt, uncle Arry, Anna, Set, Sal, Sayna, Meel, Mela, Baise and Teo." Then turning in a circle, he shouted. "Mine. All mine."

Everyone had a good laugh at Scorpius' antics.

When Scorpius finally got to Marissa, he turned to look at his mum before turning back to purse his lips and let out a resounding no.

"That's not nice Scorp. Say hello to Marissa."

Laying his head against Hermione's leg, Scorp ignored his mum's instructions. "Hungy mum, want tips."

"Okay hungry boy. Let's go eat. No chips. Mela and Kim have made a lovely meal."

"Everybody to the table," called out Carmela.

Fausto came through the floo just as everyone sat down. Scorpius who already had his food pointed a chicken leg in Fausto's direction. "Fawto mum. Fawto. Mine."

Hermione smiled at her precocious son, yet felt sad he had mentioned everyone except his daddy. She couldn't let that be their life.

/*/

As if Hermione had spoken her thoughts out loud, Blaise shared the anecdote about how mental Draco had gone the morning Hermione went into labor. They knew because Harry had told all the cousins about Draco' state when he arrived at the house that morning.

The story garnered big laughs until Scorpius upended his plate and began to cry. "Want Daco. Want daddy."

Blaise offered an immediate apology, but Hermione told him not to be silly because she still had to sit down with Scorpius to explain things. "I'm going to excuse myself and Scorp. My little man needs a wash. The dinner was amazing. Thank you."

Everyone was quiet, because everyone but Emilio and Marissa had laughed at the story. Blaise wasn't the only guilty one.

"Use those wands boys," ordered Carmela. "Witches cooked, wizards clean up. Since you upset the dinner table Mr. Zabini, you can take the lads out for dessert because you'll get none here. Go ahead. Get it done."

Blaise, Theo, Sal and Seth jumped up like their trousers were on fire. The dining room and kitchen were clean in five minutes, after which, the single wizards made themselves scarce.

/*/

Matt and Kim revisited their plans for the night while Emilio stepped into the study to pay his respects to Elder Malfoy who was very happy someone remembered he was sitting over the mantel. They held a short conversation with Emilio promising to stop back soon.

By the time Emilio got back to the living room, it had been decided they would get out for a bit. It was somewhat late, but it would still be nice to get out of the house.

Matt invited Harry, Hannah, Gas and Seana to come along as well, but they declined.

"Have a good time. Nice meeting you Marissa," said Carmela having her sentiment echoed by the others.

"Let's watch a bit of telly," suggested Hannah. "I think we should give Hermione some time alone with Scorp in case she is trying to explain about Draco. He may not understand the whole of it, but Scorp is smart. He'll understand that daddy is gone."

"I agree," said Carmela. "Why don't you spend time with Harry tonight Hannah? I'll help Hermione if she needs it."

"Yes, Hannah. Why don't you see about your husband tonight?"

"Don't embarrass me Potter, or you'll find yourself kipping up here on the couch."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but was not about to be silenced. "Understood love. However, if you had stayed away from me one more night, I would have embarrassed you in the middle of the living room."

Hannah took Harry by the hand and pulled him up off the couch. "Let's go rubbish mouth. We'll see everyone in the morning. Goodnight."

"Mum, dad," added Gas. "Seana and I will be leaving as well. We'll see you at 6:00 tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you," echoed Seana. "See you both tomorrow."

/*/

"It's just us," said Carmela snuggling up to Fausto. Then she went quiet.

"What is it sweetie? Whenever you go quiet, I think you're plotting something."

"How insulting. I am not plotting when I go quiet. I'm thinking."

"Alright then. What are you thinking?" Smirked Fausto, moving away as Carmela tried to give him a pinch.

"I'm thinking," she said with an exaggerated pause. "That Seana is pregnant."

"Pregnant," shouted Fausto. "That's wonderful.

"Shhh. I said I think. If she is, they must want to keep it quiet until Seana is far enough along to be out of danger. Gas is treating her like she'll break in two. Want to have a wager? Wouldn't having another grandchild be fantastic?"

"Having another grandchild would be fantastic," Fausto repeated as he leaned over to kiss his wife. "But you'll get no wager from me. I'll wait in silence until they give us the news."

"If….. they're pregnant."

"Are you serious? You're never wrong. I'll turn off the television. Time to floo home."

/*/

Hermione didn't really whisk Scorpius home for a bath. Her son's plaintive comment made her realize there wouldn't ever be a good time for her to try and explain the situation. Draco was gone, never to see his son again, and vice versa. She wasn't sure of how much her little man would understand, but she had to try to explain.

"Scorp, mum wants to tell you something. Will you be a big boy and listen?"

"Jamas, potty mum."

"Listen to mum. I'll get your pajamas and potty in a minute. I want to explain about daddy."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy. Want Daco mum. Want daddy."

Hermione bowed her head for several seconds fighting back tears for what she and Scorpius would never again have. "I know you want daddy, but daddy is gone. He had an accident, and is gone."

Summoning a magical, moving photo of the three of them from her purse, Hermione put it in Scorpius' little hands.

Placing his little finger on Draco's moving portrait, Scorpius gave Hermione a sad look. "Mine mum. Daco mine mum."

"Yes love. Daddy is yours and will always be yours. You just won't be able to see him anymore."

As Hermione sat there explaining life, or the loss of, an idea clicked in the back of her mind. She needed to speak with Harry, Carmela and…. Louis.

Hermione allowed Scorpius to take the photo to bed with him. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but it was what her mind was telling her to do. She would address the subject another time, and keep addressing it until Scorp understood. His daddy loved him, but he was gone.

By the time Hermione pulled the covers up on Scorpius, his eyes were closing, but he hadn't let go of the photo of him, his mum and his Daco.

/*/

After Scorp fell asleep, Hermione allowed herself time to shed some tears. These particular tears weren't for herself, or her situation. They were for her son. Even though he was too young to understand the enormity of it all, he knew he wasn't seeing his daddy. Hermione felt a bit disingenuous as she sat there wondering if she was putting more on Scorpius than necessary. He was two going on three. Was she making it more traumatic for him than necessary? She'd do everything she could to keep Draco alive in his son's eyes, but was that good or bad. Should she allow their son to absorb and filter at his own rate, or should she keep pushing what was gone?

Lying down beside Scorp, Hermione pulled him close. As upset as she had gotten with Louis for daring to imply something might happen to her son, she was afraid of that very thing. What magical potion, salve or spell could she use to protect her son from the things that might harm him?

/*/

Kim and Marissa had just stepped away to use the ladies while Matt gazed around the room trying to figure out a way to say what he had to say. He respected his cousin, but knew him too well. The hopes Emilio had long ago relegated to the back recesses of his mind were surfacing once again. Matt didn't think this was good for anyone.

"Emilio?"

Emilio turned to face his cousin. "I know what you're going to say Matt, but you're wrong. I do have some modicum of propriety. Marissa…."

"Stop Emilio. Marissa is a shill, nothing more. I'm asking you to stay away from Hermione, because anything you do right now might set the tone for any interaction between you and she down the road. Don't…"

Matt stopped himself in mid sentence as Marissa and Kim returned to the table.

"It's been fun gentlemen, but they are flashing lights for last drink, last dance and last conversation," said Kim grabbing Matt's hand as she sat down." Shall we be going?"

Matt and Emilio stood at the same. Neither looking at the other. As far as Matt was concerned, this conversation wasn't over. He had listened to Emilio. It was now time for Emilio to listen to him.

The two couples said their goodbyes at the front doors and immediately apparated off in different directions.

/*/

Kim didn't miss much and she hadn't missed the suddenly frigid demeanor between her husband and Emilio. "What did I miss?" She asked stepping out of her dress. "Did something happen between you and Emilio?"

"Nothing happened Kim. You looked lovely tonight. Come here and let me help you out of those knickers."

Laughing, Kim pranced over to her husband. Leaning down as Matt removed her panties, she whispered in his ear. "Way to change the subject Mr. Lozio."

"You're wrong Mrs. Lozio. There's no subject to change. I'm just trying to get some loving."

"Well here I am love. Take what you need."

/**/

On Sunday morning, both the house of Maida and the house of Lozio slept in. No one except Harry stirred before noon, and he was only up because he wanted to check on Hermione and Scorpius. Grabbing a biscuit from the counter, Harry quietly flooed through to Carmela's hoping he wasn't making a nuisance of himself.

Calling softly from the floo, Harry was answered by Fausto's dulcet tones. "Come in Harry. Have a cup of coffee with me. I heard Hermione stirring earlier, but she hasn't come out of the room."

"Hold that cup of coffee for me Fausto. I want to check on Hermione and Scorp."

"Fine," Faust replied. "If she doesn't answer your knock, leave it until later. Let Hermione get her rest."

"Yes dad," Harry answered with a chuckle. "I will not wake my sister."

Harry was back in two minutes to drink his coffee. "No answer. I'll just finish this and get back to Hannah. I'll catch up with Hermione later."

Fausto and Harry enjoyed their coffee in companionable silence. When he finished, Harry clapped Fausto on the back before stepping into the floo.

/*/

It might have seemed to Harry that he was the only one awake, however, he was wrong. Matt has awakened about 10:30, kissed Kim then left the house on an errand. Kim didn't question his errand because she was certain Matt was going to Emilio's. Some thing or some word had passed between them the previous night and it wasn't sitting well with Matt.

Kim turned on her side and fell back to sleep.

/*/

Matt apparated to Emilio's home and knocked on the door. He had permissions to land in the house, but this morning he didn't want to intrude if Emilio had brought Marissa home with him.

"Good morning Matt," greeted Emilio. "Fairly early for a visit. Come on through. I was just having breakfast."

"I'm not intruding, am I?" Matt asked, not moving from the front door.

"No Matt. You aren't intruding. Are you here to see if I had an overnight guest, or to finish the conversation you started last night?"

"A little of both Emilio. We all have our needs."

"We've never discussed my sex life before. I don't see any reason why we should start now. I assure you my needs are being met."

"Of that I'm sure cousin. There seems to be a witch in your face every way you turn. I just wish you'd get serious about one of them."

Emilio started to say he was serious about one of them, but realized the joke wouldn't go over well with Matt. "Hopefully, I'll find the right witch before I'm eighty. Until then, I'll just have to keep looking."

Matt took a piece of sausage from the platter, but didn't do anything except look at the piece of food. "We have shared many things Emilio, and I consider you my most trusted confidante. You have told me things that were probably better left unsaid, and I never condemned you. However, it's time for you to listen."

"Before you begin to chastise me, may I ask if you realize I'm a grown man? A grown man who only has one fucking wish," snapped Emilio. "One wish Matt. That's all. So, before you tell me again to stay away from Hermione, or call the witch I have on my arm a shill. Let me be clear about my mindset. My wish will always only be a wish. I have managed to remain polite, courteous and respectful these past five years and will continue to do so. What part am I getting wrong?"

"I didn't come out this early on a Sunday morning to upset you. My apologies. I have obviously overstepped the bounds of our friendship. I'll just leave this conversation here. Kim will be wondering where I am. Thanks for the sausage."

"Sit down Matt," ordered Emilio. "Please."

Matt sat. "In the past two days, I have snapped and shouted at Seth and now I've upset you. It might be time for me to assess my own thinking."

"You and your family are all under stress," Emilio advised. "I'm certain a burst of temper can be overlooked. It's true we've never had a cross word between us. That may only be because you took everything as hypothetical. Now, through a gory twist of fate, you think I might go after a dream, a wish. Relax cousin. I won't. If I'm meant to have a significant other, I'll meet someone. If not, I'll continue to give the witches a run for their money. Perhaps, I'll start banging around with Blaise and Seth. We can be the three lotharios."

Matt laughed out loud as he walked around the table to hug his cousin. "If that day ever comes, I will disown you."

A thoughtful looking Emilio looked straight into the face of his cousin to make a somewhat bitter reply. "When you walked in here this morning, I thought that was what it had come to. I'm glad to be wrong. Please trust in me. Now, for news of the week. I'm quietly looking at another post. I've heard rumors that Fazil Accardi, Head of the Department for International Development is moving on. I even have my replacement if I can talk him into leaving Spain. You might remember James Wooley."

"I remember. He was your assistant when Seth and I first came to Milan. I thought he left to run his own department."

"He did, but that was only because there wasn't an opening here. I've put out feelers to James. He is more than interested in taking over as Minister of Acquisitions."

/*/

It wasn't hard for Matt to connect the dots. Heading the Department for International Development meant lots of travel and time away from Milan. Emilio was effectively trying to take himself out of the picture. As hard as he loved Hermione, Emilio was aware he had to get over it because she had married and was now the widow of Draco Malfoy. However, it would be even harder being in love with her when she was, in a manner of speaking, single. Just knowing his cousin, Matt could figure out how extremely painful it was for Emilio to see a chance, but know he would never be able to act on that chance. When she was married, there was no hope. But now…..

"That's a big step. Have you thought this through Emilio? International Development is a beast of a position. You'd never be stationary. A month here. A year there. Let me tell you why I think you're doing this."

"It isn't etched in stone Matt," Emilio replied solemnly. "The position can't even be opened for posting until Accardi puts in his papers. I'm simply letting you know I'm thinking about it."

"This is bull shite. You're running away. You cannot face losing Hermione twice. You realize as a beautiful, wealthy widow, she'll have wizards vying to take care of her and Scorpius."

Gazing at the wall in front of him, Emilio had no answer. Well, he had an answer, but he wasn't going to speak it out loud. That would make him as much of a cad as Draco had been when he began pursuing Hermione while she was dating him. He'd rip his own heart out if he had to stand by and watch Hermione fall in love with someone else.

"What, no answer?" Matt asked scathingly. "Tell me you're not running away because you're too frightened to be one of those wizards at her door. Tell me," Matt shouted losing control. "It's just you and me here, so I'll lay it out. You are good enough. You have suffered through unrequited love for so long, I think you're the best man for her. Not today, tomorrow or the next day, but sometime in the future after a reasonable amount of time has passed, you should speak up for yourself. And here I was, thinking you'd make some inexcusable move. I was so wrong. You want to fucking run away."

Emilio took a few second to get his thoughts in order. His cousin had said the unthinkable out loud. Matt had said what he himself felt. He was good enough for Hermione. He could love her better than any wizard, but…..

"As much as I have burdened you with the comings and goings of Hermione Malfoy, I've never come out to say what I really feel."

Matt picked up another piece of sausage. This time popping it into his mouth. Taking the time to chew, Matt finally replied to Emilio."

"No you haven't cousin. You're much more polished than that. However, I'm neither dumb nor blind. I realize you have lived with the idea that without interference, you and Hermione could have made up and got on with your lives."

"You're too smart for your own good Mr. Lozio." Emilio replied with a laugh. "My only fear is that even if I waited ten years to approach Hermione, after Draco, she wouldn't be able to see me as a partner or lover. There you have it. You now know my wish and my fear."

Matt grabbed one more piece of sausage before heading for the door and leaving a last word. "Don't give up Emilio, and for fucks sake, don't take some bull shite position. Bide your time. I'll help."

A hopeful Emilio sat at the table picking over the remains of breakfast, wondering if he and Matt were formidable enough to counter real life.


	5. Chapter 5

All things related to the Harry Potter fandom were developed by and belong to JK Rowling. I haven't received any money or gratuities for this story. Thank you JKR for your characters. OC's were developed in my mind.

 **A/N: Warning: This story contains the death of a character. Please do not proceed if this type of storyline upsets you. Thanks.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 4**

"What, no answer?" Matt asked scathingly. "Tell me you're not running away because you're too frightened to be one of those wizards at her door. Tell me," Matt shouted losing control. "It's just you and me here, so I'll lay it out. You are good enough. You have suffered through unrequited love for so long, I think you're the best man for her. Not today, tomorrow or the next day, but sometime in the future after a reasonable amount of time has passed, you should speak up for yourself. And here I was, thinking you'd make some inexcusable move. I was so wrong. You want to fucking run away."

Emilio took a few second to get his thoughts in order. His cousin had said the unthinkable out loud. Matt had said what he himself felt. He was good enough for Hermione. He could love her better than any wizard, but…..

"As much as I have burdened you with the comings and goings of Hermione Malfoy, I've never come out to say what I really feel."

Matt picked up another piece of sausage. This time popping it into his mouth. Taking the time to chew, Matt finally replied to Emilio.

"No you haven't cousin. You're much more polished than that. However, I'm neither dumb nor blind. I realize you have lived with the idea that without interference, you and Hermione could have made up and got on with your lives."

"You're too smart for your own good Mr. Lozio." Emilio replied with a laugh. "My only fear is that even if I waited ten years to approach Hermione, after Draco, she wouldn't be able to see me as a partner or lover. There you have it. You now know my wish and my fear."

Matt grabbed one more piece of sausage before heading for the door and leaving a last word. "Don't give up Emilio, and for fucks sake, don't take some bull shite position. Bide your time. I'll help."

A hopeful Emilio sat at the table picking over the remains of breakfast, wondering if he and Matt were formidable enough to counter real life.

A/N: *G.O.A.T. is an acronym for **Greatest Of All Times**

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 5**

Matt arrived back home and slipped quietly into bed beside Kim. It was Sunday. He meant to sleep late. However, just as he laid his head on the pillow, Kim turned to face him.

"Did you and Emilio get everything resolved?"

Matt reached out with his left hand to smooth down Kim's hair. "There wasn't anything to resolve other than I owed Emilio an apology."

"For what?"

Matt sighed. He didn't lie to his wife, but this was out of her purview. This was between him and Emilio.

"I was out of line last night. I told him I thought he should be more involved with the family in our time of sadness. He made a remark. I made a remark. This morning I went to apologize. That's it."

Kim remained up on her elbow even as Matt closed his eyes.

After several seconds, Kim laid back down, but Matt could still feel her eyes on him. Finally, she plumped up her pillow and ran her hand down Matt's cheek. "I love you sweetheart, but this time, you were wrong. Emilio really wasn't all that close to Draco and Hermione. You shouldn't have tried to make him feel obligated. I'm glad you apologized."

Matt let out a slow breath. "I'm glad I apologized too. I'm going to sleep for an hour or so, then I'll get up to face the day."

"Well, I'm wide awake now," said Kim turning onto her back. "I'll shower then get a brunch started. What shall we serve for the meeting tonight?"

"Nothing fancy. I imagine most will want to get where they need to be for Monday. Blaise and Theo have made arrangements to stay in Italy, but Harry, Hannah, Gas and Seana will probably want to get back to London. Maybe Hermione will be going back as well. Before you start brunch, will you send out for the Sunday papers? I'd like to see the write ups for Draco's obituary and memorial service. "

"Alright love, go to sleep. I'm going to shower."

Matt simply grunted. He was tired of talking.

/*/

Over at the Maidas, Hermione and Scorpius had come through to the main rooms to find Carmela and Hannah buzzing around the kitchen while Harry and Fausto had their heads together in the living room.

Scorpius slid out of Hermione's arms to go sit on Harry's lap.

"Goomorning," Scorp said patting Harry's cheeks with his hands and leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Laughing, Harry wiped the slobber off his cheek. "Thank you Scorp. Uncle Harry loves disgusting, sloppy kisses. Just ask aunty Hannah."

"Scustin," Scorpius mimicked laughing louder than Harry. "Scustin mum."

Although all three women laughed at Scorpius, Hermione gave her son a gentle reprimand. "That's not a nice word love. Uncle Harry is going to be in trouble if he continues to say naughty words around his nephew."

"Yes he is," seconded Hannah giving Harry a mean case of side eye.

Fausto was so tickled he made a quick excuse and left the room.

"Fawto," Scorpius called after his poppa. Turning to Hermione using his pointing finger, he emphatically declared that Fawto was scustin.

All three witches turned to look at Harry who made a hasty dash to the floo calling out he would check to see if Matt and Kim wanted to have brunch with them.

All Hermione could do was say no, no, no to Scorpius as he sat on the couch singing scustin, scustin, scustin.

/*/

Harry stepped out of the floo calling out ahead of himself so he wouldn't startle or interrupt. Kim came out of the kitchen to wish Harry good morning.

"Good morning Kim. I've been sent to invite you and Matt to brunch at the Maidas. It'll save you from cooking. Is Matt up?"

"I've been up for ages," Matt answered from the hall. "I did however try to catch a few additional winks, but couldn't get back to sleep. Brunch at the Maidas sounds great. What do you think sweetheart?" He asked turning to Kim.

"I've already started on pancakes. Why don't I just bring them through with me?"

"We'll be right over Harry. I just need to get a shirt. Draco's write ups are nice. We'll bring the papers when we come."

"I'll wait," Harry stammered reaching for the newspapers. "There are three witches after me. I'll need you to go through first."

Kim laughed out loud. "Running that mouth again Mr. Potter? I'd have thought Hannah cured you of that last night. Go on Matt. You go first. I'm fairly certain Carmela, Hermione and Hannah won't hurt you."

Shaking his head, Matt went over to the fireplace and stepped into the floo.

Giggling, Kim had a few words for the errant wizard. "I'll go next Harry. I'm pretty sure they won't hurt me either."

/*/

When Harry stepped out of the floo, everyone was just sitting down. With a sheepish grin covering his face, Harry offered a heartfelt apology for using a bad word in front of Scorpius.

With a glare in his direction, Hannah casually told Harry she would see to him later. Everyone else around the table began serving themselves trying very hard not to laugh while Scorpius thought it fun to squish his eggs with his hand singing out, scustin, scustin, scustin.

Hermione summoned a cloth to wipe Scorpius' hand while telling him not to say bad words. Scorpius smiled at his mum and performed his newest behavior, patting both her cheeks with his little hands.

In return, Hermione grabbed Scorpius' little cheeks with her hands and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Shaking his head, Scorpius smiled as he wiped away the kiss then turned to Harry to repeat his new word. "Scustin Arry. Scustin."

Harry who was beet red by this time knew he was going to get a telling off from more than Hannah figured it was best if he kept his eyes on his plate.

As they began to eat, Matt told the others he had ordered copies of the local newspapers so they could see the memorial and obituary write ups.

Hermione mouthed a silent thank you to Matt for not mentioning Draco's name in front of Scorp. "I can't believe how fast and efficiently Saverio works. If Zacharias works as efficiently, the family should get through it all with ease." remarked Hermione quietly. "I'm thinking of building a memory book. I'd like a few copies for that purpose."

"Of course," offered Kim. "It's a must that you have copies so Scorpius can read about his daddy."

As soon as Scorpius heard the word daddy, he began patting Hermione on the arm. "Daddy gone? Daddy gone mum?"

Before Scorpius could break out in tears, Hermione summoned the photo she had given him the previous night. Handing it to Scorpius, she reminded him that even though daddy was gone, he could see him in the photo any time he wanted.

Scorpius happily took the photo from Hermione's hand and turned to Carmela, who was on his right, to show her. "My Daco. Mine Mela, mine."

"Yes sweet, he'll always be yours. That's a lovely photo Scorp. Your mum is very smart to have given it to you."

"Well, now that we've averted a baby meltdown," added Hannah with a slight tone. "We can move on to a different topic. Harry and I will be getting back to London tonight. I was wondering if you and Scorp wanted to come back with us until Tuesday."

Running her fingers through Scorp's, silky hair, Hermione shook her head. "If I'm not imposing on Carmela and Fausto, Scorp and I will remain here through Thursday. We'll floo back then. I'm not sure if I can face London just yet. I've had a message from James Wooley. He'll be coming from Spain and has asked to speak with me before the memorial service."

"James is a good man," offered Fausto remembering the wizard who was instrumental in bringing the Lozier case to an end. "It will be nice to see him again."

"It _will_ be good to see James again," added Carmela turning to give Hermione a quick glance. "Are you alright with him coming?"

"I'm absolutely alright with him stopping by. I should be asking you and Fausto if it's alright with you. It's your home after all. Here I am inviting people to come through without asking."

"Don't be silly Hermione," Carmela replied patting her on the hand. "Feel free to invite whomever you wish."

Hermione nodded, without lifting her head. Carmela and Hannah both realized at the same time that some part of the conversation had overwhelmed their friend.

"Don't love. Mr. Scorpius is wondering what's going on," remarked Carmela as Hannah put her arm around Hermione's shoulder to help her from the chair.

"Hermione and I will go see about getting more juice."

"Yay, duce. Anna. Want duce."

Hannah brought Scorpius the juice giving Hermione time to collect herself in the kitchen.

At the same time, Harry left the table to go see about Hermione. "Be back in a minute."

They could all hear Hermione's sobs when Harry opened the door to the kitchen, but very quickly after that, all they could hear was the buzzing of a Muffliato.

/*/

Kim was puzzled. She couldn't figure out which part of the conversation had upset Hermione, and commented on it. "Hermione must be overtired if the mention of an old friend brings her to tears. She should get more sleep."

"Yes, she probably should," snapped Hannah taking Scorpius out of his chair. "But you won't appreciate how bad things can get until your husband dies."

Kim's eyes opened wide as she shrugged her shoulders. "A little snippy Hannah. Perhaps you need some extra sleep as well."

Matt sighed. Sometimes it seemed as though Kim said shite just to be saying it. Getting up from the table, he advised Fausto and Carmela he was leaving the newspapers for Hermione, assuring them he would order more.

Reaching out to Kim, Matt took her by the hand and over to the floo. "We'll see you all tonight. Breakfast was excellent. Thank you."

Trying to be the voice of reason, Carmela thanked Kim for bringing the pancakes before she stepped into the floo behind Matt.

/*/

Emiliano and Ilaria Lozier were happily surprised when Celia turned up at the estate with Ron Weasley in tow. They didn't care that much for Ron, but like Emilio, they had come to the realization he might be the wizard with whom their wayward daughter finally settled on.

"Mother, father," Celia cried out running to her parents. "Emilio told us what happened to Draco. Isn't it just awful?"

"It is awful," Ilaria replied giving her husband the slightest of nudges. As much as they wanted to commiserate among themselves about certain things, there was nothing they could say with Ron Weasley in attendance.

Ron was standing there shifting from foot to foot aggravated that Celia wanted to come all the way from Belgium to talk about Draco Malfoy. Yes, she had gone out with Malfoy. Yes, she had lived with Malfoy for a bit, but that was years ago. Why the fuck were they really here at fucking Lozier Estate? Celia's parents didn't like him, and he didn't really care for them, and wasn't looking forward to days of pretending they all got along. As far as Ron was concerned, he and Celia could be back in Belgium, or back in London enjoying each other's company.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Asked Ron.

Emiliano cleared his throat before repeating himself. "I asked if you were on holiday."

Nosey git, thought Ron. "Yes sir, I am. I go back on the 27th. I hope you and Ilaria have been doing well."

"We have Ron. Thank you. I hope you and Celia will be staying for dinner. Nice beef roast."

Celia was nervously playing with the buttons on her blouse. "We'll stay for dinner. Why don't you call Emilio so we can make it a family thing? Never mined. I'll call him," she said walking out of the room to make her call in private.

/*/

Celia rang Emilio who picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Emilio. Ron and I are here at the estate. Mother and father were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us."

Emilio sighed. Why not? He damn sure wasn't doing anything else. "Fine. I'll be there by 6:00. See you then."

Celia was happy to share her information. "Your son will be joining us for dinner. I'm going to wash up. Do you mind if Ron and I use the back cottage? We'll be at the table before 6:00."

"Help yourself to the cottage Celia," sniped Emiliano. "Better there than your bedroom."

Celia huffed at Emiliano. "Please don't start father. Ron really doesn't need to see us fight."

/*/

As soon as he hung up with Celia, Emilio called his go to. He had decided to have a witch on his arm, so he might as well see it through. Maybe after they left the estate, he would be in a mood to go under her skirt.

Dialing the numbers, Emilio put a little pep in his voice as he asked Marissa to accompany him to dinner at his parents estate.

Marissa was ecstatic. The Minister was calling her for the second night in a row. Perhaps she would be the one to share his bed. Even better, perhaps she would be lucky enough to capture the wizard many witches considered to be the *G.O.A.T.

"I'd love to go Emilio. Shall I meet you at your place, or will you come fetch me?"

"I'll stop by your flat, and we'll apparate from there. I'll see you for 5:30. Until then."

As soon as she hung up from speaking to Emilio, Marissa began to scour her closet. She had to wear something dazzling. She had been invited to meet Emilio's parents and they hadn't even had a shag.

/*/

Emilio wasn't even thinking along the lines of bringing a witch to meet his parents. That was the farthest thing from his mind. To him, it was dinner, nothing more. He had other things on his mind. He'd seen Draco's Memorial and Obituary Notices in the Sunday newspapers.

Draco's death must have been gruesome, because the papers only said he'd had a fatal accident while skiing. There were so many ways for him to have suffered a fatal accident. None of them any better than the first. Did he break his neck, or get caught in an avalanche, or hit a tree? Emilio cringed. Each way was as bad as the other. Laying the paper down on the table, Emilio sat back on the couch. His one and only nemesis in the area of love and romance was gone. Period. The end.

Emilio leaned back and closed his eyes. Then, what seemed like ten minutes later, he opened them to see that it was already 5:00. Hurrying into the shower, he dressed in a navy, blue suit under navy, blue robes. He looked immaculate.

Surprising himself, Emilio was at Marissa's door at exactly 5:30.

/*/

Hermione was still in the kitchen with Harry, so with a quick nod of her head, Hannah gestured for Carmela to accompany her down the hall.

The door hadn't closed good behind Carmela before Hannah was speaking in low, deadly tones.

Carmela shook her head. "Our little Scorpius is wondering what's going on. We shouldn't get him too excited," she said tickling Scorp under his chin.

"You're right Carmela. What was I thinking? Can I just say that some witches are a wands length away from being hexed. Right my little love? Does Scorpius want to read with aunty Hannah?"

Scorpius slid out of Hannah's arms and ran over to the dresser to get his book. "Read Anna. Read. Oppin Pot. Come on. Come on." He said trying to climb on the bed.

Carmela sat Scorpius on the bed as Hannah opened the book and began to read.

 _The Wizard And The Hopping Pot_

 _There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors….._

 _/*/_

Scorpius was leaning against Hannah spellbound when Hermione entered the room. Hannah held a finger to her lips as Scorpius was very nearly asleep. After a few more sentences, Hannah lifted Scorpius and put him in his bed, then the three witches tiptoed out of the room.

Once they were situated in Sal's old room, Hermione apologized to her friends. "I seem to do nothing but cry. Thank you for seeing about Scorp. I'm trying to be strong, but, as you saw, even the smallest thing can bring me to tears. I really don't care about crying in front of friends. I care about crying in front of Scorp and upsetting him. I'd better get myself together, because Wednesday will be here before I know it."

Hannah and Carmela wanted to help Hermione. Unfortunately, they could only support her, they couldn't keep away the tears.

For the next several hours, the three witches chatted, discussed and chuckled over the happy things that had gone on in Hermione's life. Not once did Hannah bring up the subject of wanting to throttle Kim.

It was a good afternoon.

It was coming up on 3:30 when Harry knocked on the door with an invigorated Scorpius in his arms. "Scorp woke up looking for his mum, his nana and his aunt. I'll leave him with you while I go have a shower and a short lie down."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied, reaching out for her good boy.

Hannah stood up. "I'm going to tag along with my husband. Hopefully, I can keep him from opening his big mouth." The last part was mouthed to Hermione and Carmela. "We'll see you at the meeting."

/*/

It was quite a surprise for Emiliano, Ilaria and Celia when Emilio showed up at the estate with a very pretty witch. A blonde witch who sounded as though she might have made it through sixth year then given up to live off her looks.

Taking Marissa by the arm, Emilio introduced her around. Whether through nervousness or confidence, Marissa started talking and literally never stopped, except when she put a fork to her mouth.

Ilaria finally got a word in and asked Marissa a few easy, but probing questions, much to Emilio's dismay.

"You are a surprise my dear," Ilaria said crooking her neck as she gazed at the witch. "We had no idea Emilio was dating such a lovely witch. Actually, any witch. What do you do at the Ministry? Why is this the first time we're seeing you?"

Marissa turned to smile at Emilio as though she expected him to answer the questions. However, he simply said he thought it was impolite to inundate someone they'd just met with a flurry of questions.

"He's right Ilaria," added Emiliano, agreeing with his son. "Let the witch eat her meal."

Celia was tickled. Her parents didn't care for this witch one whit. "Yes mother. Please let Marissa eat her meal."

Marissa was so overjoyed to have been invited to the table of such a prominent family, she never even noticed the subtle barbs pointed at her.

Even though Celia had spoken up against her mother questioning Marissa, she had a question of her own. "Have you been able to help Emilio with his back spasms? The spasms often put my brother in a bear of a mood. I'll rest easier knowing he has you."

Emilio rolled his eyes at Celia who was obviously fishing for information. "As you can see Marissa, my family feels the need to be very inquisitive when they meet a new person. Let us have our dessert then head to my home so you can calm my spasms."

Marissa grinned like she'd won a prize. "Certainly Emilio, but I don't mind the questions. I just hope my fingers are strong enough to help with your spasms."

Emilio sighed. "The entire family (excluding Ron who was dense) now knew this witch hadn't ever been close enough to touch his back never mind his….."

Emilio sighed again. What was he playing at? He hadn't brought Marissa to the estate to be embarrassed. Although, she was the only one who didn't realize she should be embarrassed. Maybe tonight he would put some effort into making her happy.

The knowledge that the witch sitting at their table was not someone of great importance to Emilio seemed to lighten both Emiliano and Ilaria's moods. They immediately changed tact.

"Do you really have to leave so soon Emilio? Your father and I are hoping you'd stay to visit with us for a while. However, what they wanted and what was said were two entirely different things with Ilaria continuing to ask questions.

Addressing Marissa directly, Ilaria asked if she'd ever met Matt espousing that she and Emiliano loved Matt. They thought his friendship with their son was instrumental in keeping Emilio on the straight and narrow.

Not that Ilaria would say it out loud, but she and Emiliano also thought Matt knew.

"I have met Matt," Marissa giddily replied. "A bit solemn, but a lovely man. Emilio and I had dinner with his family and spent some time out with him and his wife last evening."

Celia jumped back into the conversation. "You and Emilio had dinner at Hermione and Draco's old home?"

Marissa wasn't sure. Looking to Emilio, she questioned if Matt's current home was formerly the home of Draco Malfoy.

"One and the same," Emilio replied curtly. "And yes Celia, we had dinner there with the family. I believe that's enough questions for tonight. Marissa and I will be going. Thank you for dinner mother, father. It was lovely."

Marissa who saw her chance at getting to know Emilio's family better slipping away, remained in her chair leaving Emilio standing awkwardly with an outstretched hand.

Oops, Celia thought, this witch has just gotten on the wrong side of the Minister. She won't be giving any calming rubs tonight.

Emilio dropped his hand but spoke in a level though firm voice. "It's time we left Marissa. There are things I need to get done before returning to work in the morning."

Marissa realized from the firmness of Emilio's voice, she might be coming off as confrontational, so she stood.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner and lovely time as well. I hope to see you again."

Celia smiled at Marissa, knowing this was probably the first and last time the witch would be invited to Lozier Estate. "Nice to have met you. Take care."

Celia's sentiment was echoed from around the room, with no one extending any future invitation to return.

/*/

The family started arriving at Matt's house around 5:00. Hermione, Carmela, Scorp and Fausto came through about 5:30. Harry and Hannah came upstairs at about the same time.

Kim laid out a variety of hors d'oeuvres in lieu of making a big dinner.

Just before 6:00, Hermione asked everyone to take a seat so they could begin. She and Matt had used a simple spell to duplicate the information from Saverio and Zacharias. Matt handed out the information then sat down beside Hermione. Even though Hermione was the widow, it had been decided that Matt would act as head of the Malfoy family. Therefore, he was the one who went over the information. Because Saverio had taken care of everything, Matt had very little explaining to do. The only item to be decided was who would be speaking at the memorial and funeral service.

Hermione thought it would be better if more Italians spoke at the memorial and Brits spoke in London.

Blaise had been first to offer his opinion. "I've known Draco since we were children. I would like to speak at both services."

A ball began to form within Hermione. She didn't want to leave anyone out, but it wouldn't be feasible to meet all demands. "I understand how you feel Blaise, but we need to work this out as fairly and equitably as possible. I'd rather you speak at the funeral in London. However, depending on the number of people who want to say a word at the memorial service, perhaps it can be arranged."

Matt stepped in. "I know we all want to make this as easy on Scorp and Hermione as possible, so I'll ask that you put them before your own wants. What we're asking for at this moment is who will speak on Wednesday?"

Gas spoke up. "Willem and I have spoken. He, Gennaro, Marta, Maria and Ettore have asked to speak. There were more, but I took it on myself to keep the list reasonable.

Hermione smiled at her former PES. "Thank you Gas for being a voice of reason. I know your hands are full in London. However, we may have to pare it down more because you, your mum and papa will want to say a few words. What about you Sal? Will you speak?"

A faint blush appeared on Sal's cheeks as he declined. "I respected Draco and I'm sorry he is gone, but there isn't anything I can say that won't be said by others. Please forgive me."

Seth was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Call it guilt over Draco's death or whatever, but he'd decided not to speak either.

"Don't be silly Sal. There's nothing to forgive. I believe Xavier and James Wooley will say a few words as well. That's ten, not including Seth and Matt. I think that's enough to be getting on with. An important point is time. Every acknowledgement should be kept under five minutes. Five minutes might not seem like a long time, but it is. I will speak last. We now have the time allotment, and list of speakers which may increase or decrease by Wednesday. If anyone hasn't had a chance to see them, we have copies of the notices which were printed for the Italian papers, which we will share."

Summoning newspapers from the living room table, Gas laid additional papers from four different sources on the dining room table. "Seana and I brought copies of the local London papers. The two sets of notices shouldn't differ by much, but we wanted everyone to have a look."

While everyone was taking his or her turn at reading the notices, Matt meant to take a moment to share some reminders and additional news. However, before he could speak, Seth quickly mentioned he would not be speaking and asked Matt to not make a big deal of it.

Matt wasn't all that surprised that neither Sal nor Seth would be speaking. He believed the two wizards felt culpable in Draco's death, which was nonsense.

Nodding at his brother, Matt asked for everyone to listen to what he had to disclose.

"Just so there isn't any confusion, I want everyone to make sure he/she has the pass marked family from Saverio's packet. Otherwise, you'll have to find a seat wherever, and that won't do. Hermione wants family and close friends sitting together. I know most of you have to get back to work, so we'll see you Wednesday, 4/22 at 2:00 pm. Do not be late. The last thing, and I haven't discussed it with Hermione yet, is I intend to ask Emilio to officiate over the service. I'd officiate, but I'd rather sit with the family."

"I think that's lovely Matt. Emilio should be included," added Hermione. "Thank you for being so diligent. Just be sure to advise Saverio in case he already has someone to officiate."

"I'll contact Saverio first thing in the morning, and I'll speak to Emilio shortly. That's it then."

While the others spent a few minutes conversing with each other, Matt pulled Blaise aside. "Are you alright with the decision to speak only in London? I know Hermione will be glad to make an adjustment if you really feel strongly about speaking at both services. However, if you speak at both services, there are probably five more who will want to do the same."

Blaise shook his head from side to side as he clasped Matt at the elbow. "No problem Matt. I totally understand. I should have thought it through before opening my mouth. I can show my love and respect just by being there. Theo and I will remain in Italy until Wednesday evening, so if Hermione or Scorp needs anything, please ring my mobile. I also want you and Hermione to know my mother will be attending on Wednesday. She has known Draco since he was a toddler, and thought highly of him. Theo and I will be escorting her, so we will not be sitting with the family. Please explain the situation to Hermione as I wouldn't want her to think I'm being petulant over not being able to speak at both services. Actually, Hermione is free right now. I'll explain myself. Thanks mate. I'll see you on Wednesday."

Matt watched as Blaise explained to Hermione what he'd just explained to him. At the end, Hermione hugged Blaise tight and told him not to worry because she'd never known him to be petulant about anything.

Matt saw Blaise smile and heard his answer. "I've been a petulant arse on more than one occasion. Draco would've been the first to agree. I'll see you and Scorp on Wednesday. Goodnight."

Blaise, Seth, Sal and Theo moved around the room saying goodnight to everyone before heading to the floo.

Matt called Emilio as promised, but left a message for him to call back as soon as he could, because the phone just rang and rang.

/*/

Emilio was standing in front of his bathroom mirror running both hands through his thick, black hair. After dropping Marissa off, he had come home in a foul mood. Why had he brought a witch to the family estate? He wasn't being obtuse, or maybe he was. He'd really thought Marissa might help him move forward. However, watching her simper for his family had proven him wrong. Simpering witches just didn't do it for him.

Emilio understood that women wanted to make a good impression on the family of the wizard they were dating, but…. But, what? Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of exasperation, Emilio admitted that bringing Marissa to dinner with him hadn't fooled anyone. Her presence had only served to prove a point to his family. He still wasn't serious about any witch.

It was time to get himself back into work mode. He turned on his mobile. The buzzing sound alerted Emilio to waiting messages.

The first was from Marissa thanking him for a lovely evening. She hoped they could do it again. Emilio saved the message. The next message was from James Wooley advising him he'd be in Milan for Draco's service and would be stopping by the Ministry to say hello. Emilio saved that message as well. The final message was from Matt who simply asked Emilio to call him. Glancing at the clock, Emilio realized it was a tad late, but he dialed Matt back.

Matt picked up on the second ring.

 _Hello…._

 _Hello Matt. Sorry to get back to you so late. I was at dinner with my mother, father and sister. Just got in. What can I do for you?_

 _Hello E…._

Then Matt told Emilio he'd been invited to officiate at Draco's Memorial Service on Wednesday at 2:00 pm, if he was available.

Emilio was silent for several seconds before asking if Hermione and Harry were alright with the invitation.

"For fucks sake E, I wouldn't have asked without checking with Hermione first. So, yes. Hermione is happy to have you oversee. As for Harry, he's happy when Hermione is happy."

"Well, I had to ask. Didn't I? I wouldn't want anyone to get insulted because it was me standing in front of them. I'll be glad to do it."

"You're daft. No one will be insulted. I've been away from my office for a day and a half, so my morning will be manic, but I think we should speak as early as possible. Stop by my office on your way in. I'll bring all the required information with me."

Emilio agreed to make Matt's office his first stop. The cousins said goodnight then ended the call.

That was a pleasant surprise, thought Emilio as he stripped the clothes from his 6'2" frame and slipped into bed totally in the buff. He was feeling good as he closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would be a very busy day.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 5**

Matt picked up on the second ring.

 _Hello…._

 _Hello Matt. Sorry to get back to you so late. I was at dinner with my mother, father and sister. Just got in. What can I do for you?_

 _Hello E…._

Then Matt told Emilio he'd been invited to officiate at Draco's Memorial Service on Wednesday at 2:00 pm, if he was available.

Emilio was silent for several seconds before asking if Hermione and Harry were alright with the invitation.

"For fucks sake E, I wouldn't have asked without checking with Hermione first. So, yes. Hermione is happy to have you oversee. As for Harry, he's happy when Hermione is happy."

"Well, I had to ask. Didn't I? I wouldn't want anyone to get insulted because it was me standing in front of them. I'll be glad to do it."

"You're daft. No one will be insulted. I've been away from my office for a day and a half, so my morning will be manic, but I think we should speak as early as possible. Stop by my office on your way in. I'll bring all the required information with me."

Emilio agreed to make Matt's office his first stop. The cousins said goodnight then ended the call.

That was a pleasant surprise, thought Emilio as he stripped the clothes from his 6'2" frame and slipped into bed totally in the buff. He was feeling good as he closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would be a very busy day.

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 6**

Harry and Hannah had returned to London and would return Wednesday morning. Carmela and Fausto who had work in the morning were already in bed, as was Scorpius. Hermione was sitting alone in the living room with a cup of tea going over things in her head. The first thing she thought about was her hair, then what she would wear on Wednesday. She knew she wouldn't be wearing robes. A simple dark or black dress would do. Maybe she would wear the pearl set Draco had given her when Scorpius was born. She would need a pair of shoes…

Suddenly, it dawned on Hermione that her black dress, pearls and shoes were back at their estate in Wiltshire. Everything was back at the house. Hermione knew exactly what she was going to do even before the thought was firmly settled in her mind.

Sending the cup and saucer to the sink, she stowed her wand away and picked up the mobile.

Matt answered.

 _Hello Matt._

 _Sorry to bother you this late. If it's not too much of an imposition, I'd like to step through to Wiltshire. I need to get some clothes for Scorp and myself for Wednesday. I'll be quick._

 _No problem Hermione. I'm wide awake. I just got through speaking to Emilio about officiating on Wednesday. Come on through. Will you need me to accompany you?_

 _Thanks Matt. I'll be fine. I'll be coming through in a minute._

 _Alright. See you then._

Patting her wand pocket, Hermione grabbed her mobile and stepped through the floo to meet Matt who was waiting by the floo.

Turning the floo to International England/Wiltshire, Matt stepped aside. "I know everything is in top shape at Malfoy Estate, but pay attention. Have Dusty or Embers help you with what you need to find."

Matt's concern was appreciated, but, at that moment, it was annoying. Hermione patted Matt on the arm and told him that even though she might not be acting like it, she was still in her right mind and knew how to maneuver in her own home.

Matt realized he was being a bit overbearing and stepped away gesturing with an outstretched hand for Hermione to step through. "Sorry. I was being a bit of a prat. Wasn't I? I'll probably be in bed when you come back through. Just lock the floo behind you. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione stepped out into the apparition area of the home she knew so well and looked around. A strange thought flooded her mind. Everything looked so normal. Nothing had changed. How could nothing have changed when the master of the house was dead?

The corners of Hermione's eyes burned as tears began falling. Not bothering to wipe them away, Hermione walked the house. Their house. Hers, Draco's and Scorp's. Now only hers and Scorp's. The tears were falling in earnest as she climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. Draco had left his pajamas on a chair when he hurried out that last morning, and she hadn't moved them because she was upset he insisted on going on the ski trip. Petty tit for tat. Picking them up, Hermione could smell Draco so clearly it seemed as though he had just stepped out of them.

"Bloody, stupid arsehole," she called out to nobody. "You've gone and left me and Scorp alone." Then, sobbing wildly, Hermione reversed herself. "I fought with you love, but I fought because it seemed I was losing you. The love we had was supposed to last forever. What happened to us?"

Before gathering the items she needed for herself and Scorpius, Hermione went to wash her face. All Draco's personal care products sat there like they expected him to come back to use them. "He's not coming back," she screamed, using the back of her arm to sweep all the products into the waste bin that sat beside the sink.

Hurrying into the bedroom, Hermione began gathering anything and everything. Then she accio'd her black shoes, her brown shoes, her beige shoes. With a pile of shoes and clothing around her ankles, she sank to the floor and just sat there.

Twenty minutes later, she summoned everything to her purse telling herself she would sort them back in Italy. After gathering things for Scorpius, Hermione was ready to go, but looked up to see Dusty and Embers at the door.

"Miss Hermione? We sorry Mr. Draco gone. We be wantin you to call us if you need us. We be here waitin' for you and our baby Scorpius."

Then one after the other they left the room with little pops.

"Thank you." Hermione called out to the still air.

Picking up her purse, Hermione headed downstairs. She'd been gone far too long. Once back downstairs, Hermione took one last look around before stepping into the floo. As she whirled her way back to Milan, Hermione had to fight the feeling that she didn't want to ever go back to Malfoy Estate.

/*/

Hermione stepped quietly out of the floo, adjusted the knob for local travel before stepping back in and softly calling out, Maida house.

The first thing Hermione did after locking the floo was go look in on Scorpius who was sleeping peacefully. She began unloading the purse and soon had everything put away. Thinking it was as good a time as any, Hermione decided to treat herself to some quality, me time. Remembering Kim's comment, she decided to give her hair some special care because she definitely wanted her hair to live up to Kim's expectations.

With a nice conditioner in her hair, Hermione slipped on a muggle, heat cap to make the conditioner penetrate deeply into her hair follicles before slipping into a tub of very warm water.

Lying back in the tub, Hermione began to experience feelings. The feelings Draco would have taken care of had he still been alive.

Hermione didn't know. Perhaps it was the nearly hot water, or that it was the first chance she had to really relax since getting the news about Draco. Whichever it was, it was causing havoc between her legs. A little voice in Hermione's head told her to take care of it herself because there wasn't anyone else to tend to her needs.

Since that day in 2003 when she got together with Draco, she never had to worry about sex or being satisfied. He was always willing to pull her on top of him, or him on top of her. Even though other things had been lacking in their marriage, they'd always had an amazing sex life.

The more Hermione dwelled on it, the more fierce her cravings became, and finally, even though Scorpius was sleeping in the next room and she was in Carmela's house, she grabbed her wand, locked the bathroom door and began the steps to bring herself to orgasm.

At first, it was hard. Hermione would bring herself to the point of orgasm only to move the wrong way and have the intense feeling slip away. Finally, she was positioned just right and it happened. The intense pleasure of a manual orgasm began spreading throughout her lower body. While the orgasm was amazing, she also received a shock as Emilio's face appeared before her whispering he would be a happy man if she let him do that for her.

Panting and throbbing at the same time, Hermione ripped the heat cap off her hair, turned on the shower and tried to forget what had just transpired. As she rinsed off, Hermione began to breathe normally again thinking how this was the exact opposite of what had happened way back when she was dating Emilio. At that time, it was Draco who appeared before her. Five years later, she wasn't sure she'd chosen correctly.

/*/

As disgusting as it should have been, Hermione wasn't repulsed by Emilio appearing before her in that inappropriate moment. As she had admitted to Hannah and Carmela, her life with Draco had been falling apart. Shortly after Draco's perceived dalliance with Pansy Parkinson, certain thoughts about her time with Emilio had started darting through her mind. Darting through her mind was all. She never would have acted on any illicit affair while Draco was alive, but now he wasn't, and she had latitude. She was allowed to cum looking into any face she wanted… in private.

These were the thoughts going through her mind in the privacy of a locked bathroom as she combed her now soft, silky hair, but she was a recent widow who wouldn't speak on such things to anyone, except maybe Carmela or Hannah.

Looking closely at herself in the mirror, Hermione realized she looked pretty. Not drained, not drawn, not tired. She looked pretty.

Shaking her head from side to side, Hermione spoke in a wistful sigh. "The wonders of a self produced orgasm."

/**/

Fausto and Carmela were up having coffee when Hermione and Scorp came through to the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Hermione which was quickly echoed by Scorpius.

"Good morning Scorp. Good morning Hermione. Your hair looks lovely. Kim will be pleased."

Hermione smiled but didn't respond to Carmela's comment.

"Morning," said Fausto kissing Carmela goodbye and waving at Hermione and Scorp. "Off to work for me. I'll see you all later."

Carmela was next. "I've got to get going as well. Don't sit here all day by yourself enveloped by sadness. Get out into the air. Have a walk. Take Scorp to the park so he can ride the swings."

"Maybe we will," Hermione replied smiling at her son. "A nice ride on a swing might be just the thing to brighten Scorp's day. I'll think about it. First, we're going to have some breakfast. Right Scorp?"

"Sing mum. Sing."

"Maybe we'll swing later."

Carmela grabbed her things and hurried to the door. "I think I've created a monster. You have full run of the house Hermione. Invite in anyone you want. See you soon."

/*/

At the Italian Ministry, Emilio and Matt met at 7:30 am so Matt could explain everything. As most of it was self explanatory, the two wizards simply had to agree on the presentation. By 8:30, they had a perfect presentation in place and went about their daily duties.

Back in his office, Emilio looked over the finished presentation just to be sure he and Matt hadn't overlooked anything. It was polished and well put together. He believed Hermione would be pleased.

Emilio had promised Matt he wouldn't do anything inexcusable towards Hermione, and he wouldn't, but he was sensing an opportunity to be in her company. If he hoped to approach her at some time in the future, he might as well try to make himself as familiar as possible without making a nuisance of himself.

Putting a quick call in to Matt, Emilio got his answer. Matt agreed to call ahead to let Hermione know Emilio would be stopping by Carmela's later that evening to show her the presentation he'd put together, if she didn't mind.

/*/

Scorpius had cereal while Hermione had a cup of coffee. She and Scorp were in the midst of a lovely game of hide and seek when her mobile rang. Scorp got to it first and stood there saying hello to the ringing phone. Hermione finally got the mobile and answered to find Matt on the other end.

 _Good morning Hermione, Matt here._

 _Good morning Matt. I know it's you. Caller ID remember._

 _Right, sorry. I'm calling to find out if you'll be available this evening to meet with Emilio. He wants you to go over the presentation he put together in case there is something you want changed._

 _That's fine Matt. Can't hurt to go over the details. This is Carmela and Fausto's home, so please tell Emilio not to be too late. In fact, if he can make it by 6:30 he can have dinner with us. If he can't make it then, tell him no later than 8:00._

 _I'll tell him Hermione. I hope you like what he's put together. I'll speak to you soon._

 _Thanks Matt. See you soon._

As soon as Hermione ended the conversation, without warning, the previous night popped into her head. She nervously decided not to give herself any more orgasms if they were going to make Emilio keep popping up in her life.

/*/

Matt called back to let Emilio know Hermione didn't mind also giving him the specific instructions she had given him.

Dinner! Emilio decided he would definitely get there by 6:30. He knew it was a small step, but it was a first step down the long path to the past then back to the future even though a small part of him still held onto the fear. The fear, that in Hermione's eyes, he'd never be an acceptable partner. However, this time, there wasn't any Draco waiting for him to fuck up. No Draco to spirit Hermione away from him. No Draco period, which at this point in time, was a good thing.

Leaning back in his chair, Emilio admitted it was time to stop blaming everything on Draco. It wasn't Draco's fault he fell for Ginny Weasley's treacherous moves. Like Harry had told him at the time. As soon as Ginny had begun her crusade against Hermione, he should have kicked her arse to the curb and got the hell away from her, but he hadn't. He'd been so fearful of losing Hermione to Draco, he hadn't realized he was being manipulated. If he ever got another chance, Emilio promised himself he would do things much differently.

/*/

Harry called about noon to see how the day was going. They talked until Hermione asked if he should be getting back to work.

When Harry answered, she could picture his smile through the phone.

 _Who's more important than you? Anyway, I'm the boss. I'll work when I want. I actually called to tell you I've seen where Zacharias will be holding the funeral. It's magnificent Hermione. It's a lovely chapel not far from the cemetery. Draco will be going in style. I'm working on something, but I want it to be a surprise. I'd better get off the mobile. Some of my gits have come through the door looking puzzled. I need to get them sorted. Kiss Scorp for us, and we'll see you Wednesday morning._

Hermione loved her brother who was always there for her, no matter what, and she didn't know what she would do without Hannah. They were like the siblings she never had.

After hanging up with Harry, Hermione played with Scorp until his nap time.

/*/

Scorp was a bit cranky when he woke up around 2:30, but once he had a cup of juice and a few crackers in front of him, he quieted right down, which was good because Hermione wanted to get busy making a nice dinner for Carmela and possibly Emilio. Fausto was usually late, but would appreciate a ready and waiting meal as well.

Hermione felt industrious, so she cooked without using magic. While she cooked, Scorpius played with his favorite thing, her mobile. It was an hour before Hermione realized he had turned off her phone. Since Draco's death and the family's inability to get to her, Hermione had not turned off the phone. Down the road she'd probably get over the feeling that turning off the mobile was bad, but at the present moment, she'd rather keep it on.

The smell of baked chicken, mashed with garlic, green beans and carrots permeated the entire front of the house. Hermione didn't have time to make dessert nor was she very good at it, so she sent out for panna cotta with raspberries. Everything was ready when Carmela walked in at 5:35.

After greeting Hermione and giving Scorpius a resounding kiss on the forehead, Carmela commented on how good everything smelled. "Smells like I walked into a five star restaurant. Is that panna cotta? I know you didn't make it," she added chuckling. "I think making dessert is one of the only things you've never been good at. I'm going to freshen up. I'll be right back."

Hermione laughed in return. "You know me too well. There's no hurry though. Emilio Lozier asked to stop by to go over his presentation and I invited him to dinner. He'll be here by 6:30."

Carmela stopped in her tracks to turn back and glance at Hermione. "Hermione?" She said softly, calling Hermione's name as a question. "I don't mean to challenge your decision, but isn't it too soon to have a wizard calling on you?"

Hermione shook her head and grinned at Carmela. "You should see your face. Slow down mum. You're letting the ravings of an upset and disappointed wife cloud your vision. Emilio and I parted a long time ago, and not on the best of terms. He has a witch named Marissa who we met the other night, so he's not thinking along those lines at all. It's only business bringing him here. You must remember we agreed to have Emilio officiate Wednesday."

Carmela let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "I knew that. I was just checking to see if you knew that. That man though, is one handsome and charming wizard. If I wasn't married, I'd be chasing him down. Never mind freshening up. I think I need a complete wash. I'll be back." She said heading to the bathroom.

Hermione's laugh followed Carmela all the way down the hall.

Carmela mumbled that Hermione obviously couldn't see what was before her. Having known Emilio since he'd taken the position of Minister of Acquisitions in 2003, Carmela thought, even as hard as he tried to hide it, Minister Lozier was still enamored with Hermione. If the truth be told, along with Draco's unfortunate accident came the change in Hermione's marital status. A status which allowed Emilio to take steps, if he dared.

Pushing all the convoluted thoughts aside before stepping into the shower, Carmela scolded herself for worrying about things that hadn't happened and might never happen.

/*/

James Wooley was at home gathering items he needed for his visit to Milan having advised his assistant he would be out of the office until Thursday morning. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that mogul Draco Malfoy had basically killed himself. An accident on a ski slope. How ridiculous for a wizard. The man had a life people would kill for, yet he purposely put himself at risk. He felt bad for Hermione and her son for the loss of the husband and father. However, knowing Hermione, even with a child to care for, he felt she was more than capable of surviving without a husband.

Returning to Milan was a pleasurable thought. James actually missed the friends and colleagues he'd made during his years there. He'd still be there if the correct position had opened up, but it hadn't, so he did the next best thing. He took a higher position in Spain. While not exactly what he wanted, his position had worked out well. He was well respected and well paid, but he'd still rather be working in Milan.

With everything shrunken down and placed in a small case, James put it aside to have his dinner. Even though it was a sorrowful occasion, he looked forward to seeing Hermione again. She was one of the most amazing witches he'd ever met, and he'd always respect the way she'd gone into DLM and turned the company completely around.

Then James had a silly thought. With Draco out of the way, he wondered if Hermione would turn to the Minister, because James was more than sure Emilio hadn't given up on being with the love of his life. If the Minister was anything, he was consistent. James was sure Hermione Granger Malfoy was still on Emilio's radar. He actually couldn't wait to get back to Milan to see if he was on the mark.

/*/

With Scorpius on her lap, Hermione was sitting on the couch talking to Carmela when there was a knock on the door.

Since it was Carmela's house, Hermione remained where she was while Carmela answered the door. However, Scorpius slid off the couch to follow Carmela. It was Emilio. While Carmela greeted their guest, Scorp sidled up beside her and greeted Emilio with a wide grin.

"Meel mum. See."

Carmela invited Emilio to come through and hang his cloak as Scorpius very nearly ran up his leg.

"Up Meel. Pick me up."

Both Hermione and Carmela grinned at Scorpius' use of a whole sentence, congratulating him on his grown up form.

Although slightly overwhelmed by Scorpius' greeting, Emilio picked him up. Once in Emilio's arms, Scorpius performed his new habit of laying his hands on people's cheeks.

"Hello little man. I've picked you up, but you mustn't run to strangers. You must always get your mum's approval."

Hermione smiled. The Minister was right. Holding out her hands, Hermione beckoned Scorpius. "Listen to Emilio. You must not run to strangers."

Then, with arms spread wide as though he understood every word that had been said, Scorpius pointed to Emilio then to Carmela then to his mum and made an innocent retort. "Meel mum. Tat's Meel."

It was clear Scorpius knew he wasn't dealing with a stranger.

After a few minutes conversation, Hermione invited Emilio to the table. "Let's sit down. I want to be able to go over your presentation before it gets too late. I hope you like baked chicken. Do you still make the sprouts and celery Harry was so wild about?"

"Baked chicken is fine. Thank you. I haven't made sprouts and celery in a very long time Hermione. Not much call for it in Milan."

Neither he nor Hermione acknowledged it, but there was something unspoken left hanging in the air. The first and last time Emilio made sprouts and celery for her had been the night of Harry's party. That night. The night everything had truly begun with Draco.

"We'll rectify that," added Carmela. "Sounds delicious. Perhaps you'll make it and bring it round to dinner some Sunday."

"It would be my pleasure Carmela. Just say the word."

Carmela watched both Hermione and Emilio. Neither one was acting inappropriately, but she was sure both were remembering things from prior times.

/*/

The dinner was fabulous. The three adults talked among themselves while Scorpius happily fed himself mashed and chicken while pushing green beans and carrots to the side. When Hermione tried to feed him the vegetables, Scorp pushed the fork away.

"No, no, no."

Taking on the position of man of the table, Emilio gave Scorpius a soft scolding. "Young men never give their mother trouble. If mum asks you to eat your food, you eat your food."

Scorpius nodded as he pushed a few green beans on his fork and put them in his mouth. "Meel mean to Scorp mum."

As outspoken as it was, Scorp had made another complete sentence. After which, he ate all of his green beans and most of his carrots.

Dessert was served and finished by 7:50.

Hermione decided she and Emilio would hold their discussion in the dining room instead of the living room. Scorpius obviously agreed as he closely followed Hermione, Emilio and Carmela into the next room.

/*/

The presentation was well done. The only suggestion Hermione had was for Emilio or Matt to contact Saverio to let him know there would be an additional page added to the handouts with the names and order of the wizards and witches who would be speaking.

While Emilio was speaking, Scorpius would glance at him then glance away.

"That's fine," agreed Emilio. "I will speak to Matt as soon as I leave here. Seems trite, but I'll put the names in alphabetical order so there won't be any confusion. Including yourself, there are eleven speakers. I'm wondering if you want to add more."

"Why don't you leave a few slots open. Blaise's mother will be attending, and might want to say a few words. James will be by to see me tomorrow. I'm not sure he'll want to speak, but keep a space open for him. I'll speak last. Keep your eyes open Minister. You might have to grab me before I hit the floor."

Although it was a semi serious remark, Emilio smiled. "I don't think we have to worry about that. I've never seen you hit the floor even in the worst of times."

Hermione returned his smile. Truer words had never been spoken.

/*/

Carmela decided she and Scorp should head to the bedroom for a bit of reading. "I'll just get Scorp settled down. I'll read to him if there are any visible words left on the pages of The Wizard And The Hopping Pot. Fausto should be coming through shortly. I've left his plate on the counter under a warming spell. It was nice to see you Emilio. Don't forget about the sprouts and celery."

"It was nice to see you as well," Emilio replied rising from his chair. "I won't forget."

"Say goodnight to Emilio Scorp."

Laying his head on Carmela's shoulder, Scorpius turned his face into the crook of her neck without saying anything.

Carmela shrugged her shoulders and headed to the bedroom, but Hermione and Emilio could hear Scorpius tell Carmela that Meel was mean.

Hermione laughed, but Emilio was embarrassed. "Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds with Scorpius. It really wasn't my place to chastise him."

Hermione laughed a little louder. "There's no need to apologize. You didn't say one wrong word. I think Scorp was surprised that someone other than Draco, Harry, or Fausto made him eat his vegetables. He'll be fine. Thank you so much for doing all of this Emilio."

At the mention of Draco's name, Emilio straightened his back thinking he could want what he wanted, but it would probably always be about Draco. Pulling on his cloak, Emilio told Hermione he was glad to be of help and would see her Wednesday.

"I'll see myself out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione called after him.

Emilio was just about out the door when Fausto came down the hall. "Hello Minister. How are you?" After a quick glance at Hermione, Fausto extended his hand to Emilio. "Sorry I wasn't here to greet you, but there'll be other times. Have a good night."

Carmela wasn't the only one who knew things.

"Goodnight Fausto," Emilio respectfully replied before stepping out the door.

"That was a surprise to find the Minister here."

"Not such a surprise Fausto. Emilio was here to show me the presentation he put together for Wednesday. It's lovely and well put together."

/*/

One more thing out of the way, thought Hermione as she sat down at the table across from Fausto. "I made a lovely dessert."

"No you didn't." laughed Fausto. "You may have been the best Head of DLM ever, but dessert is not something you can do. Have you forgotten I'm married to your mum? She tells me lots of stuff."

"Well now. It seems I can't hide anything from you two. I'm going to check on Scorp. Enjoy the dessert I didn't make."

"I will." Fausto called out with another boisterous laugh.

Hermione peeked in on Scorpius and Carmela only to find them both sleeping. The reader had fallen victim to her own words. Hermione gently nudged Carmela.

"Fausto is home love. Why don't you go sit with him while he eats. I'll see to Scorp."

Carmela sat up apologizing for falling asleep.

"Don't be silly. I appreciate you looking after my little man. Go see about Fausto."

"I will," said Carmela, stretching her arms above her head. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione changed Scorp into his pajamas and laid him in his big boy bed before undressing and climbing into bed herself. She was restless, but didn't know why. It was quite a while before she could relax enough to fall asleep.

/*/

Zacharias Smith was as efficient as Saverio. After a flurry of phone calls back and forth earlier in the day, Harry and Matt had gotten everything settled. Zacharias had agreed to enlarge the original space which had been purchased so it would comfortably fit a small vault in addition to the family burial plots, and offered assurances that the vault would be completed by Saturday.

During their last call of the day, Harry and Matt were supremely happy they could do this for Draco, Hermione and Scorpius. Although Matt tried his best to pay for the vault and the additional space, Harry wouldn't hear of it.

"This is Hermione we're talking about, and it was my idea. Why would you even think I'd want reimbursement. It's paid and done. Let's just leave it right there. I do like the idea of having a vault. Hannah and I have spoken a little bit about it and think we might purchase an area for the Potters before the best spots are taken."

The men had spoken a little bit about how well Hermione seemed to be holding up then ended their conversation on that brighter note.

/*/

Emilio went directly home from the Maida's house. At the moment, the only things he wanted were a drink, some solitude and to reflect on his meeting with Hermione. However, that wasn't to be the case. He had finished hanging his clothes and was pouring himself a brandy when his mobile rang. Emilio could see by the caller ID that Marissa was calling.

 _Hello Marissa. How are you?_

Marissa let out a soft giggle. _Caller ID?_

So much for solitude.

 _Hello Emilio. I was thinking about the nice time we had at your parent's estate and thought I would return the favor. I'm calling to invite you out to dinner Friday evening._

Emilio took a sip of brandy while he considered the invitation. Why not? There weren't any upcoming Ministry functions this weekend, and as far as he knew, there wasn't anything on his calendar for Friday evening, but he'd have to check to be certain.

 _How nice Marissa. I'm not sure of what's on my calendar. I'll check in the morning. If there isn't anything I'm required to attend, I'd like very much to be taken out to dinner. What do you have planned?_

 _I was thinking I would call Kim to see if is she is amenable to her and I putting out a cozy dinner for you and Matt at their home._

Emilio was so startled by Marissa's reply that half his brandy sloshed over the side of the glass and landed on his highly polished shoes. Taking a second to temper his reply, Emilio answered in a fairly level voice.

 _I don't think that's a great way to start a friendship. You've been in Kim's company once. In addition, this is a very stressful week for Matt and Kim. You do know they are memorializing his cousin on Wednesday and burying him on Sunday? If that's your plan, I'll have to decline. In any case, I'll still need to check my calendar to be certain I'm available._

 _Thank you for reminding me. I'd completely forgotten about the death in the family, but you have to eat sometime. If we can't have dinner with Kim and Matt, why don't we pass by your parent's house for dinner. I'd love to see them again._

Emilio was through with this conversation. This witch was pushing way too hard, first inviting him to his own cousin's house then to his parent's home.

 _As I've already mentioned twice, I need to check my calendar Marissa. Additionally, it's bad form to invite someone out then plan the evening at places where the company might not be welcome._

Marissa gave it one last push.

 _Not welcome. It's your family. Of course you'd be welcome._

 _I was speaking about you Marissa. My family doesn't care to have people insert themselves where they haven't been invited. There are a few matters I'd like to clear up before my start of day, so I'll say goodnight. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Goodnight._

 _/*/_

Emilio was angry as he summoned his wand to clean the brandy from his shoes.

"Lovely," he grumbled. "Nothing like walking around the Ministry smelling like a brandy vat."

After cleaning his shoes, Emilio sat back down on the couch to enjoy a full glass of brandy. When he was finished, he made two mental notes. He had to call Matt first thing in the morning about the additional page being added to the memorial handout, and he needed to make a notation on his calendar for the appointment his assistant had obviously neglected to enter. There wouldn't be any Friday night dinner for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 6**

Emilio was through with this conversation. This witch was pushing way too hard, first inviting him to his own cousin's house then to his parent's home.

 _As I've already mentioned twice, I need to check my calendar Marissa. Additionally, it's bad form to invite someone out then plan the evening at places where the company might not be welcome._

Marissa gave it one last push.

 _Not welcome. It's your family. Of course you'd be welcome._

 _I was speaking about you Marissa. My family doesn't care to have people insert themselves where they haven't been invited. There are a few matters I'd like to clear up before my start of day, so I'll say goodnight. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Goodnight._

 _/*/_

Emilio was angry as he summoned his wand to clean the brandy from his shoes.

"Lovely," he grumbled. "Nothing like walking around the Ministry smelling like a brandy vat."

After cleaning his shoes, Emilio sat back down on the couch to enjoy a full glass of brandy. When he was finished, he made two mental notes. He had to call Matt first thing in the morning about the additional page being added to the memorial handout, and he needed to make a notation on his calendar for the appointment his assistant had obviously neglected to enter. There wouldn't be any Friday night dinner for him.

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 7**

Matt was in the study speaking to Louis as he went over Malfoy business documents he'd received from Gas. The two wizards were conversing about how much Gas had come to be like Draco, business wise.

"It's my opinion that you should elevate Gas to some higher position of authority," offered Louis. "From what I understand, the Malfoy Holdings and Investments are vast. You won't be able to handle everything on your own. Gas has learned the business from the bottom up. He'll be a great asset."

Matt respected Elder Malfoy, but sometimes he was a handful. "I don't plan to handle everything on my own Louis, but please give me some credit. I'm sure I won't fall apart if called upon to do the things Draco did. I'm quite capable myself you know."

Louis issued one of his familiar huffs before answering. "Has everyone made it his or her business to misinterpret my words? I didn't infer, nor will I ever infer that you cannot handle your business. My point is, there is a difference between you and Draco. As vast as the holdings are, Draco only needed to concentrate on the one thing where you will have to concentrate on the businesses as well your position as Minister of Finance. Additionally, these two things are based in two different countries."

Matt ran both hands through his hair. He was letting stress get to him. "Of course Louis. My apologies. I know that isn't what you meant. Your point is well taken. Thank you."

"Not a problem. You are my family, and I'll always offer my opinion."

"Of that I have no doubt," laughed Matt. "I appreciate your input and concern." Shuffling through the papers in front of him, Matt silently wondered if he would be up to the job.

Then, as if Louis was reading his mind, the vocal portrait offered another bit of advice. "The key to everything is to surround yourself with well trained, loyal and trustworthy people. The rest will come on its own."

"I'll see to it," replied Matt as he continued to sort through documents.

"Excellent!" Louis snorted. "Problem solved."

/*/

Matt decided he'd done enough of a review for one night. After locking the paperwork in one of the desk drawers, he wished Louis goodnight and left the study. Not quite ready to get in bed, Matt sat down on the couch, to think.

Louis was dead on. There was a great difference between him becoming heir apparent and Draco having been born into it. On top of which, he had a full time position in Italy while Draco's headquarters were in Britain. Neither the Ministry nor Kim would be very pleased with the amount of time he would have to spend in Britain. He wasn't that pleased either. His life was in Milan, and he didn't have any plans on changing that.

Matt sat there for a few more minutes trying to sort out an intricate problem in minutes until he finally realized he would take what came. There was always more than one solution to a problem. One just had to choose the right course. Pushing all thoughts of the position that had been thrust on him out of his mind, Matt grabbed a biscuit from the kitchen which he wolfed down before entering the bedroom.

Kim sat up to look at her husband. "Did you get anything sorted?"

Leaning over to kiss his wife, Matt gave a noncommittal answer. "I really didn't have a chance to look anything over. Louis was in quite the talkative mood. I still have a bit of time before I really have to think about things. I am going to sit down with Gas to put together a plan to meet with all the Directors of the Malfoy Companies. It's just a matter of when. I know I'll meet them briefly at the funeral. Perhaps Gas and I will have an itinerary by then."

"My poor baby," murmured Kim, reaching out to catch Matt by the hand. "If it's too much, why not just pass the job onto someone more experienced in Malfoy matters. I know you want to do your best for everyone, but you are the Minister of Finance. Your allegiance should be to the Ministry. Draco must have had more than one second in command. Let them have the worries."

Matt took a deep breath so he wouldn't snap at Kim when he really wanted to tell her to stop talking nonsense and go to sleep. Instead, he took the high road. "I gave Draco my word that I would step up if anything happened to him. Well something has happened, and I intend to step up."

Evidently Matt hadn't taken as high a road as he thought because Kim sat straight up in bed and snapped at him. "There's no need to be an arse Matt. I was giving you my opinion. I'm simply looking out for my husband, which any good wife would do. If you don't want to hear what I have to say, don't bring up the subject."

After Kim snapped at him, Matt let his good intentions fall by the wayside and snapped right back. "Perfect Kim. With all that's going on, I'm going to have to contend with you acting the aggrieved wife. Stop making everything about you and the perceived slights to your person."

Matt hastily unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side before striding to the bathroom to have a long held pee. When he got back to the bedroom, Kim was still sitting with her back against the bed.

"I love you Matt. I don't want to fight with you. Asking about something that will affect us both should not upset you. I just think you're making everything more important than me."

Yet again, Matt took a deep breath to keep from ranting at his wife. During the several seconds that passed before he felt controlled enough to give a civil answer, Matt removed his trousers and threw them on top of his shirt then stood there facing Kim.

"I love you too Kim, so I'm not going to stand here in my boxers arguing a ridiculous point. I have never made _anything_ more important than you. Never. Perhaps tomorrow when I'm properly dressed we can have a conversation where you enlighten me about the times I put everything before you. Right now, I'm tired, and all I want to do is sleep."

Roughly pulling back the blanket, Matt slipped into bed. "Goodnight."

Kim said goodnight, but was unwilling to let the conversation end. "I understand you have been put in an unfamiliar position and have to deal with it. I wasn't trying to upset you. I just don't want to look around and find myself sitting alone waiting for my husband who is off running the Malfoy world."

"Unfamiliar position? I have to deal with it? We're arguing over nothing Kim. You have made it abundantly clear that you'd rather I refuse to step up as agreed, which will not happen. Both Seth and I signed our names to the Malfoy Line of Heirs, and I will adhere to all terms. Please stop worrying about sitting alone while I run amuck. More than likely, I'll be only a figurehead, so there won't be any need for me to run anywhere."

Matt turned on his side slamming his head into the pillow. "You need to do something to keep yourself and your mind busy. Why don't you take on a few more clients? Give yourself something else to think about. For now, let's call a truce. I need to get some sleep."

"Fine," mumbled Kim sarcastically. "Taking on more clients should fix everything. I'll be so busy I won't even notice you're not home. Goodnight."

Matt sighed, but refused to say another word. Five minutes later, he was asleep while Kim remained awake stewing over the changes about to affect her and Matt's life.

 **/**/**

The first thing Emilio had done when he entered his office on Tuesday was check his calendar. Although it was a blank page looking back at him, with the swipe of a pen, his Friday was blocked off and notated as business meeting. The next piece of business was to see Matt.

When Emilio entered the office, Matt was growling into his phone, which was a surprise. Matt was one of the most laid back wizards Emilio knew, but it was more than obvious that something had gotten under his skin. Emilio closed the door to the office then took a seat to wait for Matt to finish his call.

After slamming down the phone, Matt thanked Emilio for closing the door. "It's only 7:45 and already its been a beast of a morning. How hard is it to make sure monetary contributions are allocated correctly? Not hard, especially if that's your job," he said answering his own question. "I've let this go for two months. I'm now in search of a new Allocations Manager. My apologies cousin. What can I do for you?"

"I'll speak my piece quickly. Hermione and I went over the presentation. She is quite satisfied with the way it is, but had one suggestion. We have added a listing page which will specify who speaks and in what order. We'll also be leaving a few blank slots in case Mrs. Zabini and/or James wants to say a few words. I've said all that to ask if you will call Saverio to inform him there is another page being processed and will be to him before 2:00 pm today."

Matt nodded but brushed aside everything Emilio had said to ask how dinner went.

"It was a pleasant meal."

"That's all? A pleasant meal. I mean what? Did you show up at the door and Hermione rushed you to the table then hurried through the presentation without a word of conversation?"

"Don't be an arsehole Matt. Carmela and Scorpius were there as well. Of course we held a conversation." While Emilio didn't mention how he had scolded Scorpius, he did mention that Carmela had invited him to a Sunday dinner if he promised to prepare his famous sprouts and celery."

"Well done," remarked Matt with a wide smile. "How was it that sprouts and celery came up in the conversation?"

"Hermione brought it up. She asked if I still made the sprouts and celery Harry found so delicious. I told her I hadn't made it in a very long time. That was when Carmela stepped in saying the dish sounded delicious."

"All that sounds promising, so why the long face?" Prodded Matt.

"I've never mentioned this before because it is hurtful and embarrassing, but sprouts and celery played a big part." From there, Emilio explained about the night of Harry's party where he and Celia met Harry and the rest of Hermione's friends for the first time.

Matt was puzzled. "Sounds like a good time. What's so hurtful and embarrassing?"

Emilio went on to explain the rest, starting with his suspicion that Hermione had gone to Draco's flat and how he and Harry had trespassed trying to find her. He finished by telling Matt about the exchange of curses between him and Draco.

"Incredible! Was Hermione at Draco's flat?"

"No. But in my heart I felt he had spirited her away from the party."

"What did Hermione say?"

"We never talked about it. Shortly after, Hermione accepted the position at DLM and things went downhill for us."

"I would never have believed it of Draco. What a filthy trick. However, if it happened, Hermione is not blameless. She…."

Emilio stood. "I didn't come to rehash old bull shite. I'm going back to the office to get this last page in order. I'll speak to you later."

"Shite!" Matt mumbled after Emilio left the office. "What an imbecile. That was a stupid thing to say." Picking up his phone, Matt first called and left a message for Gas, after which, he called for his assistant. They had an Allocations Manager to hire.

/*/

Both Fausto and Carmela had left for work by the time Hermione woke on Tuesday. Scorp was still sleeping so she pulled together breakfast ingredients.

Looking at the eggs, sausage, potatoes and bread, Hermione thought how strange it was to be cooking breakfast with her own hands. She had to admit she'd become used to Dusty or Embers preparing the food, because that's the way Draco liked it. He often told her the way she had advocated for house elf rights might have once been popular, but in their home, house elves were there to help out. They had argued back and forth, but with a baby to look after, Dusty, Embers and Crissy had become welcome help.

What a difference a week could make, she thought as she pulled out a chair and accio'd a cup, saucer along with the pot of tea. Hermione sat there drinking tea, preparing nothing, until she heard Scorp call out for her. Sighing, Hermione got to her feet.

What a difference a week could make.

/*/

After bathing and dressing Scorpius, they went back to the front where Hermione placed her little man on the couch with his favorite toy, her mobile. After vanishing the breakfast ingredients, Hermione fixed both her and Scorpius a nice bowl of cereal.

Waving the mobile around, Scorpius shouted out orders. "Talk mum. Talk Mela. Talk to Anna."

Laughing, Hermione took the phone from Scorp's little hand and handed him his photo of her, Draco and him. "Here love. Here's your photo. Let mum have her phone. Finish your cereal."

Taking the photo from Hermione's hand, Scorpius held his spoon in one hand and the photo in the other happily pointing out his mum, his daddy and himself. Watching her son, Hermione's insides twisted into a knot. Scorpius was so happy to have a photo of the father he would only ever know through a moving picture.

Hermione sat there in some sort of daze thinking things that didn't make sense any more. It wasn't until Scorpius, angrily chattering some gibberish, hit her on the arm with his spoon that she came back to herself.

"I'm sorry love," she said as she lifted Scorp from the chair. "Mummy got lost in her thoughts. Let's give you a quick wash up and we'll take Mela's suggestion and have a walk to the park so you can ride the swings."

"Yes mum," Scorpius answered, patting Hermione on her cheeks. "Scorp sing."

/*/

James Wooley was in the process of unpacking the small case he'd brought with him. Everything else had been hung in the closet or put away in drawers. James thought he may have over packed, but wanted to be safe rather than sorry. He had revised his away schedule to reflect his being away until the following Monday. Besides the memorial service on Wednesday, he wanted to be ready for any other event that might arise while he was in Italy.

After a nice, steamy shower, James called Emilio to let his former boss know he was in town. He wanted to invite Emilio to lunch and possibly find out more about the Minister's plans to leave his position. As disrespectful as it sounded, James was more interested in possibly securing the Minister of Acquisitions position than the death of Draco Malfoy. However, Emilio didn't pick up the phone, so James left a message conveying his hotel and room number with the thought they could have lunch together if Emilio picked up his messages in time.

Next on James' list of things to do was contact Hermione Granger Malfoy. She had invited him to visit with her at Fausto Maida's home when he came to town, but he didn't want to turn up without giving advance notice.

Hermione picked up on the first ring.

 _Hello_

 _Hello Hermione. James Wooley here._

 _Hello James. Have you made it to Milan?_

 _I have. I'll be in Milan through Friday. If you are up to it, I was hoping we could sit down sometime today to catch up. I realize you're probably busy, but I hoped to see you before you had to get back to London._

 _That's fine James. Wednesday is rapidly approaching. I welcome the distraction. Right now, Scorp and I are just getting back from the park. He needs his lunch then a nap. It's 12:30 now. How is 2:00 for you? We can chat over a late lunch._

 _As long as it isn't an imposition, 2:00 will be fine. I'll see you then._

/*/

Hermione gave Scorp a quick wash up, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk, another quick wash up because he got more peanut butter and jelly on himself than in his mouth then laid him down for a nap.

After putting Scorp down, Hermione showered and washed her hair. It wouldn't do to meet with James smelling like, peanut butter, jelly and park.

By 1:45, Hermione had lunch set aside and ready. She also set out a decanter of brandy just in case James wanted an early drink.

By 2:30, she and James were just finishing the simple lunch she had prepared and were chuckling over the things that had gone on during her early days at DLM. James spoke about how sorry he was that her husband lost his life at such an early age and how much he'd be missed. The discussion reminded Hermione she should ask if James wanted to say a few words at the service. He declined speaking, but assured Hermione he would be among the attendees.

The conversation had moved through many different subjects without having mentioned Emilio once when James' mobile rang. It was impolite to take a call while in the middle of a conversation, but it was Emilio calling, so James excused himself to speak with the Minister.

Hermione was actually glad James had received a call, because she was running out of conversation. A catch up was nice, but it was time to bring it to an end. Besides, she thought she heard Scorp moving around.

When James finished his call, he told Hermione it was time for him to get going. He thanked her for the lunch and the conversation before walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I wish you and your son the best. I know there's no need for me to tell you to remain strong, because I've never known you to be anything else."

"Thanks James. It would seem everyone knows how strong I am except me. All I can do is the best I can. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she closed the door behind James, a few scattered tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Why? She didn't know. Perhaps she was feeling as though a proverbial door had just closed along with the front door. Whatever it was, passed as quickly as it had come, and it was a smiling mother that proceeded down the hall calling out her son's name.

/*/

Just before Carmela got in from work, Hannah called to let Hermione know she and Harry would be flooing through that evening instead of Wednesday morning in case she needed help with something.

Hermione was a little embarrassed to admit she didn't need help with anything. It was the truth. Saverio had done such a masterful job there really wasn't anything to be done, but Hannah understood.

The thing Hermione had a problem with was Hannah telling her that she and Harry would be staying at The Luxia Wizarding Hotel. Even though she argued back and forth with Hannah, Hermione finally gave in. It was just for two days as they would all be going back to London on Thursday. Hannah told Hermione to expect them sometime around 8:00.

Hermione was happy. She missed her brother and sister if she didn't see them at least once a day.

/*/

Gas returned Matt's call and the two men made an appointment to meet Wednesday at 10:00. Gas agreed with Matt about meeting all the different Directors. He also informed Matt that the way the Line of Heirs was set up he should be receiving some kind of magical notice of his new position.

"If I'm correct, the notice will include details of your next steps," added Gas.

Suddenly Matt remembered. "Seth and I did read something along those lines when we agreed to join the line of Malfoy heirs. I have the paperwork safely stored away. It wasn't important at the time, but it is important now. Who would have imagined anything happening to Draco?"

"Excellent. If you can find it and read it over, you'll be prepared."

"Prepared? You sound as though something will fly through my window and tap me upside the head. What should I be prepared for?"

A normally somber Gas gave out a shout of laughter. "I meant nothing of the sort. Although, if something comes flying through your window, call the guys. They'd love to see that. Knowing a bit about the intricacies of Malfoy ways, I'd say some glowing envelope with a magic ticket inside will appear on your living room table to whisk you away to Malfoyland."

"You're an arse Gaspare Maida. I'm sure it's as simple as documents sitting somewhere marked only open upon the death of the current heir. Maybe a small changing of the guard ceremony, so to speak."

"Whatever it is," replied Gas. "You should receive it within a week after Draco's funeral. I have to go. I'll speak to you in the morning."

"Alright mate. I'll see you then. Give Seana my love."

"Will do."

/*/

James stopped by the Ministry to say hello to the friends and colleagues he'd made over the years and pick up any information he could about open postings. It was actually hard to get any information about job postings as everyone he spoke to wanted to discuss nothing other than the untimely death of Draco Malfoy.

After his fifth encounter, James gave it up as a bad job and headed to Emilio's office where he was welcomed like an old family friend.

Emilio got up from his desk to clasp James' hand. "Welcome, my old friend. Come in and have a seat. Things just aren't the same without you. When did you arrive?"

"Nice to see you too Emilio. I arrived in Milan this morning. I'm staying at The Luxia. I was hoping you and I could have dinner. For once, I'll buy."

Emilio smiled. "You bet your arse you'll buy. You have the means. I'll be happy to have dinner with you. I'm also hoping you'll accompany me to Lozier Estate before you leave. My parents would love to see you. I think my father cares for you more than he does me."

"Ha, ha. I doubt Emiliano cares more for an assistant than he does his own son. It would be my pleasure. I'll be here through at least Friday. Make it happen. So, besides all the furor over Draco's death. What else is going on?"

"Right now, that's all anyone can talk about. The wealthy entrepreneur who literally killed himself. Sad story really. The wizard thought so little of his wife and son he participated in dangerous muggle games."

"Well, yes," said James clearing his throat. He was not there to disparage Draco Malfoy or listen to the Minister disparage him, so he deftly changed the subject. "I was over to see Hermione earlier. We had a nice lunch and a lovely conversation."

As much as James' revelation intrigued him, it was time for Emilio to keep his mouth closed. In the past he had let James see how much he cared for Hermione, but not now. Not when her husband had just died. So Emilio did what James had done. He changed the subject.

"Sounds lovely. I was wondering if you are still interested in coming back to Milan? Although I have changed my mind about the Minister of Marketing position, Matt and I have been networking for an additional position. We are looking at a Minister of Policy and Procedure position. It is all but confirmed. I'm hoping you will allow me to put forth your name. You have the credentials and the experience. Best of all, it will bring you back to Milan. What do you think?"

James was overwhelmed. Of course he was interested.

"I am most assuredly interested in coming back to Milan in a position of authority. Thank you for considering me."

"Wonderful. Before we head out to dinner, I'd like to introduce you to Mario Spergotti, Head of Hiring and Installations. You'll file your application, I'll put in my good word and we'll go from there."

"Wonderful."

James and Emilio took the lifts down two floors to speak to Mario. When they were done, James had been assured that his name would be on top of the list. It was a happy duo that headed out of the Ministry to have dinner.

Over dinner, James and Emilio discussed a number of things. James watched the Minister closely and came to the conclusion that he hadn't given up on certain things. It was all in the eyes. The Minister never said one thing out of order, but James knew his former superior hadn't given up on anything. This time around, he was just being careful.

James and Emilio were just leaving the dining hall at the Luxia when they ran into Harry Potter and his wife just signing in. Harry and Hannah exchanged pleasantries with Emilio and James before heading to their suite of rooms.

Emilio thanked James for dinner before apparating to his own home. For him, it had been a very pleasant night.

/*/

Carmela and Hermione, with Scorp on her lap were chatting about Hermione's day when Fausto came down the hall.

"Greetings lovely ladies and Scorpius."

"Fawto mum. Fawto. Hi Fawto," sang out Scorpius.

Grinning from ear, Fausto plucked Scorpius from his mother's lap. "Come have some dinner with me young man. I'll tell you all about my day."

Scorpius began giggling like a maniac while slapping his hands against Fausto's cheeks.

While the two boys ate dinner, Hermione and Carmela had tea.

"Harry and Hannah should be coming through shortly. They have reserved a suite at the Luxia."

Carmela started to argue but Hermione held up a hand. "I've already had this argument with Hannah. They don't want to impose on anyone so they are staying at the hotel." Lowering her voice, Hermione admitted that she thought Harry and Hannah would rather stay at a hotel than deal with Kim.

"I understand. They might have a hotel room, but if they are here too late, I think they should make use of Sal's old room."

"I agree," replied Hermione soundly. "However, it will all be up to them."

Scorp was giggling over whatever Fausto was telling him, so Hermione asked if he was laughing because they had eaten all the treacle tart before uncle Harry got there.

Scorpius laughed his hardest. "Fawto ate it mum. Fawto ate it all."

The two witches grinned as they clasped hands over Scorpius' full sentences. "Your boy is growing up. He'll be speaking like an adult before long."

"I know," replied Hermione. "It a shame that Draco isn't here to see this. He would have been so proud."

As Carmela sat there commiserating with Hermione, Harry and Hannah stepped through the front door.

"We're here," shouted Hannah.

At the same time, Harry shouted even louder. "Do I smell treacle Tart? Scorpius Malfoy better have saved me some."

Scorpius stood up in his chair to immediately rat out his papa. "Fawto ate it Arry. Fawto ate it all."


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 7**

While the two boys ate dinner, Hermione and Carmela had tea.

"Harry and Hannah should be coming through shortly. They have reserved a suite at the Luxia."

Carmela started to argue but Hermione held up a hand. "I've already had this argument with Hannah. They don't want to impose on anyone so they are staying at the hotel." Lowering her voice, Hermione admitted that she thought Harry and Hannah would rather stay at a hotel than deal with Kim.

"I understand. They might have a hotel room, but if they are here too late, I think they should make use of Sal's old room."

"I agree," replied Hermione soundly. "However, it will all be up to them."

Scorp was giggling over whatever Fausto was telling him, so Hermione asked if he was laughing because they had eaten all the treacle tart before uncle Harry got there.

Scorpius laughed his hardest. "Fawto ate it mum. Fawto ate it all."

The two witches grinned as they clasped hands over Scorpius' full sentences. "Your boy is growing up. He'll be speaking like an adult before long."

"I know," replied Hermione. "It a shame that Draco isn't here to see this. He would have been so proud."

As Carmela sat there commiserating with Hermione, Harry and Hannah stepped through the front door.

"We're here," shouted Hannah.

At the same time, Harry shouted even louder. "Do I smell treacle Tart? Scorpius Malfoy better have saved me some."

Scorpius stood up in his chair to immediately rat out his papa. "Fawto ate it Arry. Fawto ate it all."

 **A/N** : *The song **"O Children" (Harry & Hermione's dance song) **belongs to Nick Cage. I own none of it. I have to say, this song is one of the things that made me despise Ron Weasley. Makes me tear up whenever I hear it all these years later.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 8**

While Hannah and Hermione giggled uncontrollably, Fausto acted as though he was very hurt, which confused Scorpius.

"Fawto sad Mela. Fawto sad." Then stepping out of his high chair, Scorpius climbed onto Fausto's lap and patted his cheeks. "It's okay Fawto. It's okay."

Hermione and Hannah grabbed hands. Their boy was becoming so knowledgeable so quickly.

Hermione knew Harry loved treacle tart and had put away a large portion for him. "No worries love. I have set aside a good amount of dessert for your uncle Harry."

"Okay," answered Scorpius. "Fawto being bad."

/*/

Immediately after dinner, Scorpius took his favorite toy and went to sit in the living room while the adults remained at the table.

Harry offered a bit of information. "We ran into Emilio and James Wooley at Luxia. They were just finishing up dinner as we were checking in."

"I saw James today myself," replied Hermione. "I had him over for a late lunch. We had a great conversation. Although he didn't come right out to say so, I believe he would like nothing more than to be back at The Ministry in Milan."

"That makes sense," offered Harry. "Perhaps the Minister is helping James attain his goals." Turning to face Hermione, Harry inquired how things would go after the memorial service. "I know Saverio has set aside a room for after the service, but what will we do after? Shall we all meet back here?"

Hannah spoke up. "As the widow, Hermione will remain to greet the guests who want to offer personal condolences. I think Harry and I will stay for a bit, but we'll need to get Scorp back to the house. If you'd like Hermione, I'll get everything packed up so we can get an early start back to London."

Hermione felt so loved. Her adopted sister wasn't leaving anything to chance. "Scorp and I are fine. I plan to leave some things here at Carmela's. Except for what we will wear, the rest has been all packed up. We'll be ready to go home at first light Thursday."

Harry who was still sucking down treacle tart and vanilla ice cream held up a hand. "Hold on. No one is suggesting anyone be ready at first light. Second light will be fine."

"Git," Hermione said, reaching out to Harry. "First light, second light. It's all the same. Scorp and I will be ready to get back home by 11:00 am."

"Perfect," Harry replied, getting up from the table. "11:00 am it is."

Harry excused himself to the loo, but before he could make it out of the room, Hermione advised him that she had an idea she wanted to discuss with the lot of them.

Harry shrugged. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be right back."

/*/

While Harry was gone, Hermione shared a bit of what she wanted to discuss. Fausto, Carmela and Hannah all thought it was an interesting idea. It was Carmela who suggested involving Matt as they would have to get his permission to speak with Louis.

Harry was back. "Why do we have to speak to Louis? What have I missed?"

"You haven't missed anything Potter," joked Hermione. "I've had an idea and I want your opinion."

"Alright, let's hear it then. I hope it's good, because I don't want Louis shrieking in my ear over things misconstrued. Have you checked with Matt? I'm sure we'll need his permission to go trooping through his living room."

Hannah frowned at her husband. "We haven't discussed anything yet Harry. Let's worry about Louis and Matt once we move forward."

Capitulating, Harry agreed. "Alright love. We'll talk it out. Have we learned how to make gold out of rocks?"

Carmela smiled at Fausto. Their adopted children needed a swift hiding.

Hermione told Harry to sit down and stop being a git, which he did. She had then gone on to explain her idea. When she finished, the others, including Fausto, were looking at her in awe.

"Amazing idea Hermione," Harry replied, offering an opinion. "I suggest we keep it among ourselves until you've done some further study. This could be the next great money maker."

"I agree with Harry," said Carmela. "Let's keep everything among ourselves until we see what's what. I'm not sure you need to speak to Louis. Your idea is sound. We just need to find out if there is a market for living portraits. People often say one thing, but do another. Does anyone really want a living portrait of a detested mother-in-law leaning against their mantle?"

Everyone laughed except Hermione.

"I'm serious about this. I'm now an unemployed mother with a child to support. I need to be thinking of a way to support us."

Harry snickered. "I understand your need to remain busy, but please don't sit there crying poor mouth. Draco was a man of means which means you are a widow with means."

Hermione jumped up from her chair and faced Harry. "Do you think I'm doing this to disparage Draco? I'm not dense. He was my husband which means I know the state of our affairs. I'm not interested in this because Draco left us with nothing. I'm doing it so Scorp and I can be independent. If you can't see that…."

Cutting Hermione off, Fausto came to Harry's defense. "Please calm down Hermione. You'll scare Scorpius. I don't think that's what Harry meant. The assumption is, you'll never have to work again."

"I know the assumption Fausto," snapped Hermione. "I just want to make it clear that my son and I will not be solely dependent on Malfoy money."

Hermione stood there embarrassed and huffing like she'd just run a race not realizing her tone and volume really had upset Scorpius.

Sliding off the couch, a crying Scorpius ran to his mum. "I want potty mum. Scorp wants potty."

Picking up her son, Hermione left the kitchen, but called over her shoulder. "It was a stupid idea. Let's just forget about it."

The room went quiet for several minutes before Carmela followed by Hannah went to see about Hermione.

/*/

Hermione had put up a silencing charm, but as soon as Carmela opened the door, she and Hannah heard Hermione's heart wrenching sobs.

Scorpius was patting his mother on the head trying to comfort her, but he was sobbing as well. "Mela," he called out plaintively running to Carmela and pointing at Hermione. "Mum sad."

Carmela felt tears welling up in her own eyes.

Hannah plucked Scorpius from Carmela's arms. "Come with aunty Scorp. I'll get you washed up for bed." She and Scorp passed Harry as they left the room.

"I didn't mean any of it," he whispered to Hannah as she pushed past him.

"It doesn't matter what you meant. It matters what you've caused. Get in there."

Harry stepped inside closing the door behind him. "I hope you know I didn't mean anything foul. I would never treat my sister that way. I can fix this. Do you want to dance? I can put on * **O Children** if you like. That always cheered you up."

Getting to her feet, Hermione smiled at her brother as she pulled something from the bloody, beaded bag.

"I never could resist a good, _when your lover leaves you and you're about to die_ , song." With a swish of her wand, the song of their teens began to play. Harry grabbed her hands, and they danced.

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station_

 _Hey, little train! Wait for me!  
I once was blind but now I see  
Have you left a seat for me?  
Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

 _Hey little train! Wait for me!  
I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
In this process of elimination_

Harry and Hermione actually danced as they had all those years ago. Finally, Hermione stepped back and whispered. "I'm alright now. I apologize for being such a twat. Thanks for the dance. I needed that."

"Anytime." Harry said as he headed out the door. "By the way, I think your idea about living portraits is brilliant. Let's follow it out to the end. The wife and I will be leaving now. We'll see you tomorrow. I might speak out of turn from time to time, but Merlin's truth, I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione was washing her face when Carmela and Scorp appeared at her door. Scorp immediately held his arms out for his mum to pick him up. As soon as he was in her arms he laid his head on her shoulder and held up the family photo she had given him.

"Here mum." was all Scorpius said before laying his head back down on her shoulder.

"I'll leave you and Scorp to yourselves." said Carmela. "Fausto and I will meet you at _Stare Tranquilli._ Goodnight. Try to get some sleep."

/*/

It was quiet when Matt got in from work. "Kim! Are you here love?"

There was no answer. Removing his cloak, robes and shirt, Matt headed to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. After changing, Matt decided he would start dinner. He was in the middle of preparing a lovely broccoli, garlic chicken with fettuccine when he heard the whoosh of the floo.

Several seconds later, Kim came walking through. Matt walked over to greet her, but received a less than warm return greeting. Stepping back, Matt asked if there was something wrong.

Kim shook her head. "Everything is fine. I'm going to take a quick shower."

Kim's attitude had put a damper on Matt's good mood, but he understood. Everything revolving around Draco's death was stressing his wife out. Once he got the Malfoy business settled, he and Kim would hopefully get everything back in order.

Matt mixed the dinner ingredients together then set them aside. He and Kim needed to have a talk.

Kim who was sitting at her vanity when Matt walked into the room looked at her husband through the mirror. "Is that garlic chicken I smell?"

"It is. With fettuccine. Before we have dinner, I'd like to revisit our conversation from last night. I need you to define exactly what I'm doing wrong. You accused me of putting everything before you. Now is the time for you to tell me what everything entails, so I can right my wrongs."

"I was upset and may have said some things that aren't quite true." Kim answered as she pulled jeans and a jumper out of the closet. "You are a wonderful husband and I apologize for my remarks. You'll also be glad to know I've decided to act on your suggestion. Starting today, I've taken on three additional clients. In fact, I have two showings this evening, so I won't have dinner until later. I'll be meeting my clients in the square and we'll go from there."

Matt sat quietly watching as Kim brushed her hair then put on a dab of lipstick. Even though she had reversed herself about him putting everything before her, she was making a definite point about not sitting around the house waiting for him to come home. She was keeping herself _busy_.

After dressing, Kim gave Matt an quick peck on the cheek telling him she'd be back soon.

Matt absolutely couldn't fathom why his wife was so angry, and she _was_ angry. Her words were saying one thing, but her demeanor was showing something entirely different. Kim wasn't normally antagonistic, but was obviously feeling some kind of way about what she thought the future held for them. He could only imagine how much worse it might get after he was instated as the Malfoy heir.

Matt went to the kitchen to fix himself a plate wondering what he could do to rectify things between himself and Kim. The one thing he did know. He wouldn't go back on his word. After three forkfuls of fettuccine, Matt discarded almost a full plate before going in search of the documents he and Gas had discussed.

/*/

Emiliano and Ilaria Lozier had been going back and forth for most of the day. Emiliano wasn't sure if they should attend Draco's memorial service whereas Ilaria did.

"We are only going to pay our respects. It's a courtesy. We are going."

"You didn't care for him at all," replied Emiliano. "He was a slick con artist who…"

Ilaria held up a hand. "Please don't start Emiliano. We've promised Emilio we wouldn't make those kinds of statements. Draco Malfoy is being mourned. This is not the time."

"Oh! The filthy blighter is dead, so now you love him."

Ilaria glared at her husband. "You know good and well I don't care one whit for the recently deceased Draco Malfoy. That isn't the question. I want to do this for our son. Years ago he found the witch he would love for life. He may now have a chance to have his heart's desire, and I'm determined to help in any way I can. If it means making a public showing for Draco Malfoy, that's what we'll do. You do not have to accompany me, but I'm going."

Emiliano sighed and reached out to his wife. "I understand my love. You will not have to attend alone. While I understand that Emilio and Hermione may never get together again, I'm his father and will support his efforts to the end."

"Thank you Emiliano. Our formal robes are ready. I have them hanging on the closet door."

Emiliano smiled at his wife. After all they had gone through, he knew she was what had kept him going all these years, and he planned to reward her. There was a lovely holiday excursion to Constance Le Prince Maurice Hotel in Mauritius with her name on it waiting to be used.

/*/

Minister of Acquisitions Emilio Lozier had a 7:30 meeting with vendors on Tuesday evening. He was there to answer questions about recent changes to how the Ministry would accept shipments. Although it had been a long time coming, Emilio had updated regulations. No longer would the Ministry accept deliveries that hadn't been reviewed on both ends. It was something Hermione had taught him a long time ago, but one he was now making mandatory.

It wasn't a long meeting, because Emilio made it quite clear where he stood on the matter. Vendors could accept the new rules and continue to supply the Ministry or they could move on. Although there were several very vocal vendors, no one wanted to give up their lucrative Ministry business relationship. In the end, it was unanimous that they would accept Emilio's mandate.

Willem from DLM attended the meeting even though it had been his practice for years to utilize the things Emilio was now advocating. Before leaving, he stopped to have a short conversation with Emilio and ended by telling the Minister he'd see him at the memorial service.

Emilio and his assistant remained behind after the vendors left to essentially ratify the changes. Wednesday morning the updated terms would be sent to all vendors. If they signed the document, they would continue to service the Ministry. If not, Emilio would be looking for new vendors.

Emilio and his assistant were at the end of their discussion when his mobile rang. Excusing himself, Emilio stepped away from his assistant to take the call.

Caller ID showed Marissa.

 _Hello Marissa. How are you?_

 _I'm fine Minister. How are you? I'm just following up on our previous conversation. How does your calendar look for Friday?_

 _Ah yes. My calendar. Actually, my calendar was clear, but in the interim a good friend returned to Milan and I will be spending Friday with him. Perhaps we can get together another time._

Several seconds of silence.

 _Have I offended you Emilio?_

 _Of course not. Why would you even ask?_

 _Well. Things seemed to be going well between us, but now you are acting as if I've done something to annoy you._

 _I am tying up the ends of a meeting Marissa. This is not the time to discuss feelings or impressions. Perhaps we can meet Thursday evening for dinner and drinks. I'll pick you up at 8:00._

 _That sounds wonderful Emilio. I look forward to Thursday. Goodnight._

 _Goodnight Marissa._

 _/*/_

Back at the table, Emilio's assistant had everything squared away. Handing his superior the list of vendors, the assistant remarked he would have the necessary documents out within the hour.

Emilio was pleased with the way the night had gone. "Thank you. Stay on top of it and inform me of the results. They'll go along or they'll be gone. Simple. Thank you for your time. I'll see you in the morning."

The assistant wished Emilio good night as he gathered up all the parchment laying in front of him.

Emilio went back to his office to tidy up a few loose ends, but spent an hour just mulling things over. He thought about what he was doing with Marissa. Then he thought about how Hermione would be going back to London in a days time where she would be subject to all the wizards who would want to take care of her and Scorpius. There had to be something he could do to be one of those wizards.

Finally giving up, Emilio decided he would take things as they came. He loved Hermione, but that didn't mean they would ever get back together. However, it also didn't mean he would give up trying to get back into her life. He also decided it wasn't such a great idea to keep dating Marissa when he had no plans of building a relationship with her. To Emilio's way of thinking, Thursday evening might be the right time to distance himself from the witch who was looking for more than he wanted to give.

/*/

Hannah was silent when they returned to the Luxia. Harry knew why, but didn't want to broach the subject if he didn't have to.

Even though Harry had cleared things up with Hermione, his faux pas had put Hannah in a mood that was not to be taken lightly. Hannah was a witch with the patience of McGonagall. However, if you crossed her the wrong way, there could be hell to pay, and he had crossed her this evening.

Hannah finally broke the silence. "I imagine you're proud of yourself."

Here it comes, thought Harry. "I'm not proud of anything right now Hannah. You can't believe I would intentionally do something to upset Hermione. I simply stated an opinion."

"And a well thought out one at that," Hannah replied sarcastically. "So, the heart wrenching sobs it brought out in Hermione was just an expected side effect?"

Harry knew he hadn't done anything on purpose, so all this negativity he was receiving from Hannah was not sitting well. "Stop Hannah. You're working yourself up for no reason. It's over and done."

"Over and done," shouted Hannah. "Don't tell me to stop. I'll stop when I'm finished Harry Potter, not before. Hermione had an amazing idea and you made it seem as though she was being stupid. Did you not hear what she said going down the hall? Forget about it. It was a stupid idea. You have her doubting herself."

Harry walked over to Hannah and enveloped her in his arms. "I apologized Hannah. Hermione is fine. She and I have argued with each other for years. The only difference was I chose an unfortunate time to be an arse. I apologized to her, and I'm apologizing to you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt my best friend."

Hannah capitulated and all the fight went out of her as she began to sob. "We have to be there for her and Scorp Harry. She gave up everything when she married Draco. Without him, she will wither away if she can't be productive."

Standing in the middle of their hotel room, Harry whispered to his wife. "We won't let that happen love. We just won't. Please stop crying, because you're getting me all emotional." He said, wiping away her tears. "I'll be more careful with the things I say. Okay?"

Hannah nodded. "Okay. I want you to know that I like Hermione's idea. It's something I'd like to see her do. I also think I'd like to be involved."

Harry pulled back to look in Hannah's face. "Would you really? What will you do with The Leaky?"

"Is that really a question Potter? I'll do what I've done from the day I took it over, run it. I have competent and trustworthy staff which is all I need. I'll be entrepreneur by day and bar owner by night. I'm versatile like that."

Harry laughed as he leaned down to kiss Hannah on the neck. "Well, I'd find it very exciting to be the husband of an entrepreneur. I'm thinking that this husband would like a bit of private time with his soon to be mogul wife."

Snickering as she grabbed Harry by the hand, Hannah gave him a very cheeky answer. "Well get those clothes off Potter, because this soon to be mogul wants to feel that stick."

"Clothes coming off as we speak," replied Harry, releasing the catch on his trousers and letting them fall to his ankles. "I'm ready wife. It's time to put up or put out."

Hannah giggled. "Just get in here to put out this fire Mr. funny arse. I'm waiting."

/*/

Hermione allowed Scorpius to sleep in her bed. Looking down at the miniature Draco and smoothing his hair, she felt so helpless. She had made some big statements earlier, but meant every word. If her living portrait idea didn't work out, she'd find something else. She was determined not to become one of those idle, wealthy witches like Narcissa Malfoy, only intent on the next party or event. She'd already had two careers, another wouldn't hurt.

Scorpius turned on his side and the family photo fell into Hermione's lap. Tracing her finger over Draco's smiling face, she muttered some scathing words. "Look what you've gone and done Draco. You've had your way and achieved nothing more than leaving your son fatherless. Good job."

Tucking the photo under Scorp's arm, Hermione laid down and wrapped herself around her son.

/**/

Hermione woke early on Wednesday, 4/22/09. It was as though her inner workings were reminding her that this was going to be a hard day and she should get up and get prepared.

It was early enough that Fausto and Carmela were still there. Hermione could hear them, but didn't make any attempt to engage either one. She would see them later.

Sitting back down on the side of the bed, Hermione began to plan her day. She was all the way to 5:00 pm before she realized anything after 2:00 pm was already planned out for her and Scorp. The enormity of it all washed over her, and instead of preparing for her day, Hermione climbed back into bed to lie beside her son.

Hermione was pulled from a very vivid dream of her and Draco arguing about his dangerous behavior by a knocking. Sitting up, she pushed the hair out of her face and looked at Scorp who was sitting at the bottom of the bed playing with the mobile.

"Good morning my love. Such a good boy to be quiet and let mummy sleep."

The soft knocking continued, and Hermione could hear Hannah calling her name. Jumping out of bed, Hermione opened the door.

Hannah was visibly trembling. "You had us so worried. We've been trying to call you since 9:00 am. What's wrong with your mobile?"

They both looked at Scorpius at the same time. As if he knew what the day held for him and his mother, a subdued Scorp was sitting quietly pressing buttons on the phone.

Handing the phone to Hermione, Hannah picked Scorpius up. "It's almost 12:30 Hermione. Why don't you have a shower and dress while I take care of this little one. Harry will be here in a few minutes. The big coward didn't want to come through until he knew there wasn't anything wrong. Our portkey will activate in an hour. Kim will be traveling with us. Emilio and Matt will be apparating from the Ministry. The boys will be picking up the portkey nearest to them, or apparating directly to the service.

"Oh Merlin! 12:30? How did that happen? I'll be quick. Thank you Hannah."

"No need to thank me, just get ready. You're the one person who should not be late."

/*/

Hermione hurried through her shower, and was dressed fifteen minutes after that. At 1:05, she came down the hall to find Hannah, Harry, Scorp, Kim, Matt and Emilio standing in the living room.

Looking around, Hermione walked over to kiss Scorpius before apologizing to everyone for holding them up.

Hugging Hermione, Harry spoke for everyone. "You haven't held us up. We still have a bit of time."

"Harry's right," offered Matt, holding up what looked like a square, flat paperweight. "We can activate this portkey anytime after 1:15. I suggest we go then. You and Emilio should be there by 1:30 at the latest."

"Alright. I'm ready as I ever will be." Hermione remarked as she walked over to take Emilio's arm as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Looking up at the Minister, Hermione told him she hoped he didn't mind escorting her.

"I'm officiating," replied Emilio. "It's my duty to see that the widow gets there safely." Although Hermione's actions had surprised him, Emilio simply crooked his arm. He wasn't about to fail this witch when she needed him. Not again. He could be there for her, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to calm her trembling.

/*/

Before walking out the door, everyone except Emilio hugged Hermione and Scorp. Ten minutes later, the portkey had dropped them off at _Stare Tranquilli._

Saverio asked that Hermione, Scorp, and whomever else she considered immediate family stand by the memorial book to greet people as they came through the door. However, after a quick word with Emilio, Saverio led Hermione and Scorpius and those closest to her to the front pews whispering that the greetings could be done in the reception room after the service.

/*/

At 2:00, Saverio had the ushers close the front doors. At 2:01, Emilio began to speak. He spoke for a few minutes about the well respected wizard who had met an untimely death leaving behind his widow and their son pointing to Hermione and Scorpius as he did so. He then explained that he would be calling the speakers in alphabetical order, also reminding the speakers they should keep to the allotted five minutes.

Hermione had to hush Scorpius when he began asking about his daddy. "Daco gone mum? Daco gone?"

As strong as Hermione was trying to be, her son's words were pulling at her heart. "Yes love. Daddy is gone, but you have your photo. Summoning their photo out of her purse, Hermione put it into Scorp's hand, and he immediately went silent.

Witches and wizards took their turn, some speaking earnestly about the fair and honest owner of DLM while others related funny stories about Draco. Xavier Cross gave a rousing speech about the man he considered the epitome of class. Gas spoke eloquently, as did Carmela, Fausto, Velia, Gennaro, Marta, Ettore and Willem. Blaise's mother spoke of knowing Draco since he was a toddler, briefly touching on how his death would have crippled his mother and father had they not predeceased him.

Hermione remained stoic as everyone spoke his or her piece, but began to get butterflies as Matt got up to speak, because that meant she was next. She was the last.

Matt was full of nothing but praise for the wizard and his wife (fiancée at the time) who had tracked him and his brother down after finding out they were part of the Malfoy line. Matt unashamedly spoke about how Draco had changed the lives of two lads from Belgium, and how they would be forever grateful.

By this time, Hermione could hear sniffles from around the room, and had to steel herself not to break down again in front of Scorp. Preparing for her turn, Hermione passed Scorp to Harry who was sitting next to her. However, before Emilio could invite her up, Sal and Seth came forward.

Very nearly holding each other up, they both spoke briefly about how much they respected Draco. Then Seth who was rapidly losing his composure admitted that he and Sal were with Draco that last morning and hadn't planned to speak because the guilt of not being able to save him was overwhelming.

Sal finished by earnestly telling the guests how Draco wouldn't want them to feel guilt. He'd want them to stand in front of his friends, family and colleagues and remind them of what a super lad he was. So that's why we've chosen to speak. We want everyone to know that Draco Malfoy was a super lad, and like you all, Seth and I are sorry he's gone.

With the last word, Seth and Sal went back to their seats.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Fausto reach over to touch Seth and Sal on the shoulder as she heard Emilio invite her to close the service.

Hermione wobbled a bit as though her knees would give out, but Emilio noticed and met her halfway to the podium escorting her the last few feet.

"Thank you Minister. It's those last few steps that throw a girl off." Hermione's comments drew a few smiles throughout the room.

At that point, Scorpius slid off Harry's lap and hurried towards his mother. Harry got up to get him, but Hermione held up a hand. "It's fine Harry. Scorp belongs up here with me."

It was then that Scorpius threw both Hermione and Emilio a curve. Hesitating for maybe two seconds, he changed the game. Instead of going to his mum, Scorpius went to stand in front of Emilio and lifted his arms.

"Up Meel. Want up."

A number of people softly remarked, how cute, so sweet.

A faint blush appeared on Emilio's face as he looked to Hermione for direction.

Not wanting to cause any further disturbance, Hermione gave Emilio a quick nod and a small smile to her precocious son before turning back to the podium to begin her recitation.

Hermione's first words to the assembly were simple. "I apologize for the distraction. My son is as feisty as his father."


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 8**

Hermione wobbled a bit as though her knees would give out, but Emilio noticed and met her halfway to the podium escorting her the last few feet.

"Thank you Minister. It's those last few steps that throw a girl off." Hermione's comments drew a few smiles throughout the room.

At that point, Scorpius slid off Harry's lap and hurried towards his mother. Harry got up to get him, but Hermione held up a hand. "It's fine Harry. Scorp belongs up here with me."

It was then that Scorpius threw both Hermione and Emilio a curve. Hesitating for maybe two seconds, he changed the game. Instead of going to his mum, Scorpius went to stand in front of Emilio and lifted his arms.

"Up Meel. Want up."

A number of people softly remarked, how cute, so sweet.

A faint blush appeared on Emilio's face as he looked to Hermione for direction.

Not wanting to cause any further disturbance, Hermione gave Emilio a quick nod and a small smile to her precocious son before turning back to the podium to begin her recitation.

Hermione's first words to the assembly were simple. "I apologize for the distraction. My son is as feisty as his father."

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 9**

Hermione spoke for less than five minutes, but she'd had everything she wanted to say locked in her head for the last three days. She spoke easily and earnestly. When she finished, she could hear more sniffles throughout the room.

After thanking the guests for taking the time out of their busy days, Hermione waited in place for Saverio to present her with The Guest Book. Stepping away from the podium, Hermione handed the guest book off to Emilio while taking Scorp from his arms.

"Thank you Minister."

"Tanks Meel. Bye," parroted Scorp happily giving Emilio a little wave.

Before closing the service, and with a bit of a blush still showing across his nose, Emilio reminded the guests they were invited to the adjoining room to visit with the family.

/*/

As the guests filed past Emilio heading to the family reception area, many stopped to shake his hand and compliment him on a job well done.

Except for his mother and father who were not going to greet the widow, Matt was last to leave the room. Emiliano and Ilaria, greeted Matt, gave their son a quick compliment then left the premises.

When they were finally alone, Matt also complimented Emilio on a job well done, among other things. "Let's spend a few minutes with Hermione and Scorp before we get back to the Ministry. Unless of course you plan to stay and baby sit." Matt added, jovially slapping Emilio on the back.

Looking quickly around to ensure they were alone, Emilio growled at Matt. "You're beginning to sound like my mother and father. Statements like those are uncalled for and inflammatory."

Matt grinned and shook his head. "You have to admit that Scorp was the cutest thing. I think he recognizes his next daddy."

"Enough Matt, please," replied a frustrated Emilio. "I'm going to give Hermione her book and that will be the end of it for now. Are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss the rest of this for the world."

Huffing, Emilio strode away from Matt, but Matt was right on his heels trying to get his chuckling under control.

/*/

The room was crowded as many of Hermione and Draco's Milan colleagues, employees and friends stood in a queue waiting to give her and the family their personal condolences. Emilio who thought people were looking at him strangely, went over to Harry to give him the guest book. However, before Harry could take it, Hermione turned away from the queue to personally thank him.

"Thank you so much Emilio. I apologize for the antics of my son, but you handled him so well."

Emilio looked directly into Hermione's eyes and couldn't turn away. He thought he saw the Hermione of old looking at him. The Hermione who had once thought a lot of him.

Realizing he was staring, Emilio handed Hermione the book, gave a slight bow, and with heart thumping, stepped away to speak to guests who were waiting to greet him.

Watching from the other side of the room, Matt didn't miss Emilio's interaction with Hermione, and couldn't help thinking how one twist of fate could change a person's future. He and Seth were living examples. How easily it would have been for life to have gone in an entirely different direction for the both of them. 

/*/

The rest of the afternoon went well. By 5:30, Hermione was ready to call it done. She spent a few minutes thanking Saverio for his diligence and complimenting him on his attention to detail.

Saverio had nothing but good words to say. "Your husband was a very well like wizard Hermione. I'm so sorry for your loss. It was a pleasure serving you, but I hope you don't have to see me anytime soon. Thank you."

Feeling emotional, Hermione hugged Saverio before looking around for Harry. "I'm ready to go Harry. Scorp must be wondering where I am."

"I have the book and a few programs," replied Harry. "I'm ready."

With one last wave at Saverio, Hermione, Harry and the others left _Stare Tranquilli_ to activate their return portkey.

/*/

Once back at the house, Hermione, Harry, Hannah and Carmela sat down to discuss how they thought things went with all agreeing that the service had gone off flawlessly.

"Scorp threw a bit of a wrench into the works," admitted Hermione. "Other than that, the service was well done. Emilio was great. I owe him a lot. I think Scorp surprised him more than he surprised me, but he handled it well."

Harry had misgivings. "Emilio agreed to officiate, and he did his job. I don't think you owe him anything."

Carmela gave a quick cough before clearing her throat. "While it's true that the Minister was only doing the job he had agreed to, I think a small thank you can't hurt. I've spoken to him about joining us for dinner some Sunday. Why don't I set it up and let you all know. I'm really looking forward to his sprouts and celery."

Harry's mind went directly to food. "Oh! Are we talking about Emilio's signature dish? In that case, I agree. We should reward the man with dinner, and he should reward us with a very large pan of sprouts and celery."

Hannah laughed at her husband, but quickly sorted him out. "If you keep talking, I will kill you with a curse."

The others laughed along with Harry.

"Alright love. I've said my piece." He responded with a sheepish grin.

As usual, Carmela had everything managed. "Speaking of food, I've ordered takeaway which should be arriving shortly. All Italian all the time. Nothing against the food offered at _Stare Tranquilli,_ but, to me, it wasn't the time nor place for food _._ "

Scorp knew exactly what takeaway meant and voiced his opinion. "I hungy," he squeaked, turning Hermione's mobile over and over in his hand. "I hungy now."

"Have mercy," said Hermione shaking her head. "My child is becoming a monster. I hope the food arrives soon."

No sooner were the words out of Hermione's mouth than there was a knock on the door.

"I think we are saved," laughed Carmela. "The food is here."

/*/

Luckily, Carmela had ordered a ton of everything, because Sal, Seth, Blaise and Theo came through the front door just as Kim, followed by Gas and Seana stepped out of the floo.

"We thought we smelled food," Blaise remarked happily before giving Scorpius a hug.

Pushing Blaise away, an ornery sounding Scorpius answered in no uncertain terms. "Stop Baise. I hungy now."

Everyone laughed at the look that appeared on Blaise's face.

Hermione smiled, but cautioned her feisty son to be a good boy.

Scorpius took one second to reply before lifting another forkful to his lips. "I good boy mum. Scorp a good boy."

/*/

As everyone else was milling about, Seth stopped to tell Hermione that his mates in Belgium sent their condolences and were sorry they couldn't make it to the service. Hermione asked Seth to extend her thanks assuring him she hadn't expected his mates to change their day to mourn a wizard they'd only met three or four times.

Seth shrugged. "Three or four times was enough. I grew up with them Hermione. They respected Draco. Not only as an astute businessman, but as a fair-minded man who plucked their friends out of near poverty."

"Of course," Hermione replied, a little embarrassed she had brought up things which were better left unspoken. "Thank you for telling me Seth. Scorp and I appreciate it."

"My pleasure."

/*/

By 9:00 pm, the guys had all left so the Brits could get themselves sorted. Scorpius was in bed and Fausto, Harry, Gas and Xavier were at the kitchen table trading war stories while Kim and Seana sat in the living room with Hermione, Carmela and Hannah trading their own stories.

The wine had loosened Carmela's tongue a bit and she was in the middle of telling the story about how Draco had sent a Traveler to the States to pick up product with an end delivery destination of Gstaad because he thought the Traveler was trying to chat Hermione up.

"I think Hermione and I might have giggled the entire day. Right love?" She asked Hermione while getting a bit maudlin. "We miss you at DLM Hermione. I haven't had a laugh like that in ages."

Hermione sat there blushing. She wasn't about to get into the things that happened while she ran DLM, because some of the things weren't that memorable. Trying not to catch the eye of any of the witches, Hermione excused herself to go to the ladies, bumping against Seana's leg as she did. Seana was burning up. The ladies room forgotten, Hermione asked Carmela to come check her daughter-in-law because she was running a fever.

After feeling Seana's cheek, Carmela hurried to the kitchen door to get Gas. "We need you in here Gaspare. Seana is ill. She's burning up."

Gas came running with Harry and Xavier at his heels, pushing the witches gently aside.

Carmela didn't give Gas a chance to say anything before she began rushing around insisting that they get Seana to the hospital immediately. Ignoring his mother's pleas, Gas summoned a cool cloth from the bathroom and began wiping Seana's neck and forehead.

"Will you all please step back a little?" Gas asked crankily. "If Seana really was in distress, she wouldn't be able to breathe with the tight circle you've formed around her. She's alright. I promise you."

An embarrassed grin broke out on Seana's face as she reached for Gas' hand. "Gas is right. There's no need to worry. I'm fine." Clenching Gas' hand even more tightly, Seana addressed Carmela and Fausto. "Mum, dad. Gas and I have news for you."

Fausto was suddenly very glad he hadn't taken Carmela up on her wager.

Gas sighed. "We do have news. However, this isn't the way we wanted to inform you. Seana and I are pregnant. The OB Healer told us it is quite common for a witch to run a bit hot in the first three to four months of her pregnancy. We are nearing the end of our third month, so this fever thing should go away shortly."

There was about ten seconds of dead quiet before Carmela grabbed Fausto and kissed him directly on the mouth before pulling Gas and Seana into a tight hug. "We're having a grandbaby," she shouted. "We're having a grandbaby."

Fausto quietly reminded Carmela that Scorpius was sleeping so she should bring her voice down to a shriek.

This was big news, Carmela couldn't help herself, but after giving her husband a hard glare, she stopped shouting.

Xavier offered his congratulations before telling everyone he was leaving so the family could enjoy their good news.

Kim appeared to be dumbfounded for a minute, but soon joined in the congratulations.

Fausto had to hold Carmela back so everyone else could have a turn hugging the pregnant couple. However, as soon as Fausto let go, Carmela plopped herself between Gas and Seana and simply sat there beaming and mumbling.

Taking a moment while Carmela was calm, Gas explained that he and Seana had planned to announce the pregnancy at the next Sunday dinner.

"I'm sorry everyone. I guess I'm just not able to hold my heat," joked Seana. "Thank you all for your congratulations, but I think it's time for me to get home to my bed. I'm glad we could be there for Hermione and Scorp, but now I'm tired."

The women stood when Seana stood to give her a last hug and kiss.

Thanking everyone, Seana directed her comments to Hermione and Hannah. "I'll probably see you ladies later in the week. If not, we'll see you at Draco's funeral on Sunday for sure."

"No worries love. Get some rest. Hannah and I will see you on Sunday."

Carmela who was still beside herself remarked that she and Fausto would be coming through to London on Saturday."

"Perfect mum," replied Seana. "I would appreciate the company."

/*/

After Gas and Seana left, Fausto was hard pressed to keep his ebullient wife calm. Taking her by the arm, he wished everyone a good night as he pulled Carmela towards their bedroom.

Hermione was happy for Carmela and hopped up from the couch to give Carmela one more hug.

"I'm so happy for Gas and Seana as well as for you and Fausto," Hermione whispered in Carmela's ear. "We will spoil this baby rotten."

Carmela grinned as Fausto grabbed her waist and took her to the bedroom.

/*/

Harry and Hannah told Hermione they would see her and Scorp at 11:00 before leaving for the Luxia.

Kim remained behind with Hermione for a few minutes more. The two witches chatted about the wonderful news while enjoying one last wine before parting.

"Matt and I will see you on Sunday. If you need help with anything at the estate, please call me. I'll be glad to help."

Hermione was surprised by Kim's remarks. Until now, the witch always seemed to have something undermining to say, but she decided to take a high road. "That's nice of you to offer Kim, but Scorp and I will be alright. I hope you and Matt will have time to stop by the house after the funeral service. I'm looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet before Sunday. It's hard to imagine my husband will be gone for good after Sunday."

Kim hugged Hermione before heading for the floo. "We'll all be there for you Hermione. It will all work out in the end. Goodnight."

Hermione tidied up all the empty glasses and plates before heading down the hall to get some sleep.

Scorpius was fast asleep in his big boy bed with his family photo tucked safely in his hand. Hermione gave him a kiss, used the bathroom then climbed into bed.

One down. One to go, she thought to herself. Hugging the pillow on the other side of the bed, she whispered how she wished Draco was there beside her.

/*/

Matt was already in bed when Kim entered their bedroom. "Hello love. Why didn't you come to Carmela's house when you got in from work?"

Matt explained that it had been a very long day.

"It's been a long day for everyone Matt. You could have stopped by to show your face."

Pulling himself up in the bed, Matt asked if they were going to argue over a simple choice he'd made.

Kim continued removing her clothes. "No Matt. We aren't going to argue. I'm going to undress and get into bed. However, before I do that, I'd like to share a bit of information I learned this evening. After a small health scare, Seana and Gas disclosed that they are pregnant. It was a joyous announcement. I thought Carmela was going to burst."

Matt remained quiet because he knew where this was going.

"I want us to get pregnant Matt. I want us to have a child."

Matt knew this and suddenly realized just what Kim's recent temper had been about. He had made it quite clear they should wait a few years before having a child, but it already had been a few years. He'd always be busy. He'd always be in demand. Perhaps it was time to expand their family.

Holding out his arms, Matt gestured for Kim to come to him. Once she was in his arms, Matt kissed her as he ran his hands down her body. "I love you Kim. If you think this is the right time for us to have a child, I won't disagree. No more contraceptive charms for us. From here on out, our purpose is not only to enjoy our sex, but to make a child as well. Shall we get started?" He asked, pulling Kim on top of him.

Kim giggled as Matt tweaked her breast. "We start from now husband. Do your best."

/*/

It was late, but Emilio was still sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand. Matt had done his level best to embarrass him earlier, but that aside, he believed he had done a good job officiating. He couldn't think about his officiating duties without thinking about his short interaction with Hermione. The look he thought he'd seen in her eyes was probably just wishful thinking on his part. It wasn't as though Hermione treated him in any sort of rough manner, it was just that he couldn't even consider himself within her friend zone. He'd been relegated back to acquaintance, and that hurt, especially since she was now single…. a widow.

Well, he had waited years for Hermione the first time around. If there was even an iota of a chance they'd get back together, he could wait a bit more.

For another thirty minutes, Emilio sat staring blankly at the wall. He was being an arse. He and Hermione had parted at a fork in the road years ago, and their lives had gone off in entirely different directions. She with Draco, and him with witch after unsatisfying witch. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Emilio got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. It had been a long day, and he was tired.

With all the thoughts he'd had about Hermione while awake, Emilio spent the night tossing and turning as Marissa passed through his dreams whispering about setting a date.

/**/

Carmela woke Hermione early on Thursday morning so she and Fausto could say their goodbyes. In a soft whisper she told Hermione they would see her on Saturday and would more than likely be staying with her and Scorp at Malfoy Estate.

Hermione stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her so they wouldn't wake Scorpius. "Alright mum. We'll see you on Saturday. Thanks for all you've done. I don't know what I'd do without you and Fausto. Give him a hug for me. I'm going to lie back down for a few. See you on Saturday."

"Bye love. Don't oversleep. Floo call Kim to let her know you all are coming through. We don't want to give her yet another thing to comment on."

Hermione nodded, and was about to explain about her and Kim's interaction the previous evening, but decided it could wait until she and Carmela saw each other on Saturday.

The two witches gave each other a quick hug. Then Carmela headed down the hall and Hermione returned to the bedroom to find a wide awake Scorpius grinning at her from his big boy bed.

"It's very early love. Lie back down."

"Potty mum. Need potty."

Hermione let out a soft sigh. Scorp was too wide awake to even think about having him lie back down. Lifting him out of the bed, Hermione led him to the bathroom then decided to bathe him while they were in there. "Okay. You'll go potty and have a bath. Then we'll have breakfast."

"Yes mum. Okay."

Hermione bent down to pick Scorp up and give him a tight hug. "Hmmm. I love you so much my handsome little man. You are so smart. Before long, you'll be ready for an early entry to Hogwarts," she laughed, giving him a raspberry under his chin.

"POTTY mum. Potty."

"Sorry love. Mum was just loving on her little man. You know how to get on the potty. You sit down and I'll take a quick shower."

"Okay," Scorpius replied with a grin. His mum was letting him be a really big boy.

Hermione showered then floo called Kim to let her know they would be coming through at 11:00 am. An exuberant Kim told Hermione to come on through.

/*/

Hermione had everything packed up and ready when Harry and Hannah arrived. With everything ready to go, they stepped through the floo and landed in Kim and Matt's floo area.

Kim and Matt's floo in Kim and Matt's house. She hadn't thought about it ages, but this house was where she and Draco had experienced many of their firsts. Their first sexual experience, their first fight. Ha, she thought. First, second and third fights all. Hermione would have gone on and on thinking about her and Draco's firsts, but Kim broke her train of thought.

"Good morning," said an obviously giddy Kim. "Have you had breakfast? I can put one together very quickly if you like"

Hannah glanced at Hermione wondering why this normally condescending witch was being so welcoming. Hannah didn't have long to wonder because Hermione requested a few minutes with Louis while agreeing to a few crackers for Scorp and a cup of tea for herself.

"Please, feel free Hermione. I'm sure Louis will be glad to see you. Anything for you Hannah, Harry?"

"We're fine," answered Hannah. "Harry and I are going to floo home. Please tell Hermione we'll see her later." After giving Scorp a hug, Harry set the International floo to their address in London and they stepped through.

/*/

Louis Adrian Malfoy opened his eyes when Hermione called his name.

"Hermione! My word, it's been a while. How are you coping? I hope this conversation will be better than our last. Do you have business to discuss?"

"Hello Louis. Our last conversation was a bit contentious. Please forgive me. I was not myself. I'm here today because I have another matter to discuss. Would you be willing to listen to an idea I have?"

"Of course I would," answered Louis emphatically. "I haven't had a good conversation in ages. Just so you know, I requested to be moved to Malfoy Estate to be able to watch over you and Scorpius. My request was denied. I can't say I was happy with the outcome. It was you and the lovely Mrs. Maida who brought me to Italy, so I think it is you who should have the last say. As much as I care for Matthew and Seth, I do not believe it is up to them to decide where my portrait resides. I belong in England with my ancestors."

Hermione sighed. Louis was not wrong. It was her and Carmela who had spirited the portrait out of Malfoy Manor and brought it to Italy. "You do remember that Draco and I were in a problem. We needed you here Louis. I agree you should be returned to England. While I cannot promise you will be returned to Malfoy Manor, I can offer you a place at Malfoy Estate with Scorpius and myself."

"That will be fine Hermione. Shall I tell Matthew or will you?"

"Scorpius and I are on our way back to Wilshire, but I'll speak to Matt as soon as I have a chance. I had specific thoughts in mind when I entered the study, but somehow got off track. I'll hold off on what I want to discuss until you are home with me and Scorp. Thank you for speaking with me Louis. Perhaps if we time it right, Matt will bring you when he comes over for Draco's funeral. One last thing Louis. If you plan on being arbitrary and confrontational in front of my son, I'd rather you stay here, because I will not subject Scorpius to hissy fits. Shall we agree on that?"

"I would never," Louis huffed. "Five years with you and Draco taught me better. You won't have any worries on that account. I look forward to returning to home of my ancestors. Good day Hermione."

"Good day Louis."

Hermione apologized to Kim for leaving Scorp with her so long, but Kim wasn't bothered. In fact, she told Hermione that Scorpius was a lovely child and she didn't mind at all.

"Thank you anyway," Hermione replied as she picked Scorp up. "We'll see you on Sunday. Oh Kim. Would you ask Matt to give me a call when he has a chance. I need to speak to him about Louis. Say bye to cousin Kim Scorp."

Scorp simply gave Kim a brief wave before turning his face to the floo.

The floo was still set on International, so all Hermione had to do was direct it to Wiltshire instead of London. Once that was done, she and Scorp stepped through to their own home.

/*/

They hadn't stepped feet on the floor good before Scorpius was sliding out of Hermione's arms and running for the study. Without stopping, he had then run to Draco's den. Looking puzzled, Scorp quickly frog crawled up the stairs.

"Careful on those stairs love. Mum doesn't want her big boy to fall and hurt himself."

"I'm not fall," he replied moving even faster.

Hermione was halfway up the stairs when Scorpius let out a loud wail. Running up the last of the steps, Hermione arrived at her bedroom door to find Dusty and Embers standing off to the side while Crissy had her arms around the bawling Scorpius trying to comfort him.

When Hermione walked up, Crissy removed her arms from around Scorpius then she, Dusty and Embers Disapparated with three small pops.

Hermione was rocking Scorpius in place murmuring to him. "What is it love?" She asked looking him over. "Did you hurt yourself? Let mummy make it all better."

Scorpius continued to howl until Hermione got firm with him. "You're being a bad boy. You're not hurt, so stop crying this minute."

Laying his head on Hermione's shoulder, Scorpius stopped crying, but continued to gasp out little sobs. When he finally looked up at Hermione with his little, red rimmed eyes, what he whispered broke her heart.

"Daddy gone. I want my Daco mum."

It took several seconds for Hermione to realize she'd been so busy trying to get back to some semblance of normal she'd forgotten that their home was the last place Scorpius had seen his father. All the running from room to room and up the stairs was because he was trying to find Draco.

Hermione hugged Scorpius tightly as she fought to hold back her own tears. Carrying her son to the bedroom she used to share with Draco, Hermione sat Scorp down on the bed as she summoned the slightly worn family photo which would be one of the only things to keep him connected to his Daco.

Pulling Scorp onto her lap, Hermione began to explain that his daddy was gone and he would only be able to see him in his photo.

Scorp smiled at the photo as he ran his hand across the face of his smiling father, and like before, the fatherless child calmly remarked, "Daddy gone mum. My Daco gone."

Hermione smiled back at her son because, for the moment, he understood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 9**

"Daddy gone. I want my Daco mum."

It took several seconds for Hermione to realize she'd been so busy trying to get back to some semblance of normal she'd forgotten that their home was the last place Scorpius had seen his father. All the running from room to room and up the stairs was because he was trying to find Draco.

Hermione hugged Scorpius tightly as she fought to hold back her own tears. Carrying her son to the bedroom she used to share with Draco, Hermione sat Scorp down on the bed as she summoned the slightly worn family photo which would be one of the only things to keep him connected to his Daco.

Pulling Scorp onto her lap, Hermione began to explain that his daddy was gone and he would only be able to see him in his photo.

Scorp smiled at the photo as he ran his hand across the face of his smiling father, and like before, the fatherless child calmly remarked, "Daddy gone mum. My Daco gone."

Hermione smiled back at her son because, for the moment, he understood.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 10**

Hermione sat on the bed for an hour holding Scorpius, and probably would have sat there a lot longer if Embers hadn't popped in to check if she wanted lunch.

Hermione sat Scorp on the bed as she stood and stretched. Life must go on. If she didn't have her son, she probably wouldn't even think about food. However, she did have a son. A son who was probably half starved. He'd only had a piece of toast and the few crackers from Kim, so she asked Embers to put out chicken soup and chips for Scorp and a cucumber and onion salad with a half tuna sandwich for her.

"Yes Mrs. Embers be doing that very fast."

Then, before Embers could pop away, Hermione questioned the elf about something that was puzzling her. "Why was Crissy here?"

Bowing, Embers gave a ready answer. "Crissy been coming here to check that you and Master Scorpius is okay. She knowing the bad news about Mr. Draco and was thinking something happened to you and the young master too. We been telling her you all is alright, but she made herself in charge and wouldn't leave until she saw you and young master for herself. Crissy a bad elf."

"No," countered Hermione. "Crissy is a good elf just like you and Dusty. It's her job as it yours to make sure the family is safe. Crissy is a Malfoy Manor house elf, but she is welcome here at all times. However, I will speak to her about coming in and putting herself in charge of Malfoy Estate. That won't do, because you and Dusty are in charge of Malfoy Estate when I'm not here. Even though Draco is gone, the rules remain the same. Thank you."

With his head hung down, Embers solemnly replied that he understood before disappearing with a pop.

/*/

While Hermione was speaking to Embers, Scorp had slid off the bed and left the room. Hermione found him sitting nonchalantly on his potty playing with her mobile.

She sat on the side of the tub watching her handsome son her heart overflowing with love. Except for his darker blonde hair, Scorp looked so much like Draco it was uncanny. "My big boy. My big, handsome boy," she cooed running her hand through his hair. "You and I are going to have a wonderful life. I'll see to it. Let's go have lunch then you can have your nap."

No sooner had the words left Hermione's mouth than Embers appeared calling her and Scorp to lunch. With a clean bum, Scorp pulled up his own pants and turned to Hermione with a grin.

"Lunch mum?"

"Yes love, lunch."

/*/

Crissy appeared at the table as Hermione and Scorp were just finishing up, so Hermione took that moment to set Crissy straight about the rules at Malfoy Estate. Crissy stood stock still listening to everything Hermione said before two huge tears rolled down either side of her cheeks.

Hermione felt like an imbecile. All alone at Malfoy Manor, Crissy had been suffering just as much as the rest of the family. She would never again see the beloved master she'd known since his birth. Lucius was gone. Narcissa was gone, and now Draco.

Getting hastily up from the table, Hermione walked over to stand directly in front of the elf before resuming her talk.

"Scorp and I understand how painful it is to be left alone. Draco meant the world to us as he did to you, Dusty and Embers. Just because he's gone doesn't mean we'll be any less of a family. I propose that you keep Malfoy Manor neat and tidy until such a time Mr. Matt and myself decide what will be done with it, but spend your time here with Dusty and Embers. That way, you won't be alone. With that said, I'll remind you once again that you, Dusty and Embers are to work together. You will not take over. Are we clear?"

"We's clear Mrs. Hermione," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. "I be keeping up with my work at the Manor, but Ise going to be living here with you, young master, Embers and Dusty. Ise so glad Ise going to be living with my family. Nobody been checking in on Crissy since my Mr. Draco died. I really been missing him so bad. Thank you my Mrs. Ise going to tell Embers and Dusty, but I won't be taking over. I just be telling them."

With a pop, Crissy disappeared.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Scorp wouldn't ever want for anything with those three elves in the house.

During the time Hermione had been speaking to Crissy, Scorp had laid his head on the table beside his plate and fallen asleep. Hermione conjured a cloth to wipe Scorp's face and hands before carrying him up to his bed.

/*/

With Scorp down for his nap, Hermione wandered into Draco's study and sat down at the desk which was piled high with condolence messages from as far away as California USA. The mates Draco met back in 2002, and who had come all the way from California to attend their wedding had sent individual as well as collective messages. They were a great bunch of guys.

As she went through the messages, Hermione was overwhelmed by the sheer number of well wishes for her and Scorp. She could feel herself welling up as she read through the personal sentiments. It was gratifying to know Draco had been so well respected. It was a given that she would save these along with the obituaries and visitor books for when Scorp was old enough to appreciate them.

Hermione decided she would start sending the thank you replies. Checking the desk drawers she found a box of blank cards she had used from time to time to send out thank you notes. Summoning her wand from the kitchen, Hermione transformed the plain looking cards into beautifully embossed cards. Picking three of the cards, she filled in three different thank you messages. With another twist of her wand, Hermione replicated the three messages onto the rest of the blank cards before addressing the envelopes.

Hermione had then called out softly for Embers who appeared before the last syllable left her mouth.

"Yes, Mrs."

Grabbing all the envelopes from the desk, Hermione asked Embers to take them to the owlery and mail them out.

Giving Hermione a half bow, Embers took the envelopes and disappeared with a pop.

/*/

For no other reason than she could, Hermione began looking through the desk drawers. There was correspondence that she spent a few minutes reading, but as most of it related to the businesses, she figured Gas and Matt would sort it out. The other drawers contained little else of interest until Hermione opened the bottom drawer on the left side. The drawer contained a large folder with lots of receipts, brochures and remnants from the sports adventures Draco had taken and planned to take.

After a quick look through, Hermione went to return the folder to the drawer when a bright, red bit of something fell onto the desk. Putting the folder aside, Hermione picked up the bit which turned out to be a tightly folded napkin. Hermione thought she recognized the distinctive napkin, but wasn't sure until she unfolded it. Smoothing it out in front of her, Hermione immediately recognized the crest of the Langass Lodge. She and Draco had stayed there on several occasions when he wanted to get away from the bustle of work, London and Wiltshire.

There was writing on the napkin. It was a bit faded, but holding the napkin close to her eyes, Hermione could just make out the words. As the words and meaning sunk in, Hermione quickly pulled her hands away as though they'd been stung. _Thanks. Hope you'll have more time next trip._ It was signed _PP_. Hermione nearly gagged. Her senses obviously had been on point. The PP had to be Pansy Parkinson, and the greeting obviously meant she and Draco had spent time together when she was in London for that conference week. In a rapid movement, Hermione used the back of her arm to swipe the entire folder onto the floor before breaking into heart wrenching sobs. The love of her life, the wizard of her dreams had met secretly with a former flame. Whether anything intimate had gone on between them wasn't the reason for her tears. She was crying because she'd been right. Her and Draco's relationship had been deteriorating and he'd rather meet some bitch witch in secret rather than try to get it sorted with her. Hermione felt betrayed. She felt small like some pitiful wife who had kept holding on after the relationship had soured.

With tears still falling, Hermione waved her wand to gather the folder and its contents which were lying strewn across the floor.

"Accio. Accio," she called out. As the contents slid back into the folder, Hermione held the napkin tightly in her hand. Once everything was back in place, she returned the folder to the bottom drawer.

In the back of her mind, Hermione didn't know why she was holding onto the napkin. Was it the fear someone else would see it and know Draco had been stepping out with another witch? It couldn't be that, because even if one of the cousins or mates came across the napkin, she knew they would never mention it.

Hermione read the words once again then started to call out an Evanesco to vanish the napkin away for once and all, but she hesitated.

Hermione remained in the chair with silent tears slipping down her face. She hadn't imagined anything. Draco had stepped out on her at least one time, maybe more. The thought took her breath away. As silly as it sounded, the knowledge of Draco meeting up with Pansy, especially at a place they had visited together, was like a catharsis. After the cry, Hermione felt cleansed. There wouldn't be any more illicit meetings. There wouldn't be any more wondering if their relationship would last. She had won by default. Then and there, Hermione vowed to live her life as though she'd never seen the napkin.

/*/

After her sojourn in Draco's study, Hermione felt she should have Embers box all Draco's correspondence and have it removed from the study. She didn't need or want it. Let Gaspare and Matt deal with it. However, when Hermione explained what she would like done with the contents, Embers threw caution to the wind and offered an opinion.

"Ise not trying to dispute my Mrs., but Mr. Gas and Mr. Matt will be needing this information. Might be important. I can just be moving it to the closet."

Hermione thought about it. Just because she was annoyed with her deceased husband, wasn't a reason to interfere with information that would probably be needed down the road.

Although he had spoken out of turn, Embers was only looking out for the family business, and was quite correct. "That's a fine idea Embers," Hermione replied. "Move it all to the closet. I'll inform Matt and Gas where they can find it. Thank you. After you've finished with that task, please go check on Scorp. I'd like a few more minutes to myself."

"Yes Mrs.," answered Embers as he cleared the drawers with a wave of his hand and moved it all to the closet. "I'll see to the young master right away."

Before Embers could leave the room, Hermione informed him that she'd spoken to Crissy and he and Dusty should allow Crissy to help out around the estate.

With a wide smile plastered across his face, Embers assured Hermione that he, Dusty and Crissy had everything worked out. The Manor elf would be living with them, but she wouldn't be taking over.

Hermione held back a smile as she nodded at Embers. There was no putting anything over on Embers.

Slipping off her shoes, Hermione put her feet up before Summoning the white wine and a glass. She filled her glass to the top, sat back in one of the big chairs and took a sip.

So much had changed. No longer would she sit in the study, den or library with a glass of wine waiting for Draco to come through the door. She could have her wine, but she couldn't have her husband. What the hell would she do now? After a few more sips, Hermione set the glass of wine aside and began to think about her future. Should she keep Malfoy Estate, or should she find something more manageable? Should she find a position? Carmella suggested she come back to DLM, but that would mean moving back to Italy and that wasn't something she was prepared to do. At least, not at the moment. Reaching out for her glass, Hermione realized she was putting the cart before the horse, so to speak. She hadn't even buried Draco. These kind of thoughts could wait. Finishing off the wine, Hermione placed the glass back down on the table. It was time to go see about her baby boy.

/*/

Harry was having a busy day. It was case after case. By late afternoon, he was annoyed he hadn't been able to get away to check on Zacharias' progress with the vault. Smith had assured him it would be ready for Sunday, but Harry wanted to see for himself. In addition, he wanted to be able to show it to Hermione before the funeral. Finally, at 4:15 Zacharias rang Harry to let him know everything was in place.

 _Harry,_

 _Zacharias here._

 _The vault is finished. You may stop by and have a look anytime you wish. I have it enclosed in a shrouding charm to keep the nosy Nellies away until the funeral. A simple swish and flick Deshroud will bring it into focus. If you plan to stop by, please remember to replace the spell when you leave. I'd like to keep it a secret until Mrs. Malfoy has a chance to see it. Let me know what you think. I'll see you on Sunday._

Harry was happy.

 _Fantastic Zacharias. I'll stop by tonight and have a look. I'll call Hermione tonight so we can visit it tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time and hard work. I know Hermione will appreciate it. We'll see you Sunday._

After disconnecting the call, Harry let out a loud, satisfied sigh. Everything seemed to be turning out well. It was the least he could do for Draco, Hermione and Scorpius.

Seated behind his desk, Harry hurriedly moved through case file after case file. By the time he finished, his Aurors had already checked in and left for the night. He was ready to go have a look at the vault. On the way out the door, his mobile rang. Hannah was calling to see if he wanted anything special for dinner. Harry suggested baked chicken. The conversation was quick because Harry wanted to get to the vault.

/*/

Although small by Malfoy standards, the vault was perfect. Zacharias had outdone himself. Gray marble throughout, three separate vault drawers with space to add more and the Malfoy name embossed over the door. Zacharias had already had Draco's name embossed on the center vault drawer. Draco would have his family on either side of him for all time.

Harry thought Hermione wouldn't mind the size of the vault, because there was room to expand when Scorpius married. For now, there would only be three Malfoys to bury. If Hermione remarried somewhere down the line, she would take her husband's name and most likely be buried beside her husband. Scorpius, on the other hand, would want to be buried next to Draco.

Ah Scorpius. A feeling of sadness washed over Harry as he thought about the two year old who wouldn't ever see his father again. It was such a tragedy.

Harry walked the interior one more time before leaving. His most fervent hope was Hermione would be pleased.

/*/

Things had been ridiculously intense since Draco died. Gas was being inundated with calls, notes, messages and letters from Malfoy investors wanting to be reassured that the Malfoy businesses would remain solvent. It had finally come down to Gas sending out a blanket message explaining that everything was on point, and he was setting a mandatory meeting in the London offices for 11:00 am on 4/27, the Monday after Draco's funeral.

Gas was exhausted. Between the nervous investors and his pregnant wife, he was done in. Not that he was complaining, but going home to a nauseous, irritable wife was the last thing he needed after dealing with seven mainline companies and three satellite companies on a daily basis without Draco. Draco had done it with ease, but he wasn't Draco. If he'd known the bloody fool was going to kill himself, he'd have made a greater effort to learn every aspect of the Malfoy holdings.

Gas sighed, silently chastising himself. He was being too hard on himself and his now deceased mentor. After five years, he knew the business almost as well as Draco. It was just that he didn't have the Malfoy name, and the name made all the difference. Gas was looking forward to the day Matt was officially inducted into the Malfoy line of heirs, because he needed a break.

/*/

Emilio was in the middle of a late meeting with James Wooley when his mobile rang. Glancing at the caller-ID, Emilio let the call go to voicemail and resumed his conversation. He and James were discussing James' acceptance of the Minister of Policy and Procedure position.

"Thank you for accepting the position James. I know Spain will be sorry to see you go, but Italy will be glad to have you back."

James was more than excited. Securing a position in his old Ministry was awesome. He had come to enjoy his position in Spain, but coming back to where he considered home was even better. "I appreciate all the assistance you've given me Emilio. I will do the Ministry proud."

"I have no doubt of that," Emilio answered easily. "I know you'll have to give notice in Spain. When does your position start?"

"HR has given me thirty days to take care of any loose ends in Spain. I'll be back and forth setting up my office, but my first official day is scheduled to be sometime during the first week of June. I look forward to getting back into the swing of things. I'll also need to find a flat. I imagine I'll be quite busy between now and June."

Emilio had a quick thought. "Matt's wife is a well known realtor. Why don't you speak with him. I'm sure he'd be willing to set up an appointment with Kim. Tell her what you are looking for, and she will see to it. Hiring Kim would give you one less thing to worry about."

"Great idea Emilio. I'll put a call in to Matt. I know you have calls to return so I'll be on my way. There are a few people I'd like to see before I return to the hotel. I look forward to our Friday evening adventure. See you soon."

"Yes. I'll meet you at the hotel about 8:00. We'll stop by my parent's home so you can give them a shout. If my mother doesn't try to keep you all night, I figure we can find some entertainment at that gentlemen's club you favor."

Putting on a cheeky grin, James nodded at Emilio before leaving the office.

/*/

Hermione was upstairs reading to Scorp when Hannah stopped by the Estate to check how she was getting on.

"Hello Hermione. Hello love," Hannah greeted as she gave Scorpius' cheek a pinch. "Have you been taking care of mummy?"

Scorpius lifted his eyes from the book to grin at Hannah. "Hopping Pot Anna."

Hermione shrugged, knowing full well what Hannah was thinking. The Wizard and The Hopping Pot should be ingrained on Scorp's brain by now. There were other books he liked to have read to him, but Hopping Pot was his all time favorite.

Hermione wanted to talk with Hannah so she gave Scorp his favorite toy, her mobile, to keep him entertained.

/*/

Hannah had sensed Hermione had something on her mind, and was curious about what it could be. Her first thought was it must have to do with Draco's funeral. Hannah hoped nothing had gone wrong with the plans.

As soon as the two witches sat down on the sofa in the corner of the bedroom, Hermione began stringing words together. No semblance of a sentence anywhere, just a bunch of words.

A surprised Hannah held up a hand to slow Hermione down. "You're rambling love. Slow down. The most I could make out was red napkin. Don't tell me some lunch mishap has gotten you this annoyed. What's going on?"

Shaking her head, Hermione assured Hannah that it was nowhere near as simple as a red napkin. From there, she explained in detail about finding the red napkin with the note from Pansy Parkinson.

Then, it was Hannah shaking her head as though that action would Obliviate the words coming out of Hermione's mouth. Hermione was her best friend, but she had found it hard to believe when Hermione first suggested Draco might be dallying around outside of their marriage. She had commiserated with Hermione, but thought her friend was being overly dramatic. Draco had taken a hard line on a lot of things, but Hannah knew he was in love with his wife.

The information Hermione was sharing wrenched at Hannah's heart. From the sound of it, the napkin was physical proof Draco had stepped outside of his marriage. It didn't matter if he had simply slipped away to meet Pansy Parkinson and done nothing else. His behavior had been sneaky, disgusting and immoral. Hannah thought silently how hard she would have laid into Draco if he had still been alive, but belaboring the point wouldn't do anyone a bit of good.

"Throw the bloody napkin away Hermione. Vanish it into nothingness. Draco's gone. Whatever that did or did not happen between him and Pansy is over and done. Don't torment yourself over something you cannot change or correct. As bad as this seems, Draco loved you and Scorp, and no red napkin can change that. You have a long life stretching out in front of you. Don't let this one misstep on Draco's part color your perception of life and the wizards you might meet in the future. Throw it away."

"I'm not tormenting myself. I'm simply sharing a bit of information with my best friend." Hermione assured Hannah. "Besides, I wanted you to know I wasn't going mad when I spilled my guts to you and Carmela about my suspicions."

Taking Hermione by the hand, Hannah quickly assured her she hadn't ever thought she was going mad. Maybe a little off center, but not mad.

The corner of Hermione's mouth turned up in a sad smile as she questioned what could she have done that would have prevented Draco from straying.

"I knew you were blaming yourself. Don't even go there," snapped Hannah. "It takes two to make a marriage work. Even if you had become the worst shrew, Draco should have tried to work it out instead of seeking some witch to stroke his ego. However, the man is deceased. I'm not going to sit here disparaging him. I know it must hurt, but you need to keep your face forward. After the funeral, you might want to think about a short holiday. I'll even volunteer to go with you."

A genuine smile appeared on Hermione's face. "Thank you for that lovely suggestion Mrs. Potter. I certainly admire the way you have inserted yourself into my implied holiday."

Both witches let out a giggle.

Hermione's little chat with Hannah had put her in a better frame of mind. This hadn't been a case of an overactive imagination. The napkin had proven she was sane and overly intuitive. In that moment, Hermione realized she didn't need to hold on to the evidence. Pulling the red bit out of her pocket, Hermione Vanished the napkin right in front of Hannah, then finished up by swiping her palms together in a gesture of being all done with it.

"That's the way to do it love," Hannah remarked softly. "Just remember the good, because the bad has just been Vanished into nothing."

Nodding and letting out a big sigh, Hermione looked over at Scorp to see his little head drooping down on his chest.

Picking Scorp up, Hermione murmured in his ear. "Come on love. Mum doesn't want you to fall asleep right now. You'll be up all night."

When he heard his mum's voice, Scorp's head popped up like a jack-in the-box. Holding up the mobile, Scorp waved it at Hermione. "Mela mum. Mela."

Hermione glanced at the mobile to find four missed calls. Carmela had called, and so had Harry and Matt.

Hannah grinned when she saw the look on Hermione's face. "Let me guess. Scorp is right on the money. Both your mother figure and brother figure have called."

Returning Hannah's grin, Hermione nodded in amazement. "Add Matt to the mix and _you_ are right on the money. I'll return the calls later."

"Anybody home?" Shouted a voice from downstairs.

"Well that's one less call you have to return. Auror Potter is in the house."

/*/

It had only been hours since Hermione and Scorpius returned to Britain, but Matt wanted to be sure they had settled in. He was especially concerned that the very quick Scorpius wouldn't be able to process the fact that his father was still missing. Both his attempts to contact Hermione had been unsuccessful as both calls had gone directly to voicemail. Making a mental note to try again later, Matt turned his attention to the work in front of him. However, it was a bit of slow going because he had other things on his mind.

The Head of Ministry Italia had announced a mandatory meeting for all his Ministers at 5:00 pm in his assembly room. Matt had discussed the probable content of the upcoming meeting with Emilio, and they were both in agreement that an announcement was imminent. There were rumors floating about the Ministry, but Matt knew better than lend credence to any of them until he got confirmation directly from the HOMI's mouth. After that, the sitting Ministers would act accordingly.

Let the backbiting begin, thought Matt

/*/

Back at his own desk, Emilio was thinking along the same lines as Matt. If the HOMI was turning in his papers, there was bound to be at least a few personnel shifts. Emilio thought it was beneficial that James had secured a position when he had, because after tonight, the dynamics of the Ministry might change. Although happy in his position as Minister of Acquisitions, if a choice position became available, Emilio planned to put himself in for consideration. Perhaps it was time for him to step away from Acquisitions. Italy didn't have a Wizengamot, per se, but Emilio had thoughts of getting back into some aspect of the court system. He'd been on the administrative side of things long enough.

The thought of possibly returning to a position in the court system became just another thing to remind Emilio of the days of wine and roses with Hermione. Those days just before Draco Malfoy had wandered into their lives. Those days before he'd acted an ass and run Hermione out of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 10**

It had only been hours since Hermione and Scorpius returned to Britain, but Matt wanted to be sure they had settled in. He was especially concerned that the very quick Scorpius wouldn't be able to process the fact that his father was still missing. Both his attempts to contact Hermione had been unsuccessful as both calls had gone directly to voicemail. Making a mental note to try again later, Matt turned his attention to the work in front of him. However, it was a bit of slow going because he had other things on his mind.

The Head of Ministry Italia had announced a mandatory meeting for all his Ministers at 5:00 pm in his assembly room. Matt had discussed the probable content of the upcoming meeting with Emilio, and they were both in agreement that an announcement was imminent. There were rumors floating about the Ministry, but Matt knew better than lend credence to any of them until he got confirmation directly from the HOMI's mouth. After that, the sitting Ministers would act accordingly.

Let the backbiting begin, thought Matt

/*/

Back at his own desk, Emilio was thinking along the same lines as Matt. If the HOMI was turning in his papers, there was bound to be at least a few personnel shifts. Emilio thought it was beneficial that James had secured a position when he had, because after tonight, the dynamics of the Ministry might change. Although happy in his position as Minister of Acquisitions, if a choice position became available, Emilio planned to put himself in for consideration. Perhaps it was time for him to step away from Acquisitions. Italy didn't have a Wizengamot, per se, but Emilio had thoughts of getting back into some aspect of the court system. He'd been on the administrative side of things long enough.

The thought of possibly returning to a position in the court system became just another thing to remind Emilio of the days of wine and roses with Hermione. Those days just before Draco Malfoy had wandered into their lives. Those days before he'd acted an ass and run Hermione out of his life.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 11**

Harry headed straight for Scorpius even before greeting Hermione or his wife.

"Hello little man. Are you being a good boy for mum?"

"I'm a good boy Arry," answered Scorpius holding up Hermione's mobile. "A big, good boy."

Harry smiled at the brave, little boy in front of him before turning to Hannah and Hermione.

"How's everything going? I hope you're rested because I have something to show you. Hannah can watch Scorp for an hour or so. Just you and me love. What do you say?"

Hermione was puzzled but didn't mind getting away from the house for a bit. "I'm fine with going on a bit of adventure if my lovely best witch doesn't mind sitting with the little man for a few."

"Of course I don't mind. You two go do what you need to do. Scorp and I will be fine."

"Alright. I'll just throw a bit of water on my face and we can go Harry. I generally hate surprises, but for you, I'll make an exception."

"I do have a dim memory of your love/hate relationship with surprises. This one, I think you'll love. It won't take long. Have you spoken to any of the family since you arrived home?"

"I haven't," replied Hermione from the open bathroom door. "I missed a few calls which I plan to return this evening. I'm ready Harry. We can go."

Grabbing Scorp up in her arms, Hermione smothered his little face with kisses. "Mum is going out for a bit. You be a good boy for aunty Hannah. When I get back, I'll have Dusty fix us something nice."

"We'll be fine. Perhaps I'll be able to interest Scorp in something other than Hopping Pot. Maybe some telly."

"Alright then. We shouldn't be gone too long. I won't allow it," replied Hermione with a chuckle. "We're off."

Harry took Hermione by the elbow as soon as they stepped out onto the grounds. "Prepare yourself. We are about to take a short hop of Apparition."

Like most witches and wizards, Hermione hated the feeling which accompanied side along Apparition. However, after a small stumble and a bit of nausea, Hermione pulled herself upright and had a look around.

"Harry," she questioned with a tone of surprise. "Are we at the cemetery?"

"We are."

"Why?"

"Always with the questions. Just hang on for a second. I have something to show you."

"Aren't most cemetery plots the same until they are decorated with a headstone?"

Harry let out a loud sigh. "Yes Hermione. Most cemetery plots are sectioned patches of dirt."

"Well….."

Harry cut across whatever Hermione was about to say. "You do remember what a surprise entails, right? It is something a person, especially an inquisitive witch, is not expecting. That's why we're here, so I can show you something you weren't expecting."

Harry held up his hand when Hermione tried to speak. "Let me get right to it, or I'll be here all night answering your questions. Matt and I decided to do something special for Draco." With a quick swish and flick, Harry loudly called out Deshroud before asking Hermione to look over her left shoulder.

Hermione turned but didn't see anything except a gray, marble internment chamber.

"What am I looking for Harry?" Then her eyes trained on the name over the entrance of the marble chamber. "Malfoy," she said softly. "The name over the entrance is Malfoy. Oh Merlin Harry! Is this the surprise? You've had a special burial chamber made for Draco." Moving closer to the building, Hermione began to choke up as the total beauty of the structure overwhelmed her. "It, it, it's beautiful," she whispered turning to hug Harry. "How did you manage this?"

Harry grinned at his inquisitive sister. "It was all down to Zacharias Smith. He's a master of funeral services and the accoutrements. I told him what I wanted and he had it done. Magnificent, isn't it? Fit for the Malfoys."

Hermione stepped back to look Harry in the eyes. "Malfoys?"

"Yes love, Malfoys. Currently, there is room for three, Draco, you and Scorpius. If, or when Scorpius has a family, the vault can be expanded to include them as well. You do plan to be buried beside your husband and Scorpius beside his father, do you not?"

A grinning Hermione offered a cheeky response. "Although I don't plan on dying anytime soon, I think this was a stellar move on you and Zacharias' part, because I do plan to spend my eternal rest next to my husband. Thank you so much Harry. This is what I call a surprise. May I have a look inside?"

"Of course. That's why I brought you here."

/*/

Hermione marveled at the interior. The same gray marble had been used throughout the vault with dark gray vault drawers being the offsetting color.

"These colors remind me of Draco's eyes," whispered Hermione softly and solemnly. "It is absolutely amazing."

Harry stood by as Hermione spent a few more minutes walking the length of the vault running her hand over the beautiful marble.

"Now that you've seen my surprise, it's time we get back to the house. We don't want Scorp to think you've disappeared from his life as well."

With one last look around, Hermione stepped out of the vault ahead of Harry. "Please ask Zacharias to have some discreet, magical photos taken of the service and the vault. I'd like them for the book I'm putting together for when Scorp is older."

"Not a problem Hermione. I'm sure Zacharias will be glad to do anything you ask."

Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "You do good work Potter. Now let's get home to my boy."

"Done," answered Harry before waving his wand to put the shroud charm back in place.

/*/

The Head of Ministry Italia made the announcement most of his Ministers had been expecting. He was giving up his position to take care of his failing health and would be leaving within the next sixty days. There wasn't any mention made of Fazil Accardi leaving the Minister of Marketing post. Accardi giving up his post had obviously been just a rumor.

Failing health, a euphemism for finally being pried out of an office he'd held for over thirty years. Even through the scandal of 2004, HOMI had clung to the position. However, a new governing body had been able to pry the last bastion of a corrupt bygone era from his place at the top.

The air in the room pulsed with excitement over the announcement, with each Minister visualizing just what the departure meant. For every shift along the top lines, there would be equal movements in the middle and quite possibly the lower rungs. A shakeup might be in order.

Emilio and Matt were two of the last to leave the room staying behind to offer their lame duck HOMI the obligatory sentiments which he accepted with a sense of humility not seen in years. The last connection to the old, corrupt guard had been broken.

Heading back to their offices, Matt and Emilio joked about the HOMI leaving claw marks on the furniture.

"Yes," laughed Matt, "Being chucked out of an office you don't want to leave can do that.

The two men were still grinning when Emilio started off the lift.

"By the way," said Matt as he held the lift door open. "James has been in touch. I relayed his message to Kim who is expecting his call. She asked me to thank you for sending business her way."

"No need to thank me. I know Kim will serve James well. I'll speak to you later."

/*/

Back in their offices, Matt and Emilio each reflected on the information that had been disseminated, and what it might mean for their careers. They both came to the same consensus. It would have to be a very special position to make either man give up what he currently had.

Matt cleared up a few things on his desk before heading home. Since he and Kim had hashed things out about getting pregnant, he was looking forward to a little baby making time. It felt so much better to be going home to an affable wife as opposed to an irritable one. Baby Lozier sounded good. It just rolled off his lips. Matt planned to get in their baby making practice before he mentioned anything about new positions that might be opening in the near future. Kim was having a hard enough time with him becoming executor of the Malfoy Holdings.

Matt gave Kim a long, loving kiss when he walked through the door, but learned his idea of baby practice was off the table when he tried to get a little handsy.

Kim had other ideas. "Hold on there Mr. Lozier." She giggled, pushing Matt's hands away. "I have three properties to visit this evening to check if they are something which would interest James Wooley."

Grabbing Kim around the waist and nuzzling the crook of her neck, Matt told her he was much more important than a mere client. "I want nothing more than to get you naked in our bed. This might just be the night we are destined to make our child. Look at properties tomorrow."

Kim gave Matt a quick kiss before backing away. "Ah! Baby making feels pretty good then? I can't believe the wizard who wasn't interested in having children for a few more years is standing in front of me begging to make one. Unfortunately for you, I've already made appointments to see the properties. Wait up for me and I'll show you something good."

With a loud sigh, Matt headed for the bedroom calling over his shoulder. "You may have been joking my love, but I plan to lay naked in our bed waiting for you to return. Then you won't have any excuse."

"In that case Mr. Lozier, I will finish my business as quickly as I can. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Alright love, hurry back," Matt groaned as he rubbed himself. "My little soldier doesn't know anything about appointments."

/*/

Matt changed into pajamas before stopping in the den to have a few words with Louis. A few words turned into a forty five minute conversation, but Matt didn't mind. Even though he wanted to ring Hermione before it got too late, the discussion with Louis was worth it. He enjoyed speaking with the Elder Malfoy.

When Matt left the den, it was coming up on 8:00 pm. A quick, wave of his wand brought his mobile to his hand. He immediately rang Hermione, but once again, the phone went straight to voicemail. "Blast it," he swore, throwing the phone down on the couch as he jumped up. "What good is a bloody mobile if the woman keeps it turned off? I'm going to have a bite to eat. I'm starving."

Matt had taken a few steps toward the kitchen when the mobile rang with caller-ID showing Hermione's name and number.

"Great minds think alike," Matt mumbled as he rushed to get the phone.

 _Hello Hermione. I was just trying to call you._

 _Hello Matt. I saw that you called, but Harry had me out to see the vault, and I had to get Scorp settled for the night before I returned the call. Did you need something?_

 _I called for several reasons. I wanted to find out how you and Scorp are doing on your first night back as well as double check about bringing Louis through on Sunday. And, of course I want to hear all about the vault._

Hermione laughed.

 _Don't want much, do you cousin?_

Matt returned the laugh.

 _Scorp and I are making out fine. It was a bit touch and go when we first arrived. I think Scorp expected Draco to come running out to pick him up, but we got that sorted._

 _/*/_

Hermione went on to describe the vault and how pleased she was with it. She committed to having Louis stay six months in Britain and six months in Italy as well as how she wanted to look into having a living portrait of Draco made.

As soon as those words left Hermione's mouth, Emilio popped into Matt's mind. How would that play out if Hermione gave him a second chance? A living portrait of Draco looking over everything being done didn't bode well for any relationship Hermione might pursue, especially one with Emilio. However, he remained tight lipped. It wasn't up to him to speak about things that might never come to pass.

Matt and Hermione spoke for several more minutes before ending the conversation.

"Kim and I will see you Sunday morning then. Give Scorpius our love."

"I will Matt. Goodnight."

/*/

Matt's stomach made a soft growling sound as he headed to the kitchen.

"Damn, I'm hungry." He mumbled, pressing pieces of ham and cheese together and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Put that down," called a soft voice from across the room. "Let me put my things away and I'll fix you a proper meal."

Matt stuffed the ham and cheese into his mouth anyway before turning to grin at Kim. "You've caught me at a disadvantage. I was so hungry I didn't have time to get naked."

"You're quite the comedian. Give me a minute and I'll set something out for you. Then you'll get naked, as will I."

/*/

Emilio sent Marissa a quick owl to remind her he would be at her flat by 8:30. He wasn't looking forward to saying what he planned to say, but it had to be done. It wasn't fair to Marissa that he keep stringing her along when his mind was on another witch.

After sending the Owl, Emilio also left for home working out in his head exactly what he would say to extricate himself from his implied relationship.

/*/

Initially, Marissa was happy to be on the Minister's arm. He was a catch. A gorgeous, high powered Minister who could have his pick of just about any witch in Milan, and he'd chosen her. Well, he hadn't exactly chosen her. She had put herself in his path on so many occasions he'd finally noticed her. It had been mobile tag for quite a while, but she'd finally snagged a date, of sorts. Emilio had also taken her to meet his parents, which she considered a score.

Throughout dinner and dessert, Marissa sat there grinning, not only because she was out with Emilio, but because she was going to make this the night they consummated the relationship. It was stamped on her brain how she would do whatever necessary to get the Minister in her bed, even if it came down to placing his hand between her knickerless legs. As far as she was concerned, tonight was the night.

Suddenly, Emilio's words pulled her from her reverie.

"I'm sorry Emilio. What was it you said?"

Emilio swallowed the liquid gathering in his throat. This was a part of dating he didn't like. The end. The brush off. The ….

"I was saying that I've enjoyed your company, but…"

Marissa gazed at Emilio in surprise. But, but… But what?

"But," he continued. "work and other matters are making it impossible for me to give any relationship the attention it deserves. I think we should take a step back."

Marissa wanted to make a rebuttal, but Emilio knew it was best if he didn't giver her the chance. Overall, she was a nice person, but he needed to move away before it came down to sharing intimacy. "I believe this will be best for the both of us."

Marissa watched as the semifreddo in front of her melted into a pile of mush. Even her dessert knew how she felt. There wasn't going to be any moving forward. There wouldn't be any placing his hand on her bare pussy. There wouldn't be anything else. Emilio had made it clear he didn't want a girlfriend. At least, he didn't want her as a girlfriend. As tenacious as she'd been in pursuing him, Marissa recognized the truth. Emilio didn't have any plans to call on her again. She was upset, but not stupid. She wouldn't make a scene. That would be disastrous. No witch wanted to be the woman who became famous for making a scene because she'd been dumped. Discretion was the greater part of valor. Even as she saw the life she'd pictured with Emilio drift away, Marissa kept her composure, and deflected.

"I guess when I look at it in the cold light of day, we never really connected, or we'd be much farther along than this. Thank you for being so forthright. Family matters can be such a bugger. Dessert just doesn't appeal to me at the moment. Shall we leave?"

Emilio raised a hand for the server. After the bill was paid, he escorted Marissa to her door where, keeping her back to him, she remarked how she wished things had turned out differently. Emilio didn't respond, feeling anything he said would just make the parting more painful. He Apparated away as soon as the door closed behind Marissa.

/*/

After she finished speaking to Matt, Hermione dialed Carmela. Not only did she want to hear Carmela's voice, she also wanted to tell her about Harry's surprise.

Fausto answered the phone. He and Hermione spoke for a bit before he handed the phone to Carmela.

"Hello love. How are things? How is Scorpius?"

They spoke for an hour during which Hermione explained what Harry had done for Draco. Carmela was thrilled by the sound of it, telling Hermione she couldn't wait to see the result.

The two women discussed a few last things including how early Carmela and Fausto planned to be at Hermione's door Saturday morning. Hermione assured Carmela they couldn't get there too early for Scorp, because he'd be delighted to see them at any hour.

/*/

After the call, Hermione sat motionless in Draco's big, bedroom chair feeling overwhelmed. This wasn't a rehearsal. This was the real thing. On Sunday, she would be burying her husband for all time. Scorp wouldn't be at the funeral. She'd rather he remember his father as he had been not a cold figure in a coffin. However, that brought up another problem. With everyone at the funeral, who would look after her son while she saw to Draco.

Hermione sat there arguing with herself. She trusted Embers, Dusty and Crissy, but did she want to leave Scorp in their hands? Perhaps she should bring Scorp to the funeral. Her mind went back and forth. Finally, she called Hannah, the sister she could always depend on. Between them, they could work out a solution.

/*/

It was fairly late, so Hannah was surprised when the phone rang. A drowsy Harry first suggested she let it go to voicemail until Hannah told him it was Hermione.

"Fine," he replied gruffly. "Answer it, but don't be long."

Hannah rolled her eyes at Harry as she connected to her sister. "Hello Love. What's going on?"

By the time the call was finished, Hannah found herself in charge of getting a babysitter for Scorpius. As she explained her position to Harry, she watched the clouds form in his eyes.

"Who do you know that Hermione doesn't?" He asked raising up on his elbow. "We'll all be at the service. Who'll be available? Why didn't you just tell her to bring Scorpius?"

Hannah lashed out at her husband. "Don't you dare speak to me that way Harry Potter. I didn't tell her to bring Scorpius because she doesn't want him there. The issue is to find a babysitter. I agreed to help, and I will."

"Fine," snapped Harry turning on his side. "Find someone."

"I will," Hannah snapped right back.

They went to sleep back to back angry over words, because they definitely weren't angry with Hermione.

/**/

The next morning, the atmosphere between Harry and Hannah was still a bit chilly. He gave her a perfunctory kiss before leaving and she let him leave without saying a word. They'd had words before. They'd both be over it before dinner.

Hannah had a few hours before she needed to be at the bar, so she ran through her repertoire of friends looking for a proper candidate to baby-sit Scorpius. Then she had an idea, not a great idea, but a plausible one. Grabbing her mobile, Hannah put in a call to DLM.

Hannah explained the situation to Carmela then listened as the motherly witch shared her thoughts. When the conversation was over, Hannah was pleased, and the buck had been passed to Carmela who assured her friend she knew the perfect person to ask.

"I'll ask and get back to you. If the answer is yes, Hermione will still have the last word."

"Sounds good Carmela. Time for me to get ready for work. I'll speak to you later today."

/*/

Emilio had spent a good bit of Thursday evening thinking about the break-up with Marissa. On the one hand, he was glad to have distanced himself from the witch. On the other, he felt somewhat uneasy over the small lie he had told. However, in Friday's morning light, Emilio conceded that distancing himself from Marissa had been the right thing to do. He wasn't interested in any serious dating at the moment. Being single wasn't so bad.

Even though the low key buzzing about the previous night's announcement kept him on alert, Emilio finally straightened his back and began tending to his duties There were orders on his desk that needed to be signed. In addition, he had an appointment later on that day to visit a new vendor. The buzzing would have to go on without him.

Around 10:30, Emilio's assistant alerted him to a personal call on his line.

Emilio picked up the phone and was surprised to be greeted by the voice of Carmela Maida.

"Good morning Carmela. This is a surprise. Has something gone wrong? I'm more than sure our delivery arrived in good order."

"Good morning to you too Emilio. All is well with deliveries. I'm calling on another matter. I need a favor. Actually, Hermione needs a favor."

Emilio's mind started racing. What could either woman need from him? Whatever it was, if it was in his power, he would do it.

"I'll be glad to help out Carmela. What is it you need?"

Carmela took a deep breath. Once she asked the question, she wouldn't be able to take it back. She was in for a penny, in for a pound. "I'm wondering if you will be available on Sunday. If so, you are needed in London."

Emilio was confused. Sunday? London? Sunday was Draco's funeral. Why would he be needed there?

Carmela rightly interpreted Emilio's silence as confusion, and forged ahead. "Hermione doesn't want Scorpius to attend the funeral. She thinks it's better if he remembers Draco as he was. The problem is that the family and friends will be attending the funeral. Since Scorpius is very comfortable with you, I thought you might not mind keeping a watch on him for a few hours.

Emilio was speechless.

Getting nothing but silence from Emilio's end, Carmela tried to backtrack. "I-I'm sorry if I've offended you. It was just a thought. Please forgive this old witch for overstepping her bounds. We'll find another way."

Finally finding his voice, Emilio spoke up. "You haven't offended me Carmela. In fact, I take your request as a compliment. As long as Hermione is onboard, I'll be glad to look after Scorpius."

Now the silence was on Carmela's end.

Emilio laughed into the silence. "Does your silence mean you've asked me before checking with Hermione? Here's what we can do. I'll keep Sunday open. If Hermione agrees, let me know. If not, no harm done."

"I'm so embarrassed Emilio. I didn't think ahead. I'll check with Hermione and get back to you one way or another. I'm certain she'll be very appreciative. If not, I'll banish her to her room."

They both had a laugh over Carmela's response before ending their conversation.

/*/

Carmela hung up the phone thinking, all they had to do now was convince Hermione.

Emilio sat at his desk thinking, Hermione will never agree to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 11**

Emilio was confused. Sunday? London? Sunday was Draco's funeral. Why would he be needed there?

Carmela rightly interpreted Emilio's silence as confusion, and forged ahead.

" _Hermione doesn't want Scorpius to attend the funeral. She thinks it's better if he remembers Draco as he was. The problem is that the family and friends will be attending the funeral. Since Scorpius is very comfortable with you, I thought you might not mind keeping a watch on him for a few hours._

Emilio was speechless.

Getting nothing but silence from Emilio's end, Carmela tried to backtrack.

" _I-I'm sorry if I've offended you. It was just a thought. Please forgive this old witch for overstepping her bounds. We'll find another way."_

Finally finding his voice, Emilio spoke up.

" _You haven't offended me Carmela. In fact, I take your request as a compliment. As long as Hermione is onboard, I'll be glad to look after Scorpius."_

Now the silence was on Carmela's end.

Emilio laughed into the silence.

" _Does your silence mean you've asked me before checking with Hermione? Here's what we can do. I'll keep Sunday open. If Hermione agrees, let me know. If not, no harm done."_

" _I'm so embarrassed Emilio. I didn't think ahead. I'll check with Hermione and get back to you one way or another. I'm certain she'll be very appreciative. If not, I'll banish her to her room."_

They both had a laugh over Carmela's response before ending their conversation.

/*/

Carmela hung up the phone thinking, all they had to do now was convince Hermione.

Emilio sat at his desk thinking, Hermione will never agree to it.

/

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 12**

Carmela felt she'd done the legwork, so it would be up to Hannah to convince Hermione. Picking up the phone, Carmela rang the number to the Leaky Cauldron to share the news of what she'd done.

Although Hannah didn't broadcast her shock when Carmela explained who she'd approached to be Scorp's sitter, she _was_ shocked. Emilio was the last person she'd have chosen. Not because she didn't trust him around Scorp, but because…. because. All sorts of images were flashing through Hannah's mind, from a friendly kiss right up to Hermione and Emilio having a hot, sweaty shag.

Carmela had to call Hannah's name twice before she could get her to respond.

 _You're too quiet Hannah. What are you thinking?_

 _You don't even want to know what I'm thinking._

Carmela laughed.

 _Get your filthy mind out of the gutter Hannah. We are only asking a favor. We're not trying to get those two into bed._

 _Of course you're right. Would you please try to tell that to my inner self who, at the moment, is freaking out? Alright, alright. We're two grown witches. Hermione can't take us both._

Hannah laughed so hard she dropped the mobile before hurriedly retrieving it and assuring Carmela she would check with Hermione. The two friends chuckled for a few more minutes before ending their conversation.

/*/

Hannah had spent a fair few minutes talking to Carmela, so instead of making a call which would probably be even more lengthy, and private, she sent Hermione an Owl.

In truth, as proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah could stay on the mobile all day if she wished. The staff would cover for her. However, in this instance she'd rather not call and possibly have to hear Hermione shout the room down. An Owl would be just as effective.

/*/

Hermione had taken Scorpius out for a bit of play time and managed to get some shopping done as well, and returned to the house about 3:00.

After getting Scorp settled, Hermione headed to the master bedroom she and Draco used to share, letting an involuntary sigh escape her lips. No matter her state of mind, or how sunny her disposition, whenever Hermione entered the bedroom, she was reminded of how much she missed a loving embrace. Pushing thoughts of a warm embrace and a good shag out of her mind, Hermione laid her purchases on the bed while she hung her cloak.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Hermione used her wand to put away everything she'd purchased except the soft, silky underwear which she held against her cheek to enjoy the softness before sending them to the underwear drawer as well. Once everything was away, she felt a little better. For some inane or insane reason, Hermione felt she had to have on lovely, new knickers as she stood facing Draco for the last time. Why she felt this way was a mystery, but it was what she was going to do.

/*/

An Owl had arrived in her and Scorp's absence, and one of the house elves had placed it on top of the dresser. Hermione lazily summoned it with her wand before leaning back on the bed. Holding the message in front of her eyes, she began to read then hastily sat back up. Hannah and Carmela had found her a willing babysitter for Sunday, Emilio Lozier. Hermione reread the message. Her first tendency was to be outraged, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed feasible. Scorpius liked Emilio and was very comfortable around him. Even more comforting, Hermione was sure Emilio would protect Scorp as if he was his own. She was still going to put the fear of Merlin into the two women. They couldn't just ask people to do her favors. It wasn't right. Emilio might have had plans. Then she chastised herself. Emilio was a grown wizard. If he'd had prior plans, he would have refused the request.

Grabbing her mobile, Hermione sent a dual text to Carmela and Hannah.

 _You do know you're both as mad as hatters, but we'll discuss that this weekend. Since any trustworthy person we could have called will be with us on Sunday, I accept Emilio as a babysitter. If, and only if he was not pressured. I don't want to owe anyone a life debt (that was a bit of humor). Once everything is sorted, you may have Emilio call me. I'll see you on Saturday morning Miss Carmela, and Miss Hannah, I'll speak with you later. Thank you for your assistance. I love you both._

/*/

Emilio still wondered why and how the call he'd received from Carmela had come about. If the call had come from anyone other than Mrs. Maida, he would have been quick to call bull shite and hang up. Evidently the request was real. Carmela had called back to tell him Hermione was fine with him babysitting Scorpius, and he should call her for details.

Of course he hadn't called Hermione yet. Instead, he had busied himself with reports, a review of their newest vendor, and more shitty, little jobs which could be done anytime. He was doing them to keep from ringing Hermione before he had the conversation sorted in his head. So many things happening at once. Not only had this invitation to sit Scorpius appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but so had a very interesting piece of information about a, so far unconfirmed, upcoming job position.

Emilio didn't want to get too enthused about any of it, but the magical feelings coursing through his body made him feel omnipotent. Whatever was about to come in the next phase of his in his life, would be welcomed with open arms.

Emilio hadn't realized he'd been lost in reverie until his assistant loudly cleared his throat. "Sorry to intrude Minister, but incoming Minister Wooley is on line two. He is having a problem getting through on your mobile."

"Thank you." said Emilio looking at the dark face of his phone. How silly. He'd forgotten to recharge his phone and his assistant hadn't bothered to check on it. Time had certainly flown by. Mobile charges were spelled to last thirty days. Reaching into his top drawer, Emilio recited the Recharge Charm before picking up the business line.

 _James! How are you? My apologies for the cock up with the mobile. It went off charge._

 _I'm well Emilio. A cock up with the mobile? Sounds like your assistant is slipping in his duties._ James replied cheekily.

 _Too right James._ Emilio replied with a chuckle _. My best assistant disappeared when you took the position in Spain._

 _Thank you Minister. I've called because I'd like to bring a courtesy gift to your mother this evening. I was thinking a lovely bouquet of flowers, but have no idea what appeals to her._

 _A wonderful thought James. However, my suggestion is to bring nothing except yourself. My mother will be thrilled with your company. Besides, if you bring her a gift tonight, she'll expect one every week._

 _What a rude thing to say Emilio._

 _I was kidding James. Mother loves lilies. Instead of meeting at the hotel, why don't you come to the house? We'll have a drink before heading to my parents then leave from there._

 _Sounds good Emilio. I'll see you about 6:30._

After ending the call with James, Emilio gave his assistant a bit of a telling off about letting something as important as charging his mobile slip past him.

/*/

Back at his desk with his mobile on full charge, Emilio checked the number Carmela had given him then dialed Hermione's mobile.

In for a penny, in for a pound he thought just before Hermione answered.

The conversation between Hermione and Emilio wasn't an extended one, but it was fairly detailed. Hermione told Emilio she appreciated him putting his plans aside to come to London, and he told her it was his pleasure because he liked the little man. Hermione invited Emilio to come through in time for brunch which he declined explaining it seemed rude for a wizard to take a seat at Draco's table so soon after his death. He explained that his thought was to take Scorpius out on an adventure rather than sit in Malfoy Estate.

Hermione was quick to reply.

 _You're a friend Emilio. You're as welcome in my home as any other friend would be. Leave the past in the past. Don't read into things that aren't there. I understand about declining brunch, but I must insist you attend the dinner. As a matter of fact, I have a special request I'd like to see added to the tables. All the ingredients are here. I'll expect sprouts and celery on the table._

 _Will you now?_ Emilio sassed, feeling all 2003. _I'll see what I can do. I'll get little man to help me prepare._

Hermione laughed. _I have three very capable house elves who will be more than glad to help you. I'll see you Sunday at 12:30 my time. Be sure to speak to Matt about using his floo. Stepping through a floo is so much easier than hiring some shitty portkey._

 _I will do that Hermione._

They were ready to end the call when Hermione softly spoke Emilio's name.

Shivers went through Emilio. His name had rolled off Hermione's lips like a caress. Like she cared.

 _Yes?_ He replied cautiously.

 _Thank you. I'll see you Sunday afternoon._

 _You're welcome Hermione. I'll see you then._

/*/

Matt had just returned to his office and was picking up his messages. There was the normal whining from clients who wanted special exemptions, or special pricing. Matt sent them all to saved messages. Then he came to Emilio's message. His cousin sounded as though he'd lost his mind. Matt listened to the message three times before realizing that Emilio wasn't in distress. He was happy.

Matt didn't bother calling Emilio back. Instead, he headed to the lifts intent on getting details face to face.

"You aren't going to believe this," offered an obviously excited Emilio when Matt came through the door.

"I probably won't," joked Matt.

Without any fanfare, Emilio shared his news. "Hermione has asked me to sit for Scorpius on Sunday."

Matt sat down. "What? Begin at the beginning Emilio. Don't leave anything out."

Emilio sat across from Matt and explained the entire thing. When he finished, Matt stayed silent not really knowing how to let his exuberant cousin down gently. Emilio might think Hermione was inviting him to her home in hopes of a liaison, but from the look of it, all she needed was a sitter.

"You seem to be overly elated at this request. What do you expect to come of it?"

Emilio tensed up. "I don't expect anything to come of it Matt. I'm just amazed Hermione chose me."

Matt stared at his cousin, and decided to hold his tongue about certain things. "Alright. If that's the case, I'll see you at dinner. Will it be held at Malfoy Estate?"

"No Matt. Zacharias Smith has a venue set up. I've been charged with getting Scorpius there by 3:45, which I plan to do. I've also been asked to prepare …"

"Don't tell me," Matt replied. "Your signature dish."

Emilio was annoyed by Matt's insinuations. "Stop with the tone Matt. I do not have any ulterior motives, nor do I have any expectations. If you think I do, you don't know me as well as you think you do. I won't deny it. I love Hermione. I'll probably always love her, but to think I'd do something foul when she's just buried her husband is disgusting. I have work to do. I'll see you on Sunday."

Matt rose from the chair. "You should know me better than that. I wasn't insinuating anything. I simply asked a question. However, if that's what _you_ think. You don't know _me_ as well as you think you do. I'll see you Sunday."

It was an irritable Emilio who went through the outstanding work on his desk. He and Matt had just bumped heads, and he didn't like it.

/*/

If Hannah had been shocked over Emilio as a choice of sitters, Harry had been livid, and the argument from the previous night carried over to Friday.

Harry had taken off early and stopped by the Leaky to see if Hannah could get away early as well. There was no problem. Hannah turned the pub over to the staff with orders to call if they needed her, and accompanied her husband home. The shite began after she shared the Sunday plan.

"Who's idea was that?" Harry growled. You were so sure you could find a proper babysitter, yet you end up with a wizard who…."

"What is the problem? A wizard who what Harry?" Snapped Hannah throwing her cloak down on a living room chair. "A wizard who what? If you're insinuating that Emilio is doing this because he has ulterior motives, think again. Emilio is a classy, well mannered wizard who wouldn't try anything so despicable."

"Really?" Harry shot back. Do you remember what went on…"

Hannah was infuriated that Harry would harp on that old shite. "Shut up Harry," she said poking him hard in the chest. "The way I remember it was Draco pushed into Hermione and Emilio's relationship and won the witch. Good for him. I've heard it all before. Not disrespecting the dead, but if Hermione wants to have a go with a handsome wizard and he with her, it's not your business nor is it anyone else's." Moving closer to Harry, Hannah softened her tone. "I know you love Hermione like a sister, but I think she is quite capable of backing off a wizard if she finds herself in a sticky place. If she needs or wants help, I'm sure you'll be the first person she calls."

Harry put his arms around Hannah and cupped her chin. Lowering his voice and softening his tone to match Hannah's, he kissed her gently on the lips. "I apologize for my tone. I agree that Hermione is able to take care of herself. I'm an arse for arguing with the witch I love about something that has nothing to do with me. If Hermione wants to _have a go with a handsome wizard_ , I just hope it's not today or tomorrow."

Hannah threw her arms around Harry's neck and laughed out loud. "You are an arse Harry Potter, but I'll be sure to tell Hermione she is allowed to shag anyone she likes, as long as it isn't today or tomorrow."

Harry was embarrassed enough to give Hannah a sheepish look as he led her towards the stairs. "All this talk about having a go has got me all worked up. Get your lovely arse upstairs so we can have a go of our own."

Hannah swished her bum back and forth as she climbed the stairs. "So, suddenly my gruff, annoying husband realizes if he continued being short with his lovely, sexy wife he wouldn't be getting anywhere near her fabulous pussy." Making a grinding motion with her lower body, Hannah gave one last caution. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses." Then turning her head to glance back at Harry, Hannah opened her mouth in a wide O and made a very cheeky remark. "I think you'll be quite pleased with what my mouth is going to do to you."

By this time, Harry's engorged cock was straining against his trousers, and he was practically pushing Hannah up the stairs.

True to her word, Hannah fellated Harry so well she had the Head Auror calling out for mercy.

With lips firmly around Harry's dick, Hannah looked up at him and winked. The wink was just the thing to push Harry into orgasm. With something that sounded like a wail, he went crashing into orgasm shooting his liquids all over Hannah. He laid there experiencing the intense pleasure of an oral orgasm while Hannah summoned her wand to clean herself.

In the short amount of time it took for Hannah to clean her mouth, face and neck, Harry was back rigid as a pole and ready to give Hannah a fierce shagging. Pulling Hannah on top of him, that's exactly what he gave her.

/*/

Matt was not in an entirely good mood when he arrived home Friday evening, so he really wasn't interested in the bit of news Kim had to share. He listened to Kim's chatter, but the argument he'd had with Emilio was weighing heavily on his mind. He and his best friend and cousin had had words. That was fucked up. It wasn't like he was trying to demean Emilio. It was just another case of him trying to reign Emilio in.

"What's going on with you Matt?" Kim asked, pulling his face around so they were eye to eye. "I'm trying to tell you something. At lease pretend you're listening."

"Ah sweetheart, I'm sorry. I had words with Emilio today. I may have overstepped."

"Emilio again," she answered sharply. "Why don't you just let that man live his life. He's grown. He'll survive or he won't. Anytime you get out of sorts, it's about Emilio. I don't know the secret, but it's getting pretty annoying to have to face an irritable husband because of something another grown wizard has done."

Matt closed his eyes. He wasn't going to get into this with Kim. His business with Emilio was his business. Rather than explain, he apologized.

"Sorry love. I'm being an arse. What is it you have to share?"

Kim rolled her eyes at her husband as she got up from the chair. "It isn't important. I simply wanted you to know I found a flat for James Wooley and, unlike you, he was pleased with my efforts."

Matt sighed. He liked James, but at the moment he didn't give two shits about how much he liked some flat. "Let's call a truce love. I don't show it enough, but you're more important to me than anything. Forget about Emilio. Forget about James. This is our time. How about we get on our best Muggle outfits and make a night of it at Regalia? Come on." He said, pressing himself up against his wife and nuzzling her neck. "Let's have some us time."

Turning so she was facing Matt, Kim gave him a reassuring kiss. "A night at Regalia sounds delightful. We haven't been out in ages."

"You're exaggerating love," Matt replied as he gave her a swat across the butt. "We went out every other weekend before all this about Draco came up. Of course, we could remain at home to practice our baby making skills."

"Not a chance. I'd like to get out of the house for a bit."

"Alright Mrs. Lozio. Have it your way. Just let me suggest that you do not shake that lovely arse in my face, because when you do, I get ideas."

Kim giggled as she pulled away from her husband, intent on having a shower and getting dressed before Matt could change his mind.

Matt followed closely behind Kim right into the bathroom.

"Leave me be Matt," Kim shrieked, pulling the shower curtain closed. "You aren't getting any sex until I have my night out. Now go."

Matt stood by silently until he heard the water cascading down on his wife before stepping into the shower clothes and all. Grabbing Kim around the waist, Matt held her tightly as he spread her legs and pushed two fingers into her pussy. For one second, he thought Kim would give into his foreplay, but he quickly found out different when she gave his rigid dick a hard pinch.

"You may go lick those two fingers, because that's as close as you're getting to this honey pot for now. Take that thing out of here. Go have a drink. I want my night out. There will be no compromise."

"I'm already soaking wet. You might as well let me shower with you. We can have a quick shag and be done with it."

Kim sighed. "Alright. Get out of those wet clothes. Those fingers did give me something to think about. Hurry up then. A quick shag it will be. I still want to go to Regalia."

Matt laughed as he removed the wet clothing and let them drop to the floor. "Prepare yourself witch. Your husband's stiff dick is coming in."

/*/

The shag was quick, but the second and third took a bit more time. By the time they were finished, their wobbly knees had forced them to the bottom of the tub. As they sat there with Kim's back to Matt's front, a night on the town seemed more and more unlikely.

"Thank you for that my love," Matt whispered kissing Kim's shoulder. "I needed it more than you know. "Shall we wash off and get dressed? You deserve a night out."

Kim was feeling the effects of their lovemaking, and politely declined the offer to go out. "I think my knees will be weak all night. I think we should have a nice dinner and watch some romantic fare on the telly."

Matt left a row of kisses along Kim's back and neck, lifting her as he stood. "If that's your wish, let's do it. I think a nice lamb stew sounds good. We'll cook together. Romantic telly isn't quite up my alley, but there are other things we can do."

Kim grinned at her husband as she dressed. "Food then more sex. Sounds good to me."

"Sounds good to me as well. Let's get cooking."

/*/

Hermione was sitting alone in the den sipping a glass of wine. Dusty, Embers and Crissy had come to get Scorp for some play time, and she was grateful. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with her son. Not at all. She just wanted a tiny bit of time alone. She had just put her feet up on the small table in front of her when her mobile rang. With a sigh, she looked at the caller-ID then pressed the talk button.

 _Sal! How are you?_

 _Other than feeling a bit out of sorts, I'm well. I just wanted to check on you and Scorp._

Hermione set her wine down on the table and put her feet back on the floor.

 _We're fine. You sound down. I hope you're not still feeling culpable in Draco's death. It was an accident. Are you in London? Come by the house so we can talk. I could use a bit of adult company right about now._

 _No problem. I'm here in London. I want to talk too. Would you mind if I Apparated directly in?_

 _I wouldn't mind at all. Have you eaten?_

 _I'm good. I just want to talk._

 _Alright Sal. I'll see you in a bit._

/*/

Sal landed in the back hall twenty minutes later bearing a small toy for Scorp. Handing the toy to Hermione, he turned to hang his cloak.

"Seems like forever since I was here joking with Draco about where we would go next. I apologize for that Hermione. I'm a single wizard who forgot his place. I shouldn't have encouraged Draco."

Hermione didn't want to hear this. As much as she wanted to place blame, Hermione knew it wasn't Sal's fault. She had cautioned Draco time after time about his dangerous habits, but he was a grown man who didn't want to listen to what he called her bull shite.

"You know Draco. He didn't need your encouragement to do what he wanted. While you're here, there is something I'd like to discuss. It's been weighing heavily on my mind. I believe had I gotten there sooner I would have been able to save Draco. He taught me spells Sal. I know the Hour Reversal Charm which I could have used to turn time back five hours. I could have saved him," she sobbed. "Instead, I was at home pouting, letting my two year old son play with my mobile not allowing any calls to get through. The window was there. I could have saved him."

Sal summoned a cloth from the nearest bathroom and handed it to Hermione. "Don't be foolish Hermione. You couldn't have changed anything. Even if you could have reached Draco within the allotted time, the Hour Reversal Charm is dangerous and unstable. It could have killed everyone around you. Are these the thoughts you've been living with? Please stop beating yourself up. I don't want to step out of turn, but you need to get those thoughts out of your head and keep them out. Draco, rest his soul, made a choice and it killed him."

Hermione continued to sob. As fast as she wiped away the tears, they returned. Finally, Sal reached out to take her hand. "If you don't stop, I'll put mum on your tail, and you know how she can get. I shouldn't have come. The last thing I wanted was to stir up bad memories. For the sake of Scorp and yourself, you need to stop blaming yourself. Scorp has lost his father. He doesn't need to lose his mother as well."

Hermione held on to Sal's hand for several seconds. "You were always there for us Sal, and I appreciate it. I suppose I'm just taking a walk down memory lane. Nothing but shoulda, woulda coulda. I know I couldn't have saved Draco. I guess I just needed to hear it. I'll be alright. As you said, I have to be, for my son. Thank you love. Let me get Scorp down here so he can greet his uncle Sal."

"Wonderful. I'd love to see the little guy. However, you might want to throw a refresher charm on that mottled looking face. Scorp will think I've made his mum cry."

Hermione smiled before lifting her wand to cast a Refresher Charm over her face. "I'm ready."

After taking a deep breath, Hermione called out to Dusty, Embers and Crissy to bring Scorpius down to see his uncle Sal.


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 12**

Sal summoned a cloth from the nearest bathroom and handed it to Hermione. "Don't be foolish Hermione. You couldn't have changed anything. Even if you could have reached Draco within the allotted time, the Hour Reversal Charm is dangerous and unstable. It could have killed everyone around you. Are these the thoughts you've been living with? Please stop beating yourself up. I don't want to step out of turn, but you need to get those thoughts out of your head and keep them out. Draco, rest his soul, made a choice and it killed him."

Hermione continued to sob. As fast as she wiped away the tears, they returned. Finally, Sal reached out to take her hand. "If you don't stop, I'll put mum on your tail, and you know how she can get. I shouldn't have come. The last thing I wanted was to stir up bad memories. For the sake of Scorp and yourself, you need to stop blaming yourself. Scorp has lost his father. He doesn't need to lose his mother as well."

Hermione held on to Sal's hand for several seconds. "You were always there for us Sal, and I appreciate it. I suppose I'm just taking a walk down memory lane. Nothing but shoulda, woulda coulda. I know I couldn't have saved Draco. I guess I just needed to hear it. I'll be alright. As you said, I have to be, for my son. Thank you love. Let me get Scorp down here so he can greet his uncle Sal."

"Wonderful. I'd love to see the little guy. However, you might want to throw a refresher charm on that mottled looking face. Scorp will think I've made his mum cry."

Hermione smiled before lifting her wand to cast a Refresher Charm over her face. "I'm ready."

After taking a deep breath, Hermione called out to Dusty, Embers and Crissy to bring Scorpius down to see his uncle Sal.

/

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 13**

When Carmela arrived home from work, she found Fausto and Xavier engaged in a boisterous conversation.

"What's all this?" She asked, greeting Xavier before kissing Fausto on the cheek.

"We have received some very pleasant news," Fausto replied, turning to grin at Xavier. "The last bastion of corruption has been pried from his big, corner office. HOMI (Head of Ministry Italia) will be leaving office within the next thirty days. Although, Ministry Service has been trying to rid the Ministry of this corrupt vulture for the last several years, we cannot claim lone victory. The upstanding people now in place had a lot to do with this as well." While speaking, Fausto turned to clap Xavier on the back. "And this gentleman here has been recognized as a force to be reckoned with. He has been promoted to Head of Ministry Service."

"It's about time Xavier," Carmela added. "You deserve it."

Xavier smiled at the praise Fausto and Carmela were handing out, but was quick to offer his insight. "It's true Carmela. I have been promoted to top office. However, your husband has left out the fact that the job would most likely have gone to him had he come back on a permanent basis. As it is, I'm trying to entice him into becoming my permanent, second in command, but have met with little success."

Carmela gave a little shrug, but didn't offer a response. She and Fausto had discussed his return to service on a permanent basis. With everything at the Ministry now going so smoothly, Fausto didn't think his expertise was needed on a permanent basis. She hoped Xavier could persuade him otherwise, but ultimately, it would all be up to Fausto.

Fausto reached over to refill Xavier's glass, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Taking your case to my wife, are you now X? That will never work. Carmela and I have discussed returning to service on a permanent basis and agree the decision is mine to make."

Holding his glass up to Carmela, Xavier assured her he wasn't trying to circumvent Fausto.

"Fausto is just being a bugger Xavier. He is chomping at the bit to return on a permanent basis," replied Carmela while shooing the men out of the room. "Why don't you two move into the living room or den. I need to get in the kitchen. I hope you plan to stay for dinner Xavier."

Xavier accepted Carmela's invitation with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask. I look forward to sharing one of your delicious meals. If you'll excuse me, I need the men's."

Both men made a hasty retreat from the kitchen to relieve themselves of the liquid they had built up during their drinking binge. Fausto headed toward the loo attached to their bedroom while Xavier headed to the main loo.

/*/

Over dinner, Fausto suggested that Carmela floo through to Hermione's on Saturday morning as planned while he and Xavier floo through mid morning Sunday so as not to be in the way.

Carmela was a bit surprised by the suggestion, because up to now she hadn't been told Xavier was planning to attend the funeral. It wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't have any problem stepping through the floo alone. She'd done it many times. Fausto realized he and Xavier might be in the way if they arrived with Carmela on Saturday.

"You and Xavier wouldn't be in the way. I'm sure Harry would be glad to entertain you. If not Harry, I'm sure Gas and Seana would welcome you to their home."

"I've thought it all out Carmela. Harry will probably be as busy as Hermione, and Gas has mentioned how sickly and irritable Seana has been recently. I'd rather do things the way I suggested. Xavier and I will floo through to the house on Sunday."

Carmela wasn't going to argue. In fact, she decided right then and there she would get her things together and floo through to Wiltshire after dinner. "Alright then! If you have it settled in your mind, I'll go on ahead this evening. It'll be nice to spend more than one evening with my girls and Scorp. Perhaps I'll make a quick visit to see Seana. Maybe I can cheer her up. I'll just clean up in here, take a quick shower then leave you two lads to yourselves. Tonight, I'll use our direct floo even though it never feels as comfortable as Matt's. If I get stuck somewhere, I'll shout." Carmela added with a laugh accompanied by a shudder.

Xavier was feeling a bit embarrassed to be the center of the discussion between Fausto and Carmela. "Thanks Carmela. I appreciate the use of your husband. I'll do my best to keep him in line while you're gone."

Giving Xavier a quick hug and a big smile, Carmela waved her wand twice before heading towards the bedroom. "No worries Xavier. I've trained Fausto well. He never steps out of line."

Carmela left the kitchen with loud laughter ringing in her ears.

/*/

Emilio and James had just finished their drinks and were on their way to Emilio's parents house. They held a quick conversation before stepping into Apparition.

"Mother will be pleased. That bouquet of lilies is one of the biggest I've ever seen. You've done well. I'll give you one small hint. Do not share anything personal with my mother, or she'll keep you talking until she knows every bit of your history." Emilio added with a wink.

"Fair enough Emilio. Fair enough. Does the same go for you and I? Something has made you very happy. Care to share?"

"You are totally on the mark. Something, which I do not care to share at the moment, has put me in a fantastic frame of mind. I'll see you at the house."

/*/

Emilio and James landed at the front door of Lozier Estate within seconds of each other, and were hastily welcomed in by an ebullient Ilaria Lozier who hugged each man in turn.

"Hello Emilio. Hello Mr. Wooley. I've heard many good things about you. Welcome to Lozier Estate. Please come in and meet my husband Emiliano."

James produced his massive bouquet of yellow lilies and presented them to Ilaria with a small flourish and a bow. "For you Mrs. Lozier. Thank you for your hospitality. Please call me James."

"And you may call me Ilaria." Ilaria took the bouquet of lilies from James letting out a sigh of happiness. "These are lovely James, and my favorite color. I imagine Emilio has been giving away my secret desires. Please come on through. Why don't you give James a proper introduction to your father while I prepare this lovely bouquet?" She added walking away.

"Certainly mother. Come this way James."

Emiliano stood when the two wizards entered the room, automatically extending his hand.

"Father, this is the illustrious James Wooley, soon to be Minister Wooley. James this is my father Emiliano Lozier."

"How do you like that James? I don't get an illustrious in front of my name. A pleasure to meet you sir. I've heard many good things about you. Have a seat. Ilaria was just about to set dinner on the table. Would you care for a drink before dinner?"

"Adjectives aren't all that impressive. Even so, your son is obviously slipping," replied James with a grin in Emilio's direction. "Thank you for the invitation Emiliano. A whisky would be nice."

The three men only had a short time to enjoy their drinks and a bit of conversation before Ilaria called them to the dining room where she had set an elaborate table.

"This is way too much mother. James and I won't be able to walk. We do have plans for later on this evening."

Ilaria laughed at her son. "Really Emilio? I've set the table, but I won't be forcing the food down your throat. Take only what you want."

Emiliano smiled at James as he replied to his son's comment. "I guess you have your answer Emilio."

The conversation around the table was sparse, but Ilaria managed to get in a few probing questions which James deflected with ease. When she continued to pry, Emilio and Emiliano commented on her relentless pursuit of James' personal business.

"Relentless?" Huffed Ilaria. "I'm simply making conversation. It doesn't hurt to stay up to date on things you know."

"Up to date? This is the first time you've met James. What are you trying to get up to date on mother?" Questioned Emilio, pushing his plate away. "The dinner was lovely, but as I mentioned earlier, James and I have plans for the evening. I'll make a quick stop in the men's, and we'll be on our way."

James thanked both Loziers for the dinner then stood intending to make a stop in the men's as well. However, before he could walk away, Ilaria asked softly if he and Emilio had heard from Hermione.

The question caught James off guard, but he was smart enough to know this wasn't a question for him to answer knowing Ilaria would like nothing more than for Emilio and Hermione to get back together. Ilaria's earlier questions had been of a personal nature, but this was outright prying, so James deflected by offering a generic reply as he walked away.

"This is a sad time for Hermione. If you'll excuse me, I need to see if Emilio is through in the men's."

Emiliano gently placed his fork on the side of his plate before facing his wife with a few choice words followed by some pleasing news. "Sometimes you go too far Ilaria, especially now with Hermione's current situation. Do you realize that nosing around about what Hermione is and is not doing with our son will cause him to completely shut you out? If you ever expect him to discuss Hermione with you, you'll let him come to you. Please do not mention her again. I have a surprise that will take your mind off Emilio's love life, or lack thereof. I've made reservations for us to visit the Constance Le Prince Maurice Hotel in Mauritius. It will be glorious. Think of it. A luxurious resort known for its beaches, lagoons and reefs. We'll have access to Black River Gorges National Park, rainforests, waterfalls, hiking trails and wildlife. In addition, Capital Port Louis has sites such as the Champs de Mars horse track, Eureka plantation house and 18th-century Sir Seewoosagur Ramgoolam Botanical Gardens. There will be so much to see and do you won't have time for anything except what is at hand. I won't take no for an answer Ilaria. We need to get away."

Ilaria stared at her husband in amazement as she reached for his hand. "How wonderful Emiliano. Some of it sounds, well, some of it sounds a bit harsh for my liking, but the rest sounds amazing. When did you do all this?"

Emiliano started to reply, but Emilio and James appeared in the doorway. "Did I hear father say he is taking you on a holiday. That's wonderful. James and I must go, but I'll check back for details. Thank you for a lovely dinner mother, father. We'll see ourselves out. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Yes. Thank you Ilaria, Emiliano. Dinner was amazing."

As the two men made their way to the door, Ilaria called out for James not to be a stranger. He responded with a bow and a smile.

Once the door closed behind Emilio and James, Ilaria grabbed Emiliano by the hand. "I don't show you enough how much I love you. Let me try to rectify that right now. The clean up can wait. Let's retire to our quarters."

Emiliano, who considered himself lucky for the extra bit of attention he was about to receive, hastily rose from his seat to follow closely on the heels of his wife.

/*/

In the middle of cooking dinner, Kim changed her mind once again. She did want to have a night out. After casting a stasis charm over the food, she and Matt got dressed. By 8:30, they had landed at the closest Apparition point and were walking towards Regalia.

"Sometimes I don't know why we bother with these muggle clubs. What's the good of being able to Apparate if we have to walk a mile to where we're going?"

Kim smiled to herself realizing Matt was only being churlish because he'd finally resigned himself to staying home when she'd changed her mind once again. "Shall we turn around, or shall we have a pleasant night out?"

Matt knew he was talking like an arse, so he leaned in to place a kiss on Kim's cheek to show he wanted a pleasant night.

"Thank you," replied Kim, squeezing Matt's arm tightly. "I think a few dances will loosen you up."

"A few dances along with a few glasses of whisky," Matt quipped in return. "Let's just go inside and muggle the night away."

"I can just feel it," mumbled Kim as she pulled the door open for herself. "You're going to be an arse all night."

/*/

For a muggle venue, Regalia was outstanding. It was colorfully lit with contemporary furnishings, live music and a huge wooden bar that stretched from one end of the room to the other. Looking around, Matt spotted an open table for two. Reaching out for Kim who was still leading the way, he began to guide her toward the empty table. However, before they had fully turned, someone called out Matt's name.

Matt and Kim looked around. Kim let out a soft sigh. It was Emilio. It wasn't that she didn't like the man. It was just that, for some reason, Matt felt he had to be involved in every aspect of Emilio's life. She really couldn't complain about Emilio, because he didn't constantly push himself into their life. It was all Matt, all the time.

"Over here," Emilio called out with one hand in the air. "Join us."

"How nice. It's Emilio," offered Matt as if Kim didn't recognize his cousin. "Shall we join his table, or would you rather get a table of our own?"

Not expecting an adverse response from Kim, Matt headed toward his cousin's table while Kim mumbled at his back.

"If we get our own table, he'll either be at ours, or you'll be at his. We might as well cut out the unnecessary walking. We'll join his table."

Matt pretended not to hear what Kim had mumbled. Any answer he would have given would only inflame either Kim or himself, and he wasn't about to get into a spat in the middle of a muggle club. She'd live.

Kim was surprised to see James Wooley at the table along with two unfamiliar women. A quick appraisal of the women told Kim they were muggles. Nice to have some warning, she thought irritably.

Both men remained standing until Kim was seated then James made the introductions. Kim smiled, but the names escaped her as soon they left James' lips. However, Kim did take the time to give each woman the once over. They were not the typical… Kim stopped herself. What did she know? She didn't know anything about what was typical for Emilio and certainly not for James. With that thought, Kim decided she would let all her errant thoughts go. She and Matt were there to enjoy themselves, and that was what she would do.

"A penny for your thoughts Kim," remarked Emilio.

Matt spoke up. "Emilio asked if you would like a wine."

"Sorry Emilio," she replied, putting on a dazzling smile. "I was lost in thought. I would love a red wine spritzer."

As soon as Kim mentioned red wine spritzer, one of the women immediately ordered the same while the other ordered a regular white wine. The men wanted whisky. With the drinks sorted, Emilio raised a hand for the server.

Contrary of the way it started, the rest of the night was full of laughter, drinking and dancing.

On the way home, Kim admitted she'd had a lovely time, and Matt was quick to concur.

/*/

While she was sorting the clothing she would need, Carmela called Hermione to let her know she would be stepping through that evening instead of Saturday morning. Hermione wasn't picking up, so Carmela left a message.

After a quick clean up in the kitchen, Carmela gathered her things, kissed Fausto, shouted out a goodbye to Xavier then stepped through the floo in the bedroom which directly connected to the bedroom she and Fausto shared while at Malfoy Estate. Five minutes later, Carmela was dropping her bag on the bed of the familiar bedroom. The upstairs was awfully quiet. Carmela hoped Hermione and Scorp hadn't gone to bed early. It would be a shame if she had come through early only to find them already in bed.

After using her wand to hastily hang her clothing, and put away her personal items, Carmela left the room in search of Hermione and Scorp, and was happy to find neither one in bed. Heading downstairs, Carmela called out as she went so as not to frighten her little family. By the time she reached the first floor, Hermione was coming out of the den with her arms open wide.

"Hello love. Although I'm surprised to see you tonight, I'm quite pleased you are here. Come on through. Sal is here visiting with Scorp."

"Ah, my son. Lucky for me. I barely get to see him anymore."

"Mum," greeted Sal, giving Carmela a big hug and kiss. "I'm glad to see you, but I think you've become as adept at stretching the truth as Gaspare. Come on through. Scorpius will be happy."

As if he'd smelled Carmela, Scorpius came charging into the hall at a run. "Mela. My Mela is here. Mum, Mela is here." He said grabbing Carmela by the legs. "I missed you Mela."

Lifting Scorpius up off the floor, Carmela planted a loud, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "And I missed you my little man. What are you up to?"

An excited Scorpius took Carmela by the hand, and led her into the den. Pointing a little finger at the toy Sal had given him, Scorp explained he was visiting with Uncle Sal and playing with his new toy.

The three adults took seats while Scorpius planted himself in the middle of the floor with his toy.

/*/

Sal left just before Hannah stepped out of the main floo armed with wine, muggle fast food for Scorp, and a few reference books on magical portraits.

"Hello loves," she shouted as she came around the corner stopping short when she saw Carmela. "We have a visitor. Let me rephrase. Hello all my loves."

Carmela gave Hannah a hug while Scorpius recognized the paper sack she had in her hand and made a beeline for what he knew was his. Once he was in close proximity to the sack, Scorpius simply stood there gazing at the sack which really wasn't his until Hannah said so.

When Hannah realized Scorp was waiting for his fast food meal, she handed it to him complimenting the little guy on his manners.

"Sweet boy. Mummy and daddy taught you well. It's up to mummy if you can have it now."

Glancing at the sack, then at his mum, Scorpius put on his most innocent smile which drew laughs from the three ladies.

"You may have it now Scorp, but mind you, do not make a mess. I didn't hear you say thank you to Hannah."

"No mess mum. You didn't hear me say thank you to Anna, because I said it in my mind," answered Scorp, blissfully unaware of the humor in his answer.

Desperately trying to hold back laughter, Hannah told Scorp not to worry because she had heard his thank you.

Scorp grinned at his mum as he neatly spread a napkin before laying out the contents of the sack.

/*/

The ladies settled down with wine and a platter of cheeses and were soon deep in discussion. The first topic had been Hannah and Carmela's back door approach to finding a sitter for Scorp which ended in gales of laughter when Hannah repeated what Harry had said about Hermione having a go with some handsome wizard.

Even though she knew Scorpius was too young to understand the content of their conversation, it was a bright red Hermione who had cast a quick glance in her son's direction before jokingly telling Hannah and Carmela to close their filthy mouths.

"Filthy mouths mum? Scorp echoed inquisitively.

The three women were horrified until they realized Scorp was only mimicking his mum without understanding the statement.

"Okay," said Hermione jumping up from the couch. "Time for bath and bed. You'll see Mela and Hannah tomorrow. Say goodnight."

Scorp said goodnight to Hannah and Carmela before gathering up the neatly packaged remains of his fast food meal.

/*/

While Hermione was off putting Scorpius to bed, Hannah and Carmela had more wine and more laughs over Harry's hysterical comments. By the time Hermione returned, they were on to the subject of living portraits as a business venture.

After much discussion, the three women agreed the idea was worth exploring, but anything in depth could wait a few weeks.

It was fairly late, so Hannah called it a night promising to bring Harry by for a much needed beating which brought about more laughter.

After Hannah left, Hermione and Carmela had a cup of tea before heading to bed. Ascending the stairs, Carmela told Hermione she was going to check in with Fausto and would probably try to visit Gas and Seana on Saturday. They separated at the top of the stairs, Hermione going right and Carmela going left.

/*/

Harry was in the den working on some work related material when Hannah arrived home.

"Hello love. How was your day? I've just left Hermione's. Carmela came through earlier than planned, so we had a bit of a girls night. Just so you know, we laughed like bastards at your comments."

"What comments?" Harry asked in surprise. "Wasn't aware I'd made any comments witty enough to be passed on." Then he thought about it. "Please tell me you aren't talking about that bit of rubbish I uttered about Hermione shagging somebody."

Hannah laughed as she grabbed her husband around the neck. "Yes. That's the very bit of rubbish. Carmela laughed herself silly, but Hermione seemed a bit put off. I can't imagine why."

Harry leaned his head back so forcefully his head gave Hannah a nice bump on the chin which caused her teeth to cut into her tongue. With Hannah howling in pain, Harry jumped up with wand drawn to cast a healing as well as a blood removal spell.

"I'm sorry love," he murmured soothingly.

"You are not sorry. You did that on purpose you bloody git."

"I did not. It was an accident, although, it might have been my good fairy getting retribution for your thoughtless sharing of things said between husband and wife."

Hannah answered Harry with a very sly reply. "Retribution is it? We'll talk retribution after Hermione is done with you. I'm going upstairs. Have fun trying to think up the excuse you'll use for sticking your nose into your sister's business. Goodnight."

"Hermione will hex me into next week, and it will be your fault. You weren't supposed to tell her." Harry shouted at Hannah's receding back.

"You have no standing Potter. As soon as the words came out of your mouth, I told you I was going to tell Hermione what you thought she should and should not do. Next time, be mindful of your so-called orders." Hannah shouted back.

Harry clamped his mouth shut. There wasn't any use for him to keep shouting at Hannah. It wouldn't change the fact he had opened his overbearing mouth while in the middle of a self righteous fit. All he could hope was Hannah hadn't named names.

Harry slapped his hand down on the table so hard tingles went up his arm. No matter what his traitorous wife had shared, Harry still felt as though Emilio was crafty enough to slip back into Hermione's life. Under a spell or not, Emilio had put Hermione through enough shite to last a lifetime. He was not going to sit back and let that happen again. Period!


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 13**

"I'm sorry love," he murmured soothingly.

"You are not sorry. You did that on purpose you bloody git."

"I did not. It was an accident, although, it might have been my good fairy getting retribution for your thoughtless sharing of things said between husband and wife."

Hannah answered Harry with a very sly reply. "Retribution is it? We'll talk retribution after Hermione is done with you. I'm going upstairs. Have fun trying to think up the excuse you'll use for sticking your nose into your sister's business. Goodnight."

"Hermione will hex me into next week, and it will be your fault. You weren't supposed to tell her." Harry shouted at Hannah's receding back.

"You have no standing Potter. As soon as the words came out of your mouth, I told you I was going to tell Hermione what you thought she should and should not do. Next time, be mindful of your so-called orders." Hannah shouted back.

Harry clamped his mouth shut. There wasn't any use for him to keep shouting at Hannah. It wouldn't change the fact he had opened his overbearing mouth while in the middle of a self righteous fit. All he could hope was Hannah hadn't named names.

Harry slapped his hand down on the table so hard tingles went up his arm. No matter what his traitorous wife had shared, Harry still felt as though Emilio was crafty enough to slip back into Hermione's life. Under a spell or not, Emilio had put Hermione through enough shite to last a lifetime. He was not going to sit back and let that happen again. Period!

 **A/N: Warning: References to death and a funeral are contained in this chapter. Please pass over this chapter if these things upset you. Thanks.**

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 14**

The house was quiet except for the soft murmuring Hermione knew to be Carmela chatting with Fausto. Settling in for a long soak, Hermione browsed through some of the material on living portraits Hannah had brought with her. Since the subject of living portraits as a business hadn't ever been done, Hermione had to be content reading about known living portraits and how they'd come to be.

The material was interesting which gave Hermione a few ideas. She thought about living portraits for babies which could be taken all through childhood up until the child came of age. The idea sounded good to her, but she would discuss it with her partners in crime, Hannah and Carmela. For some reason, the thought of having a solid business idea relaxed Hermione to where she heated the water with her wand and settled back with a clear mind and no thoughts of Draco's funeral.

Long after Hermione thought Carmela was sleeping, there was a soft knock on the door which could only be her adoptive mum.

"Come on in love. What's going on? Has a conversation with Fausto stimulated you so much you can't get to sleep?" Joked Hermione with a big smile.

"You've hit the nail on the head," Carmela parried. "I think it's called mobile sex. I've heard some of the younger Travelers and clerks mention it in passing."

Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth. "Stop mum please. That is way too much information to share with your daughter."

Carmela wanted to roar with laughter at the look on Hermione's face, but kept it low key so she wouldn't wake Scorpius. "Calm down Hermione. Although it's true I've heard about mobile sex, Fausto would be mortified, as would I, if something more sexy than I miss you came up in a phone conversation. Next time, be careful of whom you accuse of having lurid conversations on the mobile."

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Hermione let her head fall back against the headboard. "Can we get off this particular subject please? Tell me the reason for this late visit."

"I don't have any real reason. I'm just checking on you and your state of mind. I thought you might want to talk privately. I've watched you flit around with a smile on your face knowing full well you are being strong because you think that's what people expect." Reaching out for Hermione's hand, Carmela continued softly. "I don't give a shite what people expect. That's not what I expect. You are going through an unimaginable time. We are here for you. Be as weak as you need to be. There'll always be someone to catch you if you fall."

Carmela's emotional words brought tears to Hermione's eyes. Tightening her fingers around Carmela's Hand, Hermione answered in a half sob. "I know everyone is there for me. I've tried to keep up a strong front so no one feels obligated to tip toe around me. My husband literally killed himself. I'd rather people save their kind thoughts and actions for Scorp who only remembers his father is gone for good when I remind him. I swear, when Scorp sits in his little chair doing absolutely nothing. He's listening and waiting for Draco to come through the door." With tears running freely down her face, Hermione added one last thought. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about him."

Pulling Hermione into a hug, Carmela rested her chin on top of Hermione's head. "I know sweetheart. I know. It's my belief you and Scorp will be fine. You needed this cry. You may now go back to being the strong witch. Wipe your face, and have a nice sleep. I'll speak with you in the morning about things that still need to be done. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Carmela. Thank you for the talk."

/**/

Saturday morning, Emilio woke up in a shitty mood. He'd had a great time with James, Matt, Kim and the two muggle women right up until the woman who had claimed him for the night fellated him in the doorway of her apartment. Right out in the open. He was even more mortified that he hadn't been able to extricate himself before coming all over his trousers and her shoulder. Their parting had been awkward, to say the least, as he hadn't intended for the night to end in any type of intimacy. He and his stained trousers had stood rigidly by until she unlocked her door and literally fell inside. Then he had bolted.

After landing in his own home, he had basically undressed as he crossed the room. Standing nude by his shower, Emilio decided he wouldn't be going back to Regalia anytime soon. During the shower, he couldn't help thinking about the woman's morals. If she did that to him the very night they met, he was glad it hadn't come down to kissing her on the mouth. He didn't want to think about how many dicks might have been in that mouth. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate a woman's lips on his penis. He enjoyed fellatio as much as the next wizard, but in the right circumstances. As prudish it might be, he considered it a highly intimate act which should be only done between two people in a relationship, not something done in the doorway of a muggle apartment. He was a sitting Minister in the Italian Ministry for Merlin's sake.

Eating the bit of breakfast he could force down, Emilio planned out his day. His first stop would be at the men's shop. Even though his closet contained some of the most elegant clothing in Milan, he wanted to look presentable without being ostentatious. Then a haircut and shave, after which, he would visit a grocer to pick up the ingredients for his sprouts and celery. He planned to surprise Harry, and Hermione with two different dishes, a regular sprouts and celery as well as a lemony creamed sprouts and celery. He told himself he wasn't showing off by making two offerings. He was simply enhancing whatever menu was already planned.

As the day progressed, and Emilio was coming to the end of his errands, he wondered if it would be too pretentious of him to bring Scorpius a gift. In the end, he decided against bringing a gift. He wasn't going to a party after all.

/*/

Hermione, Carmela and Scorp ran some errands on Saturday to tie up a few loose ends. When they finished shopping, Carmela left Hermione and Scorp at the ice cream shop while she Apparated to Gas and Seana's house to check on her pregnant daughter-in-law.

Although Seana welcomed her to her home, Carmela got the sense Seana would rather be resting up for the ordeal that faced them all on Sunday. The two women chatted for a bit, but Seana's discomfort was making Carmela uncomfortable.

"Can I do anything for you Seana?" Carmela asked. "I do know a few remedies which will reduce nausea and eliminate those pesky aches and pains."

Seana gave Carmela a skeptical look. "No thanks mum. The Obstetrician has offered a few remedies, but Gas and I decided our pregnancy will be kept as natural as possible."

Carmela wasn't impressed. "Really? You and Gas have decided, or has Gas decided? I'm not trying to step into my son's business, but wizards have no concept of what a witch goes through. I wouldn't even mention this, but with all the goings on you must be experiencing undue stress. If you are experiencing as much discomfort as it seems, have another chat with Gas. Let him know you'd like a little relief. Even if it's only for tonight and tomorrow. My son has been running from pillar to post helping with the funeral and Malfoy business. I suggest you both take a calming draught. Anyway, that's just my thought. If you don't feel better by tomorrow afternoon, stay home. The family will understand. Would you like another tea before I leave?"

"I would love another tea, but my bladder which seems to have shrunk doesn't agree. One more drink and I would have to leave this uncomfortable seat to go sit on the uncomfortable toilet. I'm fine."

Carmela laughed as he kissed Seana's cheek. "Alright my sweet. I'll be getting back to Hermione's. Remember what I said. Have a chat with Gas. If you don't feel up to attending the funeral, stay home. Perhaps you'd feel better if you weren't looking at the same surroundings twenty four hours a day. Have Gas or Seamus drop you off at Hermione's. We'll take care of our pregnant girl. She'd love to see you. If we don't see you tonight, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright mum. I'll speak to Gas. Maybe a little visit would do me good. Thank you for coming. Gas will be sorry he missed you."

/*/

When Hermione and Scorp arrived home, Harry was there waiting. He had spent the time waiting for Hermione to get home waffling between being indignant and repentant. He wanted to be firm with Hermione about what he felt Emilio was trying accomplish. However, he didn't want to start a row, especially now, and especially since he had no proof Emilio would try to maneuver Hermione into a compromising position. Then, like she was standing over him, Harry could hear Hannah clearly tell him to mind his bloody business. Harry looked around before breaking into a wide grin. He would take Hannah's advice, until he was proven right. At that time, he would force an apology from the lot of them.

/*/

Harry was sipping on his second whisky when he heard Hermione and Scorp land. Jumping up, he met them at the mouth of the hall.

"Hi Uncle 'Arry. I've got new clothes and new shoes. I'm going out with Meel."

Hermione could see Harry freeze in place, but stood silent waiting for him to start railing about whatever he felt like railing about.

Harry surprised her. He didn't rail at all. Instead, he lifted a giggling Scorp up in the air.

"Hello little wizard. Did you really go big boy shopping with mum?"

"Uh huh," replied Scorp. "Mum bought books. One is mine. For Meel to read at the park."

"That's wonderful Scorp." Harry replied, trying to keep his voice level. "Uncle Harry is going to leave so you and mum can put away your purchases. Maybe I'll see you a bit later." With barely a glance in Hermione's direction, Harry told her he'd see her later.

Annoying git thought Hermione as she called out sharply. "Harry Potter. Sit your arse back down in a chair. It will only take me a minute to have Dusty put things away and see to Scorp. Don't be so obstinate. Sit down and finish your drink."

Breathing hard, Harry sat back down. He knew he was acting like a wronged suitor. He also knew if he wasn't careful there wouldn't be any way to avoid a row with Hermione.

"Dusty," called out Hermione.

The house elf immediately appeared in front of Hermione.

"Please take Scorp to wash up then give him lunch. I'll also need Embers or Crissy to put away my purchases. Scorp has a new book. Please have it put on his bed. Thank you."

Then Hermione turned on Harry. "It's obvious you have something to say to me, so speak."

Now that he had the floor, Harry realized he was fretting over something that hadn't happened and was not his business, so he spoke evenly and softly. "I don't really have anything to say Hermione. I'm just concerned is all."

Hermione plopped down on the couch in a huff. "Nothing to say? Concerned, is it? I figure you'd want to school me good and proper on the way to conduct myself from here on out. Let me say this, and I want this to be the last time we mention my personal life. I love you Harry, but stop. I appreciate your concern as well, but this is not the time, and it really isn't your place."

Harry took a deep breath. "I love you too Hermione. I'll refrain from nosing in your life."

Hermione summoned a glass and the wine. "Smart move Potter, because I'll be handing you your arse on a platter if you don't. A change of subject is in order. Let's have a toast to Draco."

Holding their glasses aloft, they each said, "To Draco."

/*/

Hannah came through about an hour later. After greeting Hermione, she told Harry she thought she'd find him there. "Don't rush home. I'm going in to the Leaky tonight. One of the staff requested the night off. I'm also going to help close, so I'll be late. Your dinner is warming. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione. I'll see you later Harry."

Harry stood up. "I'll see you to the pub. If you're lucky, I might keep you company for a bit."

Hermione laughed at the look on Hannah's face as she called Harry a cheeky blighter before grabbing him by the arm.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"I'll be over by midmorning. Kiss Scorp for me."

After Harry and Hannah left, and the downstairs was quiet, Hermione suddenly realized that the countdown had begun. Tomorrow at this time, Draco would already be interred, and the next chapter of her life would be opening. Who would have thought their marriage would end up like this? Hermione couldn't deny that most of their short marriage had been amazing. It was only near the end of Draco's life that things had begun to change. It was not impossible to think she and Draco might have separated in the future. However, that was a moot issue. They hadn't separated. She was still his wife when he died. Pansy Parkinson could kiss her arse.

Hermione was so deep in thought, she actually jumped when Carmela tapped her on the shoulder.

"Doing some deep thinking, are you love? A penny for your thoughts."

Hermione smiled at Carmela immediately brushing off the taunt. "Not very deep Mela. I'm just sitting here thinking about what might have been. No big deal. What's going on? How is Seana?"

"Seana isn't feeling well. I tried to offer a bit of comfort, but she and Gas have decided that their pregnancy should be all natural. No spells or charms are allowed to make her more comfortable."

"That's strange," Hermione replied. "Are they afraid spells, charms or potions will hurt the baby? While I respect the wishes of any couple, it surprises me that Gas and Seana are so uninformed."

Carmela shrugged. "Seana and I discussed spells and charms. We did not discuss potions or draughts. I suggested, if she was so uncomfortable, it might be time to have another discussion with Gas. I felt sorry for her. It seems Gas is gone more than he is home, so she sits there alone and miserable. I was thinking I might take some well earned time away from the job to look after her while Gas is taking care of Malfoy business."

"I'm not sure that will go over too well. As much as she loves you, Seana is a bit of an introvert who might not want the mother-in-law running her household."

Carmela gave Hermione a blank stare. "You must be joking. I'm perfect. How could anyone not want me running their household?"

Hermione gave Carmela a warm smile. "Yes love. You are that. You're perfect. However…"

Carmela cut across Hermione. "Never mind all that. I would never impose myself on Gas and Seana….. unless they asked. I did however, invite Seana to come visit if she felt up to it. I hope you don't mind. Just so you know, I also suggested to Seana she stay home tomorrow if she doesn't feel any better. I'm going to see my little man then change into something a little less tight. I'll be back down in a minute."

Alone once again, Hermione thanked Merlin for introducing her to Carmela Maida.

/*/

Matt flooed over to Carmela's to invite Fausto to step through the international floo with him and the others at noon London time. Fausto accepted the invitation, informing Matt that Xavier would be stepping through as well.

"No problem Fausto. It will probably be easier on Hermione if the bulk of us come through at the same time. Seth and Sal will meet us at the chapel. One more thing. Would you mind seeing to Louis? Hermione and I have agreed he should hang in Wiltshire six months of the year and six months here in Milan."

Fausto didn't think anything of it. Taking charge of the portrait was a small favor. "I'll see to him Matt. I hope Louis won't mind being shrunk down."

Matt gave a hearty laugh. "Therein might lie the problem. I'm sure the last thing Louis wants is to be shrunken down. Knowing him, he'd think we wouldn't ever return him to size, but do what needs to be done."

"I'll talk it over with him Matt. Elder Malfoy has never been one to hold his tongue. I'm sure we'll find a reasonable solution. Give my regards to Kim. Xavier and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Fausto. See you then."

One more thing out of the way thought Matt. Tomorrow wouldn't be over soon enough for him.

/*/

Seana never did show up on Saturday, so Hermione and Carmela spent a quiet evening talking while Scorp played with his toys only chiming in when he heard an interesting word. After Scorp was in bed for the night, Hermione and Carmela shared a few glasses of wine ostensibly to take the edge off what would be coming the next day.

/**/

Sunday arrived all too soon.

Carmela let Hermione sleep in for a bit while she and Scorp enjoyed a nice breakfast prepared by Crissy. Scorp and his nana were chatting away when Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning you two," said Hermione greeting them. "It's past 10:00 Carmela. Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Goomorning mum. Crissy made eggs," sang out Scorp.

"I see that Scorp," replied Hermione, kissing her son on the top of his head.

"Good morning to you too Hermione. We let you sleep because you obviously needed it. I know the importance of the day. I wouldn't have let you sleep too late. You're up now. Have a seat and a bit of breakfast. The hordes will be arriving before you know it. Scorp and I have already bathed. All we have to do is dress."

"I'm not sure my stomach will accept food." Hermione replied, turning up her nose at the eggs and sausage Carmela had placed in front of her. "I'll have a cup of tea before I shower."

Carmela stood up. "You might want to try to calm down love. The day isn't going to get any easier. I'm going to check in with Fausto, and do a little something with this hair. You worry about yourself. When Scorp is finished, I'll have Dusty see to him. It won't take long to get him dressed. If you need a pep talk, stop by the room. Believe it or not, this day will end. See you in a bit."

Hermione drank the tea slowly with her thoughts on the day before her. She hadn't seen Draco since Wednesday. It was the absolute longest time they'd ever been apart. An innocuous thought passed through Hermione's head. She hoped Zacharias had taken proper care of Draco's hair.

Hermione was jolted out of her reverie when Dusty popped in to fetch Scorp. Taking Scorp by the hand, Dusty relayed a message from Carmela.

"Excuse me Mrs. I be takin' Master Scorpius to get dressed now. Miss Mela says you need to be gettin' a move on too."

"And Miss Mela is right." Hermione mumbled to herself. "Procrastinating will not change anything."

/*/

At 1:00 pm Milan time, Matt had the group lined up ready to floo through to Wiltshire. Even Louis was cooperating. It had been decided that Kim would step through first, followed by Xavier, Fausto, and Emilio with Matt bringing up the rear.

As they stepped out of the floo, Embers greeted them with a low bow. "This way please. Mrs. Hermione and Mrs. Mela will be down shortly. Would anyone care for refreshments?"

Matt stepped forward. "We're fine Embers. Thank you."

Matt hadn't gotten the words all the way out of his mouth before Hermione, Carmela and Scorp appeared at the living room door.

Carmela greeted the others before heading straight for Fausto.

Hermione and Scorp greeted everyone as well.

Hermione started to thank everyone for coming, but Matt cut her off. "There's no need to thank us Hermione. We're family. This is what we do."

Hermione noticed the portrait in Fausto's hands. "Hello Louis. Welcome to Malfoy Estate. We shall put you on the mantle over the fireplace in the den. It's a place of honor where you'll be able to hold private conversations with anyone you choose."

"Thank you Hermione. You heard her Mr. Maida. Please put me in my rightful place."

"I have my orders. Right away Louis."

Everyone grinned at the exchange between Louis and Fausto. Scorpius then took his turn greeting everyone, stopping in front of Emilio to remind him of the adventure they would be taking.

"I have a new book for our 'venture Meel. We go to the park and read my new book. Okay?"

"That's perfectly fine." Emilio replied as he shook Scorp's little hand. "As long as mum agrees and the weather allows."

Turning to Hermione, Scorp repeated his request. "Meel taking me to the park for a 'venture. Okay mum? Okay?"

Hermione glanced at Emilio before answering. She wasn't nervous at all about her son going on an adventure with him. "Yes Scorp. It's okay, but you must promise to obey Emilio."

"Okay mum. Okay. Scorp's a big boy. I'll obey."

Hermione hugged her son before calling Dusty to get him ready to go out.

/*/

Clearing his throat before speaking, Emilio asked to be shown to the kitchen so he could drop off the ingredients he'd brought with him.

Carmela was first to volunteer. "Follow me to the kitchen Emilio, but only if the ingredients will end up as sprouts and celery."

"Lead away then Mrs. Maida, because that's exactly how these ingredients will end up."

Carmela wriggled her eyebrows up and down before heading towards the kitchen with Emilio close behind.

Kim stood there wondering why Matt had such a wide grin on his face. It wasn't like sprouts and celery were his favorite dish. It wasn't even in his top ten. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the slight tension in the room seemed to be about something other than food.

/*/

As it was already 12:30, Hermione gave Emilio a few short instructions, kissed Scorp then informed Matt she was ready to go. The group left Emilio and Scorp standing in the middle of the room preparing for their adventure.

/*/

The park was straight down the street so there wasn't any need to Apparate. The two adventurers could walk to the park. However, when Emilio opened the door to step outside, he was met with a chilly wind and light raindrops.

"Oh, oh Scorp. Bad weather. I think we might have to put off our adventure until another day."

"Oh no Meel, rain." Mimicked Scorp looking dismayed. "Living room Meel. Living room. We can read in living room. Come on Meel." He ordered, pulling Emilio by the hand.

Emilio had another idea. "Listen little man. I've promised your mum and nana I would prepare a dish. Since we can't go out, I'll get that task out of the way. How about you come with me to the kitchen while I prepare the food then we'll go to the living room to read?"

Holding the new book tightly to his side, Scorp stood there with a quivering, bottom lip.

Emilio tried a different tack. "I thought you were a big boy. Big boys don't cry when they're asked by an elder to do something." He remarked gently.

Scorp straightened up his face, but had some words for Emilio. "I'm a good, big boy. I'm not crying. You cook then we read. Okay?"

"Okay. Let's get this done so we can read your new book. Come on."

Scorp followed Emilio to the kitchen, mumbling words that sounded something like, Emilio not mean.

/*/

Emilio didn't feel as uncomfortable in Draco's house as he thought he would. With a bit of assistance from Embers, Emilio finished in under forty minutes. After covering the two dishes with a warming spell, he picked Scorp up and carried him into the living room.

"Alright young man. Let's read." Emilio spent the next hour reading _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ while Scorp sat nestled by his side listening intently.

At 3:00, Emilio put the book down on the table, called Embers to take Scorp to the bathroom then headed to the main floor bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up.

With a bit of fancy wand work, Emilio packed the food in a sack then summoned it all from the kitchen. Placing a giggling Scorp on his back with legs with legs wrapped around his neck, Emilio told him to hold on tightly before Apparating to the address Hermione had given him.

/*/

Hermione's knees buckled as soon as her feet touched ground in front of the chapel. It was only due to Harry's swift reflexes that her knees hadn't touched the ground.

Hermione offered a quick apology after assuring everyone she was alright.

"We know you're alright," answered Harry firmly. "However, I plan to keep you on my arm just in case your knees don't know you're alright. Take a deep breath Hermione, and let's do this."

Hermione smiled at Harry and answered in little more than a whisper. "This is a solemn occasion Potter, so I'll wait until later to hex your arse."

Both Hannah and Harry smiled. Their girl was going to be fine.

/*/

Harry moved away to allow Matt and Seth to escort Hermione first to the family book then to the casket so she could gaze at her husband. Reaching out, Hermione touched Draco's hair and immediately drew her hand back. The undertaker had done a phenomenal job, but looks were deceiving. Although Draco's hair looked as soft as it had been in life, it was hard and brittle to the touch. Realizing the entire room was watching, Hermione took a deep breath and ran her hand across Draco's hair and face. This time without pulling her hand back.

Matt and Seth remained beside her while Gas and Sal stood close behind as she spoke soft words to the wizard she'd been with for the last six years. When she finished, Hermione bent over to leave a kiss on Draco's lips. Then she allowed herself to be guided to her seat while the rest of the guests paid their respects to Draco then stopped by the family to offer their condolences.

Hermione remained stoic even when Pansy Parkinson approached and was surreptitiously blocked by Hannah and Carmela. Knowing about the little tryst Draco had had with Pansy, but unsure what Hermione knew, Blaise and Theo who were acting as ushers hurried her along in line.

After the final person had paid their respects to Hermione and the family, Zacharias spoke a few words before opening the floor to speakers.

Blaise, Theo, Marcus, Tracey, Seamus and Dean spoke eloquently as did many others including Gas who had the entire room in tears as he spoke reverently about his mentor. In order to keep to the arranged timeline, Zacharias had to conclude the speaking portion so Hermione could close the service.

Hermione spoke for several minutes about how Draco would be missed by his son, friends, business associates and family. She ended by thanking everyone for coming out to support her and Scorpius.

After Hermione sat down, Zacharias took the floor one last time to invite everyone to the cemetery and the repast after. Then he, Blaise and Theo cleared a path so Hermione and the family could leave first to the cemetery.

The new cemetery was a lovely and serene place. As everyone gathered around, Zacharias called out the spell that uncloaked the amazing Malfoy vault. As the vault came into view, gasps of awe were heard from the guests who then followed Hermione inside to see Draco laid to rest. After the very short service, Hermione, Harry, Hannah, Carmela and Fausto remained behind to offer their own silent prayers. Feeling more emotional than she had since Draco died, Hermione laid her head against the marble drawer to say her and Scorp's goodbye.

With Hannah holding one hand and Carmela holding the other, Hermione walked back out into the chilly, rainy day where an unbidden thought crossed her mind. She hoped Emilio hadn't taken Scorp out in this weather.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 14**

After the final person had paid their respects to Hermione and the family, Zacharias spoke a few words before opening the floor to speakers.

Blaise, Theo, Marcus, Tracey, Seamus and Dean spoke eloquently as did many others including Gas who had the entire room in tears as he spoke reverently about his mentor. In order to keep to the arranged timeline, Zacharias had to conclude the speaking portion so Hermione could close the service.

Hermione spoke for several minutes about how Draco would be missed by his son, friends, business associates and family. She ended by thanking everyone for coming out to support her and Scorpius.

After Hermione sat down, Zacharias took the floor one last time to invite everyone to the cemetery and the repast after. Then he, Blaise and Theo cleared a path so Hermione and the family could leave first to the cemetery.

The new cemetery was a lovely and serene place. As everyone gathered around, Zacharias called out the spell that uncloaked the amazing Malfoy vault. As the vault came into view, gasps of awe were heard from the guests who then followed Hermione inside to see Draco laid to rest. After the very short service, Hermione, Harry, Hannah, Carmela and Fausto remained behind to offer their own silent prayers. Feeling more emotional than she had since Draco died, Hermione laid her head against the marble drawer to say her and Scorp's goodbye.

With Hannah holding one hand and Carmela holding the other, Hermione walked back out into the chilly, rainy day where an unbidden thought crossed her mind. She hoped Emilio hadn't taken Scorp out in this weather.

 **A/N: My apologies for being away for so long. Thank you readers for your patience.**

A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: **Chapter 15**

By the time Hermione and the group arrived at the repast, the venue was almost full. Hermione hadn't stepped both feet through the door before Scorp came at her at a full out run.

"Mum. Mum. It was bad weather so Meel read the book in the living room after he cooked the dinner." Sotto Voce, Scorp advised Hermione that Embers had helped Emilio so he could get through faster.

As a small bit of pink appeared across Emilio's nose, he owned up to receiving assistance from Embers. "While it's true I had some help preparing my offering, I assure you the main hand was all mine." Smiling over at Scorp who was very content in his mother's arms, Emilio commented, also sotto voce, that he never thought his charge would reveal the small deception.

Hermione smiled as she answered Emilio's last comment. "Your charge has never been one to hold onto information."

"De-cep-shun mum?" Scorp questioned. "Meel read to me. We didn't do de-cep-shun."

Hermione kissed her son on the top of his head as her eyes connected with Emilio's. "That's right love. Uncle Meel read you your story. No de-cep-shun. It's time we took our places at the table. Everyone is waiting." Nodding in Emilio's direction, Hermione headed to the seats between Harry and Matt while Emilio took the open seat next to Xavier.

The presentation was amazing. The caterer Zacharias had hired had outdone himself. The tables were covered in dishes not only from British cuisine, but Italian cuisine as well. Emilio's special contributions had been placed on Hermione's table, but somehow had found their way to the mouths of many others at the different tables. Emilio sat with a constant mask of pink as the compliments on his dish floated about the room. Even Harry put aside his ill thoughts about the wizard who had caused Hermione so much pain in the past and simply enjoyed the sprouts and celery commenting loudly on the new lemony edition of the mouth watering dish.

"You've outdone yourself Emilio," he said through a mouthful of sprouts and celery.

Appalled by the lack of manners her husband was showing, Hannah sent Harry a withering look as if to say, keep your mouth closed while you are chewing.

Harry caught Hannah's drift right away. He continued to chew, but refrained from offering any more comments until his mouth was clear.

Towards the end of the repast, Hermione grabbed Scorp by the hand so they could have a last visit with the people who had taken their time to come support her and Scorp. There were a few tears, especially from the DLM group who had come from Milan to pay final respects to their well respected former boss.

Hermione tried to move around the room quickly as she noticed Scorp becoming more and more withdrawn. The poor, little wizard didn't know what was going on, but recognized the air of sadness that seemed to permeate every conversation his mother had. With one last general wave around the room, Hermione took Scorp into her arms and headed back to their seats.

As though they were reading Hermione's mind, both Carmela and Hannah appeared at her side volunteering to take Scorp for a bit.

Reaching his arms out to Carmela, Scorpius went willingly into her arms whispering that he was sad.

Hearing her son's words, Hermione knew it was time to finalize this chapter of their lives. She wouldn't let Scorp forget his father, but neither would she allow him to be enveloped by a wall of sadness. She had a bright future planned for Draco's little wizard and herself.

Hermione rose from her chair to stand beside Hannah and Carmela. "I think we've done Draco proud ladies. It is time for Scorp and I to go home." Looking around, she realized the room was almost empty except for a few friends who were in conversations with Matt, Sal and Gas.

Hannah motioned to Harry and the others that Hermione was ready to leave, and almost as one, those who still remained at the table stood. After one last expression of appreciation and thanks to Zacharias, Hermione let herself be guided out to the waiting Portkeys.

/*/

As Hermione stepped through the doors of Malfoy Estate, Dusty and Crissy immediately appeared at her side. Dusty spoke. "We's glad you back Mrs. Hermione. Embers and Crissy been scared you been going away for good too. I wasn't scared though Mrs. I'se knowing you wouldn't leave us 'cause we your family."

Hermione smiled to herself. Dusty took liberties the other two would never take. At some point in time, Hermione knew she would have to address the issue, but not today. Today she would let the elf speak her mind.

"That's correct Dusty. You, Embers and Crissy are as much my family as Scorpius. Now. It's been a very long day. Please see that Scorp gets his bath while I have a shower."

Taking Scorpius by the hand, Dusty remarked, "Yes Mrs. I be cleaning Master Scorp up real clean" before popping them both upstairs.

"A bit mouthy that one," joked Carmela.

Hermione made a small snort of laughter. "That she is. I'll have to deal with that sooner than later." Suddenly, Hermione made an unexpected utterance. "I love you both so much," she gushed before blowing Carmela and Hannah a kiss. "I don't know what I would have done without the two of you. Hold down the fort. I'm sure the rest of the family will be coming through in no time. I'll be back down after I shower and see Scorp to sleep."

/*/

Hermione had been right. Not more than ten minutes passed before a stream of family began landing in the back Apparition area. It was a solemn group that entered the main area of the house acting as though they were walking on eggshells.

Carmela sighed. The last thing Hermione would want was a bunch of turned down at the mouth wizards gathered en masse in her living room. There was something that needed to be said, so she said it.

"I know you all loved Draco and you love Hermione And Scorp. However, the last thing she and Scorp need at the moment is to come downstairs to a houseful of gloomy faces staring at them. I don't mean you need to jump up and down, but loosen up a bit. Hermione has made it through the worst of it. She'll have all the time in the world to be sad, but not now. Not this evening."

For several seconds, there was complete silence as the men mulled over Carmela's words. The first to agree was Matt as the others followed suit. There was a consensus. Hermione and Scorp had had enough sadness to last them a good, long while.

/*/

After her shower, Hermione sat with Scorp just watching him as he began drifting off to sleep holding his well worn family photo. It was fairly early, but her little wizard had had a long day. Lying there, Scorpius looked so much like his father it was uncanny. The thought made Hermione's eyes sting. Bloody stupid git had killed himself and left a little boy fatherless. Thoughtless, bleeding prick. A soft sigh escaped Hermione and hung heavily in the air.

Getting up from the side of Scorpius' bed, Hermione thought, if Draco was to appear before her, she would kill him again. Small sighs continued to escape her lips as she tiptoed to the bedroom door.

Earlier, Hermione had heard someone say, the worst is over. Her question; for whom? With one last weary sigh, Hermione headed downstairs expecting to commiserate with her closest friends and family when all she really wanted to do was pretend her irresponsible husband hadn't left her holding the bag of life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 15**

For several seconds, there was complete silence as the men mulled over Carmela's words. The first to agree was Matt as the others followed suit. There was a consensus. Hermione and Scorp had had enough sadness to last them a good, long while.

/*/

After her shower, Hermione sat with Scorp just watching him as he began drifting off to sleep holding his well worn family photo. It was fairly early, but her little wizard had had a long day. Lying there, Scorpius looked so much like his father it was uncanny. The thought made Hermione's eyes sting. Bloody stupid git had killed himself and left a little boy fatherless. Thoughtless, bleeding prick. A soft sigh escaped Hermione and hung heavily in the air.

Getting up from the side of Scorpius' bed, Hermione thought, if Draco was to appear before her, she would kill him again. Small sighs continued to escape her lips as she tiptoed to the bedroom door.

Earlier, Hermione had heard someone say, the worst is over. Her question; for whom? With one last weary sigh, Hermione headed downstairs expecting to commiserate with her closest friends and family when all she really wanted to do was pretend her irresponsible husband hadn't left her holding the bag of life.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 16**

While the group of family and friends waited for Hermione to reappear, Matt decided to spend a few minutes with Louis. Excusing himself from the group, Matt headed down the hall to the den.

Instead of his usual eyes closed, sleepy countenance, Louis cast a wide eyed, wide awake glance at Matt.

"Matthias, so good of you to remember your elder," Louis commented crankily. "I was of the mind I had been forgotten. The service went well I would imagine."

Matt offered a brief smile hoping this was not going to be a challenging conversation. He wasn't up to any of Louis' shenanigans at the moment.

"Hello Elder. You sound out of sorts. Shall I come back at a more opportune time?"

"What gives you the idea I am out of sorts? I spoke a truth and made an inquiry. However, I do feel as though I should have been advised of several things before now. You of all people know I like to keep informed."

Matt didn't want to hear Louis' nonsense, but believed he knew what the Elder was feeling. Louis hadn't had any contact with Hermione since Wednesday, and that conversation hadn't gone all that well.

"Forgive us Louis. As you well know, these are trying times for the family. I'm sure Hermione will be in to see you soon. Until then, let me assure you Draco was given a splendid send off in both Italy and Britain. Neither Mr. Saverio Cross nor Mr. Zacharias Smith left any stone unturned." Reaching into his inside pocket, Matt pulled out several magical photos from Draco's service in Britain. "Hermione requested that photos be taken of the service as well as the internment. I took the liberty of spiriting away a few just to show you. So you see, you weren't forgotten."

Holding the four photos in front of Louis' eyes one after another, Matt let his Elder have a good look at each.

Louis stared at each photo then asked Matt to go through them again, more slowly, which Matt was glad to do.

If there was such a thing as pain in the eyes of a portrait, it appeared in Louis eyes just before he closed them tightly as though he'd experienced a sudden glare.

"Thank you Matthias. I look forward to seeing the lot. If you'll excuse me now, I'm suddenly very tired."

"Of course. I did have business to discuss, but that can be done at a more expedient time," answered Matt softly as he returned the photos to his pocket and headed for the door.

Matt had one foot out of the door when Louis made one last statement without opening his eyes. "Yes, we can discuss business another time. Please don't mention my little snit to Hermione. She has more than enough to be getting on with. Good evening to you."

Louis had seen the error of his ways.

"My lips are sealed. Good evening to you too Louis."

/*/

By the time Matt got back to the living room, Hermione was ensconced between Hannah and Carmela. Blaise, Seth, Sal and Theo had said their goodbyes shortly after Hermione returned to the room. The rest of the family had taken Carmela's advice to heart, so the conversation rather than being solemn and maudlin was fairly lighthearted. At least, the comments and stories seemed to have put Hermione in a relaxed mood.

When his Wonder Wizard Watch showed 7:45 London time, Fausto suggested to Carmela they get ready to floo home. Although reluctant to leave Hermione, Carmela agreed with her husband. It was time to go. When Fausto stood, Xavier stood followed by Matt, Kim, and Emilio who all took their turn to say goodbye and wish Hermione well. Everyone accept Emilio told her she should be sure to contact them if she needed anything. He simply replied it had been his pleasure when Hermione thanked him for doing such a good job with Scorpius.

Carmela accio'd her already shrunken, packed bag before giving Hermione and Hannah one last hug as she fell in line to follow her husband through the floo.

/*/

Alone with Hannah and Harry, Hermione commented that the hard work was done and the harder work would begin. Both Hannah and Harry assured her they would be right there for her. With a small smile, Hermione joked that she knew that and was only getting her last whines out before her new life began.

Harry corrected his pseudo sister. "The very last thing you are Hermione is a whiner. You will come out of this stronger than you've ever been. Don't forget, I've known you since you were a bad tempered, know-it-all eleven year old. Even under the most adverse of conditions, you didn't whine. Perhaps you dictated quite a bit, but you never whined.

Hannah gave a snort of laughter along with a cheeky comment. "Well, it would seem nothing has changed."

Hermione let out a squeal before agreeing there might be a bit of truth in both their statements.

Harry and Hannah smiled fondly at their girl knowing she would always be alright.

The three friends had one last drink before parting for the night.

"I'll see you after work," Hannah offered, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "And your brother will probably see you every hour on the hour tomorrow. He's sure you can't live without him."

Hermione chuckled, knowing Hannah was probably one hundred percent right.

/*/

Hermione who had only picked at her food during the repast called for Dusty to bring her a small snack as she finished the last of the wine in the bottle.

Dusty had over done it, but Hermione was surprised to find she was hungrier than she thought as she scooped up the last bit of lemony sprouts and celery with an embarrassing burp. It was a short five minutes later when Hermione's rumbling stomach made her hurry to the bathroom.

/*/

Hermione decided to shower while she was in the bathroom. It was quick and satisfying. Hurrying to her and Draco's bedroom, she pulled on one of the nightdresses Draco hated. Too much cloth he used to joke as he separated her from the gown.

Hermione didn't dwell too long on what Draco used to say. Instead, she did what made her happy. She went to check on Scorpius where she leaned over, kissed him then positioned his family photo where he would be sure to see it when he woke.

She remained staring down at her Draco look alike for several more minutes letting out sigh after sigh before finally retiring to her room.

Before closing her eyes, Hermione thought, there's no Draco to shout at. What will I do for entertainment?

/*/

Emilio was happy. As far as he was concerned, the day had gone well on all fronts. He had been a hit with Scorpius and his food had been a hit with the guests. He wanted to get home to savor the day in private. After stepping out of the floo, Emilio didn't linger except to bid Kim and Matt a hasty goodnight. In two strides, he was outside the front doors turning into apparition.

It was a quick drink and a cool shower for Emilio. As he showered, Emilio remembered his nearly contentious conversation with Matt.

 _You'd rather take some bull shite position rather than fight for the witch you've always wanted? Hermione is a beautiful witch. Undoubtedly, there'll be plenty of men who will try for her attention. Stop wishing, and start realizing you should be one of them. It won't be today, tomorrow, or the next day, but the day will come when the line begins to form. You need to be there. You are good enough to be there._

Emilio had paraphrased his cousin's words, but it was close enough. When it came to Hermione, Matt had more confidence in him than he had in himself. Emilio never thought this would be something he could consider. She had married Draco. The end. Now the end was being rewritten. If Merlin looked on him favorably, Emilio Lozier might still have a chance to get the witch of his dreams.

Stepping out of the shower, Emilio cast a quick dry spell on his thick, black head of hair. However, once his hair was dry, reason returned. He and Hermione as a couple was a pipe dream. A shower dream. After all that had gone on, he'd never even make the top ten of wizards Hermione would like to….. Emilio couldn't bring himself to say the last word. It was too painful to think of any other wizard slipping into bed with the woman he was born to love.

Sitting nude on the side of his bed, Emilio listlessly sent the damp towel to the dirty clothes bin. Suddenly, the events of the day didn't seem so spectacular. Suddenly, real life had set in.

/**/

Hermione slept in on Monday, and didn't wake until she was ripped from a dream where Draco was rubbing her arm trying to get her attention. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into a younger pair of handsome gray eyes.

"I'm up mum. I'm up. I'm dressed too. Dusty made eggs and toast and duce." Scorp said almost all in one breath.

Hermione smiled at her precocious, little boy before kissing him on the nose. "I see you're up," she replied, coming to a sitting position and swinging both legs over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry little man. Mum slept too late. I see you have mum's mobile again. Remember mum asked you not to play with it. My mobile isn't a toy. What I think we'll do today, is go to the shop to buy a toy mobile for your very own."

"Yes mum, yes," shouted Scorp, handing Hermione her phone. "Scorp wants a mobile only for him. Come on mum. Come on. Eat some eggs and toast so we can go to the shop."

Hermione picked Scorp up and swung him around. "Slow down young man. Mum has a few things to do before we can go to the shops."

"Crissy please." Hermione called out.

Crissy appeared before her with a pop. "Yes Mrs."

"Please take Scorp to his room. I'd like you have him practice his letters then he can play. Scorp is no longer allowed to play with my mobile. If you, Embers, or Dusty see it in his hand, please remind him he is not allowed to have it. He and I will be visiting the shops where I'll purchase him one of his own. Is that clear?" Turning to Scorp she asked, "Is that clear to you little man?"

"Yes mum. Scorp is getting his own."

"Correct. You may take him now Crissy. I'll let you know when to get him ready to go out."

"Yes Mrs. Crissy take good care of her little man."

/*/

While she was dressing, Hermione gazed at all Draco's handsome clothes. He had been fastidious in his attire. It was expected of Draco Malfoy. As Hermione brushed her hair, she thought about how to dispose of such finery. She definitely wouldn't vanish them, and she definitely couldn't offer the clothes to any of the family. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing Gas, Seth, or Sal walking around in Draco's suits. Two other options were a Muggle consignment shop, or donate it all to a Muggle charity. With the last stroke of the brush, Hermione realized she didn't have to do everything in one day. Draco's things could wait until another day.

Three things Hermione did want to do, speak to Louis and properly welcome him to Malfoy Estate, gather all condolence cards in one place, and get a start on Scorp's memory book.

/*/

Hermione quietly entered the den. "Good morning Louis. I've been remiss in welcoming you to Malfoy Estate. I apologize. Scorp and I appreciate your request to hang here to look over us."

"Good morning Hermione. Thank you for the kind words. Now that Draco has been interred, I hope some of the weight has been lifted from your shoulders."

"It has and it hasn't Louis. There is so much more to do. However, those things can be done a bit at a time. We'll manage."

From there, Hermione explained in detail how both Services had gone. Louis listened intently with nary a snide remark. As had Matt, Hermione mentioned the magical photos she would show him as soon as she could get them in order.

Louis simply thanked Hermione for the information before opening up an entirely new subject. "Will Matt be taking over Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione was caught completely off guard. "Matt? Malfoy Manor? Why would you ask that Louis. Matt has nothing whatsoever to do with the manor."

"Don't get annoyed Hermione. I only thought it will be many years before Scorpius comes of age to take his rightful place, so the current Head of Malfoy family business should step in until that time."

Leave it to Louis to aggravate my arse, thought Hermione before responding. "As far as I know Louis, nothing along those lines has been discussed. In any case, it's not up to Matt Lozio to dictate what will or will not be done with Malfoy Manor. Matt will have enough going on as he steps into Draco's shoes. I suggest you refrain from trying to make him Master of Malfoy Manor as well. I have several other tasks I need to see about. If you'll excuse me."

Louis spoke up before Hermione could leave the den. "It wasn't my intention to upset you. I was only looking out for your well being."

"No Louis, you weren't. You were interfering, and I won't have it. Offer your advice when asked, not before. I don't want to be cross this early in the morning, so please refrain from testing me, or Matt."

After the door closed with a firm snap, Louis fixed his eyes on a point across the room mumbling, "I am a Malfoy. It is my duty to inquire after Malfoy matters. I was not interfering. They will need me. Of that I'm sure."


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 16**

"Don't get annoyed Hermione. I only thought it will be many years before Scorpius comes of age to take his rightful place, so the current Head of Malfoy family business should step in until that time."

Leave it to Louis to aggravate my arse, thought Hermione before responding. "As far as I know Louis, nothing along those lines has been discussed. In any case, it's not up to Matt Lozio to dictate what will or will not be done with Malfoy Manor. Matt will have enough going on as he steps into Draco's shoes. I suggest you refrain from trying to make him Master of Malfoy Manor as well. I have several other tasks I need to see about. If you'll excuse me."

Louis spoke up before Hermione could leave the den. "It wasn't my intention to upset you. I was only looking out for your well being."

"No Louis, you weren't. You were interfering, and I won't have it. Offer your advice when asked, not before. I don't want to be cross this early in the morning, so please refrain from testing me, or Matt."

After the door closed with a firm snap, Louis fixed his eyes on a point across the room mumbling, "I am a Malfoy. It is my duty to inquire after Malfoy matters. I was not interfering. They will need me. Of that I'm sure."

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 17**

Tons of cards, notes and messages had piled up. Some dating back to the day after Draco's death. Hermione sighed as she gathered them into one big pile, noticing that many were duplicates.

That cuts the work down a bit, she thought before chiding herself for the offensive thought. No matter what, Draco had been her husband. It was her job to tie up the loose ends no matter how many there were. Hermione would respond to all the correspondence, just not that minute. When she was finished, there was a large, but neat pile sitting in the corner of the desk.

For her next task, Hermione started on something nearer to her heart, Scorp's memory book. She had the perfect book. It wasn't too large or too small.

Hermione pointed her wand at the book and cast a few self-made spells which would set Scorp's book exactly as she wanted. The photos and such would effectively set themselves into categories which she would designate, such as, Draco alone, her and Draco, Scorp alone, Scorp with Draco, Scorp with her, Scorp with her and Draco, and then extended family photos. With a tap of her wand, Hermione was quite pleased with her little spells as she watched the magical photos place themselves on the correct pages. The book would be an amazing bit of family history for Scorp, for everyone.

/*/

In Milan, Matt woke feeling vaguely uneasy. Why, he didn't know, or perhaps he did. It was probably the anticipation of knowing something was coming, but not knowing what. Would this Malfoy thing appear as some big, bad boggart looking to restrain him to a chair until he absorbed all there was to know about Malfoy business, or, would he be accosted at the Ministry by some shadowy figure that would drop off a plethora of documents for his review? Matt didn't like uncertainty. He'd grown up with enough of that. If this transition was to take place, Matt wanted it to be in a straightforward, face-to-face meeting with whomever was in charge of the transition.

The uneasy feeling remained with him throughout his shower, as he dressed and went to the kitchen for his breakfast.

"What's got you so out of sorts Matt?" Asked Kim, rubbing her husband across the back as she served the breakfast. "Not looking forward to the work that has piled up on your desk?"

"As if," huffed Matt in mock exasperation. "What must you think of me? I am first and foremost The Minister of Finance. My desk is always clear."

As she daintily picked up a sausage between two fingers, Kim joked back. "As if! How is it possible to have a clean desk when you are busy saving Emilio from himself?"

Matt's mood shifted. Although Kim liked and respected Emilio, she had the annoying habit of throwing out his name every chance she got.

"How did Emilio manage to get into this conversation, and what does he have to do with the work on my desk?"

Kim tensed up. "Gods Matt. Don't be such an ass. I was simply making a little joke."

"Good, because I'm not up for a discussion on how my cousin leads me astray this early in the morning."

Kim had a ready reply on the tip of her tongue, but decided to keep those words to herself. Matt was right. Lately, it seemed as though she was bringing up Emilio's name almost as much as he did. Instead, Kim made nice by leaning over Matt and plopping a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I wasn't trying to start an argument sweet. I want to keep you and your big boy dick in a good mood. Remember, we are on a baby making schedule. I wouldn't want our child to form the personality of a cranky, argumentative _cretino_ before even leaving the comfort of your ball sack."

Matt broke into hysterical snorts of laughter. "Did my lovely witch just call me a jerk and utter the words, ball sack? You have now set the tone for my entire day. I'll be hard pressed to keep a straight face today even in the most serious conversations. We still have a bit of time before the start of our work day. Shall we share some intimacy while the sperm in my ball sack are swimming about in relative happiness?"

With one hand on Matt's hand, and the other covering the space between her legs, Kim responded with more cheek. "I'll take a pass on your kind invitation. Even for a sexual being such as yourself, seven free minutes is not enough time to satisfy these eggs. I don't have any evening appointments tonight though, so I'll expect you to put all that energy into a long, slow session of lovemaking after work."

Kim's words began to have an effect on Matt. Rising from his chair, Matt pulled Kim to him and huskily whispered in her ear. "I take my initial comments back. I won't spend the day trying to keep a straight face. I'll spend it trying to keep visions of my naked, writhing, sexy wife out of my mind. Now that you have me where you want me, I plan to cut my day short. Making love to you is much more important than anything the Ministry can offer. I love you. Be ready for me tonight."

After a searing kiss and tight hug, Matt and Kim separated to get ready for their day, with both looking forward to the evening.

/*/

In addition to all he had on his plate since Draco's death, Gas was miserable because Seana was miserable.

Seana was miserable because Gas still wouldn't hear of her using any potions, spells, or charms to relieve the stress of pregnancy. The most he would allow was a natural remedy called Doula Brew which had been invented by the Medi-witch they had chosen to help Seana through the pregnancy. In Seana's opinion, the Doula Brew wasn't doing anything but line the pockets of Medi-witch Flora.

There had been several times when Seana thought of confiding in someone about Gas' rigid posture on her pregnancy, but each time she had backed away from sharing such personal and provocative information about her husband. The closest Seana had come to sharing the information was a conversation with Carmela. Unlike other times, Seana had disclosed some of her dilemma, but backed away from explaining her deepest feelings. She thought Carmela might have cottoned onto just how miserable she was because of the invitation her mother-in-law had extended.

Seana hadn't followed up on the invitation, and was now thinking it had been a big mistake not to go. If she had gone to Malfoy Estate, Hermione, Hannah and Carmela would probably have her problem solved by now. Suddenly, a gnawing pain had Seana's back thumping. Per Flora's instructions, Seana grabbed her bottle of Doula Brew and had her dosage halfway to her mouth before throwing the spoon and its contents across the room. Hurrying to the phone, Seana dialed DLM-Milan. When Carmela picked up the line, Seana couldn't help herself. The tears began to fall at the sound of her mother-in-law's voice.

"Mum. I need your help."

Carmela didn't normally panic, but her pregnant daughter-in-law was crying about needing help. Two seconds later, Carmela's motherly instinct kicked in.

"Are you in danger? Why haven't you called Gas?"

"I'm not in danger mum," sobbed Seana. "The baby and I are in distress."

"What in bloody hell is going on? Call Gas, or Flora. Now."

"I can't mum. I mean I don't want to call Gas or Flora. I want to talk to you."

What in Merlin's name was going on, thought Carmela.

"Listen to me Seana. I'll get someone to cover the office and I'll floo through to Hermione's. I'll call her to let her know you're coming. Grab your wand and a jumper and get yourself to Malfoy Estate. I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

/*/

Hermione was on her way back upstairs when Dusty came running with the mobile extended out in front of her. "Nana Mela wants you quick."

A puzzled Hermione grabbed the mobile and listened as Carmela gave a short version of her conversation with Seana.

Hermione heard the doorbell ring. "I'll see you when you get here Carmela. I think Seana is coming through now. I'll see to her until you get here. Ciao love. See you in a bit."

Hermione turned to see a disheveled, emotional Seana stumble into the room. Rushing forward, Hermione grabbed Seana by the arm and led her to the couch.

"Crissy." Hermione called out. When Crissy appeared, Hermione told her to bring a tea service. "Quickly please."

"Yes Mrs. I be quick."

Removing Seana's shoes, Hermione lifted her feet onto the couch. "Tea is coming love. Just relax. Carmela will be here shortly."

/*/

Carmela arrived about thirty five minutes later. Even Seana managed a smile when she heard Scorpius squeal, "Mela. My Mela. Me and mum are going to the shops to buy a mobile, and maybe a book. Please tell mum I'm waiting."

"Mum, Auntie Seana and I need to have a talk. I'll tell mum you're waiting, but she might be tied up for awhile. Okay?"

Scorp mumbled something neither Hermione nor Seana could hear, but they did hear Carmela's response.

"Big boys don't pout Scorp. I'm sure mum will take you to the shops as soon as she can. I'll see you in a bit."

/*/

Carmela gave Seana a quick once over trying to determine what kind of distress her daughter-in-law might be in. Finding nothing obvious, after a quick hug, Carmela pulled Seana to her feet.

"You look a little tired. Other than that, you appear to be in good form. Let's sit down so you can explain why I'm here."

Now that Carmela and Hermione were staring at her, Seana began to feel foolish. How had she made such a mountain out of a molehill?

The longer Seana remained silent, the more annoyed Carmela became.

"Please say something Seana. I haven't dropped everything to come here to sit in silence."

Recognizing that Carmela was becoming more irritated as the seconds ticked by, Hermione patted her mother figure on the hand trying to lighten her mood.

Addressing Seana, Hermione asked if her situation had anything to do with the health of the baby.

"No Hermione. The baby is fine. Well…. The baby and I could be better. I-I."

Sighing heavily, Carmela intervened. "Has this anything to do with Gas demanding you not use any magical relief during your pregnancy?"

"Yes mum. As you know he has allowed me a Medi-witch who mixes a concoction called Doula Brew which I'm allowed to take to relieve pain and reduce stress, but it does nothing. In fact, I feel it exacerbates the pain and stress. I just need your opinion, and perhaps some assistance changing Gas' mind. I'd like to be able to take the tried and true pregnancy aids."

Carmela shot up out of her seat. "Am I here because my son is behaving like a bloody ass? You didn't want any help when we spoke last week. What has changed?"

Hermione reached out to Carmela. "Mum? Please don't upset yourself. Seana is asking for our help. For the moment, let's concentrate on that."

"I'm sorry. You're right Hermione. Let's concentrate on the problem at hand." Turning to face Seana, Carmela apologized. "I don't mean to be short with you love, but how have you let this situation get to this point. You have always been a strong witch. How is it you can't get your point across to Gas? My son is not some monster that won't listen to reason. What am I missing?"

"Ever since we found out we were pregnant, Gas has become more and more autocratic, and even more so since Draco's death. I know he is inundated with work, but I'm at the point where I've thought about going home to visit my parents for awhile to give Gas time to assess his behavior towards me and the baby. I love Gas, but I fear he's forgotten how to love me and the baby. I don't know what to do."

Carmela was speechless. This had gone so far that Seana was thinking about separating from her husband.

Although Hermione was as surprised as Carmela, it was she who replied. "Anything can be worked out Seana. I respect the fact that you are thinking about visiting your parents, however, as Carmela mentioned, you are a strong witch. You're too strong to run away from a problem which might still be there when you return. Let's work on a solution that doesn't call for a wife to desert her husband. Shall we?"

And they had. Seana explained her fears about the Doula Brew, Gas' lack of understanding, and the pains and cramps that were becoming more prevalent as the days went by.

At the end of the conversation, a plan had been formed. The first step of which was to contact Flora to find out about the Doula Brew. Carmela contacted Flora by mobile, but was not satisfied with the answers she received, so she left Hermione and Seana to sort out the rest while she went to see the Medi-witch in person.

Hermione became a bit nervous as Seana explained the cramps in her stomach and the pains in her back. The explanation sounded as though Seana was in early labor which wasn't possible because she was only four months along. To be safe, Hermione wanted Seana checked out by a reputable healer.

Calling out to Crissy, Hermione left orders for all three elves. "I am taking Auntie Seana to St Mungo's. Nana Mela has stepped out for a moment, but should return shortly. I am leaving Scorp in the care of you three. Dusty, fix Scorp some lunch. He can have it in his room. Watch over our boy until either Mela or myself returns. Thank you."

"Yes Mrs. Hermione," they all replied in unison. "We keep our little man safe."

/*/

As Hermione and Seana were leaving, a highly upset Carmela appeared at the front door. "I want Seana seen by someone at St Mungo's."

"I've come to the same conclusion. We are on our way there now," answered Hermione.

Seana, who didn't understand the enormity of the situation, simply went along with Hermione and Carmela's decision.

As they left the house, Carmela insisted they contact Gas after the visit to St Mungo's.

"This shite will not stand." Carmela growled angrily.

Neither Seana nor Hermione knew exactly why Carmela was so upset, but Hermione thought she had some idea.

They would get their answers at Mungo's.

/*/

Even though the Ministry Milan wasn't any more busy this Monday than other Mondays, to Emilio it seemed manic. It was one bloody thing or another needing his attention. In addition, he had called DLM to thank Carmela for referring him to Hermione, but she'd had an emergency and wasn't in the building. Another opportunity lost. How the fuck was he supposed to keep a connection to Hermione if …

Emilio snatched one of the folders from the pile of folders on his desk then threw it aside. Flopping back in his chair, Emilio realized he was being a prat. How was he aggravated because Carmela had an emergency? Snapping to, Emilio began reviewing the several vendors who had decided they didn't need to abide by his rules. All three of the vendors who just happened to be run by the same family of thugs would have been cut off a week ago, but things had just stopped when Draco died. Emilio wasn't part of the immediate family, but circumstances surrounding the death had consumed him as much as it had the immediate family. Now it was time to perform his duties.

Ringing for Wallace his Assistant, Emilio gave him the short list of vendors who, after today, would no longer be on the Authorized Vendor list. The next task would be to replace the three vendor companies, and/or, reassign product responsibility among the remaining vendors.

Buzzing for Wallace once again, Emilio explained what was to come next. Wallace remained silent while Emilio spoke. When Emilio finished, Wallace handed him two folders.

Emilio made his first smile of the morning. Between the two folders, Wallace had all the ends tidied up. The three vendors had been notified of their new status, and deleted from Department of Acquisitions records. Wallace had also put together a list of vetted vendors willing to add more products to their inventory for Emilio's review.

"Good work Wallace. You've outdone yourself."

"Just doing my job Minister, and trying to fill the shoes of my predecessor."

"Ah yes, that. I believe James would be among the first to compliment you."

"If you say so Minister. Minister Wooley gave me quite the side eye the first time we interacted after my faux pas with your phone charger."

Wallace's last remarks drew an out of character guffaw from Emilio. "Of that I have no doubt. James is a stickler for protocol, as am I. However, if that is your only error going forward, you, James and I will be fine. If there are any issues with our three deleted vendors….."

"I'll handle it Minister."

"Of course. Thank you Wallace."

Emilio smiled a bit as he thought of the fastidious James Wooley giving Wallace the side eye. He was still smiling when a low, but familiar voice inquired about the smile.

"Are we still up from yesterday?"

Emilio glanced up at Matt. "No cousin. We're not. Today, we have come back down to earth. The smile is entirely down to Wallace. How can I help you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 17**

Emilio made his first smile of the morning. Between the two folders, Wallace had all the ends tidied up. The three vendors had been notified of their new status, and deleted from Department of Acquisitions records. Wallace had also put together a list of vetted vendors willing to add more products to their inventory for Emilio's review.

"Good work Wallace. You've outdone yourself."

"Just doing my job Minister, and trying to fill the shoes of my predecessor."

"Ah yes, that. I believe James would be among the first to compliment you."

"If you say so Minister. Minister Wooley gave me quite the side eye the first time we interacted after my faux pas with your phone charger."

Wallace's last remarks drew an out of character guffaw from Emilio. "Of that I have no doubt. James is a stickler for protocol, as am I. However, if that is your only error going forward, you, James and I will be fine. If there are any issues with our three deleted vendors….."

"I'll handle it Minister."

"Of course. Thank you Wallace."

Emilio smiled a bit as he thought of the fastidious James Wooley giving Wallace the side eye. He was still smiling when a low, but familiar voice inquired about the smile.

"Are we still up from yesterday?"

Emilio glanced up at Matt. "No cousin. We're not. Today, we have come back down to earth. The smile is entirely down to Wallace. How can I help you?"

/

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 18**

"I don't need anything. I just wanted a break from my office. What do you mean you've come back down to earth? I thought things went very well. Scorpius is obviously very taken with you. That's a good first step."

Leaning back in his chair, Emilio let out a sigh. "I don't know which is worse, sitting here knowing there isn't much I can do to get close to Hermione, or knowing there are probably five men at her door hoping to get on a first name basis. It's just so ironic. She was married, out of my thoughts, somewhat. Now, she's single again. The thoughts I've been having are ridiculous." Bringing himself straight up in the chair, Emilio closed the discussion about Hermione. "Enough about that. No matter what you say, you look like a man with something on his mind. What's up cousin?"

Although he wouldn't say it out loud, Matt was glad Emilio had changed the subject. Presently, there was nothing to be done about his feelings for Hermione. Nothing at all. "You know me too well Emilio. I wasn't being quite truthful when I said I just wanted to get away from my office. My reason for stopping by was to get your opinion on this transition thing."

"Transition thing? Do you mean taking over as Head of Malfoy Holdings? You'll be fine. You might have to stretch yourself fairly thin, but, as I say. You'll be fine."

Matt shifted in his chair. "Thanks for that vote of confidence Emilio, but that isn't exactly what I meant."

"Then do tell cousin. Just what do you mean? Wait a minute! Wait just a bloody minute. Is my stoic cousin referring to the bit about some goblin popping up and dragging him into Malfoy hellfire?"

Matt grinned. "You've hit the nail on the head, although I wasn't thinking so much of a goblin. Perhaps more along the lines of some dark entity."

"Come on now Matt. You can't be serious."

Well I'm not one hundred per cent serious, but think about it. There hasn't ever been any other Malfoy who died before his time without a direct line heir. Whatever rules there are in effect have been in effect for centuries. I won't be surprised if some withered, little shit of a Malfoy elf snatches me up and Apparates me to the deepest recesses of Malfoy Manor."

"Hahaha," laughed Emilio, looking around uneasily. "You've gone round the bend. Knowing as much as I do about Draco and his family, I believe your transition will be done face to face with an ordinary wizard. However, I am inclined to believe it will be in the deepest, darkest dungeons of the manor. On top of that, I believe your memory will be wiped clean of all that transpires to keep the Malfoy secrets. "

"Thanks Emilio. I come to you for support, but all I get are bloody jokes. It will be what it will be," Matt remarked as he rose from the chair. "I'm taking off early. I'll see you in the morning… if I'm not snatched away tonight. See you later."

Emilio smiled at Matt's last remark. However, after a few minutes thought, the smile turned to a frown. He wouldn't put anything past the Malfoys, dead or alive.

/*/

Hermione and Carmela walked through the doors of St Mungo's flanking Seana. Luckily, there wasn't a queue. The receptionist window was empty, so they were taken immediately.

"My daughter-in-law needs to see an Obstetrics Healer."

The disinterested Receptionist Witch began speaking without looking up.

"Name."

"Seana Maida."

"Residence."

Carmela couldn't take it any more and addressed the witch herself. "My daughter-in-law and my grandbaby are in distress. Her information will not change in the next thirty minutes, so I suggest you give us a hall pass, a voucher, or whatever it is we need to see a healer right now."

Carmela's remarks caused the receptionist to finally raise her face. "There are rules and policies madam. I need…"

Carmela was now ready for a fight. Seana was in distress and this bumbling airhead was causing a delay. "You need…"

Hermione reached for Carmela's hand. "Mela." To the receptionist she said, "This is an emergency. My pregnant sister-in-law has an issue. She needs to be seen as soon as possible. Please give Mrs. Maida and Mrs. Maida authorization to see the Obstetrics Healer. I will give you all the information you need for the records."

Whether she saw the determination in Hermione's eyes or recognized the wife of the recently deceased mogul Draco Malfoy, within five seconds a Transit Wizard was hurrying down the hall guiding an automatic chair with his wand.

"Mela. Please take Seana to the healer. I'll be there shortly."

The silly girl behind the receptionist window started, what seemed to Hermione, a complaint.

Seana wasn't there any longer. Cross words couldn't upset her, so Hermione went all the way in on the silly bint. "Don't you dare say a word against a mother-in-law who is seeking services only to be met by a lazy employee who couldn't even be bothered to look her in the face. I understand the need for rules and regulations, so let's get on with it. I want to get back there with Seana."

/*/

After giving the information, Hermione hurried back to the emergency area to find that Seana was already being examined.

Carmela who was pacing back and forth grabbed Hermione by the hands. "I'm sorry for my behavior. That witch reminded me of Kim. All knowing, but knowing nothing. Seana's cramping became more intense. I just hope there hasn't been any harm done."

Hermione knew there was more to it than getting Seana signed into St Mungo's. "Please stop pacing mum. Let's sit down. What harm? What happened when you went to see Flora?"

"Before I begin, I think you should call Harry. I had to hex Flora. She's probably still out cold. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. When I realized what a fake she was and the danger she could be causing Seana and the baby, nothing she said could have stopped me from laying her out."

"Oh Merlin Carmela," replied a panicked Hermione. "Stay right there. I need to step out into the hall to summon Harry. If Flora has hurt Seana or the baby, it's good that you've laid her out because I wouldn't have been that kind. I'll be right back."

/*/

Hermione was dialing the mobile before she even stepped into the hall.

One ring….. No answer.

"Come on Harry. Pick up"

Two rings…. Still no answer.

In her state, Hermione thought she might have dialed the wrong number, and was just about to disconnect to dial again when Harry spoke into the phone.

"Hello love."

"Harry. Harry. Thank Merlin. We have trouble."

Harry immediately began speaking in his, loud Auror voice. "What trouble? Where's Scorp? Where are you? What's going on Hermione?"

Very quickly, Hermione explained that Scorp was alright, what was going on with Seana and what Carmela had done. In that order.

Before hanging up, Harry insisted that Carmela not repeat what she'd done to anyone. "In fact, don't discuss another word of it in St Mungo's. No discussions until we are back at Malfoy Estate. Clear? By the way, where is Gas in all this?"

"Yes. You've made yourself very clear. Gas will be told in due time. Just go and do your Potter magic. I'll speak to you soon."

After getting Flora's address, Harry told Hermione he would get back to her after he sorted things regarding the Medi-Witch.

The conversation ended there.

/*/

Even though she'd only been gone for less than ten minutes, Healer Emory had finished his examination of Seana, and was discussing what he had found. When Hermione took a seat, the healer gave a short recap to where he was before she came in.

"As I said, Seana has been ingesting a brew, concoction or potion that is having an adverse reaction on the baby."

Hermione threw her hands up to cover her mouth.

The healer continued. "And the distress of the baby is causing distress in the mother. I am concerned enough to have taken the drastic measure of performing a blood cleansing spell on Seana which will find its way into the baby's bloodstream to cleanse it as well."

"Oh Merlin," both Hermione and Carmela uttered in unison.

"I'm admitting Seana overnight for observation."

"I've got to call Gas. I've got to call him now," Carmela sobbed, rising from the chair. "I have to call my son."

Hermione rose from her chair too but only to calm Carmela down. Carmela nodded at Hermione, but headed straight for the door.

The healer had paused for the interruption, but continued his recitation once the door closed behind Carmela.

"I believe the blood cleansing spell was performed in time, but I must tell you I'm angry as well as concerned that any pregnant witch would ingest these back door potions, especially without knowing the contents."

Seana didn't say a word. She wouldn't lay the blame on Gas. At least, not yet, because she could have refused to take the potion and hadn't. She was to blame as well.

Healer Emory hadn't stopped speaking. "I will be making a report on this so-called Medi-Witch to Head of St Mungo's. The woman is dangerous. Perhaps it wasn't her intention to injure Seana or the baby, but her negligence very nearly did just that. I've cautioned Seana against ingesting anything other than what is prescribed by me or my Assistant Healer from now until her delivery date. I'll be having a word with her husband. In my estimation, he is as culpable as the witch. What husband doesn't check what his pregnant wife is putting in her mouth?"

With all Gas has on his plate right now, this will completely fuck him up, thought Hermione as she listened to the healer go on. Although she was somewhat defending Gas at the moment, she knew there was no way he could come out of this unscathed.

"The maternity ward is setting up a room for Seana as we speak. I'm going to check how long it will be before we can get her into a bed. I'll be back shortly."

Before leaving the room, the healer spoke directly to Seana. "Please do not get out that automatic chair. I don't know how much more stress your child can take. Let's not have this visit take a disastrous turn. Please do not stand on your own."

A trembling Seana answered in a squeaky voice. "Yes Healer Emory."

/*/

Carmela returned as the healer was leaving. "I can't get hold to Gas. He's in some mandatory meeting which cannot be interrupted until it's over. Damn Non-Interruptus spells. I've left messages."

Seana tried to lift herself out of the chair to comfort Carmela, but Hermione stopped her with some sharp words. "Sit down Seana! Didn't the healer specifically ask you not to get out of that chair?"

Seana had remained stoic up to this point, but the stress of it all, and now Hermione's sharp tone had obviously overwhelmed her. Heart wrenching wails began emanating from her throat.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Seana." Hermione murmured, rushing to the sobbing witch and rubbing her back. "Calm down love. Please calm down. We're going to get through this. Right Mela?"

With tear filled eyes, Carmela nodded.

Hermione continued to rub Seana's back until the sobbing subsided. Then the three women joined hands to wait for Healer Emory.

/*/

"Auror coming through," shouted Harry as he pushed open the door to Flora's hovel like cottage noting the squalor of the place. "Why the bloody hell would Gas think anything originating from this place would be safe for a pregnant woman to eat or drink? Not just a pregnant woman, anybody." Up to that point. Harry had been mumbling surreptitiously. Then his Auror demeanor returned and he raised his voice. "Oi! This is Harry Potter, Head Auror, Ministry of Magic. Are you there Flora? Step out please."

Getting no answer, Harry stepped through to the next room where he found what looked to be a rosy cheeked, rotund, gray-haired witch lying prone.

"Bloody hell," he sputtered. "Mama Maida doesn't know her own power." Harry rushed over intent on checking vitals, but stopped midway through a kneel. He'd seen something, felt something. Quickly backing up, Harry simultaneously drew his wand and shouted a spell.

" _Specialis Revelio_ ," jumping back a few steps as the masking charm fell away from the body on the floor to reveal a crone. Harry immediately realized this was more than some glamour charm. The entire hovel smelled of gray magic. Not quite dark magic, but not quite light magic. Anyone who cast or brewed it was doing so with some scheme in mind.

Harry twisted his wand so it was pointing directly at the figure.

" _Incarcerous_ ," he shouted while casting an Anti-Apparition spell right behind it just in case, With his prisoner contained, Harry summoned two members of his team as well as two members of MLE to help him sort this out. This crone was definitely up to no good. What that had to do with Gas and Seana Maida. Harry did not know. He had just completed a full circle around the crone when he heard footsteps. The cavalry had arrived.

After softly commenting, gray magic to the men, Harry loudly explained how he'd followed a tip and found….. this, gesturing around the room with his wand. "You all know how this should be handled. I'm holding her on suspicion of using gray magic, selling dangerous and/or illegal potions and a fucking filthy house. ."

The four wizards laughed at Harry's last remark.

"Nothing funny here. She could have killed someone. Anthony, you or Michael revive her, get her back to the Ministry and throw her arse into our deepest, darkest holding cell until I get there. Thanks. Wayne, I'll need you and Ernie to survey the entire premises, collect anything dangerous and get it all back to the Ministry labs. All potions are to be carefully delivered to my office. Thank you gents. I'll see you back at the Ministry.

"Alright Boss."

"No problem Harry."

Wayne and Ernie agreed as well.

Before turning into Apparition, Harry heard Anthony call out in his loud Auror voice, "Rennervate."

Five minutes later, Harry landed softly at the doors of St Mungo's with a smile on his face. Even the current situation couldn't deter him from thinking that his Aurors were very loud wizards.

Harry didn't bother to stop at the Receptionist Witch. Hermione had told him where she, Carmela and Seana would be. That's where he was going.

/*/

When Harry finally found his way to Seana's room, four pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Gas had arrived. The anguish and anxiety Harry saw in Gaspare Maida's eyes was heart wrenching. Even during the war, Harry hadn't seen this extent of misery. Gas was inconsolable. Harry was looking at a broken man.

Gas struggled to get up from the side of the bed to greet Harry, but Harry told him to stay where he was, and Gas gently plopped back down beside Seana.

Hermione and Carmela greeted Harry with Hermione nodding her head towards the hall. Immediately picking up on Hermione's signal, Harry started for the door. "I'd like to speak with Hermione and Carmela privately. We aren't leaving. We'll be right back."

Carmela echoed the same thing as she followed Harry and Hermione into the hall.

In the hall, Carmela and Hermione tried to speak at the same time. Harry held up a hand. "Please, one of you explain it all to me, and lower your voice."

Hermione deferred to Carmela who gave a full explanation including the conversations she and Hermione had had with Seana earlier that day right up to where she hexed Flora.

"Okay. I understand everything. Believe it or not Mela, your actions were warranted. No charges will be filed. I wrote this up as an anonymous tip which ended in an arrest. With that said, I can reveal that I believe we've taken a dangerous witch off the street. She was living under a masking charm. At least she was when I found her still unconscious."

"Still unconscious?" Gasped Carmela. "That wasn't even my strongest spell."

Both Harry and Hermione smiled at their adopted mum.

"There was an odd smell in the air. Pink cheeked Flora smelled odd, and the throwaway answers she gave did not sit well with me. Plus, she lived like a pig. I couldn't believe Gas would ever trust her for anything."

Harry was pleased that a novice such as Carmela had everything well spotted. Had Hermione gone to see Flora, she would have recognized the smells as something out of the ordinary straightaway, but Carmela, that was a surprise.

"Although pink-cheeked Flora was really Flora the crone, you are right on the mark Mela," replied Harry. "Flora practiced what is known as gray magic. For your further information, gray magic is illegal because it is usually used with bad intentions."

Wringing her hands, Carmela let out another gasp, but didn't interrupt.

This time it was Hermione who interrupted. "Gray magic Harry? I thought that was some kind of myth. How could a practitioner of such magic get involved with Gas?"

"No myth Hermione. We don't shout about it because Kingsley doesn't want to panic the public into thinking we have another set of monsters on our hands. He has ordered any instances of gray magic be dealt with quietly and swiftly, which Flora's case will, after I get the answers I want. I have my thoughts on how Gas got tied up with her, but I'll have to speak to him to find out why Flora wanted to be Seana's Medi-witch in the first place. Rest assured, Flora the crone will not be acting the Medi-Witch for anyone anymore."

Carmela hugged Harry. "Thank you so much for coming to our rescue. Gas and Seana will be so relieved. Will you have to speak with him today, or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry mum. This cannot wait. When I get back to the holding cells to question Flora, I want to have all my ducks in a row. In fact, when you go back in to sit with Seana, I'll need you to send Gas out. I want to speak with him in private, so I'll be taking him to my office. No worries though. I'll have him back in no time. Tell Seana the truth, that I have to speak to Gas in private, but he'll return shortly, so she won't add to her worries. I probably won't return with him, but I will be in touch as soon as I can."

Hermione hugged Harry before going back into the room offering a candid reply. "Thank Merlin for your Potter magic. I'll see you soon."

Harry stood in a the hall waiting for Gas with a weary grin on his face. If what he believed was true, there might not be cause for many more grins during the next twenty four hours.


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle** : **Chapter 18**

"No myth Hermione. It's just that Kingsley doesn't want to panic the public into thinking we have another set of monsters on our hands. He has ordered any instances of gray magic be dealt with quietly and swiftly, which Flora's case will, after I get the answers I want. I have my thoughts on how Gas got tied up with her, but I'll have to speak to him to find out why Flora wanted to be Seana's Medi-witch in the first place. Rest assured, Flora the crone will not be acting the Medi-Witch for anyone anymore."

Carmela hugged Harry. "Thank you so much for coming to our rescue. Gas and Seana will be so relieved. Will you have to speak with him today, or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry mum. This cannot wait. When I get back to the holding cells to question Flora, I want to have all my ducks in a row. In fact, when you go back in to sit with Seana, I'll need you to send Gas out. I want to speak with him in private, so I'll be taking him to my office. No worries though. I'll have him back in no time. Tell Seana the truth, that I have to speak to Gas in private, but he'll return shortly, so she won't add to her worries. I probably won't return with him, but I will be in touch as soon as I can."

Hermione hugged Harry before going back into the room and offered a candid reply. "Thank Merlin for your Potter magic. I'll see you soon."

Harry stood in a the hall waiting for Gas with a weary grin on his face. If what he believed was true, there might not be many more grins during the next twenty four hours.

/

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 19**

Harry wanted to get back to the holding cells, but he needed answers from Gas first. As a disheveled looking Gas stepped out of Seana's room, Harry gestured to a small alcove at the end of the hall. Even though they were off the beaten path and alone, Harry kept his voice low.

"What's going on here Gas? How did you come to hire some crone to take care of Seana? I know you've been stretched thin since Draco's death, but come on man. That witch was so sketchy I could smell the evil emanating from her. You'll need to tell me where she came from and who recommended her. I have an idea, but I'll need to hear it from you."

Gas sunk down into one of the chairs in the alcove and put his face in his hands. "I swear Harry. I don't know how all this madness came about and I certainly can't explain how, as you say, didn't smell the deception. I know I've been busy, but I didn't realize how shallowly I've been treating Seana or recognize the state she is in. I just can't explain it. I love my wife Harry. The last thing I would do is hurt her and our child."

Harry understood how Gas was feeling, but now was not the time for mea culpa. If he was to get to the bottom of this, he needed information before he questioned the crone.

"Snap to Gas. We all realize you wouldn't intentionally hurt your family. What I need to know is how you settled on this particular witch. Start at the beginning. Tell me all you remember."

"All I remember? What does that mean? I remember perfectly well. Seana had been feeling sickly, but I was so busy I couldn't stay home to take care of her. I knew Seana needed assistance, however, I had no idea where to start looking for a companion, especially one with medical training. Several days later, my assistant handed me a brochure that had been left on his desk. Short for time and as busy as a one armed bandit, I didn't even stop to think. I contacted Flora immediately for a face to face meeting which went so well I hired her on the spot. Flora appeared to be a sweet, rosy cheeked witch with the skill set I was seeking. It was a no brainer. Seana and I needed help and she fit the bill. She didn't smell odd to me. The rest you know."

Harry had been listening intently for skips in memory, or other odd bits, which he hadn't heard. From Gas's explanation, everything sounded aboveboard, but there had to be something. Contrary to what muggles thought, magic just didn't work that way. No witch or wizard could arbitrarily want something and that thing suddenly appeared before them. There was more to this.

"Alright Gas." Harry replied solicitously, putting a hand on Gas' shoulder. "I'll tell you what I believe, and I'll expect it to go no further until I can either prove or disprove my suspicions. I believe someone is trying to interfere with Malfoy business."

"What? Interfere with Malfoy business? Seana and the baby don't have a thing to do with Malfoy business. Isn't that kind of a reach Harry, even for the Head Auror?"

Harry smiled, acknowledging that he'd been known for overreaching in the past. "I haven't put it all together yet, but a few things that didn't make sense are coming together in my consciousness. Hopefully, my thoughts will become more concrete after I speak to the crone."

"Things like what Harry?" Gas asked, voice rising.

"Keep your voice down Gas. All I have for the moment is suspicions, and I don't want those suspicions bandied about."

"Really?" Gas replied sarcastically. "Be realistic Harry. I'd be hard pressed to bandy these suspicions about when I have no concept of what they are."

"True. Let's just do this. I suggest the first thing you do is ask Hermione to send one of the house elves over to take care of Seana and the baby. If you don't want an elf underfoot when you are home, have her go back to Malfoy Estate until you are ready to go back to work."

"You're being ridiculous mate. Seana doesn't need a house elf. We just need to hire a obstetrics practitioner."

Harry was trying to be patient without giving away his thoughts, but his patience was coming to an end. "You mean hire another Flora?" Harry remarked sharply. "You may not be all that familiar with the traits of house elves. I am. Dusty, Embers or Crissy would have recognized Flora for the harbinger of ill will that she is." Softening his tone, Harry told Gas he just didn't want any other ill meaning witch or wizard getting close to Seana and the baby.

Gas had a small epiphany. Taking a deep breath, he told Harry he didn't understand but realized Harry would never steer him in the wrong direction.

"Good! I won't saddle you with any more information. Just think over what I said about speaking to Hermione, and keep strangers away from Seana and yourself until I give the all clear. Please do not share what I've told you with anyone. It will only upset them. Now go back and be with Seana. I'll be in touch."

They had made it halfway to Seana's room before Gas spoke.

"Alright Harry. I'll wait to hear. Seana is so upset she is thinking of going to stay with her parents for a bit. Maybe that would be a good idea."

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to Gas. "I normally don't give personal advice. Well maybe I do, but the last thing Seana needs is for her husband to agree she should leave their marital home to go visit her parents. No matter what she says."

"But, it was Seana who suggested it."

"For fucks sake Gas. Come on. You just said yourself she's in a fragile state. Anything could come out of her mouth. The last, the very last thing she needs to hear is her husband wants to see her gone….."

Gas cut across Harry. "I don't want her gone. I want her happy and safe."

"Then keep her happy and safe in her own home. Explain to Seana what you'd like to see done then talk to Hermione. For the time being, I'd like you to be very selective with the people you are alone with. I need to get back to the Ministry. Tell the ladies I said goodbye. One last suggestion, I'd wait until you and Seana are alone to have any discussion. My sister and mum are lovely, but they are very nosy witches. Talk to you later."

With a heavy heart, Gas watched Harry walk away knowing the Head Auror was seldom wrong. Something was trying to come for his family. If it had anything to do with Malfoy money or property, some despicable person or persons would get more than they bargained for.

Adjusting his slightly askew jacket, Gas opened the door to Seana's room and stepped in.

/*/

As soon as Gas walked in, Carmela stood up. "Seana is feeling better. She even took a bit of soup. She just fell asleep. Hermione had to get home to check on Scorp. We'll talk more about this at a later time. I love you Gas, but I cannot stress enough how disappointed I am in the way things have gone. If you don't mind, while you're here with Seana, I'll go to the house to clear away any of that foul Doula Brew and anything else that smells of Flora. After everything is cleansed, I'm going to make a quick stop at Malfoy Estate then back to Milan. I do love you son, but do better."

Gas hugged his mother tightly. "I messed up mum, but I will not mess up again. Seana and the baby are my life. As sad as it sounds for me to say, I've been putting my Malfoy duties before my family. That will not happen again."

Carmela patted Gas' hand before leaving a kiss on Seana's forehead. "Call your father if you need to talk. Get Seana out of the house for a bit, Bring her through to Milan this weekend. I'll see you then, if not before. My love to you both."

Seana stirred as the door closed behind Carmela, but she didn't wake. The quiet of the room gave Gas time to mull things over. He knew what he needed to do as far as Seana and the baby were concerned, but he didn't know how. Until Matt was transitioned in as the Head of the Malfoy Companies, he was Acting Head and everything ran through him. He couldn't just drop everything, nor did he want to let anyone down.

Gas glanced over at the still sleeping Seana before stepping out of the room to call Harry. Perhaps the Head Auror had been able to solve the problem and there wouldn't be any need for him to turn his duties over to someone else.

/*/

Gas dialed Harry's number, but the mobile just rang and rang. Gas gave it two minutes then redialed. This time someone answered.

 _Harry's phone. Anthony here. How can I help you?_

 _This is Gaspare Maida. May I speak to Harry?_

 _Hello there mate. The boss isn't available right now. I only answered the bloody mobile because the ringing was annoying. Harry is down in the holding cells questioning a prisoner. I'll have him ring you back as soon as he can. Hang in there Gas. We'll know something soon._

This was not what Gas wanted to hear, but what could he do.

 _Alright Anthony. I'll wait for his call._

Gas' next thought was to call Matt, but what would he say? Hello Matt. Have you been transitioned yet? Unacceptable. All he could do was go back to sit with Seana until Harry rang him back.

/*/

Carmela had gone through Gas and Seana's house with every cleaning, disinfecting and removal spell she knew. Once finished, Carmela realized how foul the house had smelled before her cleansing. How had Gas or Seana not smelled the foulness? Standing there looking around, Carmella took her words back. She'd been to the house twice in the past eight days and hadn't smelled anything. Well, she thought, it's all clean now. Since she had discarded every edible thing in the refrigerator and pantry, she left a note for Gas to order groceries. Then she washed her hands, cast a cleansing spell over herself and Apparated to Malfoy Estate with the thought running through her mind that the last thing she wanted to do was bring bits of gray magic around Scorp.

/*/

Dusty met Carmela at the door. "Come in mother Maida. Mrs. Hermione isn't here. She took our little man to the shops to get him his own mobile. May I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Dusty. I'm fine. Please get me a pen and some paper. I'll just leave a quick note for my girl then be on my way."

"Yes mother. Right away."

Carmela sat down at the kitchen table to wait. Several seconds later, Dusty was back. Carmela explained what she'd done at Gas and Seana's house, and that she was going back to Milan to tie up the loose ends of the day. Giving the finished note to Dusty, Carmela requested she be sure to give it to Hermione first thing to which Dusty replied she would.

With nothing more to do, Carmela climbed the stairs to her home away from home bedroom to floo back home.

/*/

Matt stepped out of the floo calling for Kim. "Hey love. Me and my happy sperm are home looking for… Matt was looking for his wife, but what he found was smoky darkness.

"Kim! Kim!" Matt called out. "Why is it so dark and smoky in here? What is going on?"

Apprehension began to set in. "Answer me love." Matt called out moving across the room. "Are you alright?"

Bam! Matt felt as though he'd been hit with some anonymous spell. Coughing, Matt went for his wand, but as he did, the room fell away and he suddenly found himself in a small room dominated by pictures of what could only be the ancient Malfoys.

The apprehension Matt had felt dissipated. In its place was annoyance. This was obviously the transition. Leave it to Draco's family to be so dramatic. Although he couldn't see anyone, Matt spoke to the room at large.

"There's really no need for the theatrics. I realize I have to go through this transition. Let's begin so we can be finished with this."

"SILENCE peasant!" A voice shouted as a response. "As an indirect heir, you will not speak until you are asked to speak. You are a nobody who has accidentally found himself heir to the vast Malfoy throne. Do not be presumptuous, or we will kill you and move on to the next."

Matt should have panicked, but he didn't. These were nothing more than idle threats from old ass Malfoy terrorists. Whoever these wizards were, they couldn't arbitrarily kill the next in line, or at least he didn't think they could. However, he did remain silent until he was called on to speak.

"Mr. Lozio, you are here because it is your destiny to lead the Malfoy family. Although you are not a fully blooded Malfoy, you have the credentials and blood to be designated as the next in line, otherwise you would not be here. There are things that need to be done and requirements to be met."

Matt drew in a long breath. It seemed as though these Malfoy mentors, although unseen, meant him no harm.

A four or five page document appeared in front of Matt on a table that hadn't been there seconds ago.

"Read this document then sign where specified. Begin now."

Matt read slowly to insure he comprehended exactly what he was being asked to sign. The document read as some archaic piece of dribble. If he had a wife, they could only procreate to insure continuation of the lineage. A female child meant no more than a house elf until claimed by some wizard of means. Matt huffed. The document was ridiculous. It got even more ridiculous farther on. As the heir, for the first five years, Matt would have to relinquish any duties which didn't pertain to Malfoy business to insure the success and wealth of the Malfoy bloodline down the line.

Five years? Preposterous. He'd have to give up his chosen career for five years. Even as Matt wanted to dispute the facts of the document, he couldn't. It became obvious he was now under some type of verbal restraint, either by spell or hex. The room was deathly quiet, but Matt knew the others were still there. Although, the document was a farce, there wasn't any way he could decline even if he could speak. He had made a legally binding vow in front of witnesses to take over until any direct line progeny came of age if something befell Draco. No matter how ill timed, he was a man of his word and would do what was required.

Just above the signature line, Matt read the threat to himself if he did not carry out his duties as intended. He, his wife, if he had one, and his child, if he had one, would be left with nothing except the clothes on their backs and banished from the line. Then, as though his hand was enchanted, the old fashioned quill moved on its own. Matt's signature glowed gold for the briefest of seconds before fading to black. With the signature set, Matt experienced a sharp piercing in his finger which drew blood. Again, as if moving on its own, Matt's hand traced his signature. This time in blood.

"It is done," declared a voice from somewhere in the room. "You have been installed as well as marked as the Malfoy heir. The document you signed will only ever be visible to a Malfoy. From here on out, you will never be able to work against the Malfoy line."

As he was dismissed, Matt thought he saw several skeletal figures glide from the room. Matt didn't have the time to be fearful before falling into a swoon of sorts.

/*/

When he came out of the swoon, Matt found himself seated on his own couch with a concerned looking Kim holding a wet cloth to his forehead.

"Are you ill love? I came through the door to find you thrashing about on the couch holding these blank pages in your hand. What's going on, and what have you done to your hair?"

A groggy Matt sat up straight pushing the cloth away. "I'm fine love." He answered quickly, although he had a distinct pounding at his temples. "I must have dozed off. What's wrong with my hair? Have I gone bald?" He asked jokingly, running his hand across his head.

"No Matt. You haven't gone bald, but you now have a shock of white, blond hair at the front of your head."

"You're joking," sputtered Matt.

"I'm not joking at all. Go see for yourself."

Matt hurried to the front bathroom. Gasping as he looked at himself in the mirror, Matt saw exactly what Kim had meant. A small lock of hair at the front of his head had suddenly become Malfoy blond. Then, as if he was looking into a kaleidoscope, all that had happened to him came flooding back. He had been installed as the Malfoy heir and gained a mark to prove it.

With a sigh, Matt returned to the living room. He was going to have to explain to Kim that his days at the Italian Ministry were numbered as were their days in Italy. His hands were tied for at least five years.

He beckoned Kim. "Come sit down love. I have news to share."

Once Kim settled in beside him. Matt took hold of both her hands. "This evening I was installed as the Malfoy heir. I believe this strange bit of blond hair is their mark."

Kim didn't know what to feel. Matt had been somewhat fearful of what his transition would entail. Happily, she replied to his statement. "Well. Except for the mark, it doesn't appear anything else has changed. All that worry for nothing. Since, you'll probably be exceedingly busy for the next few months, I think we should begin to practice our baby making skills right now."

Matt gave Kim a dismal smile as he let go of her hands. "I'd like nothing more than to feel you wrapped in my arms love. However, you might not feel as amorous after I explain the rest. There's more Kim."

Before Matt had a chance to make any additional disclosures, Kim snapped at him. "Don't you dare Matt. Don't you dare tell me this Malfoy heir thing is going to disrupt our lives. I won't stand for it."

"I'm sorry love. There's no turning back. The Malfoy heir thing will disrupt our lives, and in a very big way, but we'll have to make the best of it."

Raising her voice to a near shriek, Kim pounded on Matt's arm. "Make the best of it? Sounds like you have it all planned out. But why am I surprised? After all, all you've ever wanted was to be Draco and have Hermione."

Matt stopped himself before he could grab Kim by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Instead, he replied in a low, calm voice. "Never have I wanted to be Draco or have Hermione. I am my own man with a wife I love. You're talking foolish because I've upset you. Why don't we have some dinner and discuss this?"

Striding from the room, Kim called back over her shoulder. "Have dinner with yourself. I've listened to all I'm going to listen to this night. In fact," she shouted still in a rage. "I don't want you in my bed. Conjure sheets, blankets and a pillow because you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Matt didn't move from the couch knowing there was nothing he could say to placate Kim when she got in this mood. He would save the rest of his news until the following day, or whenever Kim calmed down. Whichever came first.

/*/

Matt summoned his mobile to ring the one person he knew would understand, Emilio. However, Emilio didn't pick up. Rather than leave some long message, Matt simply asked Emilio to stop by his office first thing in the morning.

/*/

With nothing else to do, Matt leaned his head back against the couch to ponder the changes that were about to disrupt their lives. Leaning forward, Matt picked up what Kim had thought were blank pages. He began to reread how his life would have to go for at least the next five years.


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 19**

Raising her voice to a near shriek, Kim pounded on Matt's arm. "Make the best of it? Sounds like you have it all planned out. But why am I surprised? After all, all you've ever wanted was to be Draco and have Hermione."

Matt stopped himself before he could grab Kim by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Instead, he replied in a low, calm voice. "Never have I wanted to be Draco or have Hermione. I am my own man with a wife I love. You're talking foolish because I've upset you. Why don't we have some dinner and discuss this?"

Striding from the room, Kim called back over her shoulder. "Have dinner with yourself. I've listened to all I'm going to listen to this night. In fact," she shouted still in a rage. "I don't want you in my bed. Conjure sheets, blankets and a pillow because you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Matt didn't move from the couch knowing there was nothing he could say to placate Kim when she got in this mood. He would save the rest of his news until the following day, or whenever Kim calmed down. Whichever came first.

/*/

Matt summoned his mobile to ring the one person he knew would understand, Emilio. However, Emilio didn't pick up. Rather than leave some long message, Matt simply asked Emilio to stop by his office first thing in the morning.

/*/

With nothing else to do, Matt leaned his head back against the couch to ponder the changes that were about to disrupt their lives. Leaning forward, Matt picked up what Kim had thought were blank pages. He began to reread how his life would have to go for at least the next five years.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 20**

Hermione returned home to find the note from Carmela. Plopping down in a chair, she called for Dusty to come get Scorp sorted. Dusty stood by ready to take the little man upstairs, but he had something to share with his mum.

"No Dusty, no. I talk to mum. I want to call daddy's number mum. He might be so busy he forgot about us, but if he hears my voice, I know he'll come home. Daddy loves us."

Hermione gave Scorp a wistful smile as she laid Carmela's note on the table, telling Dusty she was excused for the moment. Pulling Scorp onto her lap, Hermione began to explain that daddy did love them but he couldn't come home.

Scorp's bottom lip began to tremble as he tried hard to keep from crying. "Sometimes you and dad shouted at each other. I think he might still be mad with you. I never shouted at him, so he's not angry with me. If I call,"…

Feeling miserable that Scorp had heard her and Draco arguing, Hermione cut him off. "Sometimes mums and dads disagree, but daddy being gone doesn't have anything to do with shouting. Daddy had an accident and hurt himself very badly. So badly, he cannot hear, talk, or come home. I explained this Scorp. It's not that daddy doesn't want to come home love. He can't come home. He's passed on to the afterlife."

"They must have phones in the afterlife mum. They have to. How are big boys supposed to speak to their dads?"

On the verge of tears, Hermione told Scorp he would understand more when he was older."

"I want to unnerstand now mum. I want to tell daddy you won't shout at him anymore. I want him to come home to see his big boy."

Hermione didn't want to break down in front of Scorp, but she was having a hard time holding back the tears. "There's nothing more that can be done Scorp. Daddy is gone."

Scorpius slid off Hermione's lap and threw his little phone to the floor. "Scorp doesn't want a phone if it doesn't call daddy." He shouted, hiccupping and crying at the same time. "Scorp want a story. Scorp want Meel. Meel will come see about his big boy."

Hermione felt the tears slipping down her face and called for Dusty. Dusty appeared in front of Hermione scared out of her wits that her family was having another problem.

"M-Mrs. Hermione. Dusty here to help. Please Mrs. Please."

"Please take Scorpius upstairs. Let him use the bathroom, put him in pajamas and read to him for a bit. I'll be up in a moment."

"Yes Mrs. I be doing that. Crissy be getting little man some warm milk. Don't be sad Mrs. We's don't want no one else leaving the family. Please Mrs."

"No one is leaving the family. Please take Scorp and do as I asked."

Leaving Scorp's phone where it had fallen, Dusty grabbed him up and disappeared.

/*/

Horrendous sobs wracked Hermione's body as she digested Scorp's words. He thought she was the cause of Draco being gone. She had shouted at his daddy and now his daddy wouldn't come home. How do you explain life to a little, big boy?

Her sobs had subsided but Hermione couldn't make herself move from the chair. A soft voice floated over to Hermione.

"I don't mean to intrude, but your brother stopped in uninvited and was scared silly when he heard what you and Scorp were going through. His chicken shite arse emergency called me to get over here with all speed. I'm here love. Who do I have to kill?"

Hearing Hannah's soft, nurturing voice caused Hermione to let loose with another round of heart wrenching sobs. With tears running down her face and a nose running like a faucet, Hermione all but fell into Hannah's arms. "Scorp wanted to call Draco on his toy mobile. Hannah, he thinks Draco won't come home because I shouted at him all the time. My son thinks I'm the cause…." Hermione couldn't get out any more words.

Hannah wrapped her arms around her friend, whispering soft words of comfort.

"Scorp is a child Hermione. You know that. His father is gone. He is trying to reason out why. In his mind, Scorp thought he could get things settled if he spoke to his father on the mobile. You've said it before love. You'll have to keep explaining about Draco's death until he understands. As far as Scorp blaming you for shouting at Draco, you'll have to remind him that his father shouted at you as well, and you're not gone. It'll take time, but we'll get there. Get up, wash your face. Then go face your son. Scorp loves you Hermione. He just needs reassurances. Come on. Get up. Go shove Dusty aside and do some bonding with your son."

The sobs had diminished to nothing as Hannah spoke. Hermione rose from the chair and went to wash her face. When she returned to the foyer, Hermione spoke softly in a trembling voice. "When I told Scorpius that Draco couldn't come home, he asked for Emilio, because Emilio read him stories and treated him nice. What's happening to us Hannah? Scorp even thought he saw Emilio today. What's happening to the family I have left?"

Hannah was more surprised than she let on, but she would never let her friend know that. Answering in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone, she tried to suss it out. "I'm not a mum yet, but I would hazard a guess that Emilio's name came to the forefront because he is the wizard to whom Scorp has become attached. It means nothing. The same would probably happened if Matt or Sal, or anyone else had stepped up. That's a small thing. Let's work on getting Scorp acclimated to life without his father. Agree?"

"Agreed." Hermione answered softly. "Getting my son sorted comes before any other bull shite. Will you help me?"

Although Hannah didn't know how she could help. She'd never leave her dearest friend to suffer alone. "Of course I'll help you. What good I'll do, I'm not sure, but I can try. You go upstairs. I want to let your brother know things are alright. I'll be right up."

/*/

"Mum. Mum. Dusty is reading the story _Daddy Loves Me_. It's about a daddy who got sick and had to go away. Just like my daddy."

The sullen, snotty nosed, little wizard who had thrown down his toy mobile and had to be taken upstairs was gone. In his place was a happier boy who seemed to have grasped the concept of a father who had to leave because he got sick.

"Shouting didn't make daddy go. He had a bad accident and couldn't come home. Ask Dusty."

Dusty! Hermione felt the tears welling up once again. However, this time, they were tears of release. It had taken an outspoken elf to get to where she hadn't been able to go.

"Anna!" Scorp called out when he saw Hannah standing in the doorway. "It's okay if you shout at uncle Arry. He won't go away. He can only go away if he's hurt. It says so in my book. Honestly."

"That's right love. Shouting doesn't make a person go away. Husbands and wives and mums and dads know how to talk things over. Will you remember that?"

"I'll remember aunty Anna." Hopping off the bed, Scorp walked over to take his mum's hand. "Mum. I still want my mobile. I'm sorry I threw it down. I know better."

Hermione smiled down at her son while in the back of her mind, she was rescinding her promise to give the outspoken Dusty a telling off.

/*/

Matt remained sitting on the couch trying to figure out the best way to talk to Kim. He sorted through idea after idea to no avail. Kim was not going to sit still for anything other than a quiet life in Milan. As Matt sat there pondering the future, the Owls began lining up. When the tapping finally broke through his thoughts, there were four lined up. Hurrying over to the window, Matt thoughts became unpleasant. Owls? Really? Owls? If this is about the transition, could they not have just picked up a mobile?

Four owls jockeyed for first place, but Matt took them as he could. He hadn't cleared the window of the four before four others took their place.

"Ri-fucking-diculous. Matt sniped to himself. "The first thing I intend to do as head is order up a plethora of mobiles."

/*/

Matt was quite correct. The owls were from all over the globe. The senders had received messages that Matt Lozio had been installed as the Head of everything Malfoy and were clamoring to find out what this meant for their companies and when they would have a face to face meeting.

As laid back as he normally was, Matt was overwhelmed. How the fuck was he going to manage? He didn't have any ready answers. He knew less about Malfoy matters than, than Scorpius. After a few deep breaths, he came to terms. He could sit there whining over what he didn't know, or he could get his ass in gear and find someone help him learn what he needed to know. He needed Gaspare, but even before that, he needed to fix things with Kim.

/*/

Getting up off the couch, Matt called out to Kim that he was coming into their bedroom to have a talk. He wanted to assure her that no matter what, they were a team. A good team that could overcome any obstacles in their marriage.

Kim didn't reply, but Matt didn't give her silence a second thought knowing his wife could be a miserable cow when she wanted to be. He'd just have to take a stand.

When Matt approached the bed, Kim sat up to face him. "There's no need to shout Matt. I can hear you just fine."

Matt sighed, his expectations of having a reasonable conversation were dwindling by the minute. "I apologize for upsetting you Kim, but there is more to this transition. We need to have a conversation. After that, we'll work on the anger I'm sure will surface."

"I'm allowed to be angry," Kim replied softly without turning to look at her husband. "This is our lives we are talking about. I'm not slow Matt. I may not know the whole of it, but I am aware that most Malfoy business is done from London where I imagine you'll have to spend the bulk of your time. What will you do about your position here. You are the Minister of Finance Italy. What will you do about those duties?"

Matt sat silently trying to form a response that would not drive Kim into hysteria.

Throwing back the covers, Kim came to a sitting position with her back against the headboard. "Come on with it Matt. Tell me just what we'll be adjusting to."

Matt took a deep breath. "The Malfoy transition has some firm rules. One of which is I'll-we'll have to spend most of our time in London."

"I knew it," shouted Kim coming up on her knees. "I bloody knew it. You choose to do this? What of my career, my business, my clients? Should I just drop everything and walk away?"

Kim wanted the truth. Without hesitation, Matt gave it to her. "Yes Kim. For the next five years I am committed to run the Malfoy Companies, most probably from London."

Kim let out a sigh of defeat. "Well, there you are. Mostly from London. The hell with me and my business in… Italy. I get that Draco is dead and you made a vow to step up if anything ever happened to him. Fine, but is it down in writing you have to lead this transition from London? I don't want us to have to uproot our lives in Milan. Please double check. Please."

Matt reached over and grabbed Kim up in his arms. He had taken everything at face value without thought. Perhaps he could fulfill his obligations, from Milan. "You are so brilliant love. Perhaps it is that simple. It wasn't something stipulated during the transition process. However,….."

"However, what Matt?" Kim questioned cutting across him. "We have this solved. You may do your job from here."

Matt tried to keep his arms around Kim, but she had pulled away. "However, whether it is from Milan or London, I have to relinquish any duties not related to the Malfoy Companies."

"And the hits just keep coming." snapped Kim. "So, you'll be a man of means like the rest of the lot wandering around with no destination. Maybe you'll take up skiing and land dead on your arse like Draco. Then Hermione and I could commiserate together. I guess there's no sense in you remaining in Milan. It's not like you'd have a position to worry about. This is all shite. You and your bloody vow. It would have been very different had Draco not lifted you and Seth out of poverty. Right now, you'd probably be married to the pig farmer's daughter."

Matt had held onto decorum as long as he could, but Kim's last words had been intentionally hurtful. "You are being unnecessarily spiteful and hurtful. Perhaps I would have been married to the pig farmer's daughter if Draco hadn't found Seth and I. We'll never know. However, at this point in time, I am heir to the Malfoy line, and I'm not married to the pig farmer's daughter even though a pig farmer's daughter would act more reasonably than you. I'll check out the choices, but as of now, I will do what needs to be done whether that be in Milan or London. I believe you had it right in one. I would be better off kipping on the couch. Thank you for your kind support."

Kim watched her stiff backed husband stride from the room knowing her pig farmer comment had been uncalled for, but also knowing she didn't want to be uprooted from her home country. Matt had come into the room to have a reasonable discussion, but she couldn't hold her mouth. It might be time for her to try and set things right.

Turning onto her side, Kim discarded that notion right out of hand. He could figure it out without her.

/*/

Emilio had notified Wallace he would be out of the office the entire day. What he hadn't mentioned was he would be out of the office in London. The Chief Warlock of the Ministry of Magic had personally called him to discuss details of an upcoming position suggesting Emilio immediately get to the Ministry to file his application in person.

The CW's call had been fortuitous. Except for a few discussions with Matt, Emilio had kept it quiet that he was interested in leaving the administrative end of things. However, Italy didn't have and wouldn't have any openings in the legal departments for ages, so he had to be satisfied with the position he held. Until now. Even though it wasn't a sure hire, Emilio knew he had to try. He'd left his position in London to get away from certain things, and had landed in Milan because of other things. Those other things were now back in England. Of course he was interested in a step up position which would put him where he wanted to be.

/*/

Emilio left the Ministry at Milan mid morning and had arrived in London just before 11:00 am. After a bit of small talk, the CW who reminisced about Emilio's previous good work, produced the application which didn't take Emilio any time to fill out.

Emilio had a next step with Wizarding Resources. The CW wished Emilio good luck before going back to his own duties.

Emilio sat with the Wizarding Resource Wizard, who also remembered him from his previous position. Looking over the application, the wizard had a few questions, but discreetly stated that with the CW firmly in his corner, Emilio looked like a shoo in for the position of Head of Case Control, Wizengamot. Emilio would know the results within a week.

/*/

The CW had invited Emilio to have lunch in his chambers, so he was taking long strides down the hall when he ran into Harry. Not expecting to see Emilio in the halls of the Ministry, Harry had almost walked past him.

Emilio shrugged. The world wouldn't end if Harry Potter snubbed him. He kept walking, but turned back when Harry called his name.

"Oi Emilio! Back to the halls of justice then? What are you doing here?"

Extending his hand, Emilio told Harry he'd been chosen to apply for the Head of Case Control, Wizengamot position. "Not a done deal, but things look promising."

Harry couldn't help the small crease that appeared across his forehead. Emilio Lozier back in London. Harry fervently hoped it would work out better than last time. "Sounds good." Harry replied, not really meaning a word of it. "Best of luck." Again not meaning any of it. Harry still had his suspicions that Emilio was after Hermione.

Emilio and Harry walked away in different directions. Harry walked away realizing he was pissed off about Emilio's possible return to London. Something that wasn't his business.

Emilio walked away thinking about the frown that had appeared on Harry's face. I thought we were past that old shite.

/*/

Emilio hadn't made it ten steps when someone called his name and he found himself in a tight hug. Leanne Moon had sniffed him out. She stepped back.

"Emilio! What are you doing here? I was on my way to lunch when I heard your dulcet tones. Would you like to join me? I saw you talking to Harry. Everybody over their little snit then?"

Emilio continued to smile even though he didn't care for Leanne's Potter reference. He really didn't need that old bull shite being dragged up by Harry or Leanne. "Sorry Leanne. The CW has invited me to lunch. I'm on my way there now."

"Is there room for one more?" Asked Leanne boldly.

Leanne was pushing. Just as she had pushed at that long ago party. Emilio turned to face her in a stiff manner. "I wouldn't presume to invite a guest to the CW's chambers when I'm a guest myself. I'm running late. Have a pleasant day Leanne."

Leanne watched Emilio walk away then turned away to go have her lunch.

/*/

Emilio's lunch went well. They discussed the position with the CW questioning if Emilio really wanted to leave Italy.

Emilio explained how welcome the CW's call had been as he had been mulling over leaving administration behind to get back into the legal areas of the Ministry.

"Well thought out Mr. Lozier. It would seem luck is with you. If I was a betting wizard, I'd put galleons on you being the next Head of Case Control. Why not take this opportunity to look at a few flats? You don't want to come up short when your approval documents come through."

Emilio gave a wry smile as he shook the CW's hand.

It was coming up on 2:30 when Emilio stepped out of the Ministry. He appreciated the advice he received from the CW, but thought landing a flat might be a little premature. His only plan was to make a few stops in Diagon Alley. There was never a bad time to spruce up one's wardrobe.

/*/

As Emilio stepped into the menswear shop, Hermione and Scorp were passing on the other side of the street on their way back to the Leaky. Hermione was concentrating on other things so she hadn't noticed the shop door closing behind Emilio, but Scorp had.

"Meel mum. Meel." He said, pointing in the direction of the menswear shop.

"Come on silly. We need to get home to find out what's going on with aunty Seana."

Scorp tried to look back towards the shop, but Hermione had a tight hold on his arm. "Mum, mum. Ouch." Scorp whined.

He was a big boy. He had seen Meel, but he had also made his mum cross. Scorp decided to turn his thoughts to his new mobile so mum would stop being cross.


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 20**

Emilio's lunch went well. They discussed the position with the CW questioning if Emilio really wanted to leave Italy.

Emilio explained how welcome the CW's call had been as he had been mulling over leaving administration behind to get back into the legal areas of the Ministry.

"Well thought out Mr. Lozier. It would seem luck is with you. If I was a betting wizard, I'd put galleons on you being the next Head of Case Control. Why not take this opportunity to look at a few flats? You don't want to come up short when your approval documents come through."

Emilio gave a wry smile as he shook the CW's hand.

It was coming up on 2:30 when Emilio stepped out of the Ministry. He appreciated the advice he received from the CW, but thought landing a flat might be a little premature. His only plan was to make a few stops in Diagon Alley. There was never a bad time to spruce up one's wardrobe.

/*/

As Emilio stepped into the menswear shop, Hermione and Scorp were passing on the other side of the street on their way back to the Leaky. Hermione was concentrating on other things so she hadn't noticed the shop door closing behind Emilio, but Scorp had.

"Meel mum. Meel." He said, pointing in the direction of the menswear shop.

"Come on silly. We need to get home to find out what's going on with aunty Seana."

Scorp tried to look back towards the shop, but Hermione had a tight hold on his arm. "Mum, mum. Ouch." Scorp whined.

He was a big boy. He had seen Meel, but he had also made his mum cross. Scorp decided to turn his thoughts to his new mobile so mum would stop being cross.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 21**

A concerned aka nosing Harry had left the Ministry headed for Malfoy Estate to casually mention to Hermione he'd seen Emilio at the Ministry, but had quickly backtracked to call Hannah when he heard Hermione and Scorp talking. His news about seeing Emilio could wait. Hermione didn't need to hear anything from him. She needed some sisterly support.

After informing Hannah, Harry made his way back to the office to write out his findings about Flora. No matter what he'd thought, the crone appeared nothing more than an old woman who'd seen the chance to make some Galleons. She had made the Doula Brew from some old recipe she'd found. As far as Harry could discern, there hadn't been any ulterior motive other than an elderly, poverty stricken woman looking to make some money. Harry was still going to charge her with purposely misleading people about her credentials, practicing medicine without proper credentials and attempted murder of a pregnant witch. As far as Harry was concerned, there wasn't any conspiracy against Gas and his family.

Harry should have been embarrassed at having seen a conspiracy where there wasn't one, but he wasn't. As an Auror, it was his duty to be suspicious. Most of the time, his suspicions worked out. This time they hadn't. This time he'd been dead wrong.

Being dead wrong led Harry to another train of thought he'd had many years ago. A thought he had shared with Hermione. Back then, he'd been sure Emilio Lozier had been up to something with Ginny Weasley. He'd been so wrong. Emilio had been nothing but a love struck wizard trying to figure out how to hold onto his witch and stave off an aggressive wizard in the bargain. Harry thought of the now dead Draco Malfoy as a mate and dear friend, but knew how ruthless he could be when something or someone caught his fancy. Unfortunately for Emilio, Hermione had caught Draco's fancy.

Even though he had relegated certain thoughts to the deepest recesses of his mind, it was his strong suspicion Draco had spirited Hermione away the night of his long ago party. What had transpired between Draco and Hermione, Harry did not know, but something had. Being a good friend to Draco and Hermione, Harry would never have spoken about his suspicions, but anyone with half a brain could figure it out if they chose. Less than thirty days after Hermione and Emilio's big blowout, she and Draco became a couple. With Draco interred for all eternity, Harry could finally admit Draco had been wrong to pursue a witch who was already in a relationship. Harry even went as far as to admit there might have been a chance Hermione and Emilio could have gotten back together if Draco hadn't interfered. Hermione wasn't blameless. She should have made a choice when Draco started pursuing her. Emilio or Draco. However, it was all water under the dam now, so Harry wondered why he was still so distrusting of Emilio. He couldn't even blame it on the shite that went on in Milan. That blame laid squarely on that foul blood curse.

Harry sighed as he made a copy of his report for the Chief Warlock. If Emilio was returning to London in a top Wizengamot position, he might as well put the bad feelings aside. It seemed as though everyone else had. Emilio Lozier and Hermione Malfoy had every right to get back together if they chose. With a dismal smile on his face, Harry spoke out loud. "Hopefully, not today or tomorrow."

"What's that boss?" Asked Anthony who had appeared in Harry's doorway.

"Nothing mate. Just thinking out loud. Since you appear to have nothing better to do than hang in my doorway." Harry smirked, handing Anthony the file in his hand. "The crone is going to prison. Take this report to the CW so we can get her on the docket."

"Will do Harry, but always remember that looks are deceiving. In my mind, I was very busy with that cute brunette witch from the shop in Diagon Place. Anyway, after I drop this off, Michael and I plan to follow up on a mischief report. See you later."

Harry laughed as he watched his senior Auror walk away. His team was the best.

/*/

Gas had been in a near panic as he waited to hear from Harry. What in Merlin's name would he do if someone was after his family? It had been with great relief he listened to Harry explain just what was going on. An old witch with no means had forged credentials to secure a well paying position with the family of a well known entrepreneur. There hadn't been any malice intended. It was all down to Gas choosing the wrong old woman to oversee his wife. Harry had also shared that Flora was going before the Wizengamot regardless of her lack of intent. She had nearly killed Seana and the baby. She would have to pay for the crime.

After hanging up with Harry, Gas had tenderly apologized to Seana before gently explaining how he had made an egregious error in choosing Flora. Gas also changed his position on what Seana could do to be more comfortable during the pregnancy. He told Seana what Harry had suggested as well. While Seana was happy to know she and the baby weren't under some kind of attack, she declined any house elf help being sure everything would right itself now she wouldn't be taking the foul Doula Brew. After an in-depth discussion, Gas agreed with his wife. There wasn't any need to borrow a housel elf. Gas promised to be much more sensitive to Seana's needs.

/*/

After giving both Seana and Gas a stern warning about what a pregnant woman should and should not ingest, Healer Emory informed them if everything went well during the night, Seana would be released to Gas' care the following day. Healer Emory also left a short list of potions Seana was allowed, suggesting Gas see to them before his wife came home.

Gas was relieved. While Seana was off taking a shower, he called his mum to let her know Seana was doing well and they were back on the right track. Carmela was happy that things had been sorted and reminded her son he should place a food and beverage order as soon as possible. Gas ended the call by telling Carmela he and Seana would visit during the weekend.

/*/

As Gas was helping Seana back into bed, his mobile rang. Matt was calling. Gas answered the call to explain that Seana had been hospitalized. He asked if he could call him back later. Matt inquired about Seana's health and agreed they could speak later, impressing on Gas it was important they speak. Gas agreed to call Matt back as soon as he made sure Seana was settled for the night.

Gas fussed over Seana making sure she took her potions, after which, he went to find the meals witch to order Seana's dinner. Gas wanted to be sure his wife started off on the right foot.

The meals witch arrived thirty five minutes later also bringing a tray for Gas so he and Seana could eat together. As they ate, Seana asked if that had been Matt on the phone earlier.

"Yes love." Replied Gas. "He sounded quite stressed. He'd like me to call him back first chance I get."

"It could be important Gaspare. After you finish your dinner, go have your conversation. I think I want a bit of a nap anyway. I'll be fine."

Gas nodded in agreement. "Alright my love." He said, leaning in to place a kiss on Seana's forehead. "I'll just step outside to make the call. I'll make it quick."

/*/

Matt was stressed. It was important he and Gas speak in order to set up a meeting. After a quick stop at his assistant's desk, Matt had flooed home to freshen up and set a floo path to London. Not knowing the seriousness of the situation, he didn't want to intrude on Seana and Gas at St Mungo's. Instead, he planned to knock on a familiar door to wait for Gas' call.

/*/

Hermione was surprised to answer a knock on the door to find Matt standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Matt! This is a surprise. Where are my manners? Come on through. Why didn't you use the floo?"

"Hello Hermione," said Matt as he stepped across the threshold. "I didn't want to scare you to death by stepping out of your floo unannounced so I flooed to London then apparated here. I hope you don't mind. I have some business with Gas, but he is currently at St Mungo's with Seana. I've asked him to call me back as soon as he could. I'm hoping he and I can meet face to face when he leaves St Mungo's."

Matt's actions were off. They weren't the actions of an astute businessman. "Are you telling me you didn't think to call ahead so I could open the floo? Doesn't sound like the brilliant Matt Lozio I know."

Another sheepish grin appeared on Matt's face. "Truthfully, I didn't think it through Hermione."

"I completely understand Matt. That's been the story of my life for the past week. I spoke briefly to Gas when I called to inquire how Seana was doing. She is doing much better and will be released tomorrow. I wouldn't count on having a face to face with Gas much before then. It must be important for you to come to England all willy nilly without a plan."

Matt started to reply, but his mobile rang. "Ah! This must be Gas getting back to me." He remarked, reaching into his inner pocket. After looking at the Caller-ID, Matt spoke into the phone.

 _Hello cousin. I'm waiting for an important call. What can I do for you?_

Hermione went upstairs to give Matt a bit of privacy.

 _Really? You're in London?_ Matt uttered in surprise. _Yes. That was yours truly. I need to speak to Gas in person, so I flooed to London. Unfortunately, Gas is at St Mungo's with a sick wife. I might not be able to meet with him until tomorrow. What are you doing in London? Never mind. We'll talk about it when we get back to Milan. Alright! Alright Emilio! Calm down. I wasn't…. I didn't mean….. You're applying for a position in the Wizengamot? That's out of nowhere. I'm at Malfoy Estate visiting with Hermione while I wait to see Gas. Why don't you apparate here. We can both keep Hermione company. I'm sure she won't mind._

"I won't mind what Matt?"

Matt jumped. He hadn't heard Hermione come back downstairs. "Emilio is here in London. He was invited by the CW to apply for a post opening in the Wizengamot. Would you mind if he stopped by? He and I could floo back together."

Before Hermione could form a sentence, she first thought was about her little man. He'd been right. Emilio was in London. He probably had seen him in Diagon Alley.

"No problem Matt. You and he can keep me company. Most nights Harry stops by to keep me company for a bit as well. It should be fun. Tell Emilio to come ahead. If he doesn't know the address for Malfoy Estate, please share it with him. I'll make a snack plate."

Matt went back to the call to advise Emilio Hermione didn't mind him stopping by.

 _Alright then. We'll see you in about fifteen to twenty minutes._

 _/*/_

Hermione set out a meat and cheese snack tray along with wine and a bottle of Ogden's Finest. "Make yourself at home Matt while I get Scorp. He'll want to say a quick hello to his uncles."

Before going upstairs, Hermione shared the story about Scorp seeing Emilio in Diagon Alley and she telling him he was being a silly boy. "I guess it was his mum who was being silly. Scorp certainly recognizes his Meel when he sees him. I'll be right back."

Matt sat there dumbfounded. Whether it meant anything or not, Hermione had said, his Meel. Not Meel or Emilio. His Meel. What a story he had to share with Emilio, if Hermione didn't mention it first.

/*/

Hermione came back downstairs holding Scorp by the hand.

"Hi uncle Matt." He chanted, jumping on the couch to sit beside Matt. "Mum got Scorp a mobile. I call you sometime. Okay?"

"You must be a very good boy for mum to buy you such a lovely gift."

"Scorp is a good boy, but mum was cross because I saw Meel. I was silly."

Since he already knew the story, Matt assured Scorp he might have seen Emilio because he was in London on business.

Looking down at his lap, Scorp replied in a very low voice. "I wasn't silly."

Hermione thought to call her boy out for his unbecoming reply. However, before she could, the doorbell rang.

Hermione came back through followed by Emilio who was quick to greet Scorp. "Hello big boy. Are you being good for mum?"

Scorp was up off the couch like a shot with all thoughts of being silly having left his mind. Stopping directly in front of the tall wizard, Scorp spoke directly to him. "Meel. It is you. I saw you. Mum said stop being silly. It is Meel." Running back to the couch to pick up his toy mobile, Scorp went right back to stand in front of Emilio. "Look. It's mine. I can't call daddy 'cause he's hurt bad and can't answer. I call you Meel to read me a story."

Emilio didn't have a clue how to respond so he glanced at Hermione who had turned red as a beet. She was just as shocked. Her big boy understood he couldn't call Draco, so he chose to call Emilio.

Matt sat on the couch cringing. Emilio hadn't done or said anything wrong, but just by being there he'd stepped in it. Trying to eliminate the awkwardness his cousin must be feeling, Matt rose from the couch to shake Emilio's hand. "Hello cousin. Sit down and give Hermione and I some idea of how your interview turned out."

Emilio sat gingerly down on the edge of a chair glad for the distraction.

Hermione also thought to clear the air. "Now that he's said hello, I'm going to take Scorp upstairs. Help yourselves to the refreshments. I want to hear about the interview as well. Talk about something else until I get back. Say goodnight Scorp."

"But mum…"

"But nothing young man. Say goodnight."

"Goodnight Matt. Goodnight Meel."

/*/

When Hermione and Scorp were out of earshot, Matt turned to Emilio with a grin. "That was quite the entrance. I don't think it could have been any more awkward if you had planned it."

"Keep it down will you Matt. I didn't come here tonight with any ulterior motives."

"Not saying you did cousin, but I think you might just have a place in the line at the door. Leaving Milan might not be such a bad thing."

They heard Hermione coming back downstairs so Matt concluded his bit of banter offering one last smirk in his cousin's direction.

/*/

Hermione sat at the end of the couch from Matt. "So, enlighten us Mr. Lozier. How did all this come about?"

Emilio was in the middle of his explanation when Matt's mobile rang once again. This time showing Gas to be the caller.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Gas privately? I'll just step into the dining room. I won't be long."

Hermione nodded at Matt as she listened to Emilio who hadn't gotten more than three additional sentences out before they heard Harry call out from the hall.

"Your brother is here. I hope the whiskey is on the table."

Harry stopped short when he saw Emilio. Before his mouth could say something stupid of its own volition, Harry extended a hand. "Hello Emilio. Extended your stay in London then?"

Hermione looked puzzled so Harry explained how he'd run into Emilio at the Ministry.

"Oh. Emilio was just explaining how his being in London came about," remarked Hermione. "The CW felt as though the position was meant for him."

"Nice. I did hear the CW was sorry to lose such an excellent employee. Welcome back to London mate." Harry replied, hoisting his glass to Emilio. Not that it was his business, but Harry wondered if Emilio's visit to Malfoy Estate had anything to do with future lodgings. He hoped not. At least not today or tomorrow.

/*/

Emilio got the last of the story out as Matt came walking into the living room. "Hey Harry. Nice to see you. I need to greet you and run. Gas has agreed to meet with me. This is important or I wouldn't leave on a run. When you're ready Emilio, use Hermione's floo to step back into Milan. Use the path to Midtown. Kim would probably have a stroke if you stepped out of our floo at this time of night. Goodnight everyone. I'll speak to you tomorrow cousin."

Not wanting an awkward situation to get any more awkward, Emilio stood up to leave. "It's getting late. I should get back to Milan. If you'd set a path to midtown Hermione, I'd be grateful. Thank you for your hospitality."

Hermione got up to set the path.

Before stepping in, Emilio called out. "Goodnight Harry. Thanks Hermione. Give the little man my regards."

/*/

Even though he knew he probably shouldn't, Harry offered a comment. "You've been quite the busy little hostess."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "Don't start Harry. It's been a long day and I'm tired. The last thing I need is for you to hammer on about who I can and cannot shag or who can or cannot come through my door. If you'll kindly remember, I just buried my husband. One of your best mates. There isn't a wizard standing who will be climbing into my bed anytime soon. I've asked you to refrain from commenting on what's left of my personal life. I mean it. Just stop."

Harry who really hadn't meant to imply anything was sorry he had made the remark. Hannah would have his arse if she found out he'd upset Hermione, again. Setting his glass down on the table, he stood up. "I didn't mean anything Hermione, honestly. It was a bit of cheek. I'll be going home to the wife now. Get some rest. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Hermione didn't bother to reply. Harry was getting on her last nerve with his insinuations and cautions. Tears began sliding down her face. Harry was accusing and Scorp was trying to replace his father with… It was just too much. Hurrying to the first floor bathroom, Hermione let out the loud sobs she had been holding in. It was all just too much.

"We miss you Draco," she mumbled between sobs. "We miss you so very much."


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 21**

Before stepping in, Emilio called out. "Goodnight Harry. Thanks Hermione. Give the little man my regards."

/*/

Even though he knew he probably shouldn't, Harry offered a comment. "You've been quite the busy little hostess."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "Don't start Harry. It's been a long day and I'm tired. The last thing I need is for you to hammer on about who I can and cannot shag or who can or cannot come through my door. If you'll kindly remember, I just buried my husband. One of your best mates. There isn't a wizard standing who will be climbing into my bed anytime soon. I've asked you to refrain from commenting on what's left of my personal life. I mean it. Just stop."

Harry who really hadn't meant to imply anything was sorry he had made the remark. Hannah would have his arse if she found out he'd upset Hermione, again. Setting his glass down on the table, he stood up. "I didn't mean anything Hermione, honestly. It was a bit of cheek. I'll be going home to the wife now. Get some rest. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Hermione didn't bother to reply. Harry was getting on her last nerve with his insinuations and cautions. Tears began sliding down her face. Harry was accusing and Scorp was trying to replace his father with… It was just too much. Hurrying to the first floor bathroom, Hermione let out the loud sobs she had been holding in. It was all just too much.

"We miss you Draco," she mumbled between sobs. "We miss you so very much."

 **/**

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 22**

Hermione remained in the lower level bathroom until the sobs subsided and she was fully composed. Glancing in the mirror at her splotchy face, she wanted to cast a Refresh spell, but she'd left her wand upstairs on the dresser. She had to be satisfied with a warm wash cloth. Standing in front of the mirror with the warm cloth held against her cheeks, Hermione experienced a few weird thoughts. Was she giving off some vibe that made Harry think she was looking to Emilio for….. companionship, company, sex? The word sex set Hermione's nerves on edge. Un-bloody-likely. Harry was just being an obnoxious prat. Anyway, he had been warned away from her personal life on more than one occasion. She wouldn't listen to another word. At this point in her life, she didn't care what anyone thought. It was hard enough just putting one foot in front of the other every morning without worrying herself over rubbish. One more glance in the mirror told Hermione she looked perfectly fine. She could face her son without looking like some spotty creature.

/*/

Once upstairs, Hermione stepped quietly into Scorp's room to kiss him goodnight. When she leaned down to kiss her boy, he surprised her by turning from his side onto his back.

"Hi mum."

Hermione blew a raspberry on Scorp's stomach which made him giggle and try to push her face away. "Why are you still awake young man? Do you have to use the potty?"

"No potty mum. I was thinking."

Hermione smiled at the precocious little boy lying in the bed. "Really? You were thinking. And just what was my big boy thinking about?"

Scorp thought for a minute before responding. When he did respond, his statement caught Hermione off guard. "I was thinking, if daddy is gone, Meel can be my daddy. Meel likes me mum. I'm not silly. I'm a good, big boy."

"Scorpius Malfoy. You are always on about Emilio. He's a very nice wizard, but you can't just make someone your daddy."

"Why mum? Is he another boy's daddy?"

"No Scorp. Emilio doesn't have any children, but he might have his own witch who may not want him to be a daddy."

"No mum. I think Meel only has us. We have to ask him to be my daddy. I think Meel will say yes if you don't shout at him."

Hermione was flustered as well as upset because she didn't know where all this was coming from. "Listen young man, you seem to be doing way too much thinking. I _think_ you should take your mind off Uncle Emilio and put it on your letters and numbers. Don't you want to grow up to be brilliant like daddy?"

"Yes mum. I want to be brilliant, but I want a daddy too." He answered trying to stifle a yawn. "Scorp tired mum." Pulling the photo of him, Draco and Hermione close to his chest, Scorp turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her son. Where are you getting these ideas little man, she thought to herself? I hope losing your father hasn't made you grow up too fast. I want my little boy to stay a little boy. Worrying about daddies and shouting is not something that should even be in your head. With a heavy sigh, Hermione kissed Scorp on the side of his head before heading for her bedroom.

Sitting on the side of her own bed, Hermione thought perhaps she and Scorp should get away for a short holiday even if it was only for a weekend. It would seem they could both use a change of scenery. The only sticking point was she didn't want to be around strangers. Perhaps she and Scorp should spend time in Italy with Carmela and Fausto. In fact, that's exactly what they would do. She would call Carmela in the morning to let her know she and Scorp were coming.

/*/

Gas had made a short stop at his office to check his desk. The first item to catch his eye was an extremely large envelope with overly flourished writing. Carefully opening the envelope, Gas checked the signature line which read, Malfoy Line of Heirs.

 _This missive is to inform the necessary parties that as of 27 April a Malfoy transition has taken place. Matthias Lozio, indirect heir to the Malfoy Fortunes and Companies has been fully instated, and as such is the wizard who will take charge of any and all businesses related to the Malfoy name and fortune._

 _A meeting must be called within a calendar month to allow the heir to introduce himself to the important parties and lay out future plans._

 _Malfoy Line of Heirs_

Gas was surprised, but not surprised. He knew the transition was coming. He just wasn't aware that the notice would come by something as mundane as Owl Services. He assumed that the transition was why Matt sounded so stressed and why he wanted to have a face to face meeting.

Folding the letter and placing it in his pocket, Gas returned Matt's call agreeing to meet with him at the house, explaining he had to be home to accept a few deliveries. After reminding Matt of his home address, Gas went back to St Mungo's to let Seana know he was stopping back to say goodnight because the discussion with Matt would probably be lengthy.

/*/

"Hello love," he said greeting Seana with a kiss. "Matt has asked to meet with me this evening. I've asked him to come to the house because I need to be there to receive our food and beverage deliveries. Mum made me promise to replace the stores she had to toss, which I will do as soon as I leave here. In the meantime, please get some rest. If our discussion runs long, I'll see you in the morning rather than return and wake you."

Seana couldn't help the small frown that appeared on her face. It was back to business for her husband. The short time they had spent together in St Mungo's was the most time they'd spent together in weeks. She didn't want him to leave, but knew better than interfere. This was her husband's job as it had been since he stepped foot in London. She held onto the hope he would slow down after the baby was born. Seana was sorry she had pushed him to return Matt's call.

Gas sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Seana's hand. "Your hospitalization has opened my eyes love. I have been away from you too much. I promise to change that. The Malfoy Companies will not fall apart if Gaspare Maida isn't there twenty four seven. You mentioned going to visit your parents"

Seana's breath caught in her throat. Was her husband sending her away?

Squeezing her hand a little more firmly, Gas continued. "To that end, I think we should go spend time in Ireland. I'll get to spend time with the in-laws I admire, and you'll get to have some quality time with mum and dad. How does that sound?"

Seana was excited. Gas was willing to leave business behind to spend time away. "That would be fantastic Gas." Seana exclaimed, bringing Gas' hand up to her lips. "Some time away would do both of us good."

Gas smiled, but was a bit disappointed. Although his position was stressful, he enjoyed being at the forefront of one of the largest international companies in the wizarding world. He had expected Seana to defer to his job; to his need to do what Draco had hired him to do. He expected her to say….

But she hadn't. Instead, she was now gushing about their proposed holiday away. He was in it for good or for bad.

"I'll Owl my mum after I leave St Mungo's. Shall we plan on leaving by Saturday or Sunday?"

No matter what he had hoped Seana would say didn't matter. She hadn't said what he expected. He had committed to stepping away from The Malfoy Companies to accompany Seana to bloody Ireland. What had he been thinking?

"Gas! Are you listening love? Shall we plan to leave by Saturday or Sunday?"

He had asked and gotten his answer. "Of course I'm listening love. I don't think I'll be able to tie up my loose ends that quickly. How about we plan for the second week in May? Hopefully by that time, Matt will have transitioned. In fact, that's probably what he wants to discuss. I'll know more after we meet."

Gas didn't mention the letter he'd received from The Malfoy Line of Heirs, because it was Malfoy business between himself and Matt.

It was Seana's turn to be disappointed. She had been ecstatic when Gas offered to take some time away, but her hope had been it would be sooner than the second week in May. She had completely forgotten Gas would probably be the person to train Matt up. "Yes, of course love. With Matt coming aboard, you'll need to be front and center."

Then Seana had an epiphany. Something she should have thought about right from the off. Even before she and Gas had hired that abominable Flora. If it was acceptable to Gas, she would ask her mum to come stay with them for a bit. Her dad had a shop to look after, but her mum only had to look after her dad. As long as her dad didn't mind, Seana felt she had hit upon the perfect solution, _if_ Gas agreed.

Gas was sitting quietly lost in his own thoughts when Seana shared her idea. "Gas. Instead of us going to Ireland, why don't we invite my mum to come stay with us for a bit? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. What do you think?"

The word salvation flashed across Gas' eyes as he leaned in to give Seana a kiss on the lips. "If your mum is willing, I think you've hit on a brilliant idea. We have more than enough room, and she is more than welcome. You would have company as well as someone to look after you when I'm not here. We completely overlooked the most obvious answer. But how will Sean feel about having his wife gone from the house?"

This was the stumbling block. If her father didn't want her mum gone for an extended period of time, the issue would be moot. "We won't know unless we ask love. Find me parchment, a quill and an envelope. I'll write to ask. You can send it out on your way home."

Gas found what was needed in the bedside table.

Seana prefaced the request to her mum and dad with an entire page of explanation which she and Gas read over together judging it to be acceptable. Gas then pulled Seana into a tight hug whispering in her ear that he appreciated her not making him seem like a neglectful husband.

Turning her head so her lips met his, she whispered back. "You are a wonderful husband who has been inundated with work. If mum agrees to come, she will be taking a load off the both of us. Now you must get going. Matt must be standing outside the house wondering where you are. I love you Gaspare. I'll see you in the morning."

Giving Seana a last kiss, Gas told her she was amazing before leaving for the night.

/*/

Between leaving Seana and dropping the letter off at the Owl Services kiosk at St Mungo's, Gas had decided Matt would have to wait a bit longer because he needed to make a few stops to place orders for the house.

/*/

When Emilio finally reached home, he put away his purchases first thing, changed into a tee and pajama bottoms, poured a drink then sat back with his feet up. What a day it had been. With the first sip of brandy, the turmoil which had been roiling around his stomach dissipated. His appointment had gone extremely well. The position seemed to be his for the taking. He sighed, nothing was a given until he received a notice stamped approved. However, things looked good overall.

Then Emilio thought about his visit to Malfoy Estate. He couldn't think of a better word to describe it than amazing. He was amazed how he and Hermione had been in the same room chatting like it was still 2003. Being there was so…. Emilio sought the correct word. The visit felt so, right. It was like the fates were telling him he would have a second chance. Emilio knew he was being daft, but remained hopeful Hermione…..

"Pfffft," he said quietly. "Hermione what? One friendly visit and I'm acting like Hermione and I are on the verge of getting engaged. As if."

Emilio also had it in mind to speak to Matt. Even though he'd been joking, that small joke could have gone very wrong if Hermione had overheard. If there was a chance to get back to a certain place with the witch he'd never stop loving, he would take baby steps to get there. Not being involved in some abysmal whispering was a start.

A shiver ran through Emilio's body as he savored those times he and Hermione sat on this very couch immersed in each other. Emilio felt himself getting aroused and hastily took a sip of his drink hoping to relieve the pressure. Emilio turned his mind to other things.

He thought about the little snippet of gossip he'd overheard about Draco the previous year while attending a celebration at Matt's house. Seth and Sal had been having what seemed to be a contentious conversation away from the rest of the guests and he had stopped to listen when he heard Hermione's name. Sal had been on about Draco and the witch Pansy Parkinson, with Seth taking up for Draco. Draco had spent time with the Parkinson witch at some hotel and Sal had called him out about it. Draco being Draco had simply told Sal to step out of his business because Pansy meant nothing to him. Emilio also thought the Pansy Parkinson thing was the reason Sal and Draco had been chilly towards each other for several weeks.

The ever arrogant Draco Malfoy had cheated on Hermione. Emilio had filed the piece of information away in the recesses of his mind never to be looked at again. He hadn't even told Matt what he'd overheard that night. As deep as his feelings were for Hermione, he wouldn't ever speak about something that would hurt her and her child. But now, he wondered if someone such as himself who could show Hermione real love and loyalty stood a chance. Remembering how Hermione had immediately cottoned on to the prior interactions between himself and Leanne Moon, Emilio knew she was very perceptive, so he also wondered if Hermione knew about Draco's transgression.

"It's all bull shite," Emilio growled, landing a punch on the couch cushion. "I'll never stop hoping, but it all seems so futile."

Turning away from the brandy, Emilio accio'd his wand to summon a bottle of Guinness from the cooler. Another reminder of the times he and Hermione had joked about his preference for muggle beer.

As Emilio savored the brew, his mind went to what had transpired with Scorp. The big boy had seen him in Diagon Alley. As well traveled as Diagon Alley was, it was a wonder Scorp had been able to pick him out of a crowd. And the mobile incident. That had really been awkward even though he felt good that Hermione's child had taken such a liking to him. It sounded devious, but Emilio wondered if the way to Hermione's heart was through her son. Devious or not, he wanted Hermione Malfoy and would happily be a second father to her son. If he secured the Case Management position, perhaps he'd be in the perfect position to make it happen. The CW said he would know in a week. What a long seven days it would be.

/*/

After her visit with Hermione and Scorp, Hannah had immediately called Carmela to let her know what was going on. The two witches spoke for a few minutes with the upshot of the conversation being Hermione and Scorp should get away from Malfoy Estate for a short bit, or a long bit if she chose. Carmela agreed, promising to call Hermione first thing in the morning to invite her to Milan. The two witches also discussed Seana, with both hoping their daughter-in-law and friend would be okay. Carmela shared details of her conversation with Gas. Both witches hung up feeling as though things were back on the right track for Seana and Gas, and would be for Hermione and Scorp as well.

/*/

Matt hoped he wouldn't be late to meet Gas, but he had to send an Owl to Kim about being very late and to his assistant informing him he would probably be late to the office in the morning. Matt landed and looked around. The house was dark. It was obvious he had arrived before Gas. If his mission hadn't been as important as it was, Matt would have reconsidered bothering Gas, especially when Seana was in St Mungo's. However, it was important, so he waited.

Suddenly the door opened and Gas invited Matt in. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Matt. There were ends which needed to be tied up. Come on through. Rest your cloak and have a seat. I'd offer you refreshments, but mum came through like a hurricane and cleaned everything out she thought might be tainted, including the liquor. I have deliveries coming."

"No problem Gas." Matt replied. "It is I who should be apologizing for interrupting your day."

Gas waved off Matt's apology. "I'm aware of the importance of your visit. I stopped by my desk this evening to find a letter from The Malfoy Line of Heirs. We have a new leader. Congratulations."

Matt grinned at Gas. "Save those congratulations until I've proven myself mate. I know this will not be a cake walk. I'm hoping you and I will work side by side. No one should be asked to run these companies alone. I am impressed that you have not been taken away to the mental ward with all you have on your shoulders. In addition, right from the start, I think we should plan on adding a second level of loyal staff below us to keep weight off our shoulders, but I digress. My first question should be, how fast can you get me up to speed? I have ends in Milan that must be tied up, but it I my hope those won't take long."

Gas smiled at this novice because it had taken him years to get _up to speed_. Oh, Draco had made sure he was well trained up, but it had been a process. "Let me address getting up to speed first. There isn't a set amount of time. What I will suggest is that you read over the Malfoy manifesto that I'm sure came along with the transition. Perhaps there is some clever spell that will help you along."

Shaking his head, Matt glanced over to see if Gas was joking. He wasn't. Matt realized he should take the suggestion seriously as well. At least until he thoroughly scoured the pages of his Malfoy _Manifesto_ to see if there was such a spell or charm. "Alright Gas. I'll follow your lead."

"I know Milan is your home, however, I believe it will be more expedient for us to work together here in London, unless you've been shown or told otherwise."

Matt thought about it for a moment. He had run off, as Hermione had said, all willy-nilly. If he had taken the time to go through the entire Malfoy Book, he would have the answers. "I'll need to take a step back Gas. Even though I know every investor is clamoring for a meeting with the new Head, I ask that you put them off for at least a fortnight. I'll need to make arrangements on my end, and I'll also need to read my instructions in full. I apologize for taking you away from your wife. I'll catch the first open portkey back to Milan, and I'll contact you tomorrow mid-morning. Thanks again for seeing me Gas. Goodnight."

"No problem Matt." Gas replied. "We are in this together. It's family helping family. I'll set up the meeting for Monday 18 May which will give us time to get you acclimated to being in charge. In the interim, I'll do what I normally do, soothe the beasts. I will also put together a posting to find four people who have offered unwavering support to me from the day I walked through the doors."

"Sounds like the start of a good plan Gas." Matt said, extending his hand.

Gas had a ready smile as he gave Matt's hand a firm shake. "You are in it now mate. For good or for bad."

"That I am," laughed Matt. "That I am."

Gas offered a suggestion. "Instead of taking a portkey, why don't you apparate to Malfoy Estate and walk through the floo?"

"Actually, it's a bit late, and I've bothered Hermione enough for one evening. A portkey will be fine. Goodnight."

/*/

As Matt waited for the next available portkey, he had time to think about Kim. She most certainly would have an earful for him, especially since he hadn't advised her of his plans to floo to London.

Matt sighed. He wasn't looking forward to another fun night in the Lozio household.

/*/

Gas accepted his deliveries then set about putting everything away with his wand. After a quick shower, he poured himself a drink and thought how well things seemed to be moving along.


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 22**

"No problem Matt." Gas replied. "We are in this together. It's family helping family. I'll set up the meeting for Monday 18 May which will give us time to get you acclimated to being in charge. In the interim, I'll do what I normally do, soothe the beasts. I will also put together a posting to find four people who have offered unwavering support to me from the day I walked through the doors."

"Sounds like the start of a good plan Gas." Matt said, extending his hand.

Gas had a ready smile as he gave Matt's hand a firm shake. "You are in it now mate. For good or for bad."

"That I am," laughed Matt. "That I am."

Gas offered a suggestion. "Instead of taking a portkey, why don't you apparate to Malfoy Estate and walk through the floo?"

"Actually, it's a bit late, and I've bothered Hermione enough for one evening. A portkey will be fine. Goodnight."

/*/

As Matt waited for the next available portkey, he had time to think about Kim. She most certainly would have an earful for him, especially since he hadn't advised her of his plans to floo to London.

Matt sighed. He wasn't looking forward to another fun night in the Lozio household.

/*/

Gas accepted his deliveries then set about putting everything away with his wand. After a quick shower, he poured himself a drink and thought how well things seemed to be moving along.

 **/**

 **/**

 **A/N: On 6/26/18, (26/6/18),** I received a profound review with a very relevant plot point. I couldn't converse with the reviewer because it came from a **guest**. I can't thank him or her personally, but it got me thinking. From here, I might have to twist things around a bit. **Thanks again guest**.

/

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 23**

 **/**/**

Tuesday morning was creeping in when Matt arrived home. As he figured, Kim was in a bitch of a mood, and was at his throat as soon as he apparated in.

"Since when have you started staying out until all bloody hours? Shall I call Emilio to find out what you've been up to? I know he was a part of it. Nothing transpires unless Emilio knows about it, or is part of it."

Matt didn't want to argue or get back on the subject of The Line of Heirs, so he explained nothing which infuriated Kim more.

"Perhaps that little bitch on your staff has caught your eye. She's quick to shake her arse whenever you're in her view. Is she the one who will be taking my place?"

It had been a long, unproductive day, and Kim was pissing him off. Matt didn't want to hear this bull shite. He began shouting before he thought about it. "You're being ridiculous Kim. You're talking like a mad woman. Why don't you take your arse back in the bedroom where you won't have to see my face. To make you happy, I'll lie down out here."

But Kim had no intention of letting up. Her husband had spent a night away from home doing Merlin knows what. "I'm not going anywhere. Will you need to shower? I mean if you've been out shagging some cow, the smell is probably all over you."

It was enough. Matt jumped up. Taking Kim by the arm, he pushed her towards the bedroom. "As you've pointed out, I'm only good enough for the pig farmers daughter. Yet you're accusing me of being intimate with some other witch. You can't have it both ways unless you also think the pig farmer's daughter has made it to Milan. I love you Kim, but sometimes you go too far."

Kim twisted around and brought her fingernails across Matt's neck. Jumping back, Matt grabbed his neck.

"You're a piece of shite Matt Lozio. Take those scratches to your witch. Let her heal them." She shouted before striding into the bedroom and closing the door behind her with a snap.

/*/

Matt felt defeated. He was under so much pressure yet he couldn't count on the one person who should be standing with him. Had Kim given him a minute to catch his breath instead of jumping on him with both feet, they could have tried to have a decent conversation. Matt understood Kim might be frightened for their future, but he couldn't equate this vitriol spouting, violent woman with the witch he loved.

/*/

Even though it was after 1:00 am, Matt gathered a few things including his Malfoy paperwork, then apparated directly to Emilio's.

Emilio would be sleep, but Matt didn't want to talk anyway. He simply wanted some peace and quiet. He had just stretched out on the couch meaning to kip out until time to go to work when Emilio entered the living room with wand drawn.

"Matt! What the hell? What's going on?"

"What does it look like Emilio? Snapped Matt. "I'm kipping on your couch. It seems I've upset my lovely wife. I really don't want to talk about it now. I just want to lay my head down for a couple of hours."

"Fine." Emilio snapped back heading to his bedroom. "It is what it is. You'll be more comfortable in the other bedroom."

"Cousin!" Matt called to Emilio's back. "Thank you. I apologize for my tone. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Matt."

Pulling the blanket up over his shoulder, Emilio couldn't begin to fathom what was going on between Matt and Kim.

/*/

Scorp and Hermione slept in but were having their breakfast by 10:30 am. While they ate, Hermione explained to Scorp that she was going to call Mela to see if they could spend the weekend in Milan.

"I love Mela mum. I love Fausto too. Uncle Sal is mad on us. He frowns at me."

Hermione was so surprised she froze with a piece of toast between plate and mouth. What was Sal doing that made her son think he was angry? "I believe you are mistaken Scorp. Uncle Sal isn't angry. He loves us."

"Yes mum. Uncle Sal loves us, but he's mad on us too. When you're not looking, he seems so mad. Uncle Harry and Auntie Hannah are never mad to us. They really love us."

Hermione was getting annoyed because she didn't know how Scorp had come to this conclusion. She had noticed that Sal was a bit withdrawn since Draco died, but she hadn't seen any anger. "Enough of that Scorp." She ordered in a firm voice. "Uncle Sal loves us a lot and would never be mean to either of us."

"Please don't be cross mum. Uncle Sal isn't mean. He's just mad."

Without realizing it, Hermione raised her voice. "Scorpius Malfoy, you stop this right now. Mum has a lot on her mind and doesn't want to hear you go on about things that aren't true. Finish your breakfast so Crissy can help you with your letters and numbers."

Scorp realized he had made his mum cross, again, so he kept his eyes on his plate and finished his breakfast as asked.

Realizing she had been a bit harsh with her son, Hermione tried to bring some calm to the situation. "Scorp love. Before you go practice your letters, I'd like to introduce you to one of your ancestors."

"An-ce-tors mum?"

No Scorp. An-ces-tors. His name is Louis Adrian Malfoy. He loved your daddy as he will love you. Come with mum."

Scorp followed his mum to the den. After glancing around the room, he advised Hermione that Louis must have gone to the shops because the room was empty.

Hermione laughed as she took Scorp by the hand and led him to Louis' portrait. "Louis is not a real person…."

"Hermione please," groused Louis.

Hermione rephrased her comment. "Let me explain love. Louis is a real person who lived a very long time ago. His spirit is now encased in a portrait. Say hello."

Scorpius glanced at the portrait then back at his mum. "Louis looks like daddy and Seth and Matt. He's a Malfoy alright mum. Hello Louis. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I'm happy to meet you."

A delighted Louis returned the greeting. "Hello. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance young Malfoy. I expect great things from you."

Hermione smiled, but gave Louis a caution. "Young Malfoy has all the time in the world to think about future things. He has too many thoughts in his head as it is. For now Louis, we will concentrate on him learning to read."

Louis replied with a dour expression. "Meaning taken Hermione. If you have things to see to, perhaps Scorpius and I could have a little chat, if you don't mind."

"I don't have any problem leaving Scorp with you Louis. However, I will reiterate. I'd like you to be cautious with what you say to my son. 

Louis huffed that he would be careful with his words.

/*/

Hermione did have things to do. She wanted to call Carmela to let her know she and Scorp were coming through on Friday. She had to let Hannah know as well. Then she planned to have a word with Sal to find out why Scorp thought he was angry with them.

Carmela was ecstatic to have her adopted daughter and grandson come for a stay. SSE (Sal and Seth had changed DLM to Sal & Seth Enterprises several years ago) wasn't busy so Carmela had time to chat, telling Hermione that Gas and Seana might be coming through on the weekend as well. "Listen sweetie, why don't you bring your research on the living portraits with you? We can go over it. Actually, why don't you come through early Friday and spend some time with me at SSE. Willem will be so happy to see you and Scorp."

Hermione thought it was a good idea. She and Scorp would get away from Malfoy Estate and see good friends as well. "Alright mum. We'll come through around 10:00 am your time. We'll see you then."

"One thing down," sighed Hermione. "On to the next." She wanted to contact Sal. As busy as he was, she didn't have any idea where he was. However, the mobile would reach him wherever he was. Hermione dialed Sal's number.

One-two-three rings.

 _Hello Hermione. Everything alright? How's Scorp? How are you?_

 _Everything is going as expected Sal. Scorp is fine. However, something has come up. I'd like to speak with you the next time you're in London._

Sal hesitated. The first thought that came to mind was Hermione had found out what he and Seth had tried to hide from her. Sal really didn't want to disclose certain things, but his next thought was if Hermione knew something, perhaps he could clarify things to bring her some peace and closure. If that was the case, he would disclose. Draco was dead. It couldn't hurt him, but would help Hermione get on with her life.

 _Whatever you need Hermione. I can be in London tomorrow afternoon if that's good for you._

 _As long as I'm not taking you away from important business Sal, Wednesday afternoon will be fine._

 _Not many things are more important than you and Scorp. Wednesday afternoon it is then. Give Scorpius my love and say hello to Louis for me. I'll speak to you on Wednesday._

 _We'll see you then Sal. Thank you._

For a few minutes, Hermione sat with the mobile in her lap, wondering. Then she went to see just how much Louis had corrupted her son.

/*/

Sal had remained lost in thought after ending his call from Hermione. Slamming a fist down on his desk, he cursed Draco. "I don't want to get caught up in your bloody mess, but as I told you to your face. If Hermione ever got wind of anything, I would not lie to her." He'd finesse it, downplay it and possibly omit some things, but he would speak on it.

Sal remembered clearly the night he and Draco had their disagreement over Pansy Parkinson. Draco had admitted he'd gone to meet Parkinson, but strenuously denied he'd cheated on Hermione. Draco had explained Pansy wanted him to invest in a business venture without alerting Hermione to the fact she was trying to borrow from her husband. It had been a mistake because Pansy's venture turned out to be a shite idea. When he denied her request, Pansy had tried to remind Draco of their nights together at Hogwarts and after, but he hadn't fallen for it. He'd left her sitting in a hotel room chair looking forlorn.

It had taken a lot for Draco to own up to taking a meeting alone in a hotel with a witch, but he didn't want to lose the respect of one of his best mates. They ended the quarrel with Draco telling Sal he wasn't anyone's fuck boy and never would be, so he should stay out of his and Hermione's business. Sal had shot back he wouldn't be in Draco's business if he conducted himself as a married man should. After their disagreement, he and Draco were stiff with each other for a time, but Sal hadn't cared because Hermione was like a sister to him. He would protect her at all costs.

Whether Draco did or didn't do anything with Parkinson, he was a married wizard who had no business being in close quarters with any witch other than his wife, which is the way Sal looked at it. All Sal knew was he would be forthcoming, but wouldn't hurt Hermione.

/*/

Hermione went to the den to collect Scorp only to find him talking the ear off a portrait. Louis had met his match.

"Time to go see Crissy." Hermione said to her son. "You must study if you want to be brilliant."

"Like daddy, right mum?"

"Yes sweetie. Just like daddy. Did you show Louis how smart you are?"

"Louis said I'm already smart because I'm a Malfoy. I might not have to study anymore."

Hermione wanted to smile, but she sighed instead. "If you insist on filling his head with nonsense Louis, Scorp will not be allowed to visit with you. He is going through a painful period right now. He doesn't need you to inundate him with untrue statements."

Louis came back with a snide remark of his own. "Is it really me who is filling the child's head with nonsense? I mean, do you really intend to ask Minister Lozier to be his daddy?"

Hermione turned to look at Scorp who suddenly found an interesting string hanging from his jumper. "Scorpius Malfoy! What's this garbage? Have you been telling Louis bad things?"

"Mum. Mum. I didn't lie. Meel does like us. If we ask nicely, I'm sure he'll agree to be my daddy. It's not hard to be a daddy. All he'll have to do is read to me, give me some kisses and tuck me in. It's not hard."

Hermione had heard enough. Facing Louis, she told him not to put much store in Scorp's ramblings because he had a vivid imagination.

"Vivid imagination is it?" Sniped Louis closing his eyes. "You are a young widow alone Hermione. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have a protector."

"Now who's talking nonsense." She snapped back. "I've been a widow for two weeks. The last thing on my mind is Emilio Lozier, or any other wizard, so I'll thank you to cease that kind of talk. I'd expect it from a child, but not a grown wizard such as yourself."

With eyes still closed, Louis muttered that it was her life, but he was only trying to look out for her."

The conversation had become contentious. Although Hermione didn't want to upset Scorp, she had to get her point across. "Stop looking out for me Louis. I can manage on my own."

Louis had more to say so Hermione called out to Crissy. When the elf appeared, Hermione gave orders to take Scorpius to potty then have him practice his letters and numbers.

With Scorp out of the room, Hermione started to lay into Louis, but he got there first. "You speak to me as though I'm some ne'er do well Hermione. I'm not. I'm a Malfoy who will always look out for Malfoys. I wasn't trying to be cunning. Do you think I haven't heard things here and in Milan? I have great respect for Draco and always will, but I know what transpired before you married him. You and Emilio were a couple. A happy couple if I'm not mistaken, so please don't pretend I don't know what I'm talking about. You married Draco, but he's gone. Please do not spend the rest of your life in mourning."

Hermione was so choked up it took her several minutes before she could respond. "Thank you for your insight Louis." She said choking back sobs. "Just know I was a witch on my own for many years before dating Draco or Emilio. I'm not afraid to be a witch on my own once again. Scorp will not be allowed back in this room. Good day to you."

Louis opened his eyes, and whispered some profound words. "You and Draco taught me modern mores and you are now irritated that I abide by them. Hermione Malfoy, you are still a very stubborn witch. It's my hope that Matthias will stop by to pay his respects. He and I will get this sorted."

/*/

Hermione called Hannah. All this talk about Emilio was driving her mad and she had to speak to the one witch in London who was the voice of reason. Hannah listened to all Hermione had to say then proceeded to offer her carefully worded opinion. One which did not contain the words Emilio Lozier. When they finished their chat, Hermione felt much better.

/*/

Seana was glad to be back in her own home. She was even happier because her mum had agreed to come to London to help out. Her father had even arranged to take a bit of time off so he could accompany his wife. Life was good. Gas had already left so Seana was alone arranging the closets and shelves. Thanks To Carmela, everything with any hint of taint had been removed. Their home smelled clean and sweet and was well stocked.

After finishing up, Seana got her mobile to call Hermione, Carmela and Hannah to thank them for their support. All three conversations were short with each witch happy Seana would have the assistance and support she needed. Although Carmela had hoped her son and daughter-in-law would be coming through on the weekend, she was glad Seana was safe.

/*/

Kim hadn't slept a wink. Although she was angry with Matt, she knew she had crossed lines. She had belittled and accused the wizard she loved knowing he would never put another witch over her. And the remarks about Emilio as well as the pig farmer remarks had been outrageous. She was so angry, but walking into the living room to find it empty made her realize she might be losing her husband. Kim had appointments scheduled for that morning, but decided she would get things straightened out even if she had to go to the Ministry to track Matt down.

/*/

Matt and Emilio barely spoke when they had breakfast together.

"Some things have happened that I don't care to discuss at the moment. I've already advised my office I would be late today. If you don't mind, I'll remain here for a bit."

"Of course I don't mind Matt. Stay as long as you like. Not to speak out of turn, but I suggest you allow me to heal those vile looking scratches. We wouldn't want the Minister of Finance appearing before his staff looking as though he's been in a physical altercation."

Matt smiled at his cousin. "We wouldn't want that, even though it's true. Heal away Emilio."

The two cousins spoke a bit more before Emilio apparated to work. Matt didn't explain much, but assured Emilio they would talk later that day.

"Deal," remarked Emilio. "I'll speak to you later.

/*/

Worried over the state of his wife and his marriage, Matt sent Kim an Owl.

 _Kim,_

 _I love you, but right now I need space to do what needs to be done. This whole Malfoy Heir thing is stressful. I need you by my side not at my throat._

 _Matt_

After thinking things over, Matt called to tell his assistant he would be absent the entire day. Then he pulled out the Malfoy Manifesto and began to review the details.

/*/

Sal remained unsettled. By 5:00 pm, he was walking into his mother and father's home looking to speak with his father. The matter was delicate so he chose to speak with Fausto instead of Carmela. Sal had only been there for ten minutes when Fausto came through the floo and grabbed him up in a hug.

"My son has decided to visit his father. That's news. You're mother thinks you've deserted her. How are you son? I hope all is going well."

"Sorry I haven't come sooner. However, everything has been in an uproar since Draco died. I apologize. I'll try to stop by more often."

This was his son. Fausto knew right off something was wrong. "Since you are here at a time you knew your mother would not be here, I assume whatever is bothering you can only be discussed between men."

Sal smiled at his papa. "You know me too well papa. I have reservations about something I need to do, and I'd welcome your advice."

"Alright," said Fausto, gesturing for Sal to begin.

Sal started with Hermione's request to see him then explained in minute detail what he thought it might be about.

Fausto hadn't hesitated. "Right now, you don't know exactly what Hermione wants, so be cautious. However, I suggest you not lie to her whatever the matter. Draco explained certain things to your satisfaction. Enlighten our girl, but do not cast aspersions. From a few things I've picked up from your mother, I know Hermione had some doubts about Draco's faithfulness. Dispel those doubts so she can get on with her life. I don't want her feeling as though she failed as a wife and a woman."

Sal exhaled. "I can do that papa. I will do it for Hermione and Scorp. Your daughter hasn't failed anyone for as long as I've known her. I told her I'd be by Wednesday afternoon. However, I think I'll call ahead to see if she'll see me tonight. Thank you for your counsel papa. Tell mum I'll see her soon. I'll give Hermione and Scorp your regards."

Fausto laughed. "Sounds good son, but you've left out one person. Give Louis my regards as well."

Sal grinned. "That I will do. We wouldn't want to upset Louis Adrian Malfoy. Love you papa. I'll speak to you soon."

/*/

Although she was surprised to hear from Sal before Wednesday, Hermione gladly invited him to come through. Thirty minutes later, Sal stepped out of the Malfoy Estate floo looking to clear up a few discrepancies.

Hermione greeted Sal as she always had with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She gave him an appraising look but found nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly she felt silly. She had dragged Sal there on the word of her imaginative son. What would he think of her?

"I hope you'll stay for dinner Sal. You're no stranger. Help yourself to drinks if you want. Scorp will be delighted to see you."

"Thanks Hermione. Before I see Scorp, I'd like to pay my respects to Louis. Papa's orders."

"Perfect," quipped Hermione. "Louis could always use some respects."

/*/

By the time Sal was finished with Louis, Crissy had brought Scorp down to visit with his uncle.

"Scorp," Sal said lifting the boy up in the air. "You are getting so big. Have you been taking good care of mum?"

"Uncle Sal. It's you. I'm mum's big boy."

Watching Sal and her son together, Hermione was feeling like a complete idiot until Scorp asked Sal if was happy with them.

Sal seemed to freeze at the question but quickly regained his composure.

"Of course I'm happy with you." He replied, glancing over at Hermione.

"Okay Uncle Sal. You not mad to us. Mum got me a new mobile at the shops. I saw Meel. Mum said I was silly."

Sal hadn't ever heard Scorp talk this much. "Scorp is an amazing child Hermione. His vocabulary has increased tenfold from even the last time I saw him."

Hermione nodded in silent agreement as she called them to the table.

/*/

After dinner, Hermione allowed Scorp a bit more time with his uncle before calling Crissy to come get him.

"Say goodnight to Uncle Sal."

"Goodnight Uncle Sal. Be happy to mum."

Sal poured himself a whiskey before asking Hermione why she needed to see him.

Pouring herself a wine, Hermione tried to figure out the best way to start. Deciding there wasn't a wrong or right way, she just started. "For some reason, Scorp thinks you are angry with us. He's convinced you look at him and I with an angry face. So my question is, do you have something on your mind we need to discuss?"

Sal was embarrassed. A perceptive child had picked up on something he thought he was hiding very well. "My apologies to you and Scorp if it seemed as though I was angry with the two of you. You are like a sister to me. I could never be angry with you or Scorpius. I think it comes down to me being angry with myself for not being wizard enough to set the record straight. Rightly or wrongly there is something I need to share."

Hermione took a small sip of wine, asking astutely. "Does this something have anything to do with Pansy Parkinson? If so, I'm aware Draco…."

Sal cut across her. "You are correct in thinking what I want to share is about Pansy Parkinson. However, I think you might have it all wrong as did I before I confronted Draco. He did meet with her and the meeting was in a hotel."

Hermione jumped up so fast she spilled wine all over the table. "Draco is dead Sal. Do we really have to relive my failure to keep my husband to myself? Always shouting and fussing. I drove him to another witch."

Sal had conjured a wet cloth to wipe up the wine, but dropped it to put his arms around Hermione. "Stop it. Do you see the state you've gotten yourself in? You are crying and blaming yourself for something that never happened. Please sit back down so I can explain."

Hermione summoned a napkin to wipe her face before looking over at Sal.

"As I previously stated, I thought Draco had played you false so I confronted him. Initially, Draco raged at me for daring to get in his business. He felt he didn't owe me any explanation. However, after I made certain statements about not wanting him around me, he decided an explanation was in order. He did see the witch, but it was a discreet meeting because Miss Parkinson didn't want it known she was broke and begging money from friends. She had put forth some rubbish business scheme which Draco had rejected immediately. She had then tried using her wiles on him which he also rejected. From his own mouth, Draco told me he walked out leaving her sitting in a chair looking forlorn. There you have it. You were a wonderful wife to him. Stop looking backward at what you perceive as failure, and start looking forward to a wonderful future. You didn't fail him, so stop blaming yourself. You didn't kill him nor did you drive him to any other witch. It has pained me to see you beating yourself up over things imagined. Otherwise, I would have kept all this to myself."

Hermione managed a small smile. "Thank you for telling me this Sal. You've always been a champion for me. I think it's been your lot in life to stand up for me. I believe it will be easier for me to move forward knowing I wasn't a failure at marriage. At least I hope it will."

"You'll be fine. You are a strong, beautiful woman who won't have any trouble making a fresh start for you and Scorp. There's probably some wizard just around the corner waiting to snatch you up."

"Now you're talking foolish Sal." Hermione answered while smothering a laugh.

Sal watched as the bloom returned to Hermione's face and the worry lines seemed to disappear. It was good to see her laugh. "I'm not talking foolish. Draco often joked about how we were jealous because he saw you first. I'm fairly certain there's another wizard out there who thinks the very same way."

/*/

Sal and Hermione spoke for another thirty minutes before he told her it was getting late.

"It is late. If you'd like to stay, there is plenty of room."

Sal pulled a face. "Why you little minx." He joked. "Inviting me to stay over then? Am I to think our talk has led you to believe I'm your next wizard?"

Hermione guffawed. "You dirty minded prat. I was only thinking of your comfort."

"I know," answered Sal as he stood to hug Hermione. "I was just making a little joke. Thank you for the invite but I have to be back in Portugal by morning. Thank you for listening to my speech. Kiss Scorp for me. Now I have you on the right track, I don't think he'll see any more scowls from Uncle Sal. Be well Hermione."

/*/

Hermione poured herself one last wine. No matter what she and Scorp thought, shouting hadn't driven her husband away. She felt happier and lighter, but a bit restless. Perhaps tonight she would have a bath and manually release that bit of restlessness.

Using her wand to clear things away and turn off the lights, Hermione took the stairs two at a time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 23**

Sal watched as the bloom returned to Hermione's face and the worry lines seemed to disappear. It was good to see her laugh. "I'm not talking foolish. Draco often joked about how we were jealous because he saw you first. I'm fairly certain there's another wizard out there who thinks the very same way."

/*/

Sal and Hermione spoke for another thirty minutes before he told her it was getting late.

"It is late. If you'd like to stay, there is plenty of room."

Sal pulled a face. "Why you little minx." He joked. "Inviting me to stay over then? Am I to think our talk has led you to believe I'm your next wizard?"

Hermione guffawed. "You dirty minded prat. I was only thinking of your comfort."

"I know," answered Sal as he stood to hug Hermione. "I was just making a little joke. Thank you for the invite but I have to be back in Portugal by morning. Thank you for listening to my speech. Kiss Scorp for me. Now I have you on the right track, I don't think he'll see any more scowls from Uncle Sal. Be well Hermione."

/*/

Hermione poured herself one last wine. No matter what she and Scorp thought, shouting hadn't driven her husband away. She felt happier and lighter, but a bit restless. Perhaps tonight she would have a bath and manually release that bit of restlessness.

Using her wand to clear things away and turn off the lights, Hermione took the stairs two at a time.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 24**

After utilizing a bit of Emilio's breakfast materials, Matt sat down in the study to concentrate on his Malfoy Manifesto. So far, Matt hadn't run across anything new. It was all there. He was in charge. He had to make his position known. His only responsibility, for five years, had to be the Malfoy Companies. Matt paused his reading. So far, there hadn't been any mention from where he had to rule. Maybe it was implied, but it wasn't stated. Perhaps Kim could have her wish. He could be Head of all things Malfoy from Milan. Matt paused again. Why would he want to remain in Milan if he had to give up his position as Minister? He could rule with impunity from London as Draco had done.

That brought Matt back to Kim. She would not go quietly to London. He knew that. Then, as though a light bulb went off in his head, he had what he thought was a viable solution. Grabbing his mobile, Matt dialed up Theo Nott, Super Realtor. Theo answered on the second ring.

 _Hello Minister. How are things? What can I do for you?_

Now that Matt had Theo on the line, he hoped he wouldn't come off sounding like some dolt.

 _Hello Theo. Things are fine. Thanks for asking. I have a question and a request._

Theo hesitated for a bit. _A question for me? Alright, ask away._

 _This may be a bit premature, but if Kim and I relocate to London, could you make a spot for her in your offices?_

Theo hesitated again, wondering where all this was coming from. _A spot for Kim? Well, selling in England is a bit different from selling in Italy. Our products are vastly different_.

Matt felt like he was pushing, but felt he didn't have a choice. He had to have something to offer Kim. _As you know Theo, Kim is an experienced realtor who has her own offices here in Milan which she will be loath to give up. If she had a sure position, it would be easier for her to make the transition from here to there._

 _Is Kim looking for an immediate position? I mean like this week or next?_

 _No Theo. Not that immediate. Perhaps in the next two weeks if everything goes to plan._

 _Alright then Matt. I believe I can take her on. She'll need to be trained up a bit, but that's a small thing. Since she's had her own shop, perhaps we can work on setting up special circumstances for her. Is Kim alright with this?_

 _Therein lies the rub Theo. I haven't spoken to Kim yet. I was simply trying to suss out our options. I'll speak to her and get back to you._

 _Fine Matt. Let me know as quickly as you can. If I need to make a spot for Kim, I'd rather know sooner than later. Does this revolve around Malfoy business? I've heard you are set to take Draco's place as the Malfoy heir._

 _I'll get back to you as quickly as I can. And yes, it does revolve around Malfoy business. Thank you for your consideration Theo. It has taken a load off my mind. I'll speak to you soon._

 _Alright Matt. I'll wait for your call. Give Kim my regards._

The call had ended on a high note. Matt was chuffed. If this worked out, Kim wouldn't have anything to bitch about. In fact, if they kept their home, it would be possible for Kim to sell in Italy as well as England. Selling from both countries would be just the thing to keep Kim busy and her mind off his absences. What was not to like? Matt borrowed a quill and parchment to send a speed Owl to Kim. They had to talk.

/*/

Hermione and Scorp had had a good morning. They had gotten up early, eaten breakfast then walked down to the park so Scorp could swing. It was a tad bit chilly but Hermione had dressed herself and Scorp for the weather. Scorp was having a good time. Every time he came down the slide he would run over to Hermione to get his accolades.

"See me mum? See me? I'm getting so big."

Hermione gave her son a wide grin each time he brought his boastful little butt over to her. "Yes love. You are doing a good job. We'll be going soon. Do you want mum to push you on the swing?"

"Yes please. I sing now. Then we have lunch. I hungry."

It was almost 1:30. Hermione hadn't realized how long they'd been gone. Dusty, Embers and Crissy were probably standing at the doors wringing their hands. "Alright sweetie. Let's have a few swings then we'll go home to have lunch."

Hermione was pushing Scorp on the swing when her mobile rang. She checked the Caller-ID. Xavier Cross was calling. Xavier? Hermione let the call go to voicemail wondering what Xavier could want with her. After a few more pushes, she told Scorp it was time to get back home. Scorp, who was obviously hungry, was more than glad to get off the swing.

"Wow. I did a lot of things today mum. I'm very hungry."

Hermione gave him a big smile. "You certainly did. Let's go get you a nice lunch. How about some chips and a sandwich?"

"Yes tips." Scorp repeated. "I love tips. Come on mum. Hurry."

/*/

Hermione hadn't been far from wrong. Dusty and Crissy met them at the door.

Being a bit more partial to Dusty since she had explained _Daddy Loves Me_ to Scorp, Hermione asked the elf to take Scorp to get washed up. To make things even, Hermione had Crissy fix the lunch.

Hermione took a few bites from her sandwich but found she really wasn't hungry. She was content to sit there watching Scorp eat. As she sat idly by, Hermione decided it was as good a time as any to return Xavier's call.

Hermione dialed back the number that had come up on the Caller-ID

One ring. Two Rings. Three rings.

Hermione didn't want to disturb the Head of Ministry Services so she disconnected the call thinking to call Xavier back later.

Scorp had finished all his lunch and his drink as well.

"My goodness love. You were very hungry. You haven't left a thing on your plate."

"Nope. All gone."

"Go do potty. I'll be upstairs as soon as I finish clearing up. We'll read your new book after we do your letters and numbers."

"No letters and numbers mum. I'm already smart."

Bringing her face down to Scorp's level, Hermione firmly told him that Louis was wrong. All little boys had to study to become smart.

"But I'm a Malfoy mum. I was born smart."

Hermione was more than annoyed with Louis' interfering. "Please do not contradict me Scorpius. Mum is telling you all children, including Malfoy children, must study. Go upstairs to potty then get your book and study kit. I'll be right there."

"But mum…"

"But nothing young man. Please do as you're told. Don't forget to have Crissy or Dusty wash your hands. Go now."

"Yes mum." Scorp replied sadly. "I'm going now."

"Thank you love. I'll be up soon."

/*/

Hermione cleared up in a matter of seconds but headed to the den to speak to Louis. Perhaps it was past time to send his arse back to Milan.

Keeping her composure, Hermione told Louis she would like a word.

"Good afternoon Hermione." Louis answered dully.

Hermione ignored the greeting. "My son is under the impression he doesn't have to study his numbers and letters anymore, because he is a Malfoy. It's true he is a Malfoy, but it is also true he needs to study. I could go back and forth with my child about what it means to be a Malfoy, but I won't. You will. I realize I told you Scorp would not be allowed any further visits with you. However, I'd like you to speak to Scorpius and clear this matter up once and for all since it was your words which have led him astray. I will bring him down _after_ we go over his studies. I am trying to be fair and equitable Louis. I expect you to be the same."

Louis sighed. "My apologies to you Hermione. I have put my foot in it yet again. My Malfoy pride got the better of me. In my time, Malfoy parents weren't so much interested in teaching their sons numbers, letters and reading as they were in teaching them to cheat, lie and womanize."

Hermione smiled at Louis' outrageous statement. "I hope you won't be telling that to Scorp. He's a very smart, young, impressionable wizard who might take you at your word, again. I'd like Scorp to know you, so I will allow him to visit. Might I suggest you tell him nice stories about how Carmela and I found you, or how the family found Matt and Seth. Perhaps you might tell him about the family you've found and the friends you've made over the years with us. There are a ton of good things you can tell him. True things. Scorp is astute for his age. He might be able to tell you a few things as well."

Louis opened his eyes. "That's fair Hermione. Thank you."

"So we have an agreement. You will only tell him good, true things. He'll learn the rest as he grows older."

"Agreed. Have you sorted the funeral service photos? When you have time, I'd like to see the lot. Perhaps tonight after you put Scorpius down for the night."

"That's a reasonable request Louis, which I will gladly fulfill. Scorp will see you in a bit. I'm trusting you to do this right. Please don't let me down."

"I will not let either of you down. You have my word."

Hermione had only taken a few steps toward the door when Louis called her name.

"Yes Louis. What do you need?"

"I hope you won't think I'm interfering, but when Matt has some free time, I'd like to speak with him."

"I'll let Matt know. He and Emilio were actually here last night, so I probably won't see him for a while. They stopped by to see how Scorp and I were doing. Matt was in London to meet up with Gas and Emilio was in London interviewing at The Ministry of Magic. I'll leave Matt a message."

"It seems my family forgets me. Seth too if possible. I'd like to see my family."

Hermione understood. Even a portrait was allowed to fear for the safety of his family. "I'll see what can be arranged Louis. See you in a bit."

/*/

When Scorp learned he would be visiting Louis after his studies, he sped through the numbers and letters. "I did good mum, right? I see Louis now? He's funny mum."

Hermione had never thought of Louis as funny, but perhaps her son saw something she hadn't. "Yes love. You may now have a visit with Louis."

Scorp decided to take his mobile with him. Why, Hermione didn't know, but allowed it. Standing in front of the portrait, she casually reminded Louis of his promise then left Scorp to chat with his ancestor.

/*/

Hermione prepared herself a nice cup of tea while she waited for the visit to be over. She loved white tea. As she sipped, Hermione thought about the call she received from Xavier wondering if something might be wrong. Sitting there, cup in hand, Hermione decided to go directly to the source. If something was wrong, Carmela would know. She dialed her mum.

Carmela picked up after the second ring.

 _Hello love. I'm just finishing up the day. Let me call you when I get home._

Hermione laughed. _Of course. This lady of leisure forgot that some people have to work._

Carmela chuckled. _Call you back after I've settled myself at home._

 _Okay. I'll speak with you later._

 _/*/_

Carmela sighed. She could have spoken to Hermione then and there, but she needed time to get her thoughts together. The Minister had visited earlier to make a private statement. A statement he wanted her to know but didn't want disclosed.

Hermione finished her tea. A smile crossed her face as she listened to Scorp chattering away to Louis. As foul as Louis could sometimes be, she hoped he would keep that type of shite away from her son, or, she _would_ take measures.

/*/

Hermione was on her second cup of tea when Hannah came though. "Hello lovely. It's me come to find out why your brother is hesitant to stop by. What has he done, and in what manner shall we kill him?"

The two witches hugged each other before Hannah plopped herself down in a chair.

"Want tea?"

"No thanks love. I'm on my way to the Leaky. I just wanted to stop by to get the facts."

"Alright then. Your husband, my brother came through last evening to find Emilio sitting with me."

"Oh shite! I imagine he acted out."

"Actually he didn't. Matt was here as well. However, after they left, Harry told me I seemed to be very busy. I didn't like his tone and told him to stay out of my personal life because I would invite whomever I wished to come through my doors. He apologized, but I really didn't want to hear it. I've told him three times already to mind his business. He left. I pouted. That's the end of the story."

"I'm sorry Hermione. Your brother seems to think he's your father."

"No Hannah. I'm grown. Even my father wouldn't be as obnoxious as your husband."

"True, true. I'll have another talk with the git. Perhaps this time he'll listen. So besides my husband being a prat. What else is going on?"

"Strangest thing. Today when Scorp and I were at the park I got a call from Xavier Cross. I was busy with Scorp so I didn't answer, but I'm wondering what he wants. I called Carmela thinking she would know if anything was wrong. She was finishing up at work so we didn't have a chance to chat. She's going to call me back. If anyone knows what's going on, it will be mum."

Hannah caught herself. She was about to make a reply about what she thought she knew but decided against it. Hermione was grown. She'd figure it out.

"Alright love," she said getting up from the chair. "I'd better get to work. Tell Carmela hello for me. How come Scorp hasn't come to greet me?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows nodding towards the den. "Scorp is in with Louis. They are having a family chat. Stop by the den on your way out. I'm pretty sure Scorp has worn Louis out by now."

Hannah chuckled. "That little man definitely knows how to talk. I'll stop by tomorrow Hermione. Have a good night."

Hannah made a quick stop in the den to greet Louis and say hello to Scorp. A few minutes later she was on her way.

/*/

Hermione was sitting just relaxing when Scorp showed up by her chair. "Louis is tired mum. I want potty and my jamas."

"So you wore Louis out. I'm not surprised. I have dinner under a warming spell. How about some roast chicken with mashed and beans?"

"And duce. I love duce."

"Of course you may have juice, but only after you finish your food. Mum is waiting for Nana Mela to call. Let's have Dusty get you sorted. You and I will eat dinner together love and you can tell me all about your talk with Louis."

"Dusty." Scorp called out.

Pop. "Little master be calling Dusty?"

Hermione answered for him. "Please see that Scorp uses the potty then get him into his pajamas. I'll have his dinner on the table by the time you have him back down. After dinner, I'd like you to read from his new book."

"Yes Mrs. Hermione. I be doing all that."

Hermione kissed Scorp then got up to set their places.

Dusty had Scorp back down in record time. He and Hermione discussed his conversation with Louis, but Scorp didn't have much to share or much he wanted to share. Hermione hoped Scorp hadn't been in there talking about daddies again. Scorp again ate everything on his plate, including his vegetables, with only the slightest frown.

"Duce now mum."

"What a big boy. You've eaten everything. You may have your juice."

"Thank you mum. I take my duce upstairs? I won't spill."

"Yes love. Take your juice with you. I'll be upstairs after I talk to Mela."

"Okay."

/*/

Hermione had cleared away and was back in the living room chair with her head leaned back thinking about nothing when the mobile rang.

 _Hello mum. How was work today? You sounded a bit stressed when we spoke earlier._

 _Hello love. I was a bit stressed. There's just so much going on. I miss my Head. Anyway, what's going on?_

 _I don't know mum that's why I called. Is everything alright there? Xavier called me today. I was with Scorp in the park so I didn't answer his call. When I tried to call him back, his mobile just rang and rang. I thought there might be a problem on your end._

Carmela paused for several seconds. Like Hannah, Carmela didn't want to share her thoughts on Xavier, especially since there were other things in play. Things she wouldn't mention to Hermione because she had made a promise.

 _Xavier called you? I'm sure I don't know why. Everything is fine. Perhaps he has something to tell you. Hold on. Let me check with Fausto._

Hermione tapped her fingernails on the table while she waited for Carmela to come back to the phone.

 _Nope. Fausto says everything is fine._

Even though she couldn't voice it out loud, Carmela was pulling for the Minister whom she knew had never lost interest. However, she realized Xavier was interested as well. These things weren't something she could control.

 _Okay. I guess I'll call Xavier back tomorrow. It can't be that important. Scorp and I look forward to seeing you and Fausto on Friday. We'll see you then._

 _Okay love. I'll see you then._

Hermione set her mobile down on the table wondering what Xavier could want with her.

/*/

Emilio had a lot on his mind. It seemed as though everyone wanted a piece of him. The prospect of not getting the job in London was weighing heavily on his mind. In addition, he was trying to figure out what was going on with Matt turning up at his house in the wee hours of the morning. What the fuck? Then Wallace had brought the weekly orders in for his signature and for some reason thoughts of what he'd done to Hermione began floating through his mind. Emilio couldn't deal with it.

Stopping by Wallace's desk, Emilio advised his Assistant he would be out of the office for the next several hours.

"Fine Minister. Everything is on point." Grinning, Wallace pointed out he had Emilio's mobile number if anything went awry, also adding that the phone was on full charge.

"Good to know Wallace," remarked Emilio as he headed out of the office. Whether it helped or hurt, there was something he had to do. Dialing his mobile, Emilio asked the person on the other end if she would make time to see him. Receiving a positive response, he apparated first to a takeaway shop then to SSE. He was going to ask advice from the one person he knew would not steer him wrong. He was about to plead his case.

/*/

The day was hectic, but when Carmela answered the phone and heard the Minister's request she had been more than glad to accommodate him. She suspected what he wanted to discuss, but would wait to see. Carmela wouldn't have given his request a second thought if Draco had still been alive, but he wasn't and she was becoming more and more partial to Minister Lozier. It wasn't as though she didn't appreciate Xavier, because she did. She'd just rather see Hermione with the wizard who had worshipped the ground she walked on since 2001 and before Draco. But what did she know? Hermione might not be able to see the Minister as anything more than a family friend.

Carmela had taken a lunch hour to speak with Emilio who had brought lunch with him. She didn't need to say much as she listened to the Minister lay himself bare. Even though Carmela knew his and Hermione's story by heart, it was still heart wrenching to hear it from the Minister's point of view. Emilio didn't downplay his part or his mistakes. He even went as far as agreeing he had brought it all down on himself with his jealousy. When he spoke of Draco, Emilio had gotten his point across without demeaning the dead.

Carmela had spoken softly and firmly when she finally found her voice. "I have the greatest respect for you and what you have shared Minister, but I would be remiss if I didn't offer you this caution. This is not the moment. Hermione is in flux. Even if you approached her right now with the truest, purest love imaginable, she would reject it because she is not over grieving. Give it some time before you approach her."

Emilio admitted he knew it was way too soon to approach Hermione, but also stated he did not want to be the one left looking on when some other wizard stepped in because he had hesitated. Hermione was his life witch. She was and always would be the love of his life.

Carmela favored Emilio but couldn't appear to take sides. As quiet as it was kept, she knew Xavier wanted to take up the position of protector for Hermione as well, and might not be so cautious.

All Carmela was willing to say was Emilio should stay his course. Whether it tipped her hand or not, she also advised him to see Hermione and Scorp socially whenever he could. "In fact, why don't you come through Sunday to have dinner with us. Hermione and Scorp will be there. Be a hero. Bring a dish. Dinner is at 6:00. Bring your A game Minister. If you feel it might be a bit uncomfortable, I'll invite Matt and Kim as well."

Emilio went back to the Ministry feeling a bit better than when he'd left. Wallace handed him a few messages commenting that all was well. Emilio answered with what Wallace thought to be a very cryptic remark.

"For the moment Wallace, it would seem so."

/*/

Back at his desk, Emilio took a few deep breaths. Whatever was destined to come would come. He'd taken a leap of faith thinking it would help bring him closer to Hermione. All he could do was hope it wouldn't backfire.

/*/

Xavier Cross had just returned from the field when he turned on his mobile to discover Hermione had returned his earlier call. Xavier sat down at his desk and ran his hands through his hair. "What was I thinking? Draco has only been gone for two weeks and here I am trying to make a statement."

One of the junior agents stepped into the office. "Talking to yourself Xavier? That's not a good sign. I have reports I'd like to discuss with you."

"No problem. Have a seat. Are we winning or losing?"

The agent slipped into a seat with a smile on his face. "We are Ministry Services X. We never lose."

Xavier nodded at the junior. "That is a fact. Show me what you have."

/*/

Xavier and his junior agent spent about an hour going over reports. When they finished, Xavier was pleased how everything had been handled. "Leave everything on Fausto's desk. He'll need to sign off on everything. Splendid job. Thank you. Please close the door on your way out."

Sitting behind the closed door of his office, Xavier fretted for a bit before forming a plan. Fausto had already mentioned that Hermione and her son would be spending the weekend in Milan. He would find a way to be at the Maidas even if it came down to showing up unannounced. Carmela would never turn him away from Sunday dinner. It might be a long shot, but he had to do something to make himself visible to Hermione.

/*/

Gas was chuffed. As much as he liked stepping up for Draco, he was super happy Matt would be taking over. He went over in his mind the things Matt had said. They would be getting a new level of support, something Draco didn't believe in. He'd never disputed Draco, but the fact was, an extra level of support would do everybody good. And the idea of ordering mobiles for the company was excellent. This old school shite was passé. Why Owl someone when you could ring them up on a phone? There were still a million things going on, but Gas was more than happy to handle them knowing it wouldn't be for much longer.

/*/

Kim received Matt's Owl while she was in the middle of a transaction. Excusing herself, she stepped out to respond to her husband answering with warm, loving words, agreeing they should talk. Knowing her husband, Kim was sure he'd forgiven her bitchy comments. The only thing she wondered was how to keep their conversation reasonable when she had no intention of giving up her life in Milan.

Finishing up her transaction, Kim hurried home to make herself as appealing as possible. Her initial thought was to appear naked in front of Matt, but decided against it in case things didn't go well. It wouldn't be pleasant getting a telling off while trying to be seductive. She'd gladly get naked, but only after she'd tested the waters.

/*/

Matt came through with a big smile on his face. "Hello love." He said kissing Kim on the lips. "Even though our morning started off poorly, I believe I have a solution to our problem. Shall we have dinner and a discussion?"

Although Kim didn't like the sound of Matt's declaration, she wanted to get their relationship back on the right track. She was determined to listen first then fight if necessary. "Alright love. Let's talk."

"Yes sweet one. Let's talk. I believe this is something you won't be able to resist."

Kim was more than sure any solution Matt had devised concerning moving to London would not meet with her approval. However, she would listen knowing her vile actions that morning could have ended in a completely different way. Ripping Matt's face had been such an infantile thing to do. Sometimes she wondered how he put up with her.

/*/

Hermione was still sitting in the living room chair mulling over her short conversation with Carmela when she heard Harry call out.

"Anyone home? It is your wayward brother come to visit now that his wife has told him to get his arse over here. I have left my opinions outside the door. May I come through?"

As angry as she sometimes got with her prat brother, Hermione didn't stay angry with Harry. She couldn't. He was the first and last vestiges of her childhood and what came after. Besides, he would not hesitate to pull out _O Children_ when things got really tough.

"Come on through Harry, but be warned. I'll box your ears at the first wrong word."

"So I've heard." Harry replied guiltily, leaning in to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Do I still have the authority to pour myself an Ogden's? Is Scorp down for the night?"

"Help yourself Harry, and yes. Scorp is down for the night. You can make yourself useful. Louis has asked to see the photos from Draco's services. They are on the desk in the study. Be a love and show them to him."

"Hermione. Love. I'd sooner you ask me to crawl across broken glass than deal with Louis at this time of night. He's had all day to think up Malfoy shite to spew."

Hermione let out a loud chuckle. "Mind yourself Potter, or Louis might hear you. The den is not all that far away. Besides, he's been on his best behavior. Get it done git while I run upstairs to check on Scorp."

"Fine." Huffed Harry. "But I'm taking my Ogden's with me. I'll never understand how I can let a portrait get so far up my nose, but then I think of Snape. Go see about our boy. Give him a hug for me. I'll get the photos."

"Thank you. I suggest you do it with a smile, or you will definitely hear Louis spew some Malfoy shite. Be back in a minute."

/*/

Initially, Harry was met with a grunt from Louis, however, the portrait became much more malleable when he found out Harry had come with photos. Louis' only trifling comment had been to ask if Hermione was too busy to bother.

Harry overlooked the comment and did as asked. There were plenty of photos, so Louis let go of his temper to concentrate on his deceased descendant. The entire viewing had taken less than twenty minutes during which Harry kept surreptitiously refilling his glass. It all turned out well with a happy Louis and a slightly tipsy Harry.

"Thank you Harry." Louis remarked as Harry gathered the photos before leaving the den. "Draco was a force to be reckoned with, as I hope Scorpius will be."

The comment made Harry a bit emotional, and he responded with an emotional comment. "You're welcome Louis. Draco was a force and I know Scorp will be as well. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione noticed Harry's reluctance to meet her eyes, so she remained silent as he passed by to return the photos to the study. Emotional things between wizards.

Harry had composed himself by the time he returned to the living room. He and Hermione chatted for another thirty minutes before he left for home without him once referring to suitors which might or might not come into her life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 24**

Initially, Harry was met with a grunt from Louis, however, the portrait became much more malleable when he found out Harry had come with photos. Louis' only trifling comment had been to ask if Hermione was too busy to bother.

Harry overlooked the comment and did as asked. There were plenty of photos, so Louis let go of his temper to concentrate on his deceased descendant. The entire viewing had taken less than twenty minutes during which Harry kept surreptitiously refilling his glass. It all turned out well with a happy Louis and a slightly tipsy Harry.

"Thank you Harry." Louis remarked as Harry gathered the photos before leaving the den. "Draco was a force to be reckoned with, as I hope Scorpius will be."

The comment made Harry a bit emotional, and he responded with an emotional comment. "You're welcome Louis. Draco was a force and I know Scorp will be as well. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione noticed Harry's reluctance to meet her eyes, so she remained silent as he passed by to return the photos to the study. Emotional things between wizards.

Harry had composed himself by the time he returned to the living room. He and Hermione chatted for another thirty minutes before he left for home without him once referring to suitors which might or might not come into her life.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 25**

Before going upstairs for the night, Hermione stopped in the den. "Thank you for taking time with Scorp Louis. It's important not only for him to know the history of his father, but his ancestors as well. By that, I mean the good, decent parts."

Louis had the Malfoy smirk on his face when he replied. "Well that will be a short conversation, but as you say, things will become clearer to Scorpius when he is older."

"Very true. I also wanted to apologize for not bringing Draco's photos in myself. I needed to see to Scorp, but wanted to keep my promise. I wasn't too worried because I believe you and Harry get on well."

"There's no need to apologize. My interactions with Harry have always been quite reasonable, and tonight was no different. He was spot on. I was very pleased with his presentation. Thank you for allowing me to view your personal photos. While you lost a wonderful husband and father, you are left with an amazing son. Although it was long ago, I truly wish mine and Ida's lives could have turned out differently, or at least I had been able to set my son up with resources. Only now, in this future, do I realize that the Malfoys of the past lived shite lives. I appreciate all you and Draco have shown me."

Hermione hadn't ever seen this side of Louis and was overwhelmed. Perhaps she and Draco had taught Louis compassion. She replied softly. "It's long over Louis, and you have done what you could for Caleb's descendants. That's important and something that should make you proud. It's getting late, so I'll leave you to yourself. Goodnight Louis."

"Goodnight Hermione. Thank you for listening to an old fool."

/*/

Scorp was already asleep when Hermione stopped by his room, but it didn't matter, because she only wanted to gaze upon the handsome son who made her heart sing. For as much as she warned Louis about his dire projections, a tiny part of her was frightened that something might happen to Scorp. Then what would she do? They'd have to admit her to the fourth floor locked ward at St Mungo's.

Hermione's chat with Louis had made her emotional, and it was all she could do to keep the tears away. Leaning over to kiss Scorp, she whispered in his ear. "I will not let anything happen to you my love. I'd die first."

Hermione spent the bulk of that night going through the photo album she had put together. The reminiscing left her even more emotional, yet not one tear had fallen. She was resigned to the fact the wizard she loved wasn't coming back, and it was up to her to be strong for her son. Hermione went to sleep that night with the album laying on Draco's side of the bed wondering how long it would take for her to stop missing her husband and lover. For now, the album would have to be her company.

/*/

Matt and Kim held a discussion over dinner, but it wasn't very productive because Kim stiffened up the moment Matt mentioned moving to London.

"Why the face love?" Asked Matt. "I haven't even mentioned the best part."

Letting out a loud sigh, Kim placed her fork down on the plate and stared at her husband. "I'm sorry about the face Matt, but…"

"But what Kim? I'm trying to share some good news and you seem determined not to listen to what I have to say." Reaching over, Matt placed his hand on Kim's. "Just hear me out sweetheart."

Kim really didn't want to have another go round with her husband, so she gazed at him with a forced smile. The news could be the best news possible, but it wasn't going to deter her from fighting to keep their life in Milan. Milan was her home. Her parents were buried here. Matt would have to drag her kicking and screaming to dirty, old London.

"Alright Matt," she said, waving her wand to clear up the dinner clutter. "What's your good news? Have you decided to remain the Minister of Finance Italy and let Gas take over in London? I'm sure he'd be willing."

Matt did his best to remain calm. They'd been over this. He'd accepted his position in The Malfoy Line of Heirs. There would be no handing things over to Gas. Kim knew that, but was obviously wanting to show her arse. "That's not going to happen Kim." Matt replied softly. "We're long past that."

Surprising her husband, Kim turned on a bright but fake smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know that Matt. I was just having a bit of fun. Everything has been so serious lately. So, what is this fantastic piece of news?"

Frowning, smiling. Smiling, frowning. Matt was getting tired of Kim's nonsense, but he pushed through. "Well, I spoke to Theo today."

"Theo Nott? What for?"

"I'm trying to explain Kim. Just listen to me for a minute. As you know, Theo is a top tier, well respected realtor for London and the surrounding areas which include, Wales and Scotland."

Kim shifted in her chair.

"I inquired if he would take you on if we relocated to London."

A frown appeared on Kim's face as she shifted again.

Matt continued speaking pretending not to notice. "Theo has assured me he would make a place for you in his company. He is aware you currently work with a high end client base, and plans to set you up as a realtor with special circumstances. He did mention that there is a great difference between the London and Milan housing markets, but is willing to have you trained up a bit. One problem solved. What do you think?"

Kim deflected. "Are you telling me this to confirm our move to London is imminent?"

Matt dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand to keep from saying something that would turn the discussion contentious. His action worked until Kim huffed she was already part of a top tier business, her own.

Then it was all Matt could do to respond in a positive manner when his wife seemed bound and determined to irritate him. "Listen love. I thought if you had a firm offer of a position in a top shop, it would be easier for you to leave Milan behind. I had an additional thought of keeping our Milan home to give you the option of doing business in both countries."

"You've thought it all out, have you? You've made decisions with Theo Nott about my life and livelihood. When were you going to ask _my_ opinion about _my_ life?"

Matt thought over what he should say next. He had circumvented Kim by approaching Theo for assistance before discussing it with her, but it seemed the most effective solution at the time. Now here they were.

Matt apologized which didn't placate Kim at all. She was tapping her fingers on the table working herself up. "How about this Matt?" She shouted furiously. "How about you move to London and pal around with Theo Nott and I'll remain here in Milan to run my top tier shop. You can set up a floo directly from here to wherever your Malfoy position lands you. You'll be able to step through when you're not busy. How about that? Sounds like the perfect solution to me."

As Kim was furious, Matt was exasperated. "Calm down Kim. There's no need to shout. I am doing my best to get us sorted. The one thing I do know is you are my wife and I want you to go where I go. However, you are also a grown woman, and obviously have your own thoughts on the matter. If you'd rather remain in Milan while I relocate to London, I can't stop you. Even in the best of times you can be petulant and aggressive. I imagine dragging you to London will only exacerbate your lovely attitude. Picture me going to work every other day with rip marks across my throat because my wife cannot come to terms with living in London. We fix it or we don't." Matt threw back over his shoulder as he strode into their bedroom.

/*/

Kim was appalled as well as shocked. Matt had just given her a telling off. Had he just informed her he was moving to London and she could remain in Milan? She had let this go too far. Yes, she'd like to remain in Milan. Yes, she was reluctant to give up her business, and yes, she wanted to hurt Matt for putting the bloody Malfoy interests before her, but she didn't have any intention of separating from the wizard she loved. They were husband and wife and belonged together. She had hoped Matt would give in to her wishes if she kept harping on staying in Milan. Obviously he hadn't, and wouldn't. It was now up to her to straighten things out. If she looked at it in a positive light, Matt's idea of keeping their home in Milan so she could retain her shop and at the same time work with Theo was actually brilliant. It wasn't an ideal situation, but it could work.

Matt didn't turn around when Kim followed him into the bedroom so she spoke softly to his back. "I'm being a bloody idiot. I'm fighting so hard to keep something I wouldn't want if you weren't with me. I can't say I'm delighted to have to move our home to London, but I know I don't want you to leave me. If you are still willing to discuss it, I think we can come to an agreement."

Matt turned around to face his wife. "I believe we can come to an agreement as well. Shall we start again?"

"Yes love. Let's start again. I'll begin by apologizing for my words and behavior over the past few days. I was fighting for our life here in Milan. I hope you'll forgive me."

Striding across the room, Matt grabbed Kim in his arms. "Apology accepted, but if it ever comes down to physicality again, I'll take you over my knee."

Grabbing Matt around the waist, Kim laid her head against his chest. "Be careful what you threaten husband, because a nice spanking sounds good right about now. In fact, I'll expect one after we have our discussion."

"Need some attention then Mrs. Lozio? I'll be glad to make good on my threat as long as you allow me to use my tongue."

Kim let out a soft giggle as she lifted her head to meet Matt's lips. "Your tongue is always welcome, but I look forward to having you inside me. We've been away from each other for too long. Heavens! This conversation is wreaking havoc on my self control. Let's get our future sorted so we can get our bodies sorted."

Their conversation wasn't lengthy, but it was very detailed. By the end, it was decided they would move to temporary quarters in London. They would keep their Milan home. Kim would work from both Milan and London unless or until it became too much, and they would have Theo find them a permanent home in London or close by. They sealed their discussion with a steamy kiss before making their way to the bedroom.

/*/

After an extremely rough day, Emilio had a dinner of eggs, sausage, fried potatoes and toast while he waited to hear from Matt. When he hadn't heard from his cousin by 10:30 pm, he showered, had a brandy then stretched out on the couch where he awoke Wednesday morning hoping the reason he hadn't heard from Matt was because he and Kim had gotten themselves sorted. Even though Emilio hoped for the best, he still couldn't come to terms with the gouges he'd seen on Matt. Kim really needed to recognize she was acting more like some mental muggle than a magical wife.

/**/

Carmela hadn't slept well and was up as early as Fausto Wednesday morning.

"Good morning love," said Fausto, greeting Carmela with a kiss. "What's on your mind? Something going on at SSE? You tossed and turned so much last night, I had thoughts of sacking out on the couch."

Carmela laughed at her husband giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. "And I would have come out here and dragged your arse back to bed."

"Didn't say I would. I said I had thoughts. There's a difference you know. I think you are working too hard. Why don't you take a few days?"

"I'm fine sweetie. SSE is fine. I don't need any time off right now. I'm saving my time to be with Seana after she has the baby."

"That's months away love. I'm talking about having a bit of rest now. Hermione and Scorp are coming through this weekend. Why don't you at least take Friday?"

Carmela thought about it. Perhaps taking Friday wasn't such a bad idea. "Maybe I will take Friday. I'm planning a nice Sunday dinner for Hermione and Scorp. I could use the extra day. I'm going to invite Matt, Kim, Emilio, Harry and Hannah as well. I'll check to see if any of the boys will be available. I'll call them from work."

Fausto looked surprised. "Big doings then. What's the occasion?"

Carmela gave Fausto a cuff upside his arm. "When does there have to be an occasion for me to put out a nice Sunday dinner?"

Fausto laughed as he grabbed Carmela in a bear hug. "Don't cuff me again. You know what it does to me when you get feisty. We'll both be late for work."

"Talk, talk, talk. You better get going or you really will be late. I'll see you tonight love. Have a good day."

"You have a good day as well. Don't work too hard. Now give us a kiss so I can get going."

Carmela saw Fausto off then sat back down to have tea and a piece of toast. Carmela let out a loud sigh as she dressed. She didn't like keeping things from Fausto, but this was a witch thing. She could always tell him if things didn't work out the way she hoped, or after both parties declared their interest. Carmela's last thought before flooing through to work was that their girl attracted wizards like sweets attracted bugs.

While there was a lull between Travelers coming and going, Carmela first called Hermione to discuss the change of plans. Her and Scorp could come directly to the house instead of SSE. Then she Owled, phoned and messaged the rest of the family about Sunday dinner. Satisfied she had notified everyone, Carmela got back down to business.

/*/

The first thing Hermione did after having breakfast with Scorp was message Seth and Matt to let them know Louis wanted them to stop by for a chat, adding the addendum that it wasn't anything pressing. Louis just wanted to see their faces. After that, Hermione chatted with Carmela before taking Scorp into the study where she planned to look over the information about living portraits she had gathered.

There were other things Hermione could have been doing, but she was putting them off. She didn't want to go to Gringotts to change their accounts over to her name only. Although Draco was dead, it would be so final if she took his name off the main and household accounts. It was something that had to be done, but Hermione could not bring herself to do it just yet. Bills could wait. Actually, she could have Gas or Matt take care of anything Gringotts related. They wouldn't mind. Then, as an afterthought, Hermione decided it was her place to see to her and Scorp's business. She would go to Gringotts herself. When she felt ready.

She also needed to dispose of Draco's clothes, and change his den and cancel those reservations he had already confirmed and…. Hermione stopped because a lump had begun to form in her chest.

"Dammit, Draco. Dammit." She cursed too loudly.

"Dammit mum? Dammit?" Scorp parroted.

"Oh no love. Don't say that. Those are bad words. Bad mum should be careful of what she says in your presence. Why don't we go for a walk? Would you like that?"

"Yes mum. I'd like a walk. We could go to the shops because I'd like a real mobile."

Hermione smiled at her precocious son. "Even though you're getting to be a very big boy, you're not responsible enough or old enough to have a real mobile."

"But, I want call Uncle Sal and Uncle Matt and Mela."

"Mum says no. You are not old enough for a real mobile."

"Okay mum. Okay." Scorp replied in a cranky tone.

"Watch your tone mister. A young wizard who sasses his mum won't get any gifts." Even though she was scolding Scorp, Hermione noticed he hadn't mentioned Emilio as a person he'd like to call. She silently thanked Merlin for small favors. Discussing mobiles reminded Hermione she should return Xavier's call to find out what he wanted.

"Before we go for our walk, I need to return Xavier's call."

"I know Zavier mum."

"What a good memory. You have met Xavier."

/*/

Hermione rang Xavier's phone which he picked up after the second ring.

 _Hello Hermione. How are you?_

 _I'm well Xavier. Thank you for asking. I'm returning your call. What can I do for you?_

Now that he had Hermione on the phone, Xavier didn't know what to say. He couldn't come right out and say, consider me. She'd probably hang up on him, so he did the next best thing. He lied.

 _My father was asking after your well being. I could have asked Fausto, but thought I would go directly to the source._

 _How delightful Xavier. Please tell your father that Scorp and I are doing as well as can be expected. It's lonely without Draco, but we'll make do. We have to. My goodness. You asked a simple question and I've started going on and on._

Xavier didn't care if Hermione went on for an hour. He'd heard what he wanted to hear. She was lonely. Perhaps there was a chance he could step in and help her with that.

 _No worries Hermione. That's what friends do. They listen. Anyway, I know you have to get on with your day, so I'll get back to keeping Italy safe. My father will be glad you are coming along. I'll speak to you again. Enjoy your day._

 _Alright Xavier. You enjoy your day as well. If it's possible for the Head of Ministry Services to do that. Take care and thanks for the call._

 _/*/_

For several seconds after disconnecting from Xavier, Hermione wondered what he really wanted. As he himself had said, he could have found out how she was doing by asking Fausto. However, that really wasn't what was bothering Hermione. The long and short of it was Xavier never asked about or referred to Scorp or his well being. It was like, to him, her son didn't exist. Although it wasn't something Xavier was required to do, his lack of interest in Scorp rubbed her the wrong way. The more Hermione thought about it, the more unsettled she became. Xavier seemed to want something from her, but nothing to do with her and Draco's son. With that realization, also came the realization she really didn't care for Xavier all that much any more.

Her thoughts had then turned to Emilio, what they'd gone though and how things had turned out. Even after all that bull shite, she would take him over Xavier Cross any day. Not only because he was a kind, loving person, but because he made Scorp feel wanted as well.

Suddenly, Scorp was pulling on her arm. "Is it time to go yet? If we go to the shops, we might see someone."

"See someone? Do you mean Uncle Harry or Auntie Hannah? You see them almost every day."

"No mum." Scorpius replied with his mouth turned up in a grin. "Not Uncle Arry or Auntie Anna. I mean someone else."

"Okay love. If you say so. Let's get our jumpers and we'll be off. Leave your mobile here. I wouldn't want you to lose it in Diagon Alley."

It wasn't until she and Scorp were stepping through the entrance to Diagon Alley that Hermione realized the someone her cagey son referred to must be Emilio. She also understood why he hadn't mentioned Emilio as one of the people he would call if he got a real mobile. He didn't want to be thought of as silly, and he didn't want to make her cross. It was also why Scorp walked down Diagon Alley with his head on a near swivel.

Hermione sighed. Hadn't she just admitted she preferred Emilio over Xavier any day? Yes, she had.

"Ice Cream Shop mum. There it is." Scorp shouted excitedly. "I haven't been silly and I haven't made you cross. May I have ice cream? Please."

"I agree. You've been a very good boy. I don't want to spoil your lunch, so you may have a small cone. Then we need to see about getting you a few pairs of trousers and some new jumpers. Ice cream now, jumpers after."

"Yay! I'll have stawberry mum."

"Strawberry love. Straw-berry."

"Yes that. Stawrberry.

After ice cream, Hermione and Scorp spent a good bit of time going from shop to shop searching for trousers, shirts and jumpers for Scorp. While it was a lovely outing for Hermione, Scorp seemed a bit down at the end of the trip, but when Hermione tried to question him, he stayed silent.

/*/

Wednesday was a much better day for Matt and Kim. Decisions had been made and it was time to move forward. Matt's first stop was to be the HOMI's office to turn in his resignation, or, ask him to hold his spot for five years. Matt laughed at his rubbish joke. The HOMI would have the position filled before the door closed on Matt's arse. Be that as it may, it was something that had to be done.

All things considered, the meeting went well, with the HOMI offering to fill the position on a six month temporary basis in case things didn't work out in London. Matt told the HOMI he was very appreciative of his offer but would have to decline because no matter how it worked out in London, he was in for at least the five years.

"Perhaps in five years you'll look up to find me at your door sir, but as of now, my position in London is permanent. Thank you for your courtesy."

"Not really a courtesy Matt. You are well regarded throughout this Ministry. I am sorry to lose you. Thank you for giving us thirty days. We'll be hard put to find your replacement."

"If I may sir. I'd like to suggest that the wizard doing the hiring take a good look at my assistant. He knows the position almost as well as I do. He'd make a first rate Minister."

"We'll take you suggestion under consideration Matt. Best of luck to you and the wife."

Matt rose from the chair feeling a bit nostalgic. This was it. His papers were in and he couldn't turn back if he wanted, which he didn't. He was as excited for his new position as he had been when he was invited to join the Italian Ministry five years ago. He felt only good things lay ahead, especially after he gave each and every mid to high level Malfoy employee a bloody mobile.

/*/

Once back in his office, the now a certified lame duck called for his assistant. "Come in and have a seat. I have news to share."

For the next twenty minutes, Matt explained what was going on. The assistant was shocked by the news, as well as appreciative that his name had been put in the HOMI's ear. When Matt mentioned being away from the office more than he was there, the wizard didn't hesitate to step up. At the end of the discussion, Matt was more than sure the wizard who had served him so well would be excellent in the position.

Matt cleared up the outstanding matters on his desk, advised his assistant he would not be in on Thursday then headed to the lifts intending to stop by Emilio's office. He owed his cousin a conversation.

/*/

Wallace greeted Matt as he came down the hall. "Greetings Minister. Minister Lozier has stepped away, but will return in a few minutes. You may have a seat in his office if you like."

"Thanks Wallace. I'll wait for a few minutes. If I miss Emilio, I'll leave a note on his desk."

Matt didn't have to wait too long as Emilio returned to the office five minutes later.

"Minister," greeted Emilio with a grin and an extended hand. "How are things?"

"Good morning Minister." Matt returned with just as wide a grin. "I thought I would stop by to explain myself."

Emilio raised his wand to close the door. "No need for that cousin. Your business is your business."

"It would seem I made it your business as well. However, I want you to know the fireworks are over. Kim and I have made peace and have come to an agreement as well. We will be moving to London in the very near future, she will be taking a position with Theo Nott and I will become Draco Malfoy the second."

Emilio frowned. "That's not good. I'd rather you remain Matthias Lozio the first."

"No worries. I'll always be him. Now that I have cleared up any questions about my private life, I'd like to discuss more public matters. Just a bit ago, I handed in my thirty day notice. I am now what is referred to in muggle circles as a lame duck. That's part one. On to part two. I have something I'd like you to think about. In a brief spate of madness, I saw you as part of my Malfoy Investment team."

"Come on Matt," huffed Emilio.

Matt raised a hand to silence Emilio. "Hold on. Hold on. Please let me finish. Who would be better than you to work with Gas and I? I need trustworthy people around me, and no one is more trustworthy than you. I believe you, Gas and I would make a fantastic team."

"Where is this coming from Matt? You know I've applied to the Ministry of Magic. Besides….."

"Besides what? Of course I know you applied to The Ministry. Let's just put that aside for a moment. I know you're not going to regale me with some old bull shite about how you and Draco bumped heads, or how you fucked up and let that Weasley witch get in your head. This is six years later and we are talking about business not some Milan Weekly bull shite. I'd like you by my side. How about this? You give my request some thought, and if the Case Management position doesn't come through, you'll give my offer serious consideration."

Emilio sighed. "I'll consider the matter. However, my first loyalty is to the Chief Warlock who has worked tirelessly to get me in first position."

Matt screwed up his face. "Are you fucking sitting there patronizing me cousin?"

A wide grin appeared on Emilio's face. "Never cousin. I'll think about it if the position at The Ministry falls through. Happy now?"

Matt stood up. "Indeed I am Emilio. Indeed I am. By the way, I received a call from Carmela earlier this morning. She has invited Kim and I to Sunday dinner. If you're free, why don't you…"

Cutting across Matt, Emilio informed him he had been invited as well.

"Ah! You are aware Hermione and Scorpius will be there?"

"I am aware," replied Emilio keeping his face blank.

"So, have you become the favored son of Mrs. Maida? Is she working in your favor, or is this a crazy coincidence?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Matt. I'm not the favored anything. It's an invitation to dinner, nothing more."

"Alright! Alright! I was having my little joke. No need to get cranky. I'll be in London all day tomorrow meeting with Gas and searching for a home. If I don't see you before, I'll see you Sunday. Have a good afternoon, and think about what I said."

"We'll see. Good luck with the house hunting."

/*/

After Matt left, Emilio pondered the surprise proposition weighing the pros and cons of each position. Both positions were high level, high visibility, well paying jobs each with unique qualities. Emilio was sure how he would fare at The Ministry. The question was, how would he fare within the Malfoy conglomerate, even standing at Matt's side?

"Ah. Thoughts to ponder over a nice glass of Vecchia Romagna."

Putting all his pondering aside, Emilio headed to the loo to freshen up and have a pee. He had an appointment to meet with an important vendor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 25**

Matt stood up. "Indeed I am Emilio. Indeed I am. By the way, I received a call from Carmela earlier this morning. She has invited Kim and I to Sunday dinner. If you're free, why don't you…"

Cutting across Matt, Emilio informed him he had been invited as well.

"Ah! You are aware Hermione and Scorpius will be there?"

"I am aware," replied Emilio keeping his face blank.

"So, have you become the favored son of Mrs. Maida? Is she working in your favor, or is this a crazy coincidence?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Matt. I'm not the favored anything. It's an invitation to dinner, nothing more."

"Alright! Alright! I was having my little joke. No need to get cranky. I'll be in London all day tomorrow meeting with Gas and searching for a home. If I don't see you before, I'll see you Sunday. Have a good afternoon, and think about what I said."

"We'll see. Good luck with the house hunting."

/*/

After Matt left, Emilio pondered the surprise proposition weighing the pros and cons of each position. Both positions were high level, high visibility, well paying jobs each with its own unique qualities. Emilio was sure how he would fare at The Ministry. The question was, how would he fare within the Malfoy conglomerate, even standing at Matt's side?

"Ah. Thoughts to ponder over a nice glass of Vecchia Romagna."

Putting all his pondering aside, Emilio headed to the loo to freshen up and have a pee. He had an appointment to meet with an important vendor.

 **/**

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 26**

Hermione sat there watching Scorp devour his lunch. Her boy was certainly growing up. Even having had an ice cream cone, he ate every bit on his plate.

"I'm very proud of you Scorpius Malfoy. You ate everything on your plate."

"Yes mum. I love toasted cheese with chips and juice."

A warm feeling settled in Hermione's chest as she realized Scorp had just correctly pronounced two words he had been having trouble with, chips and juice. No more tips and duce.

"Well done young man," Hermione said, leaning over to run her hand through Scorp's blonde hair. "Very well done."

"What mum? I did well done on what?"

Placing both elbows on the table with hands under her chin, Hermione explained how pleased she was with his pronunciation of words.

"Oh, okay," replied Scorp. "I did good with my nunciation."

"Pro-nun-ci-a-tion."

"Yes that. I did good with my letters too. I hear Auntie Hannah coming. Hi, Auntie Hannah." He called out before she even got to the kitchen. "I did well done today."

Hermione hadn't missed Scorp's correct pronunciation of Hannah's name. So much at one time. Hannah hadn't missed it either.

Throwing up a hand in greeting to Hermione, Hannah responded to Scorp's greeting. "Hello my handsome boy. How are you today, and just what have you done well?"

"Nunciation auntie. Nunciation."

"Okay," she replied, glancing over at Hermione.

Hermione explained what Scorp was on about. "Well Auntie Hannah, today Scorp pronounced chips, juice and your name correctly. We are working on the word pronunciation at the moment."

"Oh okay, that" Hannah answered with a laugh. "I'm on my way to the Leaky, but wanted to stop by to discuss the invitation. Shall I wear a gown?"

Hermione waved the comment away with her hand. "Behave Mrs. Potter or I'll set Carmela on your arse. You're just jealous she loves me and Scorp so much. Wear your normal Leaky attire. You'll be fine."

"Hahaha. How some people act when they are treated like a queen. I told Carmela I would bring dessert. Just so you'll be expecting us, Harry and I will be coming through early. Have you done any work on your living portraits idea? I really do like your idea of having living portraits of children. That would be new and different, and a money spinner as well. What parent wouldn't want living portraits of their little darlings? I was thinking you could involve some aspiring photographer as well to keep everything in house, so to speak."

"That's a wonderful idea Hannah. Now I'll have to give you a percentage of the profits or I'll never hear the end of it. Don't mention it to Harry, or he'll swear it was his idea."

"Never would I ever," remarked Hannah, holding up crossed fingers. Moving in closer to Hermione, Hannah whispered in her ear. "Have you been scolding my boy? Why is he so quiet?'

Hermione thought about it as she did a swish and flick to clear away the lunch clutter. "He's been quiet since we returned from shopping. I guess my big man is concentrating on his pronunciation. He'll be back to himself shortly."

"Mama looks like she might have something on her mind as well. What's up love? Anything I can help you with?"

Initially, Hermione said she was fine, but then had gone into a five minute diatribe on Xavier Cross.

Hannah sat there with her mouth hanging open wondering how this had come about. Last she knew, Hermione was pleased with Xavier, but as she listened, Hannah could see this happening. Xavier was a certain kind of wizard who probably hadn't ever had to be around or work with children. He didn't understand the intricacies of pursuing a woman with a child. Hannah also thought it a foolish oversight if he was interested in Hermione knowing nothing or no one meant more to her than Scorpius.

Hannah didn't have an answer so she bluffed. "Xavier seems like a good sort to me. Perhaps it might be your nerves are still very close to the surface and you've misunderstood something. If you don't care for Xavier, don't interact with him. Take things as they come love. If he calls again, either don't speak with him, or don't return the call. Simple. It's probably a good thing you won't have to see him on a regular basis. I need to get going."

"You're right. It's all up to me. Problem solved."

Rising from her chair, Hannah called out to Scorp who had left the room. "Come here Scorp and give auntie a hug."

No response.

Hermione called Scorp who came running out of the den. "Yes mum?"

"Didn't you hear Auntie Hannah calling you to see her off?"

"I didn't mum. I was practicing. Bye auntie."

Hannah waved as she headed towards the door.

Hermione called Scorp to her side. "Just what were you practicing that didn't allow you to hear Hannah calling you?"

Slowly, Scorp brought Hermione's mobile from behind his back. "I wasn't playing with it. Honest mum. I was connecting."

Hermione was annoyed because she had previously spoken to Scorp about taking her mobile. "Dusty please."

Pop. Dusty was in front of Hermione. "Yes Mistress."

"Please take Scorp upstairs. Have him use the potty then have him study his letters and numbers. I'll be up in a bit. We are going to have another talk about my mobile."

Dusty took Scorp by the hand and they disappeared.

/*/

When Hermione looked at the phone she realized the line was open.

 _Hello. Hello_

 _Hello Hermione. This is Emilio Lozier. Is everything alright? My mobile rang and suddenly I was listening to Scorp tell me about his day. I was concerned that something had happened to you, especially when Scorp suddenly stopped talking._

 _Emilio! This is a surprise. Everything is fine on this end. Scorp was being a bugger. He's been told several times not to touch my mobile. I apologize for the interruption. I actually don't know how he connected to you._

 _No need to apologize Hermione. Scorp really wasn't interrupting. I'm at my desk going over some boring paperwork, Besides, I think Scorpius and I are kindred spirits. He likes to talk and I like to listen._

Hermione laughed even as an involuntary streak of warmth coursed through her body.

 _Thank you Emilio. You are being too kind. How is everything? Have you heard back from the CW?_

 _I haven't heard back yet, but if the position doesn't come through, I have been offered another fantastic opportunity._

 _Good for you Mr. Lozier. I expect great things from you. I hope Emiliano and Ilaria are well. Please give them my regards. Now, I have to get off the phone because there's a son who needs scolding. Be well Emilio._

Emilio chuckled a bit.

 _Please don't be too hard on Scorp. He only wanted to tell me he was in Diagon Alley today and I wasn't. I'll give my parents your regards. Have a good afternoon_

Hermione disconnected the call thinking how she had underestimated her son. He now had a concept of how to enunciate and spell Emilio's name, and had dialed him up without help. Perhaps Louis was right. Scorpius Malfoy might have been born smart. Then she began to wonder if Scorp had rung other people as well.

"That little bugger is in for some sharp words." She softly commented to herself. "He was in Diagon Alley my arse. Little wanker. Draco would have been proud of Scorp's effort. Of course, he wouldn't have been all that chuffed with who Scorp rang up, but that was another matter."

Hermione called out as she walked up the stairs. "I'm on my way up there. You'd better have a good explanation for touching my mobile."

Before she got to the third stair, her mobile rang showing Matt. He was calling to inform Hermione that he and Kim were in London and about his meeting with Gas as well. Hoping it wouldn't be an imposition, Matt asked if his meeting ran long could Kim wait at her house.

Hermione assured Matt it would be fine.

/*/

Matt had stopped back by the house so he and Kim could floo to London together. Their first stop would be with Theo so he and Kim could discuss her employment and possibly visit a few properties while he met with Gas.

"I've called Hermione. If my meeting with Gas runs long, she is expecting you. I'll meet you there. I'll leave Hermione's address, however, when you're finished with Theo, perhaps he'll see you to Malfoy Estate."

"Okay love. Have a good meeting."

"No problem Matt. It would be my pleasure to escort Kim to Hermione's. Hopefully she and I will see properties which will interest you both. If not, we can look at others tomorrow. You'll be in London all day Thursday, correct?"

"That's correct. We will be taking a suite at Wizarding Luxe as our temporary home until things get sorted."

"I guess I'll have to work extremely fast then," joked Theo. "Nothing is better than your own home."

"Too right," said Kim and Matt together.

"I'll leave you too it then. See you in a bit Kim. Find us something amazing."

After Matt left, Theo and Kim made short work of her employment application. Then it was on to look at properties.

/*/

The rest of Wednesday went fine real estate wise. Theo and Kim saw several properties, none of which interested Kim. She gave a detailed description of what she and Matt liked. Theo assured her they could see more on Thursday. He also scheduled a time on Thursday to sit with Kim to go over the rules and regulations for Theo Nott, Realtors with everything contingent on Kim getting her licenses from the Ministry, but Theo didn't think there would be a problem on that end.

Kim wasn't in any hurry to get to Malfoy Estate, so Theo used the time to introduce her around to his small staff. The two witches and one wizard were somewhat friendly and welcoming, however Kim couldn't help but feel like some kind of interloper. After the staff went back to their business, Kim softly asked Theo if there would be a problem with her coming in as a top level, special circumstances realtor.

Theo patted her on the back of her hand. "I respect my staff and the work they do. However, they are well aware they are placed where they should be. I'm a fair man who recognizes talent. When any or all are ready to move to a higher level, I'll move them. Until then, they earn their keep, or they leave. I cannot foresee any problems."

"Sounds good. I guess I'll get going to Hermione's house. I could use a tea and some conversation."

"I'll escort you to Hermione's door."

"That's thoughtful, but really not necessary Theo. I have the address."

"Understood Kim. However, I promised Matt I would see you there, so that's what I intend to do. If you're ready, we can go."

/*/

Matt had his first meeting with Gas about staff. He had readily accepted the four trusted staff members Gas recommended for third level positions. Matt went through the normal spiel of what would be expected, how there would be an increase in the number of hours they'd be expected to work as well as travel requirements. He left it up to Gas to set the training. Matt also placed an order for two dozen mobiles and set a class to teach employees how to use them **.** Matt mentioned how he would like to make it a mandatory requirement for all companies involved with the Malfoy Conglomerate to get mobiles as well.

With a shrug and an enigmatic smile, Gus replied they could try.

"Okay sir, we can try." Matt replied with his own enigmatic smile. "However, if that doesn't work, we will insist."

Crossing one leg over the other, Gas threw his arms wide. "Yes Draco."

They both shared a hearty laugh.

With the preliminary staffing requirements out of the way, Matt got down to Malfoy business. Pointing his wand, Matt closed the door then locked and silenced the room.

"I'll preface this by saying it's going to sound as strange to you as it does to me. With that comment out of the way, let me explain. As soon as I handed in my resignation to the MOMI, extraneous information began to flow into my mind."

Gas sat up straight in his chair giving Matt a skeptical look.

Matt recognized Gas' look. "I'm serious. Just hear me out. As I said, these extra bits of information pertain to Malfoy business as it might be seen through the eyes of the current heir and Head. Even as I sit here speaking, there is information simply appearing among my memories. It is my belief that I am being taught by insemination. It might even have something to do with this Malfoy mark in my hair. Possibly, when the three things, the transition, the mark, and the resignation were completed, information began streaming directly to me. Perhaps that's why there weren't any instructions attached to the Malfoy manual."

"I'd believe almost anything to do with the type of magic practiced by the Malfoys, but this, this is simply…. I don't even know what it is. Streaming information directly to your mind. Sounds like some of that old, dark shite. I mean…."

"Enough Gas. I know what you mean. I've read the books. I also know what the Malfoys were before getting over to the right side. This is not that. As far as I'm concerned, it is a most expeditious way to teach a bloke what he needs to know without bandying the information about."

"My apologies Matt. I don't mean to appear as though I'm taking what you say as a joke. I'm not. I'm expressing an opinion. Anyway, it will be simple to prove your hypothesis. Let's go over what you now know."

And for the next hour, Matt dazzled Gas with the amount of information he had acquired about the workings of the entire Malfoy Conglomerate. Gas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Matt had knowledge of things he himself had only learned in the last two years. Things Draco had held close to his chest.

"That is amazing!" Gas exclaimed. "Who would have thought that some old codgers had this power. I have enough in my head. I hope they don't try the bloody nonsense on me."

Matt chuckled at Gas' remarks. "No need for you to worry. I believe this information is destined for the heir only. By this time Monday, I'll know all there is to know about running our company."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe that. So, now that you know everything, let's take a look at the companies. Then Friday, or Monday we'll offer assurances on what they can expect from the new Head, two weeks early."

"Sounds like a plan, but from here on out, please use the correct pronoun. As in, what they can expect from _us_."

"Got it. Thank you Matt."

"There is one more thing," added Matt.

An involuntary sigh slipped from Gas.

This time, Matt stood and clapped Gas on the shoulder. "This will be easy. I have offered Emilio a second level spot beside you. I'd like your thoughts."

Gas shrugged. "Alright, I'll play the devil's advocate. Emilio is experienced, intelligent, and personable, but is he tough enough?"

"Tough enough?" Asked Matt in surprise. "Were you tough enough when Draco selected you? Maybe, maybe not, but you learned to be tough. You learned to survive and excel under Draco. Emilio will learn to survive and excel with us. I see the hierarchy as myself at level one, you and Emilio at level two, and the four wizards we took on today as level three. We will sort the rest next week. Just so you won't think I'm not tough enough. I am only asking your opinion. If Emilio's first choice of positions doesn't come through, he's coming aboard."

Gas cleared his throat then let off a nervous chuckle. "I believe Emilio will fit in just fine Matt."

"That's it then. Thanks for your time Gas. If you could make yourself available tomorrow at 2:00 pm, I'd appreciate it. I'll get out of your way now. I'm meeting Kim at Hermione's. My love to Seana."

"I'll see you at 2:00. Give my regards to Kim."

"Will do."

/*/

Hermione had her chat with Scorp which definitely opened her eyes when he explained how he had rung up Emilio.

"I love you mum. Please don't be cross. I know the rules, but I had to practice the letters Dusty taught me. I specially know E and M and L. I saw Emeel's letters on the phone so I pushed the button and he came on the line.

Hermione was flabbergasted. She should be dead angry with her son, but she was more proud than anything even though she couldn't let Scorp see. She had set a rule and he had broken it.

"Alright Scorpius Malfoy. I know how you did it and I'm not impressed, because in doing it, you broke my rule. Do you know what happens to little wizards who break rules?"

"No mum, I don't." Scorp replied softly.

"I don't know about other little wizards, but for you, there won't be any Wizard and the Hoppin Pot or The Fountain of Fair Fortune, or dessert for two days. I want you to know that rules are set for a reason. It's rude to ring someone without a reason. Do not do it again, and do not play with my mobile. Do you understand?"

Scorp stood in front of Hermione with bottom lip trembling. "Yes. I understand. I'll be good."

"Dusty." Hermione called out.

Pop. "Yes Mrs."

Hermione explained Scorp's punishment then asked her to pass it to Embers and Crissy. "I expect you three to keep to these terms. I'll let you know when the punishment is over. He may use his potty then go sit in his chair until I call him for dinner. That's all. Thank you."

Dusty took Scorp by the hand and whisked him upstairs.

/*/

Hermione was still marveling over the ingenuity of her son when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Hermione greeted Kim then stepped back to let her through. Kim wasn't Hermione's first choice of witch company, but family was family.

"Come on through Kim. Have a seat unless you want to sit in the kitchen while I make dinner. Would you like a tea or a drink?"

"I'll come through. I'll take a milk tea and a biscuit, if you don't mind. I haven't eaten since this morning. I'm starved."

"I'll get your tea, but if you can hold out for ten minutes, I'll have dinner ready. I hope you are in the mood for baked chicken."

Kim let out a soft chuckle. "I'm in the mood for anything that doesn't move across the plate. Thanks for the tea." Kim said, lifting the cup Hermione had set in front of her.

The dinner was done in ten minutes. Hermione called for Dusty to bring Scorp downstairs then the three tucked in.

"I have a pudding for dessert if you're interested Kim. Nothing special."

"What's a meal without pudding." Joked Kim. "Right Scorp?"

Hermione interjected before Scorp could answer. "No dessert for Scorpius tonight. He forgot to observe his mum's rule. It will be dinner, a wash up, potty then bed this evening."

Kim wisely chose to remain silent. She wasn't going to step into Hermione's business with her son.

They were just finishing dinner when the bell rang for the second time, and Harry landed in the Apparition area at the same time.

"That must be Matt."

"Your brother is coming through. Hope you're decent." Sang Harry in his usual loud voice before grabbing Scorp up in a hug.

Hermione came back through followed by Matt who greeted Harry, kissed Kim, ran his hand through Scorp's hair before asking what smelled so good.

Harry was in agreement. "I'll have whatever is on the stove. Just double it."

Matt laughed as he agreed with Harry. "I'll have what Harry's having. Although, if it is too much trouble, I can wait until we get to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Both Hermione and Harry asked at the same time.

"I have plenty of room if you'd like to stay here while you're in London," offered Hermione. "It won't be any trouble to open rooms down here."

Matt hesitated. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he'd rather have the privacy of a hotel suite. Glancing at Kim, he thought she would as well.

"Thanks for the offer Hermione, but we'll stay at the hotel. It's only for tonight, tomorrow and maybe Friday morning. We'll be viewing properties with Theo tomorrow. Hopefully, we'll find something. If not, we may take you up on your offer."

"That's fine. There's room if you change your mind. The dinner is under a warming spell. Help yourselves." Hermione couldn't explain why she did it, but she added an afterthought. "Why don't you and Kim think about taking over Malfoy Manor."

The remark stopped Matt in his tracks. Even Harry was shocked.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. I'm a Malfoy heir not a Malfoy. There's a big difference. Anyway, that's Scorp's heritage."

Matt's comment irritated Hermione, but her answer was pleasant enough. "Thank you for thinking of my son, but his heritage is what I make it. Besides, Scorp still has a bit of growing up to do before he takes over anything. As the current Malfoy heir, it really is your heritage until Scorp comes of age. Incidentally, there is a separate Gringotts account which covers anything you would want changed, but I'm sure you know that. No big deal though. It is something to think about."

Matt gave a noncommittal sort of nod as his stomach gave off a loud rumble. "Apologies for my stomach." Matt said as he and Harry nearly fell over each other getting to the kitchen.

Kim and Matt stayed for an hour after dinner having drinks and chatting with Hermione and Harry. About 9:00, Matt suggested they get to the hotel because they had a long day ahead on Thursday. After thanking Hermione for her hospitality, Matt and Kim headed for the door promising to think over her propositions regarding Malfoy Manor and staying at Malfoy Estate.

/*/

Harry was quiet for a short bit of time after Matt and Kim left. Then he spoke. "You can tell me to mind my business if you like, but whatever possessed you to offer up Malfoy Manor? Draco would…"

Hermione cut across him. "Mind your business Harry. In case you don't remember, Draco is dead, Scorp is going on three, and Matt is the current heir. What would it hurt if they decided to reside at the manor? Who would it hurt? Draco had it completely renovated as well as made completely safe. I don't see the bloody problem. Matt is now head of all things Malfoy, except me and Scorp. He'll need to put on a pompous front."

Harry laughed at her last comment. "Alright Hermione. It was a simple question. You are in charge of Malfoy Manor. You may do as you wish."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter for recognizing that fact. Let's have one last drink to me being right, then you can take your interfering arse home."

"Alright Miss Lovely Attitude. One last drink."

Hermione grinned at Harry as she watched him pour their drinks. "There is another thought that has been flitting through my head these past few days."

Knowing whatever he said would probably come out wrong, Harry sat silently waiting for Hermione to continue.

"With Draco gone, I'm wondering if Malfoy Estate is too big for just Scorp and myself. Perhaps we need a smaller home. Something like an all on one floor house. What do you think?"

Harry hesitated. He wasn't going to step a foot in it if he could help it. "My only thought is for you to think it through before leaving this house behind. It's large true. However, you have Crissy, Embers and Dusty to help. You and Draco made memories here. Savor them for a bit before making any decisions, and that's all I'll say about that. Run it by Hannah and Carmela. Maybe they have some thoughts on the matter. Now that your prodding to make me spout some type of rubbish didn't work, I'll be on my way. Love you Mrs. Malfoy. Goodnight."

"Love you back Mr. Potter. Goodnight."

/*/

Emilio had been staring at the same paragraph for the last ten minutes when James Wooley appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Minister. Not that it's any of my business, but I heard two things today and decided to come directly to the source."

"Really now? I've gone up in the Ministry. I'm now the source. Come in and have a seat James. I just might know something about those two things. Ask away."

"First, are you thinking about leaving the Italian Ministry to go back to the British Ministry, and second, has Minister Lozio really handed in his resignation? If either inquiry is too personal or private, tell me to bugger off."

Emilio had a good chuckle before answering James. "The long and short of it is, yes and yes. I have put in an application with the British Ministry. If all pans out, it will be back to the Wizengamot for me. I've been thinking about getting back to the court system for quite a while. There aren't any open positions here, so the Ministry of Magic is my best choice. However, I'll tell you something you haven't heard, which I'll ask you to keep to yourself for now. If the Ministry position doesn't work out, I'll still be going back to Britain in a Malfoy Conglomerate position. For the second piece, Matt has tendered his resignation because he is now first in the Malfoy Line of Heirs and has taken over for Draco. How's that for news James?"

"Amazing! First, let me wish you well wherever you land. I know you'll be incredible in either position. I hope I'm not being presumptuous when I say we've become close friends, but that's my feeling. Saying that to say, I'll miss your company as well as your counsel. I wouldn't be where I am without your assistance. How are your parents taking it?"

"Thank you for your kind sentiments James, but I'm not gone yet. I won't be handing in my resignation until I hear back from the CW. I plan to be here for at least thirty odd days. As far as helping you along, I would gladly do it over again. The truth of it is, I owe you so much more. So there you have it, two answers and an extra. As far as me telling my parents, I haven't yet. They'll be disappointed that I'm leaving Italy yet again, but my life has to be my life. They'll make do. Perhaps this go round I'll be able to talk them into visiting London."

James gave Emilio a cryptic smile as well as a cryptic reply. "I wouldn't bet the estate on your parents coming to London even to visit their beloved son."

"Neither would I," quipped Emilio with a wide grin. "We'll see. Now that you know all, I'm hoping we can get together for dinner and drinks before I leave. We can schedule a night at Lozier Estate. My parents would be glad to see you. I'll let you know when."

"Alright," remarked James, rising from the chair. "I look forward to it. I'll leave you to it then Minister. I'll speak to you soon."

/*/

James couldn't believe it. Then again, maybe he could. The rumors were true. Two Ministers leaving the Ministry at the same time. Emilio was going back to London. Although the Minister hadn't mentioned anything about Hermione Malfoy, Britain was where she resided, and if his feelings hadn't changed, that's where he'd want to be. James looked around guiltily as though those nearest him could read his thoughts. One last thought crossed his mind, I hope the Minister finally gets the witch. He certainly loves her.

/*/

After James left the office, Emilio tried to get back to the paperwork in front of him and again found himself stuck on the one paragraph with his mind on a mobile call from Wiltshire, England, a little wizard and a widow.

Thirty minutes later, Emilio gave it up for the day. After having discussed his parents with James, he decided now was as good a time as any to disclose his plans for the future, and perhaps give them Hermione's regards.


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 26**

James gave Emilio a cryptic smile as well as a cryptic reply. "I wouldn't bet the estate on your parents coming to London even to visit their beloved son."

"Neither would I," quipped Emilio with a wide grin. "We'll see. Now that you know all, I'm hoping we can get together for dinner and drinks before I leave. We can schedule a night at Lozier Estate. My parents would be glad to see you. I'll let you know when."

"Alright," remarked James, rising from the chair. "I look forward to it. I'll leave you to it then Minister. I'll speak to you soon."

/*/

James couldn't believe it. Then again, maybe he could. The rumors were true. Two Ministers leaving the Ministry at the same time. Emilio was going back to London. Although the Minister hadn't mentioned anything about Hermione Malfoy, Britain was where she resided, and if his feelings hadn't changed, that's where he'd want to be. James looked around guiltily as though those nearest him could read his thoughts. One last thought crossed his mind, I hope the Minister finally gets the witch. He certainly loves her.

/*/

After James left the office, Emilio tried to get back to the paperwork in front of him and again found himself stuck on the one paragraph with his mind on a mobile call from Wiltshire, England, a little wizard and a widow.

Thirty minutes later, Emilio gave it up for the day. After having discussed his parents with James, he decided now was as good a time as any to disclose his plans for the future, and perhaps give them Hermione's regards.

 **/**

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 27**

Emiliano and Ilaria were excited to see their son who really didn't make a habit of visiting even though he wasn't all that far away from the Lozier Estate.

"Ciao Emilio. It's lovely to see you," chirped Ilaria, pulling her son into a hug. "A mother misses her son when he doesn't think to come visit."

Kissing his mother on the cheek, Emilio laughed at her sad attempt at chastising him. "My apologies mother, but I've been very busy. A Minister's lot you know."

"I realize you are busy, but you have to eat. You could have stopped…."

"Leave Emilio alone Ilaria. Let him catch his breath. He'd probably stop by more often if you didn't interrogate him every time he stepped through the door. Come on through son and have a brandy with your old man. Your mother has smothered chicken on the menu for tonight. I hope you have time enough to have dinner with us."

"I do have time for dinner father," replied Emilio, reaching out to shake his father's hand. "I look forward to mother's delicious smothered chicken and share a bit of news.

"NEWS? What news?" Questioned an exuberant Ilaria. "Have you…..?"

"Ilaria, please. Give our son a chance to get settled. Let him at least get a sip of brandy before you bombard him."

"Stop giving me orders Em," huffed Ilaria. "I'm simply inquiring."

"Well, while you're inquiring, the chicken is waiting to be smothered. I won't allow Emilio to share any news until you're back."

Emilio who was getting a bit aggravated over his parent's sniping asked them to stop bickering. "If we can't have some peace, I'll come back another time to share my news. My day has been stressful enough."

"I'm sorry Emilio. You're quite correct. Your father and I should not be bickering. At least, not in front of you."

Emilio smiled at his mother. "Thank you mother."

Emiliano grumbled that he hadn't been bickering but quickly agreed with his wife. "We men will be having our brandy while you see to the dinner."

Emilio shook his head. He loved his parents, but they could be trying.

/*/

Over dinner, both Emiliano and Ilaria were quiet, waiting for Emilio to share his news. When Ilaria couldn't hold out any longer, she prodded her son.

"Please don't consider this interrogating you, but I'd like to hear your news before, before the sun rises."

Emilio used his napkin to cover his smile. If his mother was anything, she was tenacious. "Alright mother. My news is that I will shortly be leaving Milan."

"Oh no. Emiliano. Do you hear your son? He's leaving again."

Emiliano who was surprised and not surprised asked if Emilio was returning to London.

"Yes father. London it is. The Chief Warlock at the Ministry of Magic has contacted me regarding a prestigious position in the Wizengamot. If I am offered the position, I plan to accept."

The silence was deafening.

"Nothing to say mother? What do you think?"

Suddenly, the words came tumbling out of Ilaria. "You have a perfectly prestigious position here in Milan. Why go so far away? We hardly see you now. What will happen if you move back to England?"

Emilio sighed. This was the same argument he'd heard when he had taken the Wizengamot Clerk position all those years ago. "It is a long distance, however, you and father are welcome to visit London any time you like. That's up to you. There's another piece to my news."

"More news? How wonderful." Replied Ilaria snippily. "I imagine if the position falls though, you'll next look for a job in Australia or some other gods forsaken place."

For once, it was Emiliano instead of Ilaria trying to connect dots. No matter how Emilio spun it, this move probably had something to do with getting closer to Hermione Granger….Malfoy, but he wasn't going to bring up her name and get a telling off.

"Say something Em. Your son is taking a position in Eng…. Land."

Emiliano could see it in his wife's eyes. She had just put two and two together. He hoped she was smart enough not to mention Hermione's name. "I only want the best for our son. If his future is in London, that's where he should be. As he said, we are welcome to visit any time we like. He was happy in London before. He'll be happy there again. All we can do is support him."

"Thank you father. I'm sure mother will come to see it the same way. Because I don't want to worry either of you, I'll let you in on another bit of information which I ask you keep to yourself for now. I've had a subsequent offer, also in London, if the Ministry position doesn't come through. As the new Head of Malfoy affairs, Matt is putting together a team and has asked if I would consider taking a position beside him and Gaspare Maida."

Emiliano jumped up from his chair. "After what that blaggard Draco….."

Emilio cut across his father also holding up a hand to silence his mother before she could start. "Draco Malfoy is dead." He snapped. "This has nothing to do with him. Matt has extended an invitation which, in all likelihood, I'll accept if the Ministry position doesn't come through."

"Of course dear," offered Ilaria soothingly. "Your father didn't mean anything…."

"Why is it we can't seem to hold a decent conversation that doesn't disparage Draco Malfoy? What happened is long over. I only stopped by to share my news. I'll be on my way. I'll be sure to let you know when I'm leaving. Thank you for dinner mother. It was delicious. Goodnight father."

Both Ilaria and Emiliano wanted to say more but realized they had angered their son, so neither rebuked Emilio in any way. Ilaria wished her son a goodnight while Emiliano stood by with a annoyed look on his face.

/*/

Emilio Apparated directly to his living room. He knew he should not have been so hard on his parents, but he meant what he said. Draco Malfoy had nothing to do with anything anymore. It was past time for his parents to stop bringing up the name.

With a sigh, Emilio stripped off, sent his clothing, underwear and socks to their respective dirty clothes bins. It was odd for any wizard to have more than one dirty clothes bin, but after the blood curse thing was brought to an end, he had been left with this particular idiosyncrasy. His body just felt better when his apparel was cleaned separately.

After a shower, Emilio wrapped a towel around his waist and sat down to check his messages. There was a short message from Wallace, an unexpected message from Marissa just saying hello and hoping he would call on her in the future. Nothing from the CW.

Emilio laid his mobile down on the table before picking up his wand to prepare something to eat. He ended up eating two toasted cheese sandwiches and a bowl of cabbage soup he had made the prior week and frozen. As he ate, random thoughts ran through his mind. One of those thoughts was about his cute conversation with Scorpius. Summoning his mobile, Emilio pressed play then speaker. As he listened to Scorp go on about Diagon Alley, new clothes and his need for a daddy, Emilio's emotions went into overdrive. He felt compassion for a son who had lost his father. He felt amusement Scorp was perturbed because he hadn't been in Diagon Alley. Most of all, he felt love for a little wizard who pulled at his heart just by saying Meel.

Emilio replayed the recording while he finished his meal. Later, when he was seated on the very couch he and Hermione used to cuddle on, finishing his fourth Ogden's, he allowed himself a self serving thought, the little wizard should have been my son. Definitely in his feels, Emilio pulled the towel from around his waist and headed to bed.

/*/

Once Scorp was settled down for the night, Hermione showered before settling herself in bed with the documents and information for her living portrait project spread out before her. Her idea looked good on paper, but would there be market for it? Shuffling the papers around, Hermione made a note to search for a photographer who would be willing to work with a novice. Then Hermione had a good laugh at herself. A novice in living portraits certainly, but she'd had more careers than the average witch. Besides, if it came down to it, she could throw enough of her and Draco's galleons around to entice any photographer.

/**/

On Thursday morning, Hermione was awakened by Scorpius climbing onto her bed disrupting all the papers and documents she had failed to put away the previous evening.

"Good morning mum." He chirped, shuffling some of the papers about. "Wake up. It's me Scorp. You've left a mess."

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with her precocious son. "Good morning sweet boy. You are absolutely correct. Mum has left a mess, but these are important papers which I will put away while you sit quietly on the bed."

"Yes mum."

"That's my sweet, little wizard," exclaimed Hermione, kissing Scorp on the top of his head. Grabbing her wand from the dresser, Hermione gave a quick, swish, swish, flick and the materials that lay scattered about her bed moved themselves into a neat pile.

Scorp smiled at Hermione. "May I have a wand mum? I want to make things move by themselves."

Pulling Scorp onto her lap, Hermione ran her fingers through his thick head of hair. As thick as hers, but as blonde as his father's. She and Draco had made a beautiful boy. "You have a while to go before you'll be ready for a wand. Eight years. At that time, your wand will choose you just like it did for me and daddy."

"My daddy is real sick and can't come back home to use his wand. I'll have his."

Hermione started to answer Scorpius but her mind suddenly went to Draco's wand. Where was it? As far as she could remember, it hadn't been returned to her. Scorp's statement had put light on something she hadn't thought about. She'd have to contact Seth or Sal. Hermione hoped one or the other had put the wand away and forgotten to return it to her. A shiver ran through Hermione as she wondered if the bloody wand was lying somewhere on some bloody ski slope. The thought of it all put Hermione in a lethargic mood. She didn't want to chase down either Sal or Seth. She'd ask Harry about it. He could chase it down.

Hugging Scorpius tightly to her, Hermione told him he would get a wand when he was old enough, but she would search for his daddy's wand so he could look at it."

"Yes mum. I want to see Draco's wand. Crissy washed me up and helped me dress. I'm a big boy mum. I want to dress myself."

Still thinking about the whereabouts of Draco's wand, Hermione halfheartedly advised Scorp that Crissy or Dusty would help him dress until she decided he could do it himself.

"Crissy please."

Pop. Crissy appeared. "Yes Mrs."

"Take Scorpius downstairs. Have Embers fix a cold breakfast with juice and fruit. I'll be down in a bit."

/*/

Even though it was early, Hermione knew Harry would already be at his desk, so she rang his mobile which he picked up on the third ring.

 _Good morning. I'm getting my bunch of misfits ready for the day. I'll have to call you back._

 _Okay Harry, Sorry for the interruption._

 _No problem Hermione. I'll get back to you in short order._

After slipping into jeans and a jumper, Hermione put her mobile in her pocket, grabbed her wand, picked up her research materials then headed downstairs.

/*/

Matt and Kim who had spent the last of Wednesday evening basking in the glow of their lovemaking and discussing what they had planned for the next day were up and ready very early Thursday. Their breakfast arrived at 8:00 am which gave them more than enough time to sync their itineraries.

"We meet with Theo at 9:00. From 9:00 until noon, we will view properties. If we need a break at that time, I'll take us to lunch. After which, I'll leave you and Theo to view additional properties while I meet with Gas. Our meeting shouldn't last more than two hours. However, I also intend to meet with our local employees to introduce myself and explain my visions, so I probably won't be free until after 6:00."

Kim nodded her head in agreement. "Excellent use of time love. I have one thing to add. I believe Hermione was sincere when she invited us to live at Malfoy Manor. I would like for Theo to arrange a walk through. I know it's a huge home, but we must remember that throughout Draco's life, the Manor was only occupied by three people. Him, his mother and his father. I'm sure the two of us would fare just as well. As Head of the Malfoy Conglomerate, you will be expected to live, as they say, the glamorous life."

Matt pulled her into his arms. "I'll agree to a walk through if Theo can manage it. However…"

"However nothing Matt. I'd like us to view it as a viable option. We could reopen the existing floo connection from our home in Milan to the Manor. It would only be a step through for me to maintain businesses in Milan and London. I'll have to discuss it with Theo, but I believe a staggered schedule will work out well."

"A staggered schedule? What kind of staggered schedule?" Asked Matt.

"I won't know if it feasible until I speak to Theo, but I was thinking something along the lines of either mornings in London and afternoons in Milan, or, three days a week in London and three days a week in Milan."

Cupping Kim's chin, Matt kissed her lips. "My brilliant wife certainly has given this some thought. Let's see what Theo thinks. It's almost 9:00. Let's get going. Theo is expecting us."

"I'm ready love. Let's get this done," replied Kim, giving Matt a last kiss. "Imagine my sweet husband. Your arbitrary wife is actually facing her first full day in London with a smile."

"Never thought it would happen," jeered Matt, giving Kim a nice pinch on the bum. "I'll hang onto hope that the smile remains on her face for the entire day. Here we go. Hold on."

/*/

After Scorp had breakfast, Hermione took him in to greet Louis, which he did with vigor. "Good morning Louis. Mum and I are going to the back gardens. I'm going to play while she works."

"Good morning young Malfoy. Sounds as though you will have a lovely morning. Perhaps one day, I'll be allowed to see the back garden."

Turning to Hermione, Scorp tried to parrot Louis' wish but Hermione stopped him.

"That's not like you Louis, hinting around. You've always been forthcoming to the point of being overbearing. Scorp and I will be out back for quite a while. I don't see any harm in moving your portrait out there as well."

"See Louis. All you had to do was ask. Right mum?"

"Right Scorp. Ask politely for what you want. I'll get something set up Louis and I'll be back to get you."

"Thank you Hermione."

/*/

Hermione didn't have to do much. She decided Louis' portrait would be fine. It would fit snugly in one of the larger garden chairs. Instructing Scorp to sit until she came back, Hermione stood in the living room and summoned the portrait from the den and her research materials from the study. She had everything set up in short order.

Louis's comment before going silent had been, how lovely. Of course, Scorp had mimicked his ancestor also remarking how lovely it was in the gardens. After giving clear instructions for Scorp not to get too far from her eyesight, Hermione began sorting through her materials. She had made one of her famous lists, and was to the point of fleshing out what needed to be done when her mobile rang. It was Harry returning her call.

 _Hello love. What did you need from your brother so early this morning?_

 _Hi Harry. I'm puzzled about something._

Harry laughed into the mobile.

 _Really? Puzzled at sunrise. That's new. How can I help?_

 _It wasn't sunrise you wanker, and you can help by telling me the whereabouts of Draco's wand. It isn't here in the house, and I don't remember anyone mentioning it to me. Do you have any idea where it is?_

Harry was taken aback. Like Hermione, he hadn't thought about Draco's wand. He hadn't thought about anything during that time other than Draco being dead.

 _That's odd. Have you checked Draco's study? Could there be a sack of Draco's belongings sitting somewhere? Perhaps at Carmela's or Matt's. I know we sent clothes for the services, but did anyone pick up his belongings from the hospital?_

Hermione paused. She hadn't thought along those lines.

 _Perhaps it's as simple as me having overlooked something. I'll check the house and let you know. Matt and Kim are in London. I'll check with them to see if we overlooked something at their house. Thanks Harry. I'll look around. Don't let those criminals get you down._

 _Ha. I know that is just a hypothetical statement because you do realize no criminal will ever get me down again._

 _Yes baby Potter. It was a hypothetical statement. Talk to you soon._

 _Later Hermione. Hug Scorp for me._

 _/*/_

After disconnecting from Harry, Hermione called Scorp to her, gathered her living portrait materials then pointed her wand at Louis' portrait calling out the Follow Me charm.

Once Louis' portrait was back on the mantel and Scorp was settled in his chair watching the small bit of muggle telly Hermione allowed, she began her search while chastising herself for not thinking of the wand sooner.

"That wand belongs to Scorp. I should have been paying attention. How could I have been so….."

Louis spoke. "If I may be so bold to interrupt your thoughts, I believe I can shed some light on the situation. While the wand may not be among the contents, the day after Draco's death, Seth put a bundle in the cabinet in Matt's den next to the mantel where I formerly sat. I don't think he was trying to hide anything. More than likely he was trying to keep those things out of your sight. Perhaps the bundle is still there."

Somewhat relieved, Hermione thanked Louis. "I'll check with Matt. I don't think Seth was trying to hide anything either. It was a sad time for all of us. He did what he thought best. Hopefully, Draco's wand will be in the sack."

Hermione headed to towards the door, but Louis called her back. "My apologies for not remembering until you brought it up. Everyone had so much on their minds at that time. Seth might not even remember stowing the sack. May I suggest you let Matt view the contents before handing it over?"

Hermione smiled at the portrait. "Draco and I taught you well Elder Malfoy. Thank you for looking out for me. I'll let you know what comes of it."

Louis watched as Hermione left the den, adding a last comment. "You are quite correct Mrs. Malfoy. You and Draco taught me well."

/*/

Hermione made a quick call to Matt, but the call went directly to voicemail so she left a message regarding the bundle. Even if Matt didn't get back to her, they would all be in Milan the coming weekend. It would be a simple matter to check then.

Not really in the mood to review any more documents, Hermione rang Seana to see if she would like company, which she welcomed. Calling Scorp to her, Hermione told him they were going to visit Auntie Seana and he could bring his mobile.

"We're going to see Auntie Seana. I like Auntie Seana mum. She has S and E and A in her name."

Hermione laughed. "Yes she does. You are so smart. Please do not get any ideas about dialing Seana up on my mobile."

Scorp looked hurt that his mum thought he would break the rules again. "I know the rules mum." He replied a bit petulantly. "I won't play with your mobile."

"Good boy. That's what mum likes to hear. I'll just summon our jumpers and my wand. Then we'll be off."

/*/

Theo, Matt and Kim viewed four properties that morning. Two appealed to Matt, but none appealed to Kim. Knowing his wife as he did, Matt was sure her mind was still on Malfoy Manor. Back at Theo's office, Matt took Kim aside to have a quick word.

"Kim. Two of those properties had just about everything we are looking for. Explain to me what didn't appeal to you, especially the large, detached in Buckinghamshire. It has everything we require including tons of land."

"Lower your voice." Kim answered, checking to see if Theo was in hearing distance. "Just because something appeals to you Matt doesn't necessarily mean it appeals to me. I think we should keep looking. Theo has several more properties…."

"Stop talking nonsense Kim. We saw the perfect house and you didn't care for it. What good will it do to look at others? Stop me if I'm wrong, but it seems your eyes only light up at the possibility of us moving into Malfoy Manor."

Pulling away from Matt, Kim replied in a sullen voice. "Hermione offered. What would be so wrong if we did? It is a beautiful home."

"It's a monstrosity Kim. There's enough room for three families. I want our own home."

"We've already set up views for four additional properties, so I won't let Theo down, but I think we should discuss Malfoy Manor tonight. I've seen what I want. There's no reason we shouldn't live there. There's no need to take me to lunch. I can use the time to go over what is expected of me here at Nott, Realtors. In fact, there might be enough time for Theo and I to floo through to Milan to see some of my properties. We'll talk later. Go have your meeting with Gas."

Matt had a stern reply ready, but Theo had popped back into the room. "Shall we have lunch, or get right on with it?"

Kim answered for her and Matt. "We're going to forego lunch for now. Matt has to get to his meeting. In addition, I have an idea I'd like to pass by you."

Theo glanced from Matt to Kim as Matt moved towards the door. He was perplexed. Five minutes ago they were scheduled to have lunch then see more properties. Now… Theo just went with it. "Alright then. See you later mate. Kim, let's hear your idea."

It had taken Kim exactly fifteen minutes to get Theo onboard. He was delighted with the concept of having a real estate presence in both Milan and London. By 2:00, he and Kim had secured a portkey and were on their way to the premises of K. Reina Real Estate Agent.

/*/

Matt was so irritated by his conversation with Kim, he had to slip into one of the very private, very elaborate Malfoy loos to calm down. He couldn't allow himself to be seen as emotional. Splashing a bit of water on his face, Matt straightened his jacket and headed out. He had a meeting to get to.

Having been used to dealing with Draco, Gas recognized right away something during Matt's morning hadn't gone right. As Matt's second, it was his duty to ensure his boss was in top form.

"As your second, might I suggest that you have a tea, have a coffee, or have a drink, but do something that will remove that frown. We wouldn't want to frighten the underlings quite this early in the process."

Matt smiled at Gas' candor. "That apparent, is it?" Replied Matt, summoning a tea service from the food table. "Perhaps I should have something sweet as well. Couldn't hurt."

"Nope. Couldn't hurt," parroted Gas. "House hunting that bad then?"

Matt shook his head. "Please don't get me started on that subject, or I'll have your ears ringing. I believe we have a queue outside the door. Let's get this meeting started."

"Done in one," replied Gas as he opened the door.

/*/

The meeting went well. Matt once again explained what would be expected of those fourth line and below while he, Gas and the third line questioned and listened to those who had expressed interest in remaining with the company under Matt's rule. Very few Malfoy Conglomerate employees had any intention of handing in their notices. This was a top notch company no matter who was at the top. Besides, they were used to interacting with Gas only seeing Draco in passing or at meetings. The several who had sent their resignations were the older wizards who had no intention of messing about with Matt's new fangled concepts. Their resignations hadn't fazed Matt in the least. To his way of thinking, new blood would absorb his ideas more quickly.

"I think that went well." Gas remarked as a compliment to Matt. "It seems most have taken a liking to their mobiles. You may have to instruct them to purchase a personal mobile to keep business separated from pleasure."

Matt nodded. "I noticed. If not, we'll insist. I'm hoping they'll be able to keep their minds on business until the novelty wears off."

Gas smirked at Matt. "So, is _if not, we'll insist_ , to become your catchphrase? I must admit. The phrase is definitely along the lines of what Draco used to get what he wanted. Our ends here are all tidied up. I believe we are ready to set the meeting our division, regional and national Heads have been waiting for. Your second will give you the weekend to rest. I'll set it up for Monday, 5/4 at 1:00 pm. We'll use the main meeting room. After we finish here, you should have a look just to be sure there'll be enough room."

"Enough room!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yes Matt, enough room. You do realize every Head will be accompanied by anyone of importance in their companies. They all want to see and meet the new Draco Malfoy."

"Oh that. Well they'll just have to get used to the _new_ Matt Lozio. You've been doing this longer than I have. I trust your judgment. If that's all, I'll be getting back to my wife and our house hunting journey. If you think of anything else, please ring me. Kim and I will see you and Seana at Sunday dinner."

"Alright. I'll leave you to your thoughts Matt. We'll see you Sunday."

Matt remained sitting in the large, now silent room. Glancing at his Wonder Wizard Watch, he was amazed to see it was only 4:00 pm. He'd told Kim he wouldn't be available until after 6:00. Things being what they were, rather than trail behind Kim, Matt decided to head for the hotel to have a bit of a lie down.

/*/

Hermione and Scorp had a lovely time visiting Seana who was in a much better place since her home had been cleansed of the foul Doula witch. They had the opportunity to meet Mrs. Finnigan, Seana's mum who had a brogue so thick she made Hermione smile each time she opened her mouth. The women spent the afternoon discussing the aches and pains of pregnant women, gardens, and the upcoming Sunday dinner at Carmela's.

Seana had originally declined the invitation to stay with her mother, but her mum had insisted she go because her father was coming to spend the weekend. Both Seana and Hermione caught Mrs. Finnigan's meaning and quickly moved on to other topics.

Hermione made her and Scorp's excuses at 4:30. She had to get her son home for dinner. Hermione left promising to visit again soon. She also extended an invitation for Seana and her mum to visit Malfoy Estate anytime they wished.

/*/

Dusty had made a nice dinner of beef stew, crusty bread with a few chips for Scorpius. While Scorp was eating, Hermione put together a travel bag of things they would need for their weekend at Carmela's. Scorp's punishment would be over on Friday so she included his books as well.

Hermione had taken a few spoonfuls of stew when the doorbell rang. Getting up from the table, Hermione ran her hands through Scorp's hair.

"I wonder who that could be love? Auntie Hannah and Uncle Harry never use the bell."

Although she knew Kim and Matt were in London, she was surprised to see Matt at her door.

"Why hello Matt. Come on through. Did you get lost in the wilds of London? Would you like some dinner? Only beef stew but pretty tasty."

"Hello Hermione. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you. I was on my way to the hotel for a quick nap, but decided to stop here first. Thank you for the dinner invitation but I'll have something later with Kim. Go finish your dinner. We'll talk after."

"Dinner can wait. I'll get Scorp settled then you may have my full attention. I'm glad you're here. I have something to discuss with you as well. I left a message on your mobile. I'll be back shortly. Make yourself at home."

Matt poured himself a drink before listening to the messages on his phone. Swearing softly, he listened to Hermione's message. Draco's wand? Some bundle left in his den? He had to listen twice before getting the complete picture. If there was a bundle of Draco's things in his den, he knew nothing about it. However, it would only take a few minutes to check. Before stepping through to Milan, Matt remembered that Louis wanted to see his face. Matt smiled to himself. Sometimes Elder Malfoy acted more like a father than an ancestor.

Walking into the den, Matt greeted Louis. "Elder Malfoy. It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Matthias, at last. I thought my family had forgotten about me."

"Not likely Louis. I've been stretched out straight. Kim and I are moving to London so I'll definitely make time to stop by."

"Good. Are you aware that Draco's wand has disappeared? The situation has upset Hermione. I believe Seth might have put a bundle of Draco's things in the cabinet in your den. Perhaps you can check. I'll suggest to you what I suggested to her. If the package is there, it would be best if you review it before handing it to Hermione because we wouldn't want you handing over any disturbing items."

Matt now had the full picture. "Hermione left a message on my mobile. She planned to discuss this very thing after she got Scorp settled. I intend to step through to Milan after speaking with you. So now that you know I'm still standing, I'll advise Hermione of my plans. Speak to you soon Louis."

"Thank you for stopping in. Please inform Seth that I would like to see him sometime before the next century."

Matt chuckled. "Now Louis. If I relay that type of message, I'm sure Seth would stay away longer. I'll let him know in my own way. I hope you're not being sullen and argumentative with Hermione because she won't suffer your temper very long."

Louis rolled his eyes but answered in a perfectly calm voice. "I treat Hermione and Scorpius with respect. I've even gone as far as to smile at Harry Potter. There you have it."

Matt left the den with a wide smile on his face. His ancestor had come so far.

/*/

Hermione hadn't come back downstairs yet so Matt called out that he had listened to her message and was going to floo through to Milan.

Hermione called back that he should feel free to use the floo.

Matt was there and back in twenty five minutes. Ten of those minutes he had used to search for the mysterious bundle which he found stuffed in a bottom drawer. As Louis had suggested, Matt examined the contents then had spent ten more minutes agonizing over what it contained. The clothing Draco had been wearing the day of the accident all bloody and ripped was there. In his mind, Matt corrected himself. The clothes weren't so much ripped as they were cut or sliced, more than likely from the life saving efforts at the ski resort. Matt couldn't help the emotions coursing through him as he vanished the bloody items into oblivion. Such a tragedy, such a waste, he thought. The one encouraging fact was Draco's wand, although stained with blood and other dried liquids, was also in the bundle. Drawing his wand, Matt summoned his own wand cleaning cloth. When he was through cleaning Draco's wand, it looked like it had just come from Ollivander's Wand Shop. The wand was the only thing he'd present to Hermione. The rest was gone, never to be mentioned again.

Solemnly, Matt stepped back through the floo with Draco's wand held tightly in his hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 27**

Matt chuckled. "Now Louis. If I relay that type of message, I'm sure Seth would stay away longer. I'll let him know in my own way. I hope you're not being sullen and argumentative with Hermione because she won't suffer your temper very long."

Louis rolled his eyes but answered in a perfectly calm voice. "I treat Hermione and Scorpius with respect. I've even gone as far as to smile at Harry Potter. There you have it."

Matt left the den with a wide smile on his face. His ancestor had come so far.

/*/

Hermione hadn't come back downstairs yet so Matt called out that he had listened to her message and was going to floo through to Milan.

Hermione called back that he should feel free to use the floo.

Matt was there and back in twenty five minutes. Ten of those minutes he had used to search for the mysterious bundle which he found stuffed in a bottom drawer. As Louis had suggested, Matt examined the contents then had spent ten more minutes agonizing over what it contained. The clothing Draco had been wearing the day of the accident all bloody and ripped was there. In his mind, Matt corrected himself. The clothes weren't so much ripped as they were cut or sliced, more than likely from the life saving efforts at the ski resort. Matt couldn't help the emotions coursing through him as he vanished the bloody items into oblivion. Such a tragedy, such a waste, he thought. The one encouraging fact was Draco's wand, although stained with blood and other dried liquids, was also in the bundle. Drawing his wand, Matt summoned his own wand cleaning cloth. When he was through cleaning Draco's wand, it looked like it had just come from Ollivander's Wand Shop. The wand was the only thing he'd present to Hermione. The rest was gone, never to be mentioned again.

Solemnly, Matt stepped back through the floo with Draco's wand held tightly in his hand.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 28**

Hermione had made it back downstairs.

Handing the wand to Hermione back end first, Matt shared the obvious. "I found the wand just where Louis thought it might be, in the bottom drawer in the den. Not much gets past Elder Malfoy."

Hermione took the wand from Matt expecting something. However, there was nothing, no slight shock, no flashing memory of Draco. Nothing. Laying the wand carefully on the living room table, she turned to Matt. "Thank you for finding it Matt. I'm such a fool. I expected something where there is nothing."

To Matt, it appeared as though Hermione was working herself into a state. "I'm not following Hermione. You expected something. Like what?"

"I don't know." Hermione mumbled, plopping down on the couch. "Some piece of Draco, or something. I'm being foolish. It's just.. Just…."

Matt finally realized that Hermione had been hoping for some message from Draco. Sitting down beside Hermione, Matt placed his hand on her arm and replied in a comforting tone. "Foolish is not the word I would use Hermione. I'd say it's more like you were hopeful of seeing a last message from Draco, but as much as you might want it, life doesn't work that way. Without him, Draco's wand is just that. A wand."

With a sad smile on her face, Hermione reached over to pat Matt on his hand. "I know that Matt. My emotions got away from me. It's just that this is the last vestige of my husband. It was like a third hand to Draco. Something so important to his life. Anyway, thank you so much for finding it. Scorp will be thrilled. After I show it to Scorp, I think I'll set it on the mantel in front of Louis' portrait."

"That's a fine idea Hermione. Louis will be pleased."

"Yes," she replied somewhat listlessly. "Louis will be pleased. As for me, I feel that with this wand the last piece of Draco has been found. He'd never be anywhere without that important bit of wood. My husband is truly gone."

Matt spoke her name softly and gently. "Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she looked at Matt. "No worries Matt. I haven't gone round the bend. Just extrapolating a bit. Make yourself at home while I go show Scorp his father's wand."

/*/

Matt had hesitated. He felt it was only common courtesy to mention inviting Emilio to join the Malfoy Conglomerate. "Before you go upstairs, I'd like your opinion on an important matter."

Hermione turned back wondering what important matter could have anything to do with her. "I'll help if I can."

Matt steadied himself by taking a deep breath. He was going to have to twist things a bit, but Hermione had the right to an opinion. "Perfect. As you know, Emilio has applied to the Ministry of Magic for a top position in The Wizengamot."

"I do," replied Hermione wondering where this was going.

"I had an idea. Since Emilio is willing to leave Milan, I thought I would invite him to join Gas and myself at Malfoy Conglomerate. Emilio is brilliant, experienced and personable. He would be a great as well as trustworthy addition. I'd like to hear your thoughts."

Hermione remained silent for several seconds in order to form an answer. "You are now the Head of all things Malfoy in Draco's place. Draco never sought my opinion on whom he hired or sacked. That was his decision alone. I appreciate you coming to me, but it wasn't necessary. Invite Emilio, although I think his heart is set on The Wizengamot. He'd be an excellent addition to the company."

"I just wanted to be sure you'd be alright with it."

Hermione gave Matt a pointed look before answering. "Yes. I'm alright with it Matt. Why wouldn't I be?"

Matt figured Hermione's question to be rhetorical and had simply nodded. "Thanks Hermione. I think I'll head over to the hotel. Kim should be there by now. Thank you for the hospitality and your candor. Kim and I will see you on Sunday. Hermione?"

"Yes Matt."

"About the wand. Don't over think things."

Hermione smiled at a seemingly flustered Matt. "I won't. This wand just makes everything so final. Thanks for the visit. Scorp and I will see you Sunday. Tell Kim I said hello."

"Will do."

/*/

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs revisiting her conversation with Matt and savoring the feel of Draco's wand in her hand. She really hadn't ever had many chances to handle it because Draco didn't like it being handled by anyone other than himself. He wasn't being mean or selfish. He just didn't want it handled. She understood that. There weren't many wizards who did like their wand in the hands of others. Hermione reached the top of the stairs and let out a soft sigh. All she and Scorp had left of Draco was his wand.

Instead of going to Scorp's room, Hermione headed to her room. Settling herself on the side of the bed, she called Scorp to her. Her little man came running.

"Here I am mum." He said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's thighs. "Are we going to have a talk? I've been a good boy."

Hermione grinned at him. "Yes, we're going to have a talk, but it's a good talk. Uncle Matt found daddy's wand and I wanted you to have a look."

"Oh," replied Scorp with a tone of wonderment. "Daddy's wand. May I keep it?"

"No sweetheart. You may not keep it, but you can have a look." Holding out the wand, Hermione let Scorp take it in his hands.

"Could daddy make things move and fix things with this wand?"

"Yes love. He could. Daddy was very good with a wand."

Scorp looked a little perplexed as he rolled the wand in his hands. "Well mum, if daddy could fix things with his wand, why didn't he fix him?"

The question was so unexpected it took Hermione several seconds to respond. "I think your daddy was taken by surprise, and didn't have a chance to use his wand."

"Oh," was all Scorp had replied.

Hermione allowed Scorp to point and wave the wand before telling him she would be placing it on the mantel by Louis' portrait.

"Giving the wand one last shake, Scorp handed it back to Hermione. "It didn't work for me mum. I guess I'll have to wait to get my own."

"Yes love. You'll just have to wait to get your own."

"My wand will choose me, because the wand always chooses the wizard. Right mum?"

Her child never stopped amazing her. She had mentioned the one time that the wand chose the wizard, yet Scorp remembered. It seemed with the death of the father, the son was absorbing life at a very rapid pace. Draco would have been so proud.

"You are absolutely right young man. You have an exceptional memory. Are you excited to be going to see Mela and Fausto tomorrow?"

"Yes mum. Mela and Fausto love me."

"Yes they do," replied Hermione, leaning down to kiss her boy. "Would you like to sit out back for a bit before bedtime?"

"Yay! I want to go out back, but I need a jumper."

Scorp watched closely as Hermione lifted her wand to summon a jumper and commented in a soft voice he would be glad when his wand chose him.

/*/

Hermione made a detour to the den on their way out to the back. As she laid Draco's wand on the mantel, Hermione thanked Louis for his exceptional observation skills.

"I wish I could have observed something happier Hermione. I'll watch over it as though it were my own."

Scorpius remained silent while his mum and Louis were conversing, but on the way out back, he assured Hermione that his dad's wand would be very safe under the care of Elder Louis, and she had acknowledged Scorp's observation with a nod of her head.

/*/

The Ministry at Milan began buzzing early Thursday and continued until close of day. Two Ministers leaving at the same time was unheard of, especially since both were relocating to England. Emilio was irritated by the looks he received as he walked through the Ministry. He hadn't even given his notice, yet they had him already gone. Emilio was also perturbed to think that Minister Wooley had been party to gossip. That was so unlike him. Then Emilio thought it over. Wherever the rumors had originated, they probably hadn't come from James. Even in the darkest of times, James Wooley hadn't carried tales. Luckily, Emilio had already advised the HOMI he had been invited to apply for a position in The Ministry of Magic Britain, and would advise him of the outcome. Still, all the looks were annoying.

When he returned to his desk, Wallace handed Emilio several messages, one of which was from SSE. Several new products were in stock and SSE wanted to give the Ministry first refusal. Rather than put it off, Emilio dialed Willem's number to discuss the new products.

Willem's assistant picked up but quickly passed the phone to Willem when advised of who was on the phone.

 _Minister Lozier, a pleasure to hear from you. How can I help you?_

 _Good afternoon Willem. I received a message that SSE has some new products that might interest the Ministry. Do you have a few moments to go over them, or would you rather send a list by messenger?_

 _I'll always have time for The Ministry Minister. Let me just pull up the list._

While Emilio waited, he began to think about…..

Willem was back on the phone.

 _We have four items Minister._

Willem went on to explain that the items were all non-perishables and he would be glad to send samples to Wallace's attention.

 _Perfect Willem. I will have an answer for you as soon as Wallace and our Inventory Specialist review the products. Thank you for your kind service. Either myself or Wallace will speak to you soon. Would you please connect me to Mrs. Maida?_

 _Thank you Minister. I'll connect you to Carmela right now. Have a pleasant day._

/*/

Carmela was surprised when Willem rang her line to say that Minister Lozier wanted a word. She wasn't busy, and she did have something to discuss. In fact, this call was quite fortuitous.

 _Good afternoon Minister. How are you?_

 _I'm well Carmela. I had to speak to Willem about new products so I asked him to connect me to you so I could leave my regards._

 _How nice of you. I believe the Ministry will be interested in all four products. While I have you on the phone, may I beg a favor?_

 _Even though it is a figure of speech, you'll never have to beg anything of me. What is it you need?_

 _You have a great network of connections._

Emilio laughed.

 _I do have some connections. Which of them do you need?_

 _I'm hoping you may know of a bright, enterprising young photographer who is interested in working with a start up company in London. Witch or wizard doesn't matter. We-I just need a hard working, eager to assist worker._

Emilio was at a loss. Carmela needed a photographer, for a start-up company in London. He did have connections, but couldn't think of anyone connected to the photography field.

 _Off the top of my head, I cannot think of anyone involved in photography. How soon do you need the information?_

Carmela had made the inquiry, but thought she may have gone too far.

 _Well Minister, at the moment, the timing is not important. I'm simply hoping you might make some discreet inquiries._

Emilio was still a bit confused. Carmela wanted information, but not in a timely manner. Strange, but he knew Carmela to be aboveboard in any dealings.

 _I'll see what I can do. Shall I contact you if I find suitable applicants?_

 _No Minister. Please hold onto the information for now. I hope I haven't been too mysterious. That was not my intent. In fact, at the moment, I'm wondering if I should have spoken about this at all._

 _No worries Carmela. I'll check around and keep it to myself._

Carmela let out a nervous laugh.

 _Thank you Emilio, and thank you for thinking of me. I'll see you Sunday._

 _Yes Carmela. I'll see you on Sunday. Have a good afternoon._

After hanging up the phone, Emilio sat thinking about the strange conversation. What could Carmela want with a photographer? And not just any photographer, a young, upcoming photographer. It all sounded intriguing. He had promised, so he'd do what he could, and he'd start by enlisting the aid of Wallace who had almost as many connections as himself.

/*/

After stressing the need for discretion, Emilio found Wallace had a wealth of information. Wallace was acquainted with several wizards and witches who either had made photography their field of interest, or worked it as a hobby. Coincidentally, two were located in London. Not really understanding what Carmela required, Emilio took all the information requesting that Wallace follow up and get the information to him as quickly as possible.

Wallace was intrigued as well but knew better than to question the Minister, so he simply did as asked.

Emilio had to put thoughts of photographers out of his mind as he looked up to find Marissa at his door. Annoyed but composed, Emilio greeted the witch.

"Hello Marissa. What brings you to my office?"

"I apologize for turning up uninvited. You didn't return my call, so I decided to see you in person hoping we could have dinner or drinks."

Feeling his composure slipping, Emilio answered as calmly as possible. "No, I didn't return your call. I thought we agreed that a relationship between us wasn't going to happen. Therefore, you must have other reasons for your visit. May I save you some time and trouble. Yes. I have made application for a position in the British Ministry. Yes. I will be leaving Milan. Now that you have verification, is there anything else I can help you with?"

A bit of color appeared across Marissa's cheeks but didn't stop her from pushing forward. "You needn't be so cross Minister. My only intent was to invite you to dinner. Now that I see your attitude hasn't changed, I'll be on my way. I believed with a little bit of thought you would realize we made a lovely couple. I now know better. You won't be hearing from me again Mr. Lozier. Good luck in Britain."

Emilio sighed as he watched Marissa walk away. What would it take to make her stay away? He rang Wallace to remind him no one except other Ministers or Ministry employees were allowed direct access to his office unless they had been invited. Wallace apologized profusely revealing that Marissa had flashed a visitors badge. Emilio was even more annoyed as he told Wallace to find out how she had acquired the badge and report back to him.

Disconnecting the call, Emilio mumbled a few words about tenacious witches before getting back to the work before him.

/*/

It was after 6:00 pm when Matt arrived at the hotel, but Kim hadn't made it in yet. Feeling the need to unwind after the wand thing and the Emilio thing with Hermione, he stripped then headed to the shower.

Matt let his mind wander back to the contents of the bundle that had contained Draco's wand which in turn reminded him of a comment made to Hermione. _He was a bloody mess._ The clerk or medi-wizard who had made the remark wasn't swearing. He or she had been stating a fact. Draco's body really must have been a bloody mess. Matt sighed as a sudden bout of melancholy enveloped him while thoughts of where he and Seth might be had Draco and Hermione not found them. What a loss of a good wizard.

Matt was pulled from his thoughts as the bathroom door was pushed open.

"Hello love. I've had a full day. Let's order dinner. I have so much to share."

Matt turned off the water. Kim was home. Let the Malfoy Manor discussion begin.

/*/

"How full of a day?" Asked Matt crossing the room to kiss Kim. "Are we the proud owners of a London home?"

Kim frowned as she slipped out of her skirt and blouse. "Is that your idea of sarcasm? No, we aren't the owners of anything in London. Theo and I saw two properties, which didn't meet our criteria. Most of the day was spent in Milan."

"In Milan? I thought….."

"I know what you thought Matt. However, Theo was excited over the idea of having companies in Milan and London. We spent a good part of the day visiting my current properties. He was impressed. Why don't you order dinner while I have a quick shower?"

Matt was irritated, but resolved not to start an argument. They would have a reasonable and pleasant night. "Fine. What would you like?"

"I'd like a meatloaf with mashed, peas and a green salad. Some wine would be nice as well." Kim called over the running shower.

Matt called in the order then sat down on the couch to wait.

/*/

Their meal arrived before Kim finished showering. With a few well placed swish and flicks, Matt served up their plates.

"Smells lovely," said Kim, ruffling Matt's hair as she passed on her way to the table. "Ah! Nice wine. Come. Let's eat. I'm famished."

Matt joined Kim at the table then waited for her to regale him with her impressive day. As they ate and Matt listened to Kim go on and on, his mind wandered. From where had this ray of sunshine come? Two days in Theo's presence and everything was smiles and grins.

"Matt? Are you listening? Theo thinks… Theo promised…"

Matt blocked Kim's voice. She sounded like a witch gushing about the wizard who was courting her. Was she searching for a home, or….

"If you're going to sit there in a daze, we can postpone this discussion until you have your wits about you." She huffed.

Determined not to start an argument, Matt reached over to stroke Kim's arm. "I'm listening love. I've heard how impressed and happy Theo is. Just how happy are you? You've seen about six properties. I've seen four. Are we close to making a decision? I'd like to be out of this hotel sooner than later."

"Accio." Kim's wand came flying across the room. Vanishing the dinner remains, Kim snapped that Theo might not have what they wanted in inventory.

"Really? I've seen at least two that are on par with our home in Milan. Shall we discuss the real issue?"

"The real issue Matt?" Kim shouted. "The real issue is that Hermione has offered us a magnificent opportunity which you will not consider."

"There it is. We are at odds then Kim. I do not want to move into Malfoy Manor. We will be in London for at least five years. I want us to have our own home."

"So. You'd turn down assistance from the lovely Hermione, but didn't hesitate to accept Draco's assistance. I guess the distinction is if it's beneficial to you."

Matt went from level to enraged in a second frightening Kim who lifted her wand. Her words had brought out his worst and he continued to advance. Kim knew what her words had done and tried to backtrack, but Matt was past apologies.

"I will not listen to you throw insult after insult to get your way. I have an idea. Tell Hermione you'll accept her invitation. Tell her you've gotten your way, but also tell her your husband chooses to live elsewhere. I have too much on my plate to go through the same bull shite every second day. Isn't this where you throw the pig farmer's daughter in my face? I'll wait."

"Matt." Kim called softly, following him into the bedroom. "Please. Just think about it. Malfoy Manor is perfect for us….."

"ENOUGH! We will not be moving into Malfoy Manor. If you and _Theo_ cannot find us a suitable home, we'll rent. You may now put away your wand. I'm going to bed. I have important business tomorrow. Here's a piece of advice. The next time you draw your wand against me, hex me. That way, you'll be rid of me for good. Goodnight."

Kim stood in the doorway gazing at Matt's back. She had done it again. Perhaps she should have remained in Milan.

/*/

Harry stopped by Malfoy Estate after work. It was fairly late, but he wanted to find out if Hermione had found Draco's wand. "Hello. Anybody home? Auror Potter coming through."

"Shush Harry." Hermione called from the study. "Scorp is already down for the night. Come into the study."

"Oops, sorry. I stopped by to see if you've found out anything about Draco's wand."

Hermione put her paperwork aside. "Back in a minute."

Harry shrugged. "Okay."

Hermione returned to the study carrying Draco's wand.

"Well done. Where did you find it?"

"Actually, it was Louis and Matt who found it. Louis remembered Seth stowing away a bundle the day after Draco died, and Matt flooed to Milan to recover the package. The wand was there."

Harry ran his hand over the wand, but had quickly handed it back to Hermione. "Draco was a beast about his wand. I hope you plan on keeping it in a safe place."

"I know how Draco felt about his wand. I plan to have it lay on the mantel in front of Louis' portrait."

Harry nodded. The mantel was as good a place as any. There wasn't anyone that came through Hermione's home who would dare bother her private items. "Louis must be happy. He gets to play king of the wand."

Hermione smiled at Harry as she passed by on her way to the den. "Jealous Potter?"

/*/

Harry and Hermione spent an hour chatting about mundane things. When he was ready to leave, Harry asked Hermione to give Scorp a hug and acknowledged he and Hannah would see her Sunday. "My better half has actually taken Saturday off, so don't be surprised if she turns up early at Carmela's."

"That would be nice. Then we can roll your arse over the coals in private."

Harry grinned at his sister. "My witch loves me. There'll be no talking against Potter this Saturday. See you later."

"Bye love. See you soon."

Hermione spelled all her papers into a perfect pile then shrunk them down so they would easily fit into a pocket. It was bedtime for her. She and Scorp planned to be in Milan by 10:00 am.

/**/

Hermione and Scorp were up by 8:00 am Friday morning and stepping out of Carmela's floo by 10:30.

It was a happy witch who grabbed Scorp in a tight hug leaving kisses all over his face.

Scorp was giggling all over the place as he told Carmela to stop because she was giving sloppy kisses. Carmela finally released him so she could greet Hermione.

"Hello love." She said, pulling Hermione into a hug. "Come to relax for a bit? Well you've come to the right place."

"I've come to see my Mela and Fausto as well as work on my idea. You and I together should make short work of setting up a company."

"Really love? I'm a fantastic manager, but hardly worthy of setting up a company. That's your area of expertise. Speaking of companies, Willem sends his regards to you and Scorp. Now, have you two had breakfast? If not, if you'll accompany me to the kitchen, I'll feed my family."

"Do you hear that Scorp? Mela has volunteered to feed us. Obviously she doesn't know what a large appetite you have."

"I finish all my food Mela," offered Scorp. "Even after having a small ice cream cone. And, I did a well done with my nunciation."

Both Hermione and Carmela laughed at their little wizard.

"Alright then. It appears you have a lot of news to share. Come on through to the kitchen so I can fix you breakfast."

"Alright Mela. I'll have eggs, a bit of bacon, potatoes and toast. Oh yes, and juice."

Hermione rolled her eyes in Carmela's direction as though to say, told you.

"Come on then Mr. Scorpius. Let's get you fed.

/*/

Matt was also up, showered and dressed early Friday morning as well. He had slept on his attitude and decided he wanted to leave the hotel on a positive note. Leaning over a still sleeping Kim, he kissed her on her forehead. However, when he tried to kiss her lips, she turned her head. Matt gazed at the witch he had promised to love for the rest of his life for a brief second then headed for the door. They weren't moving into Malfoy Manor, so Kim could just get over herself.

Kim, who hadn't really been asleep jumped out of bed as soon as the door closed behind Matt. She intended to spend half the day learning about the real estate culture in Britain and the last half of the day and evening in Milan. She had a perfectly good home in Milan where she could spend the night if it got too late. Screw Matt and his ultimatums. She'd work with Theo in Milan and in London. If she ran into her husband along the way, all well and good. For now, he could consider himself the winner. After she dressed, Kim headed out to Nott Realtors hoping Theo might take her to breakfast.

/*/

It was a busy Friday for Emilio. The two newest vendors had invited him to come survey their warehouses. Actually, it wasn't an invitation. It was now part of Emilio's standard rules and regulations that he tour all new vendor warehouses. His reasoning was any vendor servicing The Ministry must meet certain standards. Emilio spent two and a half hours touring the first vendor then enjoyed a lavish lunch after the tour. It was almost 1:30 pm when Emilio arrived at the second vendor. Both vendors met with Emilio's approval and were given clean bills of service.

After using the bathroom and doing a quick wash up, Emilio was headed for his desk when Wallace popped up with his messages.

"Thank you Wallace. How are things?"

"All is well Minister. I'm working on your request. A minute of your time, if I may."

"Step into my office," answered Emilio in an almost furtive manner. "No need to bandy my request about the floor."

Wallace followed behind Emilio without commenting.

"You may have five minutes of my time." Joked Emilio as he removed his outer robes.

"Very good Minister." Wallace replied, allowing himself a quick smile. "I have been in contact with a fellow who has given me three names that meet your criteria. I'll have something more for you by the end of the day."

"Sounds as though you've made a great start. I appreciate your diligence. I may step away from my desk for a few minutes, but I plan to be here after hours. You may leave your findings on my desk. Thank you."

"No problem Minister. If the results don't come through today, I'll have them on your desk by mid-morning Monday."

"That's fine Wallace. I'll leave it up to you."

/*/

Emilio went through his messages and was delighted to find The CW at Ministry of Magic wanted a call back.

As laid back as he normally was, Emilio began to perspire. This was it. He was in or he wasn't. Matt's face appeared before him with a reminder Emilio would do well to consider his offer.

"Not this time cousin," Emilio murmured before picking up the phone to dial.


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 28**

Emilio spent two and a half hours touring the first vendor, then enjoyed a lavish lunch after the tour. It was almost 1:30 pm when Emilio arrived at the second vendor. Both vendors met with Emilio's approval and were given clean bills of service.

After using the bathroom and doing a quick wash up, Emilio was headed for his desk when Wallace popped up with his messages.

"Thank you Wallace. How are things?"

"All is well Minister. I'm working on your request. A minute of your time, if I may."

"Step into my office," answered Emilio in an almost furtive manner. "No need to bandy my request about the floor."

Wallace followed behind Emilio without commenting.

"You may have five minutes of my time." Joked Emilio as he removed his outer robes.

"Very good Minister." Wallace replied, allowing himself a quick smile. "I have been in contact with a fellow who has given me three names that meet your criteria. I'll have something more for you by the end of the day."

"Sounds as though you've made a great start. I appreciate your diligence. I may step away from my desk for a few minutes, but I plan to be here after hours. You may leave your findings on my desk. Thank you."

"No problem Minister. If the results don't come through today, I'll have them on your desk by mid-morning Monday."

"That's fine Wallace. I'll leave it up to you."

/*/

Emilio went through his messages and was delighted to find The CW at Ministry of Magic wanted a call back.

As laid back as he normally was, Emilio began to perspire. This was it. He was in or he wasn't. Matt's face appeared before him with a reminder Emilio would do well to consider his offer.

"Not this time cousin," Emilio murmured before picking up the phone to dial.

 **A Tale Of Two Wizards Full Circle: Chapter 29**

After finishing breakfast, Hermione picked up her wand to summon Scorp's books from her beaded bag allowing them to land softly on the living room couch.

"My books mum. You remembered." Scorp shouted excitedly. "Two days have passed so I'm off the punishment. My books Mela. I'm off punishment. Right mum?"

Hermione waved her wand towards the bag once more. This time Scorp's number and letter packets appeared and fell softly on the living room table. "You are correct love. Two days have passed and you are off punishment. Mela and I will read to you. However, before you get to your books, you will study your letters. We don't want to lose your momentum."

Carmela was taking in the conversation but did not comment on Scorp being on punishment. She'd raised two young wizards. Punishments were a way of life. Carmela did comment when Scorp questioned Hermione about his mentum.

"Mo-men-tum," she and Hermione commented, correcting Scorp simultaneously.

"Simply put Scorp, the word means we don't want to slow down the speed with which you are learning," added Carmela.

"Okay Mela." He said, giving his shoulders a quick shrug. "I won't slow down. Dusty and Crissy think I'm smart. I think Embers does too, but he doesn't say it. He just smiles."

Carmela and Hermione stood there proudly listening to their favorite little wizard giving life lessons.

"Mela and I have to work on a project for a bit, so I'll set you a task. Look at your old letter books and see how many words you can make. Spread your words out on the table. Make different words."

"From my baby books?" Asked Scorp.

Shooting Carmela a furtive smile, Hermione confirmed his question. "Yes Scorp. Use your _baby_ books to make your words."

Once again waving her wand, Hermione cast a spell to multiply the individual letters.

/*/

Safely in the den, Carmela covered her mouth to muffle a laugh. "I just love the confidence of our little man. He'll never cease to amaze me. His _baby_ books. I imagine as an almost three year old wizard, he is practically grown."

Hermione shared the laugh, but gave a semi maudlin reply. "Draco is missing so much."

Carmela called Hermione right out on her comment. "I understand Hermione, but not today. Today we are here to happily work on something which will brighten you and Scorp's future."

Hermione smiled as she hugged Carmela. "Yes we are. I have collected a ton of stuff. You might be sorry to have agreed to help."

"Never, ever will I be sorry to help you with anything, so stop that kind of talk and let's get started.

/*/

Two hours later, Hermione and Carmela were immersed in business plans, business licenses, business structure and discussing the need for an assistant as well as a photographer. Up until then, the two woman had been chatting merrily. Once Hermione mentioned a photographer, Carmela fell silent. Hermione continued to chat merrily until she realized she was the only one talking.

"What? Have I missed something?"

"No you haven't, As usual you have everything in order, but I've done something."

"What could you have done to make you act as though you've lost your last friend? I'm right here." Joked Hermione. "You haven't lost me."

Carmela did something with her face that seemed more like a grimace than a smile. "I know you are looking for a photographer…."

"And….?" Asked Hermione beginning to feel concerned. "Come on love. Spit it out. You're making me nervous."

Carmela really smiled this time as she responded. "It's really not that bad. It's just that I did it without consulting you."

"Okay enough. You are beating yourself up over something that will probably give us both a good laugh. Out with it."

Carmela sighed. It wasn't really as bad as all that. "I happened to be speaking to the Minister who I know has tons of connections, so I asked him to find you-us-me a photographer."

Hermione broke out in hysterical laughter before hugging Carmela. "For Merlin's sake mum. Is that all? So, did Matt have any suggestions?"

"Not Matt." Carmela answered warily. "Emilio, Minister Lozier."

Hermione sobered immediately. "You just happened to be talking to Emilio? Really mum? This isn't about you trying to throw him and I together, is it? I said some things back when it seemed as though Draco was straying, but that's it. I must have been mad to say those things out loud, so please stop. All of you. You. Louis, and Matt just need to stop. Besides, Emilio has a witch whom I assume makes him very happy and wouldn't be pleased to hear you bandying his name about with mine."

Carmela put on a properly embarrassed look, but she had heard enough. Louis and Matt obviously thought Emilio was a good match for her girl as well. She wasn't alone. In addition, Hermione all but admitted she wouldn't even think along those lines _only because the Minister had a witch._ "My apologies love. In no way was I trying to get into your business. I was simply thinking about our new endeavor. Like any good supporter, I saw an opportunity and took it."

Hermione smiled as she hugged Carmela again. "What's done is done love. However, from here on out, please don't badger Emilio. He has his life. Now…."

"You are trying to set up a new business love." Carmela replied, cutting across Hermione. "We should welcome the assistance. I didn't give any superfluous information. I simply asked the Minister to use his connections. Nothing scandalous there. He has the time since he _doesn't_ have a witch to keep him busy. No harm done."

Hermione started to reply, but Carmela added one last piece. "I invited the Minister to dinner on Sunday along with everyone else. No ulterior motive. I was just hoping he would share whatever information he has turned up. Oh my. Look at the time. Scorp must be hungry. I'll go start lunch."

"Mum." Hermione called softly. "Life has moved forward. Emilio doesn't see me that way anymore. Please leave him to himself. Forcing a wizard to accept a witch never bodes well for the witch. I'll help you with lunch."

/*/

Matt had a stop to make before heading to the Malfoy offices. It might not be a productive stop, but it was one he was going to make. Even though it was a bit early, Matt surmised Theo would have already begun his day, which was good, because they needed to talk.

Theo was and wasn't surprised to see Matt at his doors so early. It could only be about Kim who, in his estimation, had been acting weird. Theo didn't want to admit it, but her high maintenance arse was acting as though he was pursuing her. A cringe went through Theo's body as he extended his hand to Matt. There were too many witches in London he could put on his arm, and a high maintenance, married woman wasn't one of them, especially one married to the head of all things Malfoy.

"Matt! Good morning. Come in. Have a seat. What can I do for you this fine Friday morning?"

"Good morning Theo. I've never been a man who minced words so I'll just come right out with it. Is there something going on between you and Kim?"

Theo bristled. "Of course there isn't anything going on between me and your wife. I'm insulted you would even ask me a question like that, but I'm glad you did. The way seems clear now. I don't think I'm the realtor you and Kim need. I'll be withdrawing my services, but I can offer recommendations."

Matt stood. "My apologies Theo. I understand. That's not how I see you, but I had to ask. Have a good day."

"You do the same."

/*/

After Matt left, Theo went into a rage. A Nott rage not seen since the old days of Hogwarts. His anger was so fierce the room became electrified with magical static. Papers flew across the room. Pens flew across the room. Envisioning the whispers, Theo even toppled a chair without raising his wand. The same whispers which had followed him for years. He had worked hard to gain the reputation he now held. Gossip about him pursuing the wife of the powerful Matt Lozio would not be taken lightly. He'd become Nott the pariah once again. Suddenly, as quickly as it had materialized, the red hot wave of anger was gone and Theo ashamedly drew his wand to put everything back to right. There were no boogey men. There wouldn't be anyone coming for him. He was overreacting. The one thing Theo did know, he was through with Kim Lozio and her pretentious arse.

When his staff arrived, Theo was completely calm as he handed each person an updated client schedule. One that didn't include any new hires.

/*/

Matt didn't feel any better. In fact, he felt worse. Theo had been nothing but straight forward with him. It was Kim who was acting out. Yet he had accused…. No he hadn't accused, but, but he might as well have. Is something going on between you and my wife? How fucking stupid was that? However stupid, it was done and he couldn't take it back. With a quick shake of his head, and turn of his wand, Matt went into leader mode as he Apparated into his private Apparition area. The day at The Malfoy Conglomerate was about to begin.

/*/

Kim was seething. She had just taken what amounted to a dressing down from Theo Nott who had rescinded his offer of a position as well as his services as a realtor. She was still reeling. She and Theo had left each other on a positive note Thursday evening, but today, today he had turned on her like she had stolen something. From what she, and probably all the staff, could glean from Theo's diatribe, was the result of a rumor. A rumor that he was pursuing her as a romantic interest. Theo had been so incensed she hadn't had a chance to question where the rumor had originated. The only thing Kim had understood was Matt was somehow involved.

So there she stood on the lousy streets of London with nowhere to go except a bloody hotel room. Kim was of the mind to Apparate to the Malfoy building to confront her husband, but still had enough sense about her to know arguing with Matt in public in his company would not be productive. She made a decision. Rather than spend the day sitting in their hotel room, she would catch a Portkey to Milan to spend the day working in her own business. Screw Theo Nott. As far as Matt was concerned, she would leave a note. If he wanted to talk, he could come to Milan.

/*/

Seth and Sal who were in Milan for the next bit of time had spent most of Friday afternoon visiting SSE. Sal had hoped to have a quick word with his mum about Sunday, but was disappointed to find she had taken the day off.

"I should have called." Sal said when the Assistant Manager told him Carmela was off. "No problem. I'll see her at the house."

Seth finally made it upstairs, so he and Sal had sequestered themselves in the conference room to go over the state of their businesses. Sequestering themselves didn't stop employees from stopping by to leave their regards and offer suggestions which neither Sal nor Seth minded. It was good they had employees interested enough in the company to want to offer opinions.

The last thing the two owners did before leaving was to meet with Willem to inform him that plans were being put into place to enlarge the warehouse. Willem had been excited to receive the compliments from his bosses, and even more excited to hear their plans for the warehouse and for him. Willem was chuffed to find he was no longer the Warehouse Manager but Head of the Warehouse. He would have a manager under him as well as a Warehouse Assistant.

"You've earned it Willem. Many times Seth and I have discussed how the downstairs would fall apart without you. We appreciate your diligence and loyalty. As neither Seth nor myself have any brothers, cousins, sisters or uncles looking for positions at the moment, you will be in charge of vetting and hiring your additional staff. That's the faith we have in you. Make us proud."

"I'm in total agreement with Sal," added Seth. "There will be some changes upstairs as well, but we won't bore you with those details just yet. With all that's going on, starting Monday, Sal will be at SSE through Thursday. I'll be in and out. Everything will be up and running before we leave.

Willem couldn't wait to advise his wife of their good fortune, but before that, he had hiring to do.

/*/

Emilio remained after hours on Friday. However, he was at his desk long after his planned departure, because the news from the CW hadn't been good, and he was trying to decompress. Actually, good wasn't the correct word. The correct word was expected. The news hadn't been expected. The Head of Case Management position no longer existed. Case Management no longer existed. Kingsley Shacklebolt and The Board of Governors had decided to shift around a few mid level positions in The Wizengamot instead.

Emilio sat there staring at the wall. He couldn't stay in Milan. He had become obsessed with having a top position in the Wizengamot, in London. Slamming a vendor folder with his fist, Emilio cursed out the air around him. Not only had his, yes his, position vanished, but he'd be a laughingstock for coveting something that hadn't been his to covet. He had discussed his departure with the HOMI. How ridiculous was that? Taking a deep breath, which he released slowly through his nose, Emilio grabbed his wand, case and outer robes before heading to the lifts. He needed a drink. He needed release, or perhaps both. There was only one way to find out.

After a quick stop at home to freshen up and change, Emilio Apparated to within walking distance of a muggle club where on this night he wouldn't mind being fellated in the doorway of a muggle woman's apartment.

Emilio's night didn't go quite as planned. Even with the state he was in, Emilio couldn't abide the witches who threw themselves at him. They were shrill, aggressive she wolves who would do anything to leave on the arm of a good looking man, or suck him off in the dark recesses of a back room. After three drinks, Emilio had had it. In five quick strides, he was outside the club. In another five minutes, he was naked pouring a drink from his own bottle of brandy in his own living room thinking about shit he didn't have and would never have. Emilio had just decided to shower, jerk off and jump into bed when his mobile rang.

/*/

Even with a dismal start, Matt's day hadn't been bad. He and Gas had gotten a number of things sorted in time for the Director's Meeting on Wednesday. The information flowing into his head wasn't as plentiful as it had been, but it was still coming in in trickles. At this juncture, Matt felt almost invincible. On Wednesday, he would formally step into the shoes of Draco Malfoy, and he was ready. Matt corrected his thoughts. He and Gas were ready.

The day had literally flown by and Matt was ready to get to the hotel to have a chat with Kim when Gas appeared at his door shaking some document.

"Have you seen this?" Asked Gas.

Matt wanted to get to the hotel. He didn't have time to play what's in my hand with Gas. "How would I know if I've seen the bloody piece of paper if it's in your hand?"

"Relax Matt." Gas replied, raising his hands in an attempt to placate his boss. "Take a look at this." He continued, holding out the sheet of paper. "It's a notice from The Ministry which was released to The Daily Prophet several hours ago. Read it."

Matt read the article over twice before throwing it down on his desk. "My cousin may not think so, but for me, for us." He said, waving his arm dramatically. "This move by Minister Shacklebolt and The Board is nothing short of fantastic. Now, if I can just convince my cousin….." Matt let his words drift off. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Gas. If you'll excuse me, I have a very important call to make."

"Right in one. Seana and I will see you on Sunday. Good luck with your call."

/*/

Emilio who wasn't in the mood to hold a conversation with anyone initially thought to let the call go to voicemail until he saw it was Matt calling.

 _Hello cousin. What's up? A little late to be calling. I was just on my way to experience a hot, sensual encounter._

Matt first thought he had interrupted a date before Emilio continued.

 _My shower, cold water and my hand were going to give my dick a magnificent workout. However, I can put it off until later._

 _Are you drunk Emilio?_

 _A little. Why?_

 _I need you to sober up. I want to talk business._

 _No business cousin. I just want to jerk off then fall into bed. Maybe tomorrow we can talk._

 _What the fuck E? This isn't you. I need you to stop acting the arse and hear me. I saw the article about the Head of Case Management position. We need to talk._

 _Oh that. The position has gone up in smoke along with my aspirations._

 _That's why I'm calling Emilio. I'm sorry about the position, but I want to reiterate my offer for you to join Gas and myself as the leaders of the Malfoy Conglomerate. You gave your word you'd think about it if the Wizengamot position didn't come through. Sadly, the position didn't come through, so it's time to think about your future unless you intend to remain in Milan obsessing over the position that got away. Gas and I want you on our team. Even Hermione thinks it's a good idea. Buck up old man. The Wizengamot isn't the only place to be. Join me so we can show the Wizarding World just what the cousins can do. Sleep on it Emilio, but call me first thing in the morning. Never mind calling me. I'll come through to Milan. Expect me early. Now go jerk off then get some sleep. You and me cousin. You and me. Goodnight._

Emilio was overwhelmed. One door had closed, but another had opened. He was Minister Emilio Lozier. He'd had greater setbacks and persevered.

 _Thanks Matt. We'll speak tomorrow. Right now I'm going to bed._

 _What? Not going to be jerking off in the shower then?_

 _No cousin I'm not. Jerking off is for perdenti, which I'm not. I've just been offered a top position in a top firm. That is orgasm enough. I'll speak to you in the morning. Goodnight._

/*/

After the phone call, Matt grabbed his things, walked the short distance to the private Apparition area and Apparated to the hotel. He was not looking forward to the hell Kim would surely unleash on him for speaking to Theo. However, when he landed in the corridor, there was no sign of Kim. The hotel suite wasn't so large he could miss Kim, but Matt walked the entirety anyway. Finally spotting the note laying on the living room table, Matt read it and threw it aside.

"If I want to talk, I can come to Milan. Well lovely, it just so happens I was coming to Milan anyway. We will get this straightened out, or we won't."

/**/

On Saturday, Hermione, Carmela and Scorp spent a nice day at a small arcade where Scorp was too small for most games, but managed to find several for the younger child. After that, they visited several different shops before stopping at the grocer to pick up odds and ends for the Sunday dinner.

"Since you plan to put on such a magnificent dinner tomorrow, shall we pick up green salad makings for those of us who have to watch their figure?"

"And just who has to watch their figure?" Joked Carmela. "I know my daughter is not speaking about herself. If she looked any more fit, she'd have the whole of Milan and London falling at her feet."

Hermione scolded Scorp for touching the produce as she laughed at Carmela's comment. "Why thank you for the compliment, but you must be looking at some other fit witch."

The two women were still laughing when they landed at the house and began unpacking their shopping. Both women grabbed their wand when they heard Scorp talking to someone.

Drawing her wand and heading directly for the back bedroom, Hermione called for Scorp to come to her immediately.

"Show yourself," shouted Carmela. "We will not hesitate to use these wands."

The two women relaxed when Scorp appeared at the door holding Sal's hand.

"It's Uncle Sal mum. It is."

Carmela moved forward to hug her son. "Hello love. I hope you realize you scared the blazes out of us. I couldn't imagine who would be in the house."

Holding Scorp in one arm, Sal apologized before pulling Carmela then Hermione into a one armed hug. "Sorry. How are my two favorite witches? Seth and I were at SSE all day yesterday on business. I missed seeing my lovely mum so I decided to stop by the house. Luckily, I get to see two lovely ladies at the same time."

"And me," added Scorp. "You get to see me."

"Yes, that too little man. I actually wanted to let you know mum I might be bringing a fetching, young witch with me tomorrow. I wanted you to know beforehand so I wouldn't have to see you faint dead away in front of company. Her name is Elsa, and she is special."

Both Hermione and Carmela, who couldn't get the smile off her face, congratulated Sal.

"It's not that serious yet, but it might get to be. I have unfinished business at SSE so I'll get going. I'll see the three of you tomorrow without fail."

With one last hug to the three of them, Sal stepped into the floo and was gone.

For the next thirty minutes, Carmela couldn't stop grinning. Her youngest might finally be ready to settle down.

/*/

Carmela and Hermione were joking about what kind of witch Elsa would turn out to be when the doorbell rang.

Hannah had made it to Milan a day early. "Hello everyone." She sang out as she hugged Scorp, Carmela and Hermione in turn. "My other half sends his regards and will see us tomorrow. As promised, I have brought dessert. Feast your eyes on these lovely Banoffee Pies. Made them myself."

"You filthy little liar," giggled Hermione. "You did not. If you had turned up with a custard, I might believe you made it, but Banoffee Pie. I don't think so."

Winking at Carmela, Hannah taunted Hermione. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy in that voice Mrs. Malfoy? Some of us do know how to make a dessert."

The three witches shared a big laugh as Carmela took the desserts from Hannah to hide away from Fausto's prying eyes.

/*/

Matt and Kim had their talk which hadn't gone well. They were back to Kim refusing to go back to London. Matt had taken it all in good stride until she accused him of sabotaging their efforts with Theo. From there it had turned into a shouting match with each throwing vile, verbal insults at the other. It ended when Kim threw her wedding rings at Matt hitting him in the face.

"You think I was pushing up on Theo you filthy bastard. Well there's your rings. Now you don't have to worry about who I push up on."

A shocked Matt hadn't even thought to duck and received a nice cut on the cheek from the rings. When he realized what had just transpired, Matt found his tongue. "You've issued this threat too many times. This time I accept. Pack your things and get out of my home. There is a pig farmer's daughter waiting for my call."

Without waiting for a response, Matt headed to the bathroom to shower. He was through with the conversation and the witch. By the time he finished, Kim was gone. Matt wasn't trying to be vindictive, but if Kim wanted no parts of their marriage, she wouldn't be allowed back in his home. With a few basic spells, Matt changed the locks the wards and the floo permissions to exclude Kim. If she wanted any remaining belongings, she would have to ask his permission. Matt left Kim's wedding rings where they had fallen.

Matt was visibly shaking as he put on the kettle. He wanted to be clear headed when he spoke with Emilio. At the moment, tea was better than the brandy he first thought to drink. After several cups of tea, Matt was ready to have a conversation with Emilio. Calm, but still tightly wound, Matt Apparated directly into Emilio's home.

/*/

"Welcome Matt. Have you had breakfast? I was just about to sit down." Getting a closer look at Matt, Emilio realized something was not right. "What's going on Matt?"

"Kim and I have split. She wants to be free to push up on whomever she likes. I'm done with her bullshit, but I'm here to get Malfoy Conglomerate squared away not talk about my personal issues. What have you decided?"

Emilio was at a loss for words. He knew Kim to be overly aggressive and highly strung, but this. This was unthinkable. "I know it's early, but have a drink of Ogden's. It might help you settle yourself." Handing Matt a tall glass of whisky, Emilio offered his support. "I don't know how this will end up, but I'll support you as you've supported me. Whatever you need."

"Thank you cousin. But as I said, I'm here for your decision. Speak to me."

Emilio looked pensive for a moment. "I've been offered an amazing opportunity which I'd be a fool to turn down. I accept your invitation to join the Malfoy Conglomerate of companies. Thank you for extending it."

Matt jumped up to shake Emilio's hand. "Welcome aboard. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? I have some ideas I want in place before Wednesday. I need to inform Gas. What are you up to today? How about coming through to London with me. There are things we can get started today."

"Slow down Matt. I have to hand in my resignation before…"

"I may be acting like it, but I haven't lost my mind. I know you have to turn in your resignation. I just want to get our paperwork started which you will sign on Monday after you've turned in your papers to the HOMI. Besides, you might as well get a feel for your new home. You, Gas and I are going to be beasts. Finish your breakfast while I call Gas. We can be in London in no time."

"Fine Emiliano. Whatever you say."

Matt laughed out loud at Emilio's bit of humor. "I'm too young and handsome to be Emiliano Lozier."

Turning away, Matt spoke into his mobile.

 _Hello Gas. Sorry to muck up your Saturday, but Emilio has agreed to join our company. If you can make yourself available, he and I will see you in my office at MCC (Malfoy Conglomerate Companies) in two hours. There are things which need to be done. Thanks beast. Of course I'm in my right mind. I'll explain my beast remark when I see you. Be there in a bit._

Emilio had taken one bite of sausage before clearing everything away and was standing with his arms spread waiting. "You're in a big hurry. Let's go then."

Matt responded with a smile and a quip. "I believe I've created a monster. Apparate over to my house. We'll floo to London from there."

/*/

Several hours later, Matt, Gas and Emilio who had finished up Emilio's paperwork and were sitting around savoring the taste of some exorbitantly expensive brandy moved on to the next topic.

"Monday afternoon, I would like for us to introduce ourselves to the Wizarding World at large. Therefore, it will be incumbent on you Gaspare to arrange an interview with at least three major newspapers and magazines. Among ourselves we can be known as the Beast Boys. To the public we will be the handsome, brilliant group of wizards who will be taking MCC into the future. Hire the best photographers because I want our faces on the front cover of every decent periodical in Britain and surrounding areas with the title, _The Wizards Who Will Be Taking Malfoy Conglomerate Companies Into The Future._ There will be names and titles as well. I want to introduce everyone to the Beast Boys, and I'd like the articles to hit the stands on Tuesday morning. New suits all around boys. Now Gas, let's teach this novice a thing or two."

After one last toast, Gas and Matt got down to the business of teaching Emilio the business.

/*/

At 9:30, the three men called it a night with Matt and Emilio headed back to Milan while Gas headed home to Seana.

Matt and Emilio took the Malfoy Company floo back to Milan parting company in Matt's living room.

"Would you like a drink before you go? Shall we meet here and floo to Carmela's together, or do you want to make a solo entrance?"

"I'll decline the drink. I have important documents to review as well as dishes to prepare. I'll meet you here at 2:30. Thanks again cousin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for accepting. Goodnight."

/*/

Matt wasn't quite ready to retire for the night so he rested his head against the couch to digest his life as it was. He was set to become one of the most powerful Heads in Britain yet his personal life was falling apart. Rising from the couch, he searched for Kim's wedding rings. When he found them, Matt walked into the bedroom and put them in a dresser drawer hoping that at some point, he and Kim could settle things, and she would want them back on her finger.

After a quick pee and a face wash, Matt fell into bed wondering how he would explain showing up to dinner without his wife.

/**/

Fausto was the first one up on Sunday morning as he was on most Sunday mornings. However, this Sunday he was up to sniff out the desserts he knew were somewhere about. Carmela tried to hide it from him, but he could smell Banoffee Pie from a mile away. Unfortunately for Fausto, his wife had very sharp hearing.

"Fausto, if you cut one slice out of any of those pies, you'll be answering to me. Have a coffee or a tea. I'll be out in a minute to start breakfast."

"I haven't done a thing except put the kettle on. It grieves me that you'd think…"

Hermione kissed Fausto on the cheek before calling out to Carmela. "I'm up mum. I'll start the breakfast and keep this dessert thief in line."

Hermione and Fausto could hear Carmela laughing all the way from the bathroom.

"Scorp still sleeping?" Asked Fausto.

"Yes. He was awake quite late last night waiting up to see you. Not sneaking around with the witches, are you?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

Letting out a booming laugh, Fausto replied that he, Xavier and the team had been sneaking around, but it hadn't been with witches. They had been scouting out some strange goings on in Bergamo."

"Okay then. You're safe for another day."

Hannah appeared at the kitchen door holding Scorp by the hand. "Good morning everyone. Look who I found on my way to the kitchen."

"Good morning mum. Good morning Fausto. Auntie Hannah didn't find me. I found myself." Scorp announced looking puzzled.

"That Auntie Hannah." Hermione quipped playfully, kissing Scorp on the top of his head. "Always stretching the truth."

"Just like Uncle Harry. Right mum?"

Covering her mouth to stifle a giggle, Hermione told Scorp it was just like Uncle Harry.

Fausto, Hannah and Carmela, who had just entered the kitchen, managed to hide their smiles.

/*/

After breakfast, Fausto took Scorp to the den for some man time while Carmela, Hermione and Hannah got busy getting the dinner together. Hermione and Hannah had a good laugh at Carmela's expense when she mentioned not having any idea what would be served outside of Banoffee Pies. The three witches had put their heads together and come up with a lovely menu. The final decision was Hermione's green salad, osso buco (chicken for Scorp) with saffron risotto and the Banoffee Pies for dessert. Valpolicella for wine with a few bottles of white for Hermione. Carmela didn't mention that the Minister might possibly bring a dish.

By 12:30, the wine had been breathing for hours, the osso buco was halfway done and the risotto preparation had been started. The salad would be started shortly before everyone sat down.

Harry arrived at 1:30 in the midst of everyone getting ready and was told by Hannah in no uncertain terms that he should sit his loud arse down in the den with Fausto and Scorp. So he had. Scorp patted his hand and told him he had made Auntie Hannah cross. Harry had simply sighed.

/*/

Scorp sat silent as Fausto and Harry discussed the muggle football game Fausto had on the television until he heard his uncles come through the door.

"It's Uncle Sal and Uncle Seth. It really is. Hi Uncle Sal, Hi Uncle Seth. Come in the den"

Seth followed by Sal and an unknown witch entered the den.

"Hello big man," said Sal as he lifted Scorp into the air then shook hands with Harry and hugged Fausto. "Say hello to Uncle Seth while I go say hello to the ladies."

Sal introduced Elsa to Carmela, Hermione and Hannah before heading back to the den to introduce her to Fausto, Harry and Scorp.

Next through the doors was Gas and Seana who greeted everyone before also gravitating towards the den. The entire room got a big kick out of Scorp who stared at Seana's stomach for a full five minutes before going to sit beside her and rub it. Seana smiled but looked uncomfortable enough for Gas to tell Scorp it wasn't polite to touch a lady without their permission. Scorp apologized before hastily going back to sit between Harry and Fausto.

/*/

Matt was on his second brandy when Emilio showed up. "Thought you had decided against going after all."

Emilio poured himself a brandy. "No. I said 2:30. It's 2:25. Have you spoken to Kim?"

"I haven't," said Matt, rising from the chair. "I had hoped she would at least turn up at the door, but no. Perhaps she is somewhere pushing up on….."

"Stop Matt. This is just a kink. You two will make up. You always do."

Matt shrugged. "That's just it cousin. Why does it always come down to us having to make up? We're supposed to be in love with each other. Love shouldn't be this hard. Enough about my love life. Let's go see about yours."

"Please do not start with that shit Matt. I've been invited to what I assume will be a lovely dinner. I do not want to hear your ridiculous comments. However, I will not complain if Hermione trips and falls onto my very needy dick."

Matt choked himself with laughter. When he could compose himself, he pulled Emilio into a hug. "You made a joke about your situation. A real joke. I'm proud of you cousin." Matt threw a last comment over his shoulder as he stepped through the floo. "I'll try to trip her."

Emilio stepped in after Matt ruing the moment he'd made the joke.

/*/

Carmela was still in the kitchen but Hannah and Hermione had stepped into the living room where the bulk of the group was congregated trading stories and anecdotes. The first several stories had included Draco. However, when Hermione stepped into the room, the talk turned to other things. Suddenly, Scorp flew across the room so fast Sal had to catch him to keep him from stumbling.

"Slow down Scorp. Your mum will be very unhappy if you fall and hurt yourself."

"I heard ….something," replied Scorp not bothering to slow down.

Five seconds later, everybody heard something. They heard Carmela greeting Matt and Emilio.

"Ah," said Seth. "The Ministers are here. I'd recognize my brother's dulcet tones anywhere." Getting out of his chair, Seth started towards the hallway but stopped in his tracks when Scorp came back leading Emilio by the hand and Matt bringing up the rear.

"Look mum. It's Meelio and Uncle Matt. Say hi mum."

Matt came around Emilio to give Hermione a hug while Emilio made a slight bow in her direction as he greeted her. For reasons only known to herself, Hermione blushed as she nodded in Emilio's direction before finding her voice.

"Hello gentlemen. I guess the family is all here now. Scorp love. Let go of Emilio so he can sit down."

"Okay mum." Scorp replied as he followed Emilio and plopped down next to him.

Matt glanced down at his feet in order to keep his smile hidden. Score one for the little man.

/*/

Not knowing the reason and not wanting to get into Matt's business, not a soul mentioned Kim, including Hermione. If Matt wanted them to have an explanation, he'd explain. Otherwise, the subject wouldn't be broached.

Most of the group had resumed talking to each other while Hannah and Carmela tried their best not to look at each other as they headed back to the kitchen. Hermione who wasn't far behind gave then both an eye roll as she pulled out the salad ingredients.

"Come on then. Don't just stand there. Help me with this." In a much lower voice, Hermione voiced her opinion of witches who stood around smirking.

"Now, now," taunted Hannah. "No one was smirking. We were simply appreciating."

"Well, stop appreciating. It doesn't look good on either of you."

Carmela was about to step in, but before she could, the doorbell rang. "We are all here. Who could this be?"

"Must be her majesty Kim." Hannah snarked in a low voice. "Personally, I think making an entrance is highly overrated."

"Don't be rude Hannah. I've actually combed my hair. I'm hoping for a compliment."

Hannah had to stifle her retort as Carmela reappeared followed by Xavier Cross.

"Hello ladies. Sorry to intrude. Thought I'd stop by to give Fausto a shout."

"Of course Xavier," replied Carmela, glancing over at Hannah. "I hope you'll stay for dinner. Fausto is in the living room. Come on through."

/*/

A scowling Hermione washed her hands before announcing crossly that she needed to see if Scorp had to use the potty.

Hannah who knew exactly what Hermione's change of mood was about cautioned her friend. "It's up to you. Interact or don't. Just don't upset Scorp or anyone else. Okay love?"

"Okay." Hermione replied softly. However, when she stepped into the living room it was just in time to hear Matt ask everyone to gather around because he and Gas had an announcement. Beckoning for Emilio to stand beside him and Gas, Matt introduced the newest member of the Malfoy Conglomerate Companies.

As Emilio stood accepting congratulations, he glanced up to see Hermione smiling and nodding her head in agreement. The warmth Emilio felt from that one glance warmed him from head to toe.

As she stood there with Scorp's little hands wrapped around her leg, Xavier sidled up almost stepping over Scorp.

"You look lovely today."

"Thank you," replied Hermione a bit shortly.

Xavier still tried to keep Hermione's attention on him. "Milan seems to be losing their two best Ministers."

"It would seem so Xavier. If you'll excuse _us_ , I need to take Scorp to potty."

Oblivious to Hermione's mood or mindset, Xavier turned to watch her walk down the hall. As he watched Hermione, Carmela and Hannah were watching him. Matt's radar had gone up as well. Something in Xavier's mannerisms toward Hermione made him uncomfortable.

They all liked and respected Xavier. However, none could see Hermione ever accepting the attentions of a wizard who thought so little of her only child, especially Matt.

As they filed into the dining room, Matt was the only person to put much store in Xavier's obvious interest in Hermione. There was just no way he was going to stand by and let yet another interloper interfere between Hermione and Emilio. Emilio had to make some kind of move, even if it was only a tiny one.

An extraneous, silly thought passed through Matt's head as he took his seat. _Perhaps I really should trip Hermione._


End file.
